A Lesson in Magic
by Azalares
Summary: Mia Viridis is an elementalist, one who studies the magic of Eos also known as elemancy. As she joins Noctis and his retinue on their quest to reclaim their kingdom, new bonds are formed. Together, they discover that magic, while great and powerful, always comes with a price. (Ignis x OC)
1. An Eccentric Encounter

_Greetings, fellow FFXV fans!_

 _As much as I love this game, there were a few questions left unanswered about the lore and history of Eos, especially with how magic worked in this universe. As I continued to overthink the magic aspect of the FFXV world, this story was created. It will eventually follow the canon events of the game, starting around Chapter 3, with the inclusion of my original characters and original story arcs. I also plan to add the DLC content, if it fits story-wise._

 _There will be canon deviation— to what extent, that's still up in the air._

 _There is no pairing at the moment but that will most likely change as the story develops._

 _Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated and welcomed._

 _Please enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or its characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _An Eccentric Encounter_

* * *

In the southern area of the Duscae region, a car as black as night drove into a small town's gas station. The vehicle's arrival prompted curious stares from the local residents. From its sleek black paint job to the elaborate decor on the hubcaps, it was evident that it originated from the Crown City of Insomnia. City-made cars were an extremely rare sight outside of Insomnia's magic barrier, but after the Niflheim attack, not so much so. Nowadays, it was the unfortunate reality to see Insomnian citizens seeking refuge.

The inhabitants of the Regalia were not in that predicament.

Once the luxury vehicle came to a stop next to a gas pump, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis, stepped out into the cold air of the afternoon, along with his retinue: Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, and Prompto Argentum.

"Finally!" Prompto cried out in relief as a grin spread across his freckled face. "If that took any longer, I would've gone crazy!"

"What makes you think you aren't already?" Noctis nonchalantly quipped, his eyes glinted with teasing mischief.

Prompto ignored the prince's comment and continued to smile as he breathed in the damp weather. Having just escaped the constant shift between cool and warm air blowing in the car, this was a welcomed scent. Bright sunshine would have made this better, but it had been raining since they left that morning. The blonde groaned, stretching his arms toward the cloudy sky to relieve his sore muscles. He deemed it should be illegal to sit in a car for as long as they did.

"So what's our plan?" Gladiolus asked no one in particular, also taking the chance to stretch. "Imperial soldiers are still searching for us."

The four members of the Crownsguard were on the road for hours. In an attempt to avoid Magitek soldiers scouting the land overhead, Ignis was forced to take an unnecessarily long detour through the forest. It was their own actions that caused this in the first place, however. They had infiltrated a Niflheim base, destroying Magitek squadrons and sabotaging the giant machinery whose purpose couldn't be anything but villainous. The mission was successful but now the Empire was on high alert whilst efforts to track them down skyrocketed.

Ignis sighed softly, rolling his shoulders from being the ever diligent driver. "We don't have much of a choice," he began. "We have to lay low." The royal advisor turned toward his liege, who looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up, and motioned to the diner across the street. "Noct, if I may, let us get something to eat. We can decide what to do afterward."

"Sounds good to me," Noctis yawned. "I'm starving."

"Same here!" Prompto exclaimed, already half way to the diner. "Food, here I come!"

The diner's owner and chef was of the friendly sort who loved to chat with all of his customers. He conversed with Noctis and his friends about a variety of topics, ranging from trivial matters to sharing recipes with Ignis. He also shared that people were expressing their concerns about seeing Imperial dreadnoughts flying over their town more often. Noctis glanced toward Ignis, who understood the gaze and quickly changed topics.

The conversation eventually ended up on monster bounties.

"We might as well accept one of these," Gladiolus mused aloud after the owner showed them the available bounties. "We got nothin' better to do."

"Some quick Gil is always nice." Noctis agreed as he finished the rest of the food.

After paying for their meal and thanking the owner, the quartet walked out of the diner with their hunger sated. The prince was appreciative they didn't have to sprint for shelter, as the rain had eased into a light shower, but briskly returned to the Regalia to discuss their next move.

"Are we going monster hunting?" Prompto inquired as he laced his hands on the back of his head.

"But it's raining," Noctis frowned.

A shiver ran down his spine. He did not look forward to trudging out in the wilderness in this rain. Drenched and frozen to the bone, clothes annoyingly sticking to his body, the horror of stepping into puddles that are deceitfully deep... the mud. Mud was a pain in the ass and they all knew it.

"Indeed," Ignis nodded his head once. "I'd rather we wait for the storm to pass before setting out on a bounty hunt."

After straightening his collar, the strategist of the group pulled out a small journal from his blazer's inside pocket. It contained his handwritten recipes and a travel log of sorts to document their journey. The journal also held notes on their inventory, a list of what they would need to buy at their next pit stop and the like. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus all watched their bespectacled friend scan the contents of his journal before snapping it shut.

It seemed they were due for some shopping.

While Gladiolus refueled the Regalia, the other three entered the convenience store. The prince followed his blonde best friend around as he contemplated what kind of junk food he wanted to buy. Noctis wasn't in a particular mood for snacks but he knew he would regret it later if he didn't get anything. He opted for a bag of chips and Prompto mirrored his decision. After Ignis collected the necessary ingredients for future meals, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he spotted the two younger men holding a few extra snacks in their hands.

He added it to the cart anyway.

With their supplies replenished, they exited the store. His mind miles away, Noctis zoned out and failed to see someone approaching him until they were right in front of him. He gasped and froze mid-step, their bodies just inches away from each other.

"Oh, s-sorry," he fumbled an apology as he took one step to the side. "I wasn't paying atten _—_ " The person suddenly reached out and latched onto his hand, alarming him. "Wh-what?"

"You... you have great power," the person mumbled under their breath. It sounded like they were in awe for some reason.

Immediately after those confusing words were uttered, Gladiolus was at the prince's side, snatching the stranger's hand and forcefully pushing them away. The stranger stumbled back a few steps but remained upright. Whoever this person was, they were smart enough to not make any sudden movements. They wore a dark cloak with a hood, obscuring their face which made them even more suspicious.

The Prince's Shield stood protectively in front of the raven-haired man, keeping a watchful eye on the potential assassin. "You okay, Noct?" Gladiolus asked him, never once taking his gaze off the person just a few feet away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noctis muttered, still bewildered by what was happening.

Ignis and Prompto followed suit to stand next to Gladiolus, creating a wall between the prince and the hooded stranger. They resumed a defensive stance, just in case the situation turned hostile. While Noctis could definitely take care of himself, his friends would never allow anyone to harm him on their watch.

Imagine their surprise when the stranger raised their arms up in front of them, waving them nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! You've got it all wrong!" they sputtered, their voice feminine.

Using their hesitance as an opportunity, the stranger cautiously moved their hands to the hood to remove it, revealing a young woman with hazel eyes. She looked to be the same age as Noctis and Prompto, perhaps a little older. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing her round face. At full height, she was just as tall as Noctis, adding a few inches more because of the brown leather boots she donned. Due to her cloak ending at her mid-thigh, they couldn't determine her attire aside from the fact she was wearing skinny jeans.

The woman tossed them a relieved smile after seeing their stances relax a little. "I'm really sorry for startling your friend. I mean him no harm, I swear." She kept the smile on her features as she focused her gaze on Noctis. "I'm just ecstatic to find someone who is also attuned to magic."

The four men glanced at each other, none of them understanding what the hell this woman was talking about. "Sorry, did you say magic?" Prompto asked her slowly.

"I sure did!" she beamed. "And I know you boys are familiar with elemancy." She looked at their befuddled reactions and giggled. "You've seen the elemental deposits that surround campground havens, haven't you?" She noted their realization of the subject before continuing, looking at Noctis once again. "You are able to extract the magic from elemental stones, right?"

Noctis nodded as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah, I guess?"

How did she know he had the ability to absorb elemental energy?

The grin never leaving her face, the woman clapped her hands together in a jubilant fashion. "Great! Then I have a quest for you!" Before she could elaborate on the matter, she reached underneath her cloak for a backpack, rummaging for Astrals know what.

"Why should we help you?" Gladiolus grunted, his eyes narrowing on her figure. He still did not trust this strange woman, especially after that stunt she pulled. As far as he was concerned, she had not yet proved she deserved their trust.

"Because I can help you with your bounty," she replied, unaffected by his bluntness. In fact, it sounded like she expected it. "I overheard you back in the diner. In fact, I was in the booth behind you; sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." She let out a little victory cry when she pulled out three small empty glass bottles. "I'm a little behind schedule so here's my proposition: you gather elemental energy in these flasks for me and I will make spells that I promise you haven't seen before."

The awkward silence and expressions on the their faces told her that they could not hide their suspicion. Sighing, the woman dropped the bottles into her backpack before clearing her throat. "Okay, let's rewind and try this again." The smile ever present, she gave them a superfluous bow. "Greetings, my sirs. My name is Mia Viridis and I'm an elementalist."

"Elementalist?" All four men repeated together. That was an occupation they were not familiar with.

Chuckling at their shared reaction, the woman named Mia nodded. "Yup! I study the magical properties of the natural elements in Eos and utilize it in various ways."

Prompto, friendly as ever, collapsed the wall between her and Noctis by being the first to approach. "I have absolutely no idea what that means but it sounds pretty awesome! So do you, like, go around making crazy spells and stuff?"

"Something like that and more," Mia replied, elated that someone showed interest in her apparently uncommon work. "With a specific combination of elements and an item, you can create magic with special properties. For example—" She held out a bottle to the blonde that glowed a deep red.

"—The fire element combined with a potion allows you to throw fire at your own feet, escape burn-free, and reinvigorates your stamina. In short, it heals everyone within the blast radius while also harming monsters and daemons."

Mia handed over the flask to an eager Prompto, who voiced his amazement when the bottle felt warm to the touch in his cold hands. "Wow," he breathed in awe, staring at the magic swirling inside. "Guys, look at this!"

Conceding to their curiosity, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis walked over to examine the object in the sharpshooter's hands. From a distance, it looked liquid in state but upon closer inspection it was of dust-like quality, with bright yellow sparkles dancing around the center. Although Prompto held the bottle still, the contents continued to move and shift. It was mesmerizing, for lack of better words. It was definitely a departure from the spells they were currently using.

"So you can infuse elements with different catalysts to create different spells," Ignis hummed, placing a gloved hand to his chin in thought. "This is fascinating."

"I totally agree!" Mia turned and grinned at the studious advisor, who was nonplussed at the sudden attention he received. "Actually, you guys can have the flask."

Noctis and Prompto shot their heads up, eyes widening. The latter showed more joy than the former, but both were equally as thrilled. "Seriously?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, of course," the elementalist confirmed with a curt nod. "Think of it as an apology gift for scaring your friend."

The prince scoffed as he crossed his arms, obviously fighting off the embarrassed tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I wasn't... scared," he pouted. His grumbling earned a few snickers from his friends. Prompto had the audacity to pat him on the back with a mocking grin. In return, he received a light shove from the raven-haired man.

Mia giggled at their antics. "Well, I'm sorry regardless. Also for trying to force my work onto you guys. It's just not everyday I meet someone experienced in my field." Her hazel eyes locked with Noctis's blue. "You are one special person, my friend." He wasn't expecting the compliment because his cheeks darkened more. He turned his gaze toward the ground when he caught her knowing smile. "And now, I shall bid you gentlemen a farewell."

"Wait," Ignis stopped her. "Didn't you have an errand for us?" Noctis turned to look up at his childhood friend with a raised eyebrow. It was surprising that he would insist on taking her request but the prince knew better. Ignis was typically the one who kept them from straying from their goal. If he was pushing for this mission, then that meant he believed it could provide some kind of benefit for their journey.

Whatever plan he was concocting in his strategic mind was shot down by Mia shaking her head. "I appreciate the change of heart but it was unprofessional of me to ask you in the first place. This is my job, and thus I should be the one doing the collecting." The pitter-patter sound of rain falling against the pavement caused everyone to sigh dishearteningly.

It was raining even heavier now.

"Oh, before I forget," she continued with a stern look. "You're probably aware of this already but be careful: experimenting without previous knowledge of the craft can result in disastrous consequences." With her warning heeded, Mia waved them a final goodbye before putting her hood back on and disappearing into the rain. "I hope we meet again! I wish you luck in your future endeavors!"

A brief silence fell upon them after the woman's departure.

"Well, she's a weird one," Gladiolus deadpanned.

"I'd say she's more eccentric," Ignis chuckled, readjusting his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Although I do believe she's mistaken Noct for someone else."

"It sure sounded like it," Prompto shrugged. "I dunno. She seems pretty cool me." He stored their new magic spell in the safety of the Regalia's trunk with the rest of their magic flasks. They needed to be careful to only use it in dire situations.

Gladiolus slapped the prince's back, causing him to stumble forward, and tossed him a toothy sneer. "Either way, she must be odd. She thinks His Highness is a special boy."

Despite his best efforts, Ignis couldn't keep the smirk off his lips. "Hmm, I cannot begin to fathom what she meant with those words." he remarked sarcastically.

Prompto decided to join in on the fun. "Me neither."

His eye twitching annoyingly, Noctis shot an indignant glare at the assholes he thought were his friends. "I hate all of you."


	2. Onward to Lestallum

_Thanks for all the feedback so far! Here's chapter two!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Onward to Lestallum_

* * *

The storm continued to rage on for two more uneventful days before finally hinting at its demise on the third. The fourth day blessed the prince and his best friends with a beautiful, cloudless blue sky and perfect weather to drive in the Regalia with the top down. The sun shining brightly above, Noctis leaned his head against the side of the window, arms folded across his chest. He sighed quietly, comforted by the breeze brushing against his skin. He welcomed the calming sensation; it allowed him to temporarily forget about his burdens.

After their brief encounter with the strange woman with an even stranger occupation, the quartet made their way to Lestallum. The decision was mostly Gladiolus's idea, probably because he wanted to see Iris, his little sister. The Shield didn't want to leave her by herself after what happened in Insomnia but alas, his duty was to Noctis— to protect him. He was, however, comforted by the thought that she was with the Amicitia's trusted butler, and grandson.

Understanding how much of a worrier he could be for his sister, the other three agreed to head back up north. At least in Lestallum they could relax without fear of Imperials hovering over the town. For now.

There was an audible click originating from Prompto's camera which was only slightly distracting. Fortunately, having been friends with the blonde for years, the prince was used to his love for photography. He even ended up as the model for a few pictures. To his right, Gladiolus cleared his throat and flipped a page in whatever book he was reading this time. Ignis had turned the radio on to a random music station to keep the drive from being completely silent (although with Prompto in the car, silence doesn't last). He made sure to keep the volume low enough to allow the prince to sleep—

"You think we'll run into Mia again?"

And the silence was shattered.

"The girl from the gas station?" Gladiolus recalled with twitch of a smirk. It seemed pretty random he would bring up the elementalist out of the blue. "Why, Prompto, did you suddenly change your mind about Cindy?"

"What? No way!" The sharpshooter turned around to kneel on the passenger seat, leaning the front of his body against the back cushion. His expression feigned offense at the bodyguard's words as he placed a hand on his chest, proclaiming, "My heart will always belong to Cindy! Nothing in the world can change my feelings!"

Both Noctis and Gladiolus rolled their eyes while Ignis scolded the younger man to sit down properly. When he did, Prompto leaned between the gap in the seats so he could still look towards the back seats. In his hand was a flask containing fire magic, but Noctis noticed with a discerning eye (for once) that it lacked the special quality compared to the one they received from Mia days prior.

"The fight from yesterday just got me thinking about her, I guess," the blonde clarified himself. "I mean, her present to us pretty much saved our butts."

No one argued with him.

Once the storm transitioned from heavy rain to a light drizzle, the four of them set out to claim the monster bounty. While they defeated the monsters with relative ease, a Magitek dreadnought found them and they were pulled into a fight with Imperial soldiers. They managed to escape in the end with minor scrapes and bruises, none of which were life threatening. It was a risky battle that taught them much about the efficacy of their enemy's strength.

"It was quite fortuitous that we were given that particular spell," Ignis remarked as the Regalia entered the tunnel leading to Lestallum. "Who knows what would have happened if we didn't have it in our possession."

The rest of them agreed, the memory still fresh in their minds.

* * *

One of their first mistakes was engaging in combat without the knowledge of how many soldiers there were.

The four fighters eventually found themselves overwhelmed by more troops than they predicted as Imperial reinforcements arrived in waves. The lifeless machines carried a variety of weaponry: swords and axes for melee combat; rifles and machine guns for range. So much chaos surrounded them that it was difficult to concentrate on any one particular enemy.

Their second mistake was trying to divide and conquer.

Ignis strategized Noctis was the ideal option to deal with the long-ranged enemies in the distance to keep the gunfire off of himself and Gladiolus. Prompto was tasked with assisting the prince while he warped in to attack. The plan was working flawlessly but countless more soldiers disembarked from the dreadnoughts overhead. The constant phasing to dodge bullet showers resulted in Noctis reaching stasis, slowing him down significantly.

It got to a point where he became so exhausted he fell to his knee, gasping for oxygen and on the verge of blacking out.

Sensing he was in serious distress, the three members of the Crownsguard all converged to protect the prince. The situation did not bode well for them, even as Gladiolus eliminated multiple soldiers with a single swipe of his greatsword. Prompto covered his back with his pistols while Ignis supported Noctis until he could recover his stamina. It wasn't just Noctis, though; on top of their fight with monsters just moments before, they were all feeling fatigue and exhaustion.

It was then the strategist recalled their gunner had the foresight to bring a certain magic flask.

"Prompto!" he shouted over the fighting. The urgency in his voice grabbed the blonde's attention. "The fire spell!" Catching his drift, Prompto hastily reached into his bag and tossed the flask toward Ignis, who caught it with his free hand. "Everyone, group up!"

Once they were in close vicinity, he threw the bottle at their feet.

The flask shattered into pieces. In an instant, fire encircled them, searing the ground in every direction. Flames rose taller than Gladiolus as it burned everything within its staggeringly large radius. Magitek troops drowning in the sea of flames were incinerated within seconds. Even the grass and nearby bushes were reduced to piles of ash. Nothing stood a chance.

From the epicenter, the four friends could only watch the scene unfold in awe. They felt the intensity of the heat, the flames nicking at their skin, yet they felt no pain. Tiny orbs of light, a mix of soft greens and yellow, flitted, danced, and sparkled around them before being absorbed into their bodies. True to the elementalist's words, they regained the energy to continue.

Ignis heard Noctis groan as he steadied the prince. "How are you feeling?" he queried.

"I'll survive," the raven-haired prince panted, lightly pushing away from his advisor to stand by himself. He opened and closed his hand to test his strength, pleased to find his renewed vigor. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The four of them broke into a sprint to put as much distance between them and Imperials as possible. As everyone piled into the Regalia, Prompto glanced back at their previous location, his blue eyes widening at what he saw. The fire that was once raging had now dissipated into dark smoke, leaving behind a bizarrely circular area of scorched earth and dying embers. He turned to his friends, who also stared with varying expressions of shock and awe.

The brightest grin stretched across his freckled features. "We owe Mia a big hug."

* * *

The luxury car exited the cliffside tunnel, where they were greeted with a welcomed sight: Lestallum.

A big tourist town, Lestallum was designed to appear visually charming and mirror its tropical climate. Grand palm trees lined the busy sidewalks with the fronds rustling above in the warm breeze. At the crosswalk, the ever present smell of food wafted in the air, causing some stomachs to rumble. Both tourists and locals alike strolled the busy street to reach the multi-tiered balcony, where they could get a magnificent view of the Disc of Cauthess, the impact site of a meteor.

If they were going to have to lay low for awhile, they couldn't think of a better place.

Ignis turned left into the parking lot, diligently navigating the Regalia until he found an open space. Once parked, the guys temporarily separated from each other. To no one's surprise, Noctis stayed in the car in an attempt to sleep for a few minutes longer. Ignis stood dutifully near, content with people watching. Gladiolus also stayed close, but stepped away at the moment to inform his sister they were in town. Prompto jogged over to the observation platform to take pictures of the Disc.

"I shall make arrangements at The Leville," the Royal Advisor thought aloud as he propped his glasses up. "I surmise we'll be spending a couple days here."

Noctis made a sound from the car, acknowledging that he heard him even though his eyes stayed closed. To his frustration, he found it impossible to take a nap due to everything around him: low murmurs and excitement of the people; cars passing through; a mishmash of music from numerous street performers; and shop keepers shouting their products to attract the attention of potential customers.

The young prince shifted his position, growing exasperated. "Too loud." he grumbled under his breath.

"Gladio," Ignis called out to the Royal Shield, who was the first to return. "Were you able to contact Lady Iris?"

"Yep," the tattooed man nodded. "She's waiting for us at the hotel."

The brunette twitched a smile on his lips. "Then it's best we don't make her wait longer than necessary."

It was in Gladiolus's tone that told anyone who heard him he was rather eager. Gruff and macho he may be, Gladiolus Amicitia was a family man and was looking forward to reuniting with his sister. His friends knew he was actually a big teddy bear deep down but they never dared to say it to his face. They preferred to live.

Gladiolus looked over at the trying-to-sleep prince before a mischievous grin spread across his face. He suddenly reached out, placing a hand on the younger man's head, and ruffled his black hair violently. His victim protested much to his pleasure. He even received a threat of physical harm him if he didn't stop.

"Rise and shine, Your Highness!" Gladiolus guffawed. "Time to get up!"

"Alright, alright!" Noctis growled, slapping his hand away. Shooting a lazy glare in his supposed bodyguard's direction, he hopped out of the car. Gladiolus simply shrugged, unaffected.

"I'll go find Prompto," Ignis inwardly sighed before walking away to retrieve their photography-obsessed friend.

Sometimes he wondered why he chose to remain around these childish people.

With their sharpshooter in tow, the quartet walked up the stairs and crossed the road to reach Lestallum's Main Street. It was almost noon, the busiest time of the day in the town. Vendors positioned themselves along the sidewalk, some selling souvenirs and others varieties of food. Noctis was tempted to peruse the food stalls but he knew they were going to eat lunch with Iris.

Besides, a certain glasses-wearing advisor would look down upon eating such "unhealthy" food.

The main front of the town was bustling and packed full of people at restaurants and cafes. Musicians and street performers stationed themselves at every corner so entertainment was never in short supply. The atmosphere was free and relaxing, as if the kingdom wasn't in dire conflict. Although they had visited Lestallum before, it still astounded them how different Lestallum was compared to Insomnia. To feel at peace, even for the moment, was like a breath of fresh air.

"To The Leville!" Prompto exclaimed excitedly.

They didn't get very far before a roar of an engine brought their attention to the side of the road again. A black motorcycle with a green cactuar decal pulled up along the sidewalk. The driver carefully balanced the weight of the vehicle, kicking down the stand so it leaned away from the road. It was nothing uncommon to see, as that particular section was marked as the parking area for two-wheeled transportation. Noctis would have ignored them too if Prompto didn't stop to look.

"Hey!"

The other three men halted in their step to give the sharpshooter a questioning and somewhat annoyed stare. He was always getting distracted. They followed his pointed finger to the motorcyclist, blinking in surprise.

With the helmet held at her side, the familiar face of the elementalist was recognized.

The woman exhaled a tired sigh, presumably from a lengthy drive, when she noticed Prompto waving at her. It took her a second to realize who it was but returned the wave with equal enthusiasm. She swung her leg off her motorcycle just as Prompto approached. His friends followed close behind but at a slower pace.

"Fancy meeting you again!" Mia greeted them with a bright smile as she fixed her windswept bangs. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon! What are you doing in Lestallum?"

"We're just visiting," the blonde replied coolly as he pointed behind him with his thumb in the direction of the hotel. "We're staying a few days at The Leville."

She let out a low whistle, a sign she was impressed. "The Leville, huh? That must be nice."

"What about you?"

"I live here. My family runs a small shop near the marketplace. Second on the right just outside of the entrance. If you happen to be in the area, you're more than welcome to stop by," She paused to give them a flirtatious wink. "I'll even give you fine, handsome gentlemen a discount~"

She garnered a roll of eyes from Gladiolus and Ignis, an excited exclamation from Prompto, and Noctis suddenly had an interest in the ground.

"Perhaps we will take you up on that offer," Ignis cut in, patting Prompto on his shoulder. They were already behind schedule. No more delays. "But we must be leaving. Lady Iris is expecting us."

Mia nodded in understanding. "Don't let me keep you. See you soon!"

Noctis and his retinue resumed their trek to the hotel, turning into an alleyway out of sight of the woman. "I say we visit her shop," Prompto mused as he placed his hands behind his head. "I wonder what kinds of stuff an elementalist sells."

"You sure you're interested in just her _inventory_?" Gladiolus sneered with a cheeky grin, the innuendo lathered in his words.

"Knock it off," Noctis groaned, shoving the big man while resisting the urge to cover his ears. "Let's get to the hotel. I'm tired."

"You're always tired," Prompto scoffed, his attention effectively diverted from the previous topic. "But no matter what you say, I'm going to her shop!"


	3. Lamia Viridis, the Elementalist

_All chapters from here on will be from Mia's point of view, with insight from the Chocobros every now and then._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Lamia Viridis, the Elementalist_

* * *

"Aw crap, I forgot to ask for their names."

Mia chastised herself for letting that bit of inquiry slip her mind. She had been reminding herself to get the quartet's names if she ever met them again but when that moment came, she completely blanked.

Sighing in disappointment, the elementalist walked over to her motorcycle's storage to retrieve her items: a metallic case containing her tools for magic extraction, a small backpack carrying magic flasks (both filled and empty), and a messenger bag that held extra clothes, food, and water. It was empty of sustenance now since she finished her supplies hours earlier before the return drive to Lestallum. She hauled both bags over her shoulders, hooked her helmet in the crease of her elbow, grabbed the case, and navigated the streets toward her home.

One aspect she liked about Lestallum was the fact that most of the commotion happened on one side of town— the main front area. With the exception of festivals and holidays, the rest of the town was kept relatively quiet. It was a welcomed reprieve for the people who actually lived here, to be able to have peace from the hustle and bustle of their thriving tourist town. The residential district was built in the middle, sandwiched between main street and the power plant of EXINERIS Industries, the company that provided energy to Lucis.

Located near the power plant was what one would call the farmer's market. Farmers set up stalls with various produce, some grown locally and others more exotic. If one wanted specific ingredients for food, they did not need to look any further. Besides fruit and vegetables, there were other stalls that sold jewels, metals, and even parts of monsters that some considered valuable. Of course, only those with specific occupations frequented them, Mia included. No matter what time of day, it was the only place that was perpetually busy.

Adjacent to the market's entrance were homes with a few shops scattered in between. The building second on the right belonged to Mia and her family. The familiar shop sign above the window brought a smile to her lips. Freeing up one of her hands, she turned the knob and entered the shop, the chime of the bell ringing atop the door. Someone out of view welcomed her in.

"I'm back!" Mia announced in a singsong voice as she made her way to the counter.

A woman in her late forties appeared from a room behind the counter. Dressed in a plain blue shirt and a pair of capris, Clementia Viridis's brown eyes widened when they landed on the young woman. Mia barely had time to set her belongings on the floor before being engulfed in a hug. She winced from being crushed in the strong embrace but happily returned the affection.

"I wasn't even gone a week, you know," she laughed after she was allowed to breathe again.

The older woman huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "It is my right to worry about my child," she said, reaching over to move some stray hair from Mia's face. "I always worry whenever you leave Lestallum." Mia grinned and offered a quick kiss on her mother's cheek.

Footsteps thumping on their left turned their attention to the stairs where there stood a middle-aged man with graying chestnut hair. It was Sano Viridis, Mia's father. His stern eyes softened upon seeing his daughter bound up to him for a hug.

"Lamia," he greeted her curtly, using her real name. "Welcome home." After also receiving a kiss to his cheek, he eyed the familiar metal case currently on the wooden floor. "How'd it go?"

"As good as to be expected," Mia replied before bending at the hip to pick up the backpack of flasks. "The storm wasn't much of a problem, but it did delay the process a couple days."

She discussed the details of her work while her father inspected the magic dust. She purposefully omitted the part about meeting the friends from the gas station. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, but rather she didn't have much information besides what she assumed about the dark-haired one. They were from Insomnia, that much she confident with; their outfits were not common in these parts. The refugees who arrived from the Crown City days prior wore similar clothing as well.

"Mia?" her mother called her softly, bringing her back from her reverie. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Mia reassured her with a smile. The look on her mother's face told her she wasn't convinced so she made something up. "I think I'm just a little tired from driving."

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll bring something to your room later."

"Okay."

With a nod, Mia left her bags with her parents and headed upstairs. Their living spaces were located above the shop, as most buildings in Lestallum were built based on height, not amount of land. The kitchen and living room were on the second floor while the bedrooms were on the third. The third floor had the master bedroom on one wall with the rest on the other. The bathroom was situated between her room— the closest to the stairs— and her brother's room at the other end of the hallway.

"Home sweet home," Mia sang as she placed her helmet and keys on the vanity. She then plopped onto her bed with a groan of relief, her face smothering into her pillow. "Hello, my sweet, soft bed."

As much as she liked the outdoors, nothing could compare to sleeping in her own little sanctuary.

She considered passing out right there but decided to first take a shower and freshen up. She would feel much better sleeping when clean. With an unwilling noise, she forced herself up to a sitting position, kicking her shoes off in the process. Her fingers moved to unbutton the double-breasted cloak keeping her warm. Too warm for Lestallum's tropical climate. Tossing the cloak carelessly aside, Mia picked a lighter outfit to change into before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

One long, relaxing shower later, Mia reentered her room, wearing a black tank top and khaki-colored shorts. As she dried her hair with a towel, she sat at the edge of her bed, mulling over a mental list of things to do. That nap would be nice but the shower revitalized her so she was now wide awake.

It was a little past noon, when the shop starts receiving a big flow in customers. Since her parents manned the shop while she was out resupplying the magic dust, she figured they deserved some time for themselves.

After her mother brought her a late lunch, Mia dressed into a proper outfit. Over her tank top, she donned a long, dark green sleeveless shirt with a tartan pattern that reached her mid-thigh. Buttons ran along the middle of the shirt— from the collar to the hem— which she then fastened from her sternum down to her hips. She tied the two front pieces into a simple knot, securing it with a firm tug. With some adjustments, the back of her shirt drooped over her shorts, resembling a casual tailcoat. She took out a pair of black thigh-high socks and slipped them on with her favorite brown lace-up boots.

Her hair almost completely dry, she moved over to the vanity, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She decided to forgo her usual ponytail, opting for a loose braid, and fixed her bangs to neatly frame her face. To finish out her outfit she wore black leather bracers on both of her wrists and a pair of dog tags around her neck.

Then she stopped.

Her hazel eyes staring listlessly into the mirror, Mia reached up to touch the cold metal. For a silent minute she just sat there in a daze, simply toying with the two silver plates dangling against her chest. It wasn't until she heard her parents calling for her from downstairs did she snap back to reality. She gasped at the the solemn expression her reflection displayed and quickly pinched her cheeks to psych herself up.

"Right then," she said to herself, a determined smile on her face. "Time to get to work."

* * *

It took a considerable amount of convincing from both women in the Viridis household, but they were able to successfully get Mia's father out of the house. He tried to protest, stating he was too busy with the shop, when in actuality he was just a workaholic. And a stubborn old man, so his daughter said. With her parents gone for the rest of the afternoon, Mia resumed responsibility of the store.

Her clientele consisted primarily of hunters so naturally the store's supply catered to them. Like most of the shops in Lestallum, hers sold the full range of potions and other recovery items, such as antidotes and panaceas. In addition to general inventory, there were also tools to sharpen blades and objects to clean guns. With the exception of selling actual weaponry, the shop carried a variety of stock that would help hunters out in the field.

That included magic flasks.

The most substantial aspect of the store, Mia administered precautions on how she conducted business. She wasn't so feebleminded; magic was too hazardous to be just another item to keep on a shelf or in a display case, nor was it something to sell to anyone. Instead, she delivered on commissions. To prevent herself from being overwhelmed, hunters could only order a set amount of flasks per hunting party. No one really complained about her restrictions, as hunters never traveled solo, let alone go on a hunt by themselves.

Mia recognized her regular customers who were already familiar with the routine and welcomed in the new faces. The regulars either ordered a bundle of flasks or dropped in to pick up said bundle. In exchange, Mia received payment and, on occasion, monster parts for her research. They were in and out within minutes, give or take some light conversation. At the other end of the spectrum, the first-timers browsed around and asked questions about her magic trade. She was all too happy to answer.

Implementing the sale of magic was fairly new to her family's shop, which had been in business even before her interest in elemancy. It's been two years since Mia started working with the hunters in tandem. Hunters bring parts of monsters that are important for her research, while she in turn provides them with magic spells of various uses.

Altered with her own unique twist, her magic was utilized to make the hunt easier or to get out of sticky situations. According to a number of customers, she had saved their lives and their comrades, something she took seriously with great pride. Not that she was in it for the glory. Considering how dangerous and rare it was being a hunter, the shop was easy to manage. Of course, her parents were of great help when she couldn't physically be present.

During a lull in sales, Mia moved into the room behind the counter to get started on future orders. Known as her laboratory, it resembled a high school science class. Her lab consisted of multiple tables to fulfill orders, shelves and cabinets to hold her equipment, and a storage full of unused flasks. Against the back wall sat a plethora of magic in small testing tubes, each one containing a specific combination of elemental dust and a catalyst. Those were her experiments, where she noted the properties and potency of the spell, and if it was beneficial or not.

The chime from the door notified her that someone new entered the shop. As per usual, she greeted them cheerfully, albeit a little louder because she was in the back room. She glanced at the time and then at the white board hanging on the wall, where she made note of who was picking up orders and when. When she read the name, she inwardly groaned.

She took the short walk from her laboratory to the shop to mentally prepare herself.

A tall man at least five years her senior casually leaned against the counter. With his ruffled blonde hair and deep green eyes, he flashed his pearly whites in her direction. To anyone who did not know him, they would have thought he walked straight out of a fashion magazine. Despite wearing hunter's garb (quite well, one might add), the man did not appear like he participated in a monster hunt in his entire life. Mia knew otherwise. She was a witness to him in action and knew he was actually a capable hunter.

"Why hello, Miss Mia," he purred. "It's so good to see your lovely countenance."

"Afternoon, Elias," she greeted him back as she resisted a roll of her eyes. She stood unaffected by his charming smile. "I presume you're here for your order of flasks?"

Elias feigned heartbreak, even going so far as to clutch at his chest for dramatic purposes. "You mean I can't just stop by to visit a dear old friend of mine?" he asked her with a frown. She shot him a narrowed stare, showing she was all business at the moment. Realizing his methods were failing, he sighed, defeated.

"You assume correct."

Her lips twitching upwards, Mia excused herself to retrieve his set of flasks. She returned with a box in her hands and gently set it on the counter between her and Elias. She removed the cover to show him six magic flasks (the standard for an order), each separated by a cardboard divider.

"That'll be 3600 Gil."

For once, Elias's handsome face expressed a sign of displeasure. "That is more expensive than usual," he stated with a frown. "Trying to rip me off, Mia?"

"Oh please," Mia scoffed, her eye twitching from annoyance. "If you recall, you wanted magic with potent healing. I'm all too happy to acquiesce to your request but elixirs are not part of my standard potions. They are pricey so I had to increase the cost." She also had to leave Lestallum to collect more essences but that was her own fault for misjudging her resources.

Elias was quiet, reflecting back on when he first filled out his order, before smiling again.

"I guess that's fair," he hummed thoughtfully. "Of course, I have no reason to doubt you. Your magic has never let me down before." Mia mumbled a thank-you as she received her payment. With the box in his arms, the man tossed her a flirtatious wink. "Thank you kindly, my dear. Now, about our date—"

" _Good day to you_ , Elias."

Even she couldn't stop herself from smiling when he laughed his way to the exit. "You will accept my invitation one day!"

"After all these years I still say no. Just give up already!"

"Even if you ask nicely, I won't stop!" With one dramatic farewell and the promise of seeing each other again, he was gone.

Mia watched as he passed by the window and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting at him before he was out of earshot, "Good riddance!"

Through the glass, Elias stuck his tongue out at her mockingly. She returned the gesture but was unaware of the door chiming again.

"Is that any way to treat your customers?" a gravelly voice snorted. "No wonder it's so empty."

"Oh!" Mia gasped out loud as she turned her attention to the shop's entrance, suddenly embarrassed for being caught in a childish act by a familiar group of four plus one. They were accompanied by a young girl no older than sixteen. Shaking off her nonsense with a wave of her hand, she approached them with a grin.

"Let's, um, let's pretend you saw nothing! Welcome!" she exclaimed, quickly changing the subject. "I'm glad you dropped by. It occurred to me after we parted earlier that I never got your names."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Really? Let's fix that!" He pointed to himself first. "I'm Prompto, at your service!"

His visage was that of a rebellious teen and his outfit resembled it. Unlike the monotonous colors of his friends, Prompto had a splash of color to him: a dark red flannel attached to the hem of a black sleeveless vest. Underneath the vest he wore a black tank top with a white line pattern, and black pants tucked into black boots. Black fingerless gloves and two bands on his right arm rounded out his attire. Unruly, asymmetrical blonde hair (that reminded her of a chocobo for some reason), blue eyes, and a boyish grin. Since he was the first to befriend her, Mia figured he was the most social one.

"This big hunk of human is Gladiolus, or Gladio as we call him."

Gladiolus, the one who commented on her shop, saluted her with a smirk. He was a broad-chested man with black leather pants and an open shirt, which revealed toned abs and the beginnings of a grand bird tattoo that extended beyond what was inked on both of his arms. He had long brown hair that was shaved on the sides, a beard that ran along his square jawline, and a scar over his left eye. Clearly the muscles of the group.

"This is Iggy—"

"Ignis." the man with glasses corrected him with a sigh.

Ignis turned to Mia and placed a gloved hand on his chest, bowing slightly. His attire screamed business man: a black suit, dark purple dress shirt, and matching black shoes. He had light brown hair that was styled upwards at the front and wore glasses over his green eyes. Definitely the most formal out of all of them. In contrast to Gladiolus, Ignis was more on the slender side but Mia had a feeling one of his best traits was his intellect.

"The grumpy looking one is Noctis."

The dark-haired one tossed an annoyed look at Prompto and a lazy wave to Mia. She swore she heard him grumble something along the lines of the blonde being the annoying one. He had spiky raven hair with bangs that hung over ice blue eyes. His clothes were simpler in design: a black t-shirt under a short-sleeved jacket, black trousers tapered just under his knees with matching-colored boots. Judging how the other three men stood guard over him when they first met, he was someone very important.

"And the little one here is Iris, Gladio's sister."

The girl glared at Prompto for calling her little but then greeted her with a smile and a nod. She had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and recognizable features similar to her older brother. After a quick glance at her (rather cute) outfit, Mia remembered seeing her with the group of refugees from Insomnia.

"Thanks for the proper introductions, Prompto," Mia chuckled lightheartedly, already putting names to their faces. "So have you guys settled in at The Leville?"

"Pretty much," he replied as he looked around her shop. He seemed fascinated by the more hunter-centric items, as anyone new to her store would be. "Though we're gonna head out again."

She blinked in surprise. "But you just got here." Admittedly she felt a pang of disappointment when she heard those words.

"It's for a monster bounty," Noctis explained with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He brought out his phone to show her a picture of the bounty. "We heard from a shop owner there was a pack of monsters terrorizing the farms. Figured we might as well make some money while we're stuck here."

"I see. They must be hurting business if a bounty's been put out for them," Mia said quietly. She tapped an index finger to her chin in thought. After a brief pause, she clasped her hands together, naturally drawing attention back to her. "In that case, allow me to join you!"

He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "You want to go on a monster hunt?"

The elementalist gave one enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, I think it will be good for my shop!" She cleared her throat, hoping a general explanation of her work helps put their confusion to rest. "I work with the hunters, you see. Hunters do their thing and they bring me parts of the monsters they slay, such as horns or teeth, which I use for crafting. In return, I create magic to help them out in the field. It's a symbiotic relationship."

She let them muse over her words for a moment before she stuck her hand out at Noctis, who stared at it blankly. "So, will you let me join you? If it's any reassurement, I don't want to tag along because I want to split the reward."

Unsure, the raven haired man glanced at his friends, all wearing a range of different expressions. Ignis and Gladiolus seemed hesitant. They might have encountered her twice before but those interactions weren't nearly enough to determine if she could be fully trusted. At the other end of the spectrum, Prompto already deemed her a friend and someone he was happy to have on the team.

After a thoughtful silence, Noctis reached out and shook Mia's hand.

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Preparing for the Hunt

_The actual hunting portion is taking longer for me to plan out, so this one's shorter than usual. The hunt will be the focus of the next chapter. Consider this a "filler" episode._

 _As always, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Preparing for the Hunt_

* * *

Now that a temporary alliance with Noctis and his friends had been forged, Ignis informed Mia of what was on their agenda for tomorrow: they meet in the morning, grab a quick breakfast, restock their supply of curatives, and then be on their merry way to the location of the hunt. The elementalist had no qualms about his plan. Since the farms were a couple hours away, getting an early start was the best course of action. Gladiolus also added, with a hint of mirth in his voice, that their careful planning all depended on what time they could get Noctis out of bed.

With the information passed on, the group of five bid Mia a farewell and the rest of the day passed in rather boring fashion. When she wasn't filling the magic orders of hunters, Mia remained in her lab, experimenting with the elemental dust to see what kinds of spells she could create. Little by little, she expanded her knowledge of crafting. Almost any kind of material— monster parts, curatives, even food— could be added to a basic spell and change the properties of it, for good or for bad. She kept detailed notes of her research, jotting down the items she used and the results of each.

Later that night, her parents sat at their dining table with them on one side and Mia on the opposite. She wondered if this situation looked more serious than it actually was. All she had to do was inform them, how hard could that be? Holding her breath, Mia told them that she was joining a monster hunt. Predictably, they were not very pleased to hear the news, especially her mother.

"Lamia, need I remind you of the potential danger?" her mother frowned. "You can be injured or worse!"

Mia sighed. Here it comes. "I know, Mom. But—"

"You haven't joined a hunt since you took over the shop. I know you have the skills to defend yourself, sweetie, but what if you're rusty?"

"I'm not," Mia reassured her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Besides, I can use magic, remember? It will keep me at a safe distance." Unfortunately, her words did little to ease her worries.

Her father, on the other hand, pulled his wife into a one-armed hug, offering her comfort in silence. Mia smiled at his sweet gesture. They were both worried for her in their own way. She promised she would come back safe and sound, like she always did. Her parents just looked at each other; they knew their daughter was aware of the situation she was putting herself in. As an adult, there was little they could do or say to stop her.

Mia woke up the next day feeling sluggish and lethargic. Sleep did not grace her as easily as she would have liked. Either from nervousness or enthusiasm, her mind was wired until the early hours of morning. Her thoughts always came back to the same question: was she ready to fight monsters? When she's out in the field gathering magic dust, she makes it a mission to avoid fighting as much as possible. She did not claim to be a full-fledged fighter but she was taught a thing or two from an early age. Thanks to her father, she had the means to protect herself aside from magic if the situation called for it.

With her morning routine complete, Mia donned a cloak jacket, grabbed her bag and motorcycle helmet, and left her room. She quietly descended the stairs into the kitchen to leave a small note for her parents. She wrote verbatim what she promised them the previous night, deciding to add a happy face at the end. Placing the note on the counter, Mia exited her home and made her way to a cafe, open for early workers, to buy a cup of ebony. It wasn't her favorite beverage but it did wonders in keeping her awake.

Hot ebony in hand, she resumed her journey to the fanciest hotel in Lestallum. She sat on a bench near the water fountain in front of the Leville, patiently waiting for the others to arrive. The streets were strangely quiet at this time of day but that would change within the hour. There was never a dull moment in Lestallum. Even now, proprietors began to set tables at cafes and restaurants or restock inventory in shops and kiosks.

After awhile Mia checked her phone as she casually sipped her coffee. Thirty minutes past their supposed meeting time. They were late.

"Miss Mia."

Speak of the devil. "Oh, good morning, Ignis."

The elementalist waved and met him at the base of the stairs. The bespectacled man, dressed prim and proper, returned her greeting with a curt bow. Mia's smile waned when she noticed his eyebrows were knitted together in displeasure. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No," His response was quick and concise but her unconvinced expression urged him to clarify. Exhaling an exasperated sigh, Ignis straightened his collar and looked at her with apologetic green eyes. "It's just Noctis is being rather stubborn this morning. His inability to respond to our wake-up calls has caused our delay. I must apologize for keeping you waiting."

His serious tone immediately met with lighthearted laughter. Gauging his reaction (or lack thereof), Mia cleared her throat in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"From your expression, I thought something bad might've happened," she explained as she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, there's no need for an apology. I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. Gladio did warn me this was a possibility." She beamed at the man after a period of silence passed between them. "Am I safe to assume Noctis is not a morning person?"

His lips twitched upward into a smirk. "Indeed," He then glanced down at the cup in her hand, eyeing it with curiosity. "Is that ebony?"

"Yes it is. There's a cafe that sells ebony to people who start work at this time." Mia pointed down an alleyway, tossing him a knowing look. "I can take you there if you would like to buy a cup."

Ignis offered her a grateful smile. "I am in your debt," he said, receiving another giggle from her. It was a little dramatic but seeing his expression relax was a refreshing change from the stoic facade he always seemed to wear. Something about the way his eyes lit up at the mention of ebony brought a big smile to her own face.

After he received his own cup, Mia watched with amusement as Ignis breathed in the aroma of warm coffee. He exhaled a content sigh and she couldn't help but chuckle. "You really like ebony, don't you?"

For a moment, Ignis stared at her in dismay— as if she saw something she shouldn't have— before turning away to fake a cough. When he looked back, his usual countenance returned. "I like it as much as anyone else, I imagine," he muttered as he quickened his pace to the Leville.

Mia grinned at his back as she followed after him, her hands clasped behind her. She definitely saw a little red on his cheeks. "If you say so."

Their trip to the coffee shop complete, Ignis reentered the hotel to check in on his friends. They were already behind their projected schedule because of a certain dark-haired male. If Noctis wasn't up by now, he was about to be if Ignis had anything to say on the matter. Despite Mia's insistence that she was perfectly fine chilling on the bench, it was apparently against his code of morals to make a lady wait for so long.

She didn't have to wait as long this time around, as she heard low, incoherent murmurs of a group of four walking out of the hotel. Right behind them was Iris, an old man, and a child.

Gladiolus conversed with the two she didn't know. She vaguely recognized them as the Insomnian refugees who accompanied Iris to Lestallum. Said girl walked beside Ignis and Noctis, who was having trouble staying awake. Prompto swung his arm around his friend's shoulders as if to keep him upright. Mia noted the blonde was only slightly more awake than his drowsier comrade and it became obvious both of them still yearned for sleep.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted the group with a wave of her hand.

"Mornin'," Prompto yawned loudly with Noctis following suit.

She glanced between them. "You two don't look like you're ready to take on a monster bounty," she commented, her words filled with teasing mirth. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yep, totally. Just give us some time to wake up."

"Like, another two hours..." Noctis mumbled under his breath. "Or more."

"Sleep all you want in the car," Gladiolus snorted as he not-so-gently shoved both of them forward. "But we're getting breakfast first. Move your feet, slowpokes!"

"Yes sir," they groaned in unison.

Iris stepped in next to Mia, giggling softly. "I'm glad some things never change."

With food in their stomachs, the fairly large group made their way to Lestallum's Main Street. Mia opted to walk behind everyone, content with simply watching their interactions with one another. Noctis, Iris, and Prompto engaged in casual chatter, with the latter teasing the other two and receiving entertaining reactions in return. Ignis trailed just behind them, mostly keeping to himself as he read the contents of a small journal he pulled from his pocket. Gladiolus was nearest to her, who conversed with the old man and his grandson, introduced as Jared and Talcott respectively. Color her surprised when she learned Jared was the butler of the noble house of Amicitia.

A light tap on her hand brought Mia back to reality. Blinking, she glanced down to find Talcott staring up at her. He was a young boy around seven or eight years of age with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a a red tartan shirt, khaki-colored shorts, and black and tan sneakers. He was a smiley child, Mia noticed, but during breakfast he was hesitant to speak to her. She assumed it was because she was a stranger to him. Whatever Gladiolus whispered to him, however, seemed to change the boy's mind. He was all grins by the end.

"Miss Mia, Gladio said you use magic," Talcott commented, his eyes wide with genuine curiosity. "Is it cool? Are you strong? Strong as Prince Noctis?"

Did he say prince?

"Now, now, don't pester her, Talcott," Jared scolded the boy before tossing Mia an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about my grandson, miss."

"It's okay," she reassured him with a lighthearted chuckle. "I don't mind answering a few questions."

Talcott grinned up at her, eagerly awaiting. Reflecting his grin, Mia counted off on her fingers as she replied to each question. "Yes, I do use magic and yes, it is very cool. But I'm certainly not as strong as your friends—" She then leaned down as if to tell him something in secret. It was clear Noctis was someone he looked up to, so she added, "I bet no one is as strong as Noctis, huh?"

She didn't know for sure but it was probably true.

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, he's really strong!"

Diverting her attention from the youngest of the group, Mia found said man looking over his shoulder at them. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes landed on the elementalist and the boy. They were becoming fast friends, it seemed. It was in that moment she caught him staring and attempted to read his expression. Uncomfortable about her studying gaze, Noctis turned back around to try to play it off.

"Having fun over there, Talcott?" he asked.

"Yeah! Miss Mia is cool!" Talcott then left her side to catch up to his role model, but not before waving to her first. The innocent blush on his cheeks was hard to miss.

Stepping in to fill the empty spot beside her, Gladiolus cast Mia a toothy grin. "I think you have a secret admirer."

Once they reached Main Street, Mia was the first to part ways so she could get to her motorcycle. She bid a goodbye to Jared, Iris, and Talcott, patting the latter's head in a playful manner. She couldn't help it; he was a sweet boy. As Noctis and friends crossed the street, she asked them to meet at the gas station so she could top off her bike. They agreed since they also needed to refuel their car. She placed her supplies in the bike's storage container and readied herself for a long drive. The engine roared to life as she removed the kickstand and navigated out of her parking spot. She arrived at the gas station with the other four just a minute behind.

Ignis entered the convenience store to stock up on last minute provisions. Noctis was (unsurprisingly) sound asleep in the back seat, arms crossed loosely against his chest with his head against the door. Gladiolus sat to the right of him reading a book. While both her motorcycle and their vehicle— which they lovingly called the Regalia— refueled, Mia leaned on the passenger side of the car, where she talked to Prompto.

More accurately, sharing his favorite photos that he's captured on their journey thus far. The majority of his pictures involved he and his friends. Some were purposefully posed in picturesque locations while candid in others. She was also shown a few photos of Lucis's landscape. She admitted she knew little about photography, but he had a good eye for it. His pictures had a certain charm.

"So, how many monster hunts have you been on?" Prompto asked her after putting his camera away.

"Technically one," she replied after a thoughtful pause. She elaborated on her answer after seeing his puzzled look. "When I was starting out as an elementalist, I joined a group of hunters. They traveled all over Lucis so I had the opportunity to experience the life for a few weeks. It gave me a knew perspective and respect on what they do." Prompto made an oh sound as she took a breath. "Nowadays, I leave the hunting up to the hunters while I do my work from home."

"But you also go off on your own," interjected Gladiolus, who had apparently been listening to their conversation the whole time. He stopped reading to prop his arm up along the rolled down window, boring amber eyes into her. "To collect the element dust, right?"

Mia offered a small smile, a little flattered that he remembered part of what her job entailed. "True, but usually my work is near enough to campgrounds that it's not a problem I have to deal with." He nodded once, his inquiry satisfied.

Before any more questions could be asked, Ignis returned with a bag of supplies. Mia moved over to her bike to remove the nozzle, officially ready to be on the road. As he settled in the driver's seat, fixing the mirrors and checking it twice, Ignis glanced at his friends. "Everything in order?"

With the exception of the sleeping male, everyone uttered a collective, "Yup."


	5. Hunt Commenced, Target: Voretooth

_The first fight sequence I've written in a long time... it's probably lame._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Hunt Commenced, Target: Voretooth_

* * *

It was a unanimous decision by the hunter group that Ignis would follow Mia since she was more familiar with the area. A nod of confirmation from both parties, the elementalist revved the engine and drove off, the Regalia close behind. Once they were out of the town, they kept their speed constant for a casual, yet time-efficient drive. For the first hour, the Regalia remained silent; Ignis focused on the road, Noctis fell back asleep, Gladiolus immersed himself in a book, and Prompto snapped pictures of anything and everything that caught his interest. He even snuck a picture of their driver drinking his second cup of ebony that day.

Some time later, a passing sign indicated the road would soon split in two. The two men sitting in the front of the car, Ignis and Prompto, watched Mia motion to them with a hand which route to take before leaning in that direction. From the passenger's seat, the gunner exhaled a dreamy sigh. "That is so badass."

"What's badass?" echoed Gladiolus, only mildly curious as he turned a page.

"Riding a motorcycle!" the blonde exclaimed before sighing again. Resting his elbows against the dashboard, blue eyes locked on the elementalist's form. The corners of his lips pulled downward as he thought aloud, "Why didn't we learn how to drive one? We would look so awesome!"

"It's impractical when there are four of us driving together," Ignis stated in a matter-of-fact tone. A ghost of a smirk was on his lips, signifying his amusement. "The Regalia suits our journey quite fine."

Realizing he wouldn't humor his daydream, a pouting Prompto groaned and leaned against the backrest. Nothing else was said on the matter, but he couldn't help but ask, "You think Mia would let me drive it?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," the prince's shield snorted. Snapping his book shut, he reached forward and tousled Prompto's already disheveled hair, a mischievous grin on his roguish face. "But I doubt she'd let you after we tell her you broke the Regalia the same day we left the Crown City."

"Hey!" the blonde whined. "Those engine troubles were totally not my fault!"

The teasing continued until Noctis decided to grace them with his presence. He looked around, confused as to why he was in the car. Apparently he forgot the events of the morning leading up to the current situation. Due to this, both Prompto and Gladiolus turned their fun onto him for whatever silly reason. With everyone awake and active, the ride to the farms became livelier and passed the time all the more quicker.

* * *

When silos and fields of vegetation could be seen from the road, Mia knew they were only minutes away now. Tall trees lined both sides of the road, giving her welcomed shade from the increasingly bright sunlight. It also allowed her to see the sign labeled "Saxham Outpost" coming up on her left. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they made it to their destination. She waved to the four behind her (just in case they didn't see the sign) before turning into the outpost's parking area.

Once parked, the elementalist stretched her legs to get the blood flowing as she waited for the Regalia to pull up next to her. She released a strained noise of relief, raising her arms up to the sky and feeling her joints pop back into place. Driving a motorcycle for hours did not allow for proper comfort for her back. Nevertheless, she felt rejuvenated once again. Sighing, Mia removed her helmet and hung it on one of the motorcycle's handles. She combed her fingers through her hair and fixed her bangs, hoping the helmet hair wasn't noticeable.

"We made it!" Prompto cheered in a singsong voice. As he scanned his surroundings, he raised an eyebrow quizzically. "But why did we park here?" The farm was still off in the distance so it seemed strange that they parked far away. Surely there must be a spot closer.

"This is the proclaimed parking for visitors," Mia explained with a casual shrug of her shoulders. She paused to open her storage case to retrieve a small box out of their line of sight. "Only workers and family members are allowed to park near the actual farms. Something about keeping the air around the crops clean and pure, I think."

"Sounds like a hassle," Noctis scoffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It just made a more tedious effort to reach the farms.

She tossed a grin at him. "A little walk never hurt anybody."

"You seem to know a great deal about the area," Ignis commented, reverting back to the previous topic. "Do you frequent this place?"

"Mostly in passing," she shrugged again. "But this is not the first time they've had trouble with monsters." Closing the storage case, Mia threw her messenger bag around her shoulders and ventured down the dirt path. She heard the shuffling of feet fall in line behind her. "I've met a few hunters who've dealt with this exact problem in the past. I guess what comes with fertile soil are monster attacks every now and then."

Gladiolus hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. "Must be tough on them. Good for the hunters, though." If farmers continued putting up bounties, then it allowed hunters to have a reliable source for gil.

 _Only good if they come back alive,_ Mia twitched a grim half-smile before mentally slapping herself. Such unpleasant thoughts were not welcomed.

Their stroll to the farm was filled with light conversation and Prompto taking photos of everyone. They reached the half way point when he stopped his friends. "Oh! Let's take a picture!" he beamed, holding the camera up in front of his face. He pointed to a specific part of the wooden fence lining the dirt path. He proudly deemed it was the ideal location with a nice view of the landscape. "Over there!"

"Right now?" Noctis drawled as Prompto hooked arms with his to pull him forward.

"Yes, now! The lighting and backdrop are perfect!"

As they passed by Mia, the raven-haired man glanced at her, pleading with blue eyes for help. Instead of helping, she offered an apologetic smirk. It was made apparent that she had no intentions to bail him out, as their back and forth bickering were a source of her entertainment. Noctis resorted to glaring instead. Gladiolus and Ignis didn't join in on the fun but they enjoyed the scene all the same.

"Prompto, I can take the picture," the elementalist chuckled, tailing after them. "Just tell me where to stand."

Said blonde tilted his head back to her, a beaming smile plastered on his face. "No can do 'cause you're gonna be in it, too!"

Mia almost tripped over nothing, at a loss for words. Unsure if she heard him correctly, she responded with a slow, "I am?"

"Well, yeah, why not?" Noctis remarked, a brow raising to her brief change in demeanor. "You're our friend."

"And friends take photos together!" Prompto added on with gusto.

As he gathered Ignis and Gladiolus around Noctis, Mia halted in her step. Her heart pounded faster in her chest, butterflies flittering in her stomach. When she felt heat upon her cheeks she realized she was blushing. For someone who typically traveled alone, hearing she was considered part of a group by people she officially met the day before brought a huge smile to her face.

She shook her head to rid herself of the blush and joined the boys, standing in front of Gladiolus due to her shorter height. Prompto set his camera on a wooden post across the pathway, adjusting the zoom and clarity before setting the timer. Once his friends readied themselves, he pressed the button and ran. He took position to Mia's right, thus sandwiching her between him and Noctis. The red light on top of the camera blinked faster and faster until they all heard a rapid clicking sound.

"Sweet!" the photographer sang, retrieving his camera to examine the shots.

"Satisfied?" asked Gladiolus. Prompto nodded as he stashed the camera away. "Good, then let's get going."

Despite the worrisome rumors of the next monster attack, the farmstead remained a bustling workplace. Workers went about their usual business but Mia noted they traipsed about with certain trepidation. She couldn't blame them; if her livelihood was at stake, she would be paranoid as well. Ignoring the inquisitive glances they received, the quintet began their search for the person who set up the bounty.

Their separate inquiries eventually led them to one man by the name of Geoff. They found said man inside a barn, conversing with a young coworker about occupation-related topics. It didn't look like a serious conversation so Ignis deemed it safe to cut in. "Pardon the interruption, sirs," he spoke with a polite bow, which quickly gained their attention. "But would you happen to be Geoff?"

"Yep, that'd be me," the older man replied, waving off his acquaintance. He appeared to be in his mid-sixties with gray hair on both his head and face. Mia recalled seeing him a when she visited with her hunter friends awhile back. Geoff turned and looked at the group, a wary gaze locked on them. He was trying to figure out who they were and if they were looking for trouble. "What can I do ya kids for?"

"Are you the one who placed the bounty?"

Geoff looked a little dubious that they were here to claim the bounty but nodded nonetheless. Maybe it's because they didn't look like the typical hunters. Alas, at his age, he learned to never judge a book by its cover. "Thanks in advance for coming out so quickly," he acknowledged them finally, clearing his throat as he exited the barn. "Those pesky voretooth have been givin' us some real trouble as of late. At first, they just lurked in our outermost fields and we were able to scare them off. But recently they're moving in packs, getting bolder and closer. Scarin' everybody 'round here."

"Do you know how many there are?" Gladiolus continued the questioning. The more information they had, the more prepared they'd be.

The old man scratched his beard, closing his eyes as he mulled over whatever info he knew. "I'd say around seven or eight?" he answered, unsure. "There's different accounts from the others but then again, no one stays long enough to count 'em." He also informed them the voretooth were always seen in the south fields and appeared anywhere between noon and sunset. Considering it was just past noon already, the creatures were bound to show up soon.

"Good luck, kiddos," Geoff grunted, patting Noctis on the shoulder before walking away. "I got some work to do. Find me when the job's finished."

Noctis nodded his head in the direction of the main fields. "The voretooth might already be there," he sighed. "Let's check it out."

It didn't take long for them to reach the fields. A vast variety of crops could be spotted in each plot of land, thriving by the looks of it. From what Mia could tell, the plots of different produce were sectioned off by fences with a small dirt path running directly through the center of the farmland. As they got further out from the farmstead, there was a noticeable lack of people and agriculture. Evidence of a skirmish or two was apparent in the outer fields: destroyed fences lay in pieces, broken farm tools scattered about the plots, and crops withered away in unkept soil. Claw marks and footprints marring the dry dirt concluded this was definitely not caused by natural forces.

"The fields are bigger than I thought," Ignis observed with a keen eye scanning the environment. "It will be difficult to keep a look out on an area this large."

"Then let's split into groups," suggested Prompto, who pointed at himself and Gladiolus. "Me and Gladio can watch one half; Noct and Iggy can take the other side; and Mia can go with whoever she wants. This way we don't have to run from one end to the other. We'll keep in touch with our phones if we spot the voretooth."

Gladiolus smirked. "Huh, I guess even you can have good ideas now and then."

"Uh, excuse you, I believe you meant to say, 'all the time'!" Prompto shot back as he stuck his tongue out at the tattooed man, who grinned and teased him more. The lone female's giggle brought his attention upon her. "So Mia, who do you wanna go with? We're not forcing you or anything." Mia smiled at his reassurance and before she could tell him her answer, someone beat her to it.

"She can come with us," Noctis blurted out. Realizing his friends were all looking at him with questionable stares, he quickly added, "Only if she wants."

The elementalist raised an eyebrow in bemusement. She was flattered he volunteered to take her along, but what was with the other three's reactions? Were they not expecting Noctis to have her around? She pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the mission at hand. With the plan settled, Mia exchanged contacts with the four clad in black and the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

Mia, Noctis, and Ignis scouted their respective area for about an hour for any sign the voretooth would appear but to no avail. Thus, they did the next best thing: they waited. At the moment, she sat on the fence, swinging her legs back and forth to a tune in her head. Ignis leaned against a wooden post to her right, writing something in his journal. On her left Noctis also sat on the fence, playing a game on his phone. The three sat in silence, although it wasn't an awkward one. Mia was glad she didn't have to force conversation and could enjoy being around people who also enjoyed some peace.

After another half hour, however, she was the first to break the silence. "You know, it didn't really occur to me until now but where are your weapons?" She assumed they'd be carrying blades or guns like the other hunters but they weren't holding anything. Not even concealed weapons in their clothing. "Do you guys fight barehanded?"

"Nope, we use weapons," Noctis casually replied as he continued to look down at his phone. "But it's... complicated."

"Is it?" Mia tilted her head, bemused. That didn't sound suspicious at all.

"What of yourself?" countered Ignis, tossing her a glance out the corner of his eye. "How do you plan to combat the voretooth?" The curiosity rose in his voice; does an elementalist use strictly magic flasks or something more physical? His eyes cast downward to her right hand, where a bracelet dangled around her wrist. It was a bit peculiar that she would put it on just moments before unless it held some sort of utility. Ignis's green eyes narrowed with interest. "Perhaps it has to do with what's around your wrist?"

"Very astute of you," Mia grinned proudly at him. She held her wrist out, palm up, showing Ignis and Noctis (now invested in the chat) her bracelet. Three translucent gemstones— red, blue, and yellow— socketed in three separate charms on a simple silver band. It was reminiscent of the magic elements she raved on about. She ran her fingers over the blue gem. "For lack of better words, it's an experiment."

Noctis blinked. "Experiment?"

"Is this going to backfire on us?" Ignis questioned her distrustingly, on the verge of glaring.

Mia beamed at them, unaffected by the astounding reactions. "Let's hope not!" Her carefree reply did not offer much comfort.

The topic was put to rest when gunshots rang out in the distance. Noctis snapped his head in the direction it came from, his eyes widening and then narrowing. He glanced between Mia and Ignis before breaking into a sprint. When they reached the other side, Prompto and Gladiolus were already engaged with the voretooth. There were more monsters than what Geoff told them. Without another word, Noctis and Ignis jumped right in, a sword and a lance forming in their hands respectively, and relieved a number of the monsters off their friends' backs. Mia stood at a distance, assessing the situation with wide eyes.

She was absolutely positive she wasn't seeing things: their weapons just materialized out of thin air.

"Guess we didn't need to call you, huh?" the blonde remarked lightheartedly, bringing her back to the fight. She smirked as he aimed his gun at a voretooth. Just as he pulled the trigger, a sudden scream caused him to miss his shot. It did, however, alert his target to his intentions and was not happy with him. "Oh, crap! That's not good!"

As Prompto fled with the monster chasing after him, Mia searched the area for the origin of the scream. It didn't come from any of them so she concluded someone else was here. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A voretooth strayed from the fight to growl menacingly at some overgrown bushes. It would have been a strange sight if it wasn't for the soft whimpers that were heard in response.

Mia disregarded the red flags in her head as she ran towards it, whistling loudly to grab its attention. The voretooth snarled at the newcomer as it leaned back on its hind legs before lunging with sharp teeth and claws ready to dig into her flesh. Acting on pure instinct, she dodged rather inelegantly to the side. She stumbled but remained standing and whipped out her retractable baton. Incensed that it missed, the voretooth lunged again. She was prepared this time. With as much strength as she could muster, Mia swung her weapon like a bat, striking it in the head. The sudden stop in momentum caused both her and the creature to fall to the ground. Seeing the voretooth temporarily stunned, she took the opportunity to check the bushes.

Pushing the foliage aside, her hazel eyes narrowed upon finding two kids hiding within. They looked to be in their low to mid teens, a girl and a boy, holding onto each other as they cowered in fear. They jumped at the sudden appearance of the elementalist but she shushed them. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she demanded to know, her tone coming off more harshly than anticipated.

"W-we wanted to see the m-monsters..."

She cut them off as she hastily pulled both of them out of the shrubbery. Her expression left no room for argument, pointing toward the farmstead. "Get out of here while you—"

Their combined scream caused her to stop and turn. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched helplessly as the voretooth soared through the air, aiming claws and teeth directly at her. Realizing she didn't have time to move, she lifted her arms in front of her face in hopes it would take the brunt of the attack. A bright flash of light forced her to close her eyes instinctively as she felt a gust in wind brush past her. The sound of metal clashing against beast was heard. Opening her eyes, she gaped dumbfounded at the back of her savior.

"Noctis?" Wasn't he fighting on the other side of the field? "How did you—"

"Don't let your guard down," he instructed, holding his ground in front of her and the children.

"R-right."

To her relief, the kids listened to her demands and escaped the premises. She returned to the fight once she was sure they were safely out of harm's way. Having dealt with the monster who attacked her, Noctis left her side to assist Prompto. Now on her own, the grip on her baton tightened as she counted how many voretooth were left. There was still quite a few remaining but the decreasing numbers were a good sign. Her gaze locked on the monster prowling behind Gladiolus, who was currently distracted by another two that he was fighting by himself.

She pointed her baton at the roaming monster, both hands firmly around the hilt, and narrowed her eyes. She felt a strange but familiar heat move through her body, originating from her wrist. The red gem attached to her bracelet began to glow, growing ever more vibrant the longer she concentrated. A ball of fire formed at the tip of her weapon, flames swirling about its center and occasionally brushing against her skin. Mia smirked as she shouted to the tattooed man, "Gladio, jump back!"

He didn't need to be asked twice and dodged to the side before Mia released the flame. The ball of fire launched forward like a bullet, the recoil sending her to the ground on her backside. The flame hit the voretooth square in its chest. The monster let out a pained cry as searing flames engulfed its body.

Gladiolus's eyes widened in confusion as the charred creature collapsed to the ground unmoving. "The hell was that?"

Mia didn't answer as she focused on the next one, a prickly sensation coursing through her. The yellow gem glowing, a bolt of lightning landed at the feet of the monster. Not wasting any time, she raised her baton in the air and swung down. As if it were an act from the gods, another lightning bolt shot down from the sky, smiting the voretooth that were unfortunate to be caught in its vicinity. The shock paralyzed the monsters and Gladiolus finished them off with a swing his greatsword.

With Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis fighting up front and Mia and Prompto supporting from the back lines, the rest of the voretooth were taken care of with mild difficulty. Only when the last one was slain did they take the time to catch their breath.

"Everyone alright?" Ignis asked his friends, scanning each of them for any sign of injuries. He himself felt a little spent and despite trying to act like he wasn't, his breathing was labored. The other four answered in their own tired way. Noctis threw him a thumbs up. Prompto lazily waved his hand. Gladiolus shrugged; he didn't even break a sweat, not that it surprised anyone. Mia personally felt like she had run a marathon without training for it. She placed her hands on her thighs in an attempt at steadying her pounding heart.

"I probably shouldn't have gone all out without testing it first," she gasped for air, fanning her face for both dramatic and practical effect. "Hoo boy, I am so not used to this." She looked down at her right hand and became unable to suppress a smile from spreading across her lips. "But at least I know it works!"

"Speaking of which," Gladiolus turned to the elementalist fully, his stare cautious yet inquiring at the same time. "What even was that? How did you cast magic without using a flask?" Both Noctis and Prompto joined in and the four guys proceeded to stare at the lone woman. Mia tossed them a nervous grin under their expecting gazes. She opened her mouth to fumble an answer but Ignis decided to save her the embarrassment.

"Admittedly, I am curious as well," He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he hummed thoughtfully. "But perhaps a detailed explanation can wait until a later time."

"Right," Prompto nodded in agreement. "We need to report back to Geoff first."

With how the old man reacted to them earlier, Mia wondered if he'd be surprised they were actually able to vanquish the monsters. She stopped to hold a scolding finger in front of her face, halting them in their tracks. "I am not the only one who owes an explanation," she declared with determination in her eyes. "I know I wasn't hallucinating about your weapons appearing out of nothing. And you—" She pointed at the raven haired male, who flinched at the sudden attention. "You _teleported_! I know you did! Not that I'm complaining since you did save my butt... but still—!"

Before she could start her own barrage of questions, Gladiolus firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her in the direction of the farm, and lightly pushed. "Save your questions for interrogation time," he chuckled, mirth laced in his tone. "Let's complete the bounty, then we can talk to your heart's content."


	6. After the Hunt

_Apologies for the delay, but I haven't abandoned this story!_

 _On top of being a very slow writer, I like to plan ahead for future chapters and became distracted by the details. This has, however, helped me determine (somewhat) the course for Mia's story, both for her personal journey and her adventures with Noct and friends. I still haven't figured out who Mia will be paired up with in the end, as I prefer romance to be developed naturally. Besides, it's terribly difficult to choose just one._

 _As always, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _After the Hunt_

* * *

Once news spread that the voretooth problem had been taken care of, Geoff wanted to see the results for himself. Accompanied by a few brave volunteers, Mia, and the four clad in black, the old man reached the outer fields. "Well I'll be," he grunted in satisfaction. "You actually did it. Color me impressed."

Mia watched as he surveyed the damage, taking in the bizarre results of the battle. While deceased voretooth bodies scattered about the ground, there were a few charred carcasses within small circles of burned soil. A peculiarity no doubt, as everything beyond the circle seemed perfectly fine. A detail that Geoff took notice of. "I see you used magic," he continued with slight accusation in his tone. "Interesting choice of weaponry."

"That was all me," Mia confessed sheepishly as she raised her hand. Her cheeks were dusted pink, a sign of her guilt. "I wasn't considering the consequences when I used magic. Sorry about the mess."

To her surprise, he dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, lass. Our fields will recover. It's a small price to pay to get some peace and quiet 'round here."

One of the farmers stepped forward, drawing the attention onto him. The grip on his jeans only accentuated his anxiousness. "B-but... this will keep the voretooth out of our hair for awhile, right?" His voice came out almost like a whisper, as if afraid a monster would suddenly pop out of the bushes. "I-I mean, is it safe to work in the outer fields again?"

"One can only hope," he replied nonchalantly. "In any case, we'll assign lookouts in the meantime." It did little to soothe the poor farmer's worries but the confident look on the old man's face caused him to drop the subject. Geoff then turned to the five responsible, an expression of gratitude shining in his eyes from behind a frowning facade. Mia concluded that was probably the closest he ever got to an actual smile.

"Thanks for your help, kiddos."

"Aw, it was nothing!" Prompto boasted in his usual manner, folding his arms behind his head with a grin. He looked at his friends to see if they also felt like a good deed was accomplished. Aside from the elementalist, it was apparent on all their faces in their own respective way. "We were more than happy to help!"

Geoff nodded with a grunt. "Right then, guess I owe ya somethin' now."

The hunters received the bounty's monetary reward on top of small presents from grateful farmers. Mia insisted her friends keep the money for themselves— it was the whole reason they came out here in the first place— but they reasoned it was only fair she received a portion. It wasn't worth the argument so she just accepted it with thanks.

At the moment, Mia, Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis all relaxed on the porch of Geoff's house. It was a collective agreement they allowed themselves time to recover from the battle before returning to Lestallum. Still feeling the after effects of her magic, Mia welcomed the reprieve. Slowly but surely her energy was returning, even more so when Geoff's kind wife offered them refreshing drinks and snacks.

Prompto was the first to choose from the platter of food. A mischievous glint shone in his boyish eyes. Leaving his friends to ponder what it meant, he began to shovel food into his mouth, much to their dismay. The rest of them didn't even get to choose what they wanted yet! After he stole a particular snack Noctis was eyeing, the raven-haired man tackled his friend out of protest. He leaned over the blonde's body in an attempt to grab the snack out of his arm's reach. When that didn't work, he threatened him with bodily harm. Prompto retaliated by flailing his arms to make it more challenging, all the while cackling maniacally.

With the two younger men embroiled in an heated skirmish, Ignis discreetly reached over and pilfered the tray of remaining food. From the way he sighed, Mia had a feeling this was a common occurrence with them. With elegant ease, he placed the tray in front of himself, Mia, and Gladiolus so they could get their share.

A few snacks in and the big man decided to join the fun. Gladiolus stood up and, within seconds, effortlessly captured both boys in head locks, one under each muscular arm. Both Noctis and Prompto glanced at each other silently, as if communicating telepathically. Whatever went through their minds, Mia would never know, but a truce was established as they joined forces to defeat the new evil.

With joyous laughter, Mia watched her entertainment for awhile before looking down at her right hand. She watched the sunlight sparkle through the gems on her bracelet, a rainbow shadow dancing across her skin. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the previous battle. After she cast the first spells, she already felt drained but pushed herself to continue and it resulted in her almost blacking out. Conclusion: she lacked the discipline to use consistent magic. It was the first time she used it after all. She made a mental note to increase her stamina. As she mulled over how to do just that, she glanced up, a soft gasp of recognition escaping her.

"I'll be back in a sec," she announced to anyone who listened and walked away. Once they were in her vision, she broke into a light jog to catch up to the person who caught her interest. Or rather people. It was the two children who tried to sneak a peek at the voretooth. The two of them stopped and turned around at the sound of her call, their eyes widening at the young woman. They waved animatedly as she approached them with a sigh of relief. "Are you two unharmed?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, lady."

Mia nodded once and she placed her hands on her hips. "You know what you did was very careless," She couldn't help but give them a light scolding. "You could've gotten seriously hurt. Or worse."

The kids hung their heads dejectedly. "We know," the girl mumbled, her bottom lip jutted out. She readjusted the bag of fresh produce she held in her arms. "Our parents already yelled us."

"They grounded us," the boy frowned, but he didn't seem too upset about it. Mia figured they understood the reason behind it so she dropped the subject. After she ruffled his hair to lighten his spirits, the boy looked up at her with a smile back on his face. "Actually, we were hoping to find you, Miss Mia."

Before she could question why, his sister held out the bag of vegetables to her. "This is for you," she explained, mirroring her brother's countenance. "Our mom wanted to show her appreciation for helping us. These are from our farm! It's a thank you gift!"

The elementalist accepted the produce and thanked them in return. It felt unnecessary for them to give her a gift but she was grateful nonetheless. Mia bid the children a goodbye, watching them turn a corner before retreating in the opposite direction herself. She returned to Geoff's house, where there seemed to be peace between them once again. It appeared they were engaged in a conversation but she made no effort to conceal her presence.

"Am I interrupting something?" she inquired.

"Oh, there you are!" Prompto piped up with a wave of his hand. "We were just about to go find you." He stood up, patting his pants free of dirt before pointing at the bag in her hands. "What is that?"

She tilted the bag forward, showing them the contents inside. "A present from those kids who hid in the bushes during the fight. They gave this to say thanks for saving them." Her lips then pulled downwards into a frown. "It's a sweet gesture, but I don't have enough storage on my bike to store it." The stuff she brought with her barely fit in it as is.

"There's room in the Regalia," Noctis responded as he also came to stand. He looked over to Ignis, the man who certainly knew the answer. "Right?"

"Indeed," The taller man confirmed with a curt nod. "It would be no trouble at all."

"In that case, I'll gladly take you up on that offer!" she smiled, pausing for a moment as she had a sudden thought. "Actually, while we're at it, why don't we let's split the produce as well? I think it's fair considering you split the bounty reward with me." Her smile left little doubt about her suggestion.

Gladiolus was the first to answer. "Sounds good to me," he shrugged. He patted Ignis on the shoulder, flashing the bespectacled man a big grin. "I bet Iggy here can make something tasty out of it!"

Ignis returned the grin with a confident smirk. "Like you have any doubt?"

"Woo!" Prompto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in celebration. "Dinner at camp tonight will be awesome!"

Blinking, Mia tilted her head and raised a brow. "Camp?"

"Oh, right. That's why we wanted to find you."

"We're not gonna make it back to Lestallum before night falls," Gladiolus explained to her. He held his hands out, palms up, as if to demonstrate the two options they were presented with. "We were debating to either stay in the camper at the nearby Coernix Station or camp at a haven."

"If we decide to camp, tomorrow's drive is cut in half," Ignis continued, propping his glasses up with a gloved hand. "That way we reach Lestallum before noon."

"But the first choice gives us decent beds," Noctis sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Always one for comfort, wasn't he? Hearing her chuckle, he locked blue eyes with hers. "We're leaving the decision up to you."

Shifting her weight to one leg, Mia quietly mused over her options. In her opinion, a nice, soft bed with proper amenities was always preferred over the hard ground. On the other hand, camping offered a unique experience with her new friends. She wasn't prepared for a night of camping but as long as it didn't rain, she was perfectly content to sleep under the stars. It also gave her a chance to check on the elemental deposits. If she was honest with herself, she couldn't resist the opportunity to stock up on supplies.

Her choice was clear. "I vote for camping."

After saying farewell to Geoff and a number of farmers, the five of them were on the road again. This time around Mia followed behind the Regalia since they were the ones who chose what campground they would be staying at. They made a brief stop at the nearest gas station to top off their fuel and, in Mia's case, buy some supplies for the impromptu camp night. As with any long trip, her consciousness fell into thoughtless daze, her primary focus on not crashing. She kept a mindful distance from the luxury convertible, silently noting how conspicuously it stood out from all the other cars and trucks on the road. Much like the people it was transporting. She'd known this fact since the day she first encountered them.

Ignis lowered the Regalia's roof, allowing the woman to see the boys interact with each other. The smiles on their faces told her they were enjoying themselves.

It was only then she realized how lonely her motorcycle could be.

About an hour later, Mia noticed Prompto move positions. He knelt on his seat, the front of his body leaning against the back rest, and waved his arms up in the air in large motions. Since the others didn't react to him, Mia concluded he was trying to get her attention. Chuckling, she carefully reached for her phone and navigated her contacts for his number. She raised a hand under her helmet and pressed a button on the device around her ear.

Startled by the call, Prompto patted his pockets to find his phone. "Hey! Can you see me?"

The pop of blonde hair reminiscent of a chocobo stood out against the blackness of the car. She let out an amused snort. "Kinda hard not to, thus the reason I called. Did you need something from me?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to let you know Sothmocke Haven is coming up soon. I figured you might already know that but just in case, well, here's your heads up!"

Mia heard voices in the background belonging to Gladiolus and Noctis. One of them— she wasn't sure who— shouted the blonde just wanted a dumb excuse to call her while the other began to mockingly sing a song she hadn't heard since grade school.

"Prompto and Mia sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S—"

Even from this distance Mia could visibly see the deep red blush spreading across his face as he swatted at the two friends in the back seat. "You guys, _shh_!"

Feeling sympathy for him despite wanting to laugh as well, Mia saved him from more embarrassment. "Thanks for the heads up, Prompto. Now please sit properly before something happens. I'm getting anxious just watching you."

She heard him groan but he turned back around to sit down. "You sound like Mother Hen Iggy over here."

"Only because we care for your wellbeing. We can talk more when we arrive."

* * *

The Sothmocke Haven was a quaint little area for a campground.

A scattering of tall narrow trees and verdant bushes partially blocked the view of the road, thus giving it a sense of isolation despite being a short walk away from the parking spot. Like all the havens scattered across Duscae and the other regions, the camp was located atop a giant flattened boulder. Smaller rocks surrounded the base, smoothened at the edges to act as a ramp up to the top. Blue runes covered the surface of the haven, the intensity of the glow fading in and out at random times. From where they parked, Mia could see a faint trail of smoke rising from the campfire, remnants of whoever stayed there previously.

Holding the bag of vegetables, her extraction case, and whatever she could stuff in her messenger bag, she waited for Noctis and the others to gather their camping supplies. She stood in the shade of the trees, leaning against the fence that lined the dirt path to the haven. She wore a bemused expression when Gladiolus passed by her with sprightly enthusiasm plastered all over his rugged face. He even had a bit of a skip in his step as he whistled a tune along the way.

"This is a surprise," she teased the man as she fell in stride with him. "I didn't think I could see you so excited."

Without stopping, Gladiolus glanced over at her. The elongated duffle bag (containing the tent) he carried on his shoulder partially blocked his view of the smiling woman. "Excited? About what?" he inquired with genuine confusion. She responded with jovial laughter.

"She's talking about that face you make whenever we set out to camp," Noctis explained with a smirk. He appeared on the other side of Gladiolus, softly punching his friend's shoulder. Mia noticed he carried the more lighter objects— a cooler and a lantern to name a few— for their camping trip. Leaving the tattooed man to ponder what he meant, Noctis leaned forward to look at Mia. "He's just an outdoorsy nut."

"Rain or shine, he'd rather camp than stay in a hotel!" Prompto chimed in from behind them. Ignis, who nodded in agreement, picked up the rear.

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah? So what's your point?" Gladiolus countered sharply, though there was no malice in his voice. In fact, he seemed rather amused he was the topic of conversation. "Excluding Mia, you three wouldn't survive out here if it wasn't for me!" Said woman was flattered he thought of her so highly.

"Of course not," Noctis drawled with a roll of his eyes. "Thank you, oh mighty Gladiolus for keeping us safe with your giant muscles and survival instincts. We are ever in your debt. What would we do without you?" His sarcasm elicited some giggles and sneers from Mia and Prompto respectively. Even Ignis chuckled.

"Careful, _Your Highness_ ," Gladiolus warned the dark-haired man with a half-serious glare. "I will make you train until Iggy finishes cooking dinner." That shut him up real quick.

Mia was about to voice her question about Gladiolus calling Noctis 'your highness' when something caught her eye. Situated at the foundation of the haven was an elemental deposit. A group of four rocks, triangular at its base, jutted out from the ground, individually pointing in slightly varying directions. Thick veins of runes ran up the middle of the rocks on all sides and connected at the apex. Upon closer inspection, Mia determined the element held within was blizzard magic. Besides the veins glowing an obvious light blue color, she could feel a peculiar cold emanating from it.

"Ooh, convenient!" she exclaimed with childish glee. She paused in her walk to examine the deposit, her eyes scanning every inch of it.. "It's in good shape, too. I wonder if the other two are close in vicinity?"

Gladiolus broke her monologue with a loud snort. "Now look who's excited." he grinned, turning her previous teasing onto her.

The elementalist, ever the professional, stuck her tongue out at him.

Leaving the deposit for a later time, Mia followed her friends up the rocky ramp. She was impressed to see they were very well prepared for an outside stay, noting they carried the high quality brands. She assisted Ignis with arranging the "kitchen", consisting of a rectangular folding table and a small gas-powered grill next to it. She attached a metal pole with a hook to the back of the table to hold the lantern above it for light. A red cooler containing their food and water was placed on the ground.

After putting the vegetables on the table for Ignis to sort through, Mia turned around to see how the others were faring. Gladiolus and Prompto were setting up the tent, one large enough to fit four grown men comfortably. Meanwhile, Noctis unfolded the chairs, planting them around the campfire before claiming one as his own. It seemed they had everything taken care of for the moment.

Thus, she left camp to scout the area for the other two elemental deposits.


	7. New Bonds at Camp

_My favorite chapter so far._

 _Like I've said previously, I'm taking creative liberties with elemancy/magic and its lore. Be prepared, I'm about to hit you with a lot of information that I hope makes sense in the canonical world._

 _As always, thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _New Bonds at Camp_

* * *

Once she located the other two elemental deposits, Mia grabbed her extraction case and hopped off the back of the haven. She was used to being on her own and naturally neglected to mention her departure to anyone. The thought slipped away as her mentality switched into professional mode. She trekked across the grassy plains until she reached the furthest deposit from the camp, thunder.

It resembled the blizzard deposit in almost every aspect, except the veins glowed a yellow-orange instead of blue and emitted electricity instead of frost. The thunder element was her least favorite to deal with, simply because the prickly sensation caused her hair to stand on its ends. Not to mention she received an annoying shock every time she touched metallic objects. Nevertheless, it was part of the job.

"Alright," she mumbled to herself. "Let's get to work."

Mia knelt next to the biggest rock spike of the group and opened her case. Inside the fitted slots was a handheld drill with a bit attachment, one hammer, spiles, hooks, empty flasks, and a pair of safety glasses. She held the drill in her hand, pressing the trigger a few times to test it worked correctly. Her eyes scanned the veins for the best area to begin her work.

She drilled an a couple inches into the vein at an upward angle, careful to keep the rock shavings and dirt away from her face. She then took a spile, a small metallic pipe that curves down at one end, and gently tapped it into the hole she just made with the hammer. Almost immediately a stream of yellow sparkling dust began to slowly flow along the pipe, much to her satisfaction. A consistent stream meant she drilled into an area with a plethora of dust. She grabbed a teardrop-shaped hook and inserted it in an indent on top of the spile. The placement of the hook allowed it to hang below the curved end of the spile, where she placed a flask to receive the magic.

She calculated how long it was going to take for the flask to fill up. Judging from the flow of dust and the size of the flask, a few hours was a decent estimate. Since she had the time, she repeated the process on another nearby elemental vein. Her work completed on the thunder deposit for now, Mia packed up the remaining supplies and moved on to the fire cluster.

* * *

"Tent's up!" Gladiolus announced to everyone in camp.

After securing the ropes that held the tent upright, the Shield took one step backward. He placed his hands on his hips to admire the handiwork. Between the efforts of he and Prompto, the tent was erected within the hour. Then again, they've camped out on numerous occasions since they departed from the Crown City. It was only natural they would be professionals at both assembling and dismantling camp by now.

At least in the case of Noctis and Prompto. Gladiolus (and Ignis possibly) could do this stuff in his sleep, easy.

Speaking of Prompto, he left Gladiolus to check the stability of the tent by himself so he could retrieve his camera. It was obvious he sometimes bugged the hell out of his friends when he took their pictures but it was important to him. Even before Insomnia was attacked, he proclaimed that he would create long-lasting memories with his best friends on this trip. So they could look at his photos and recall that moment with fondness. Besides, he only had so much storage in his camera— he'd save the nice ones.

And the embarrassing ones. For reasons.

The sharpshooter snuck a nice photo of the muscular man leaning the hammer against his shoulder, a satisfied grin on his face. He felt a short pang of jealousy course through him. No matter what, Gladiolus always was the photogenic one of the group. Prompto managed to snap a few more pictures of his friend's rugged profile before moving on to the chef, driver, and mother hen of them all, Ignis.

The strategist stood in front of the table, taking inventory of the produce they received from the farmers. His right hand cupped his chin in thought, no doubt contemplating what to cook for dinner. It wasn't difficult to figure out the brunette was debating the choices with logic. Some of the vegetables were best used while fresh, which helped narrow down the list. His train of thought was briefly interrupted by an audible click. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Prompto." he greeted him with one curt nod.

"Smile!" the photographer beamed, holding the camera ready to take his picture. Ignis released an exasperated sigh but in the end, decided to humor the younger man with some suave poses. Prompto was more than ecstatic. "Sweet! Thanks, Iggy!"

Last but not least was the prince. Noctis rested his head in his palm, the grip on his phone lax in his lap. After doing his part in setting up camp, he sat for a few minutes staring out at nothing before the lure of sleep distracted him. He situated himself in a more comfortable position and dozed away in the chair. That is, until he sensed someone sneaking up on him.

Noctis almost jumped out of his seat when he opened his eyes and found the camera lens closer to his face than he anticipated. His startled yelp also startled Prompto, who stumbled back in surprise. Luckily, the blonde developed the habit of wrapping the camera's strap around his wrist in case it slipped out of his hands. Like it almost did just seconds ago.

"What the hell?" Noctis demanded to know. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend and sighed. "At least take my picture when I'm awake."

"No can do!" Prompto snickered mischievously. "You're just _so_ cute when you're sleeping!" To prove his point he turned his camera around, the screen displaying the slumbering prince. He looked so blissfully serene, unaware of the rest of the world. "See? Adorable little Noct!"

Noctis's blue-eyed gaze contorted into a hardened glare. "I will end you."

Taking his threat to heart, Prompto laughed nervously. He was careful to not trip over the currently inactive campfire as he backed away. Perhaps it was wise to avoid Noctis for the moment, he thought. The blonde sharpshooter acted innocent by whistling a random tune and walking along the edge of the haven. He stopped whistling when he saw a figure in the distance. Recognizing who it was, his eyes widened.

"Uh, what's Mia doing all the way out there?"

All of them, including Noctis, turned to look in the direction of where Prompto pointed. Sure enough, they spotted the elementalist in the center of a rocky outcrop, located on a hill behind the haven. Her back was to them, doing what, only the Astrals know.

"I imagine it has to do with her occupation as an elementalist," Ignis concluded before spinning on his heels to return to his "kitchen". His curiosity was sated for the time being, for he had other matters to attend to. Her motives became clear after they remembered the similar rock formation of the blizzard deposit they passed on the way here. "Although I am concerned she's alone, we still have some time before sunset." Even with someone he barely knew, Ignis was always looking out for others.

"You don't have to worry about her, Specs," Gladiolus chuckled. "She can take care of herself."

* * *

"Two down, one to go," Mia breathed out as she stood.

She stretched her stiff muscles before looking over her work. Watching the crimson dust fill the flasks brought a smile to her lips. The more she collected the more people she'd be able to help. That was her main goal as an elementalist, though experimenting with magic was a close second. With a content hum, she gathered her supplies and returned to camp.

Mia reached the halfway point when she noticed Prompto and Gladiolus standing at the edge of the rocky haven, looking in her direction. She assumed they were waiting for her and quickened her pace. She arrived at the taller side of the rock, tilting her head back to see the two men. Even if she raised her arms straight up to the sky she'd barely reach the top. Fortunately, Gladiolus saved her the seconds of walking around to a shorter ledge. He reached down, an outstretched hand toward her. She accepted the hand but wasn't prepared when he pulled her up in one strong tug.

So Mia did what came natural: she screamed. Loudly.

She landed with a tiny, panicked hop, her balance steadied by the man who was currently laughing at her. Her heart beating against her rib cage, she glanced around at the other three. Prompto was trying (and failing) to hold back his giggles. Ignis gave her a once-over, determined she was fine, and resumed taking inventory. Noctis mildly glared at her due to being so rudely awakened.

Heat rose to her cheeks from her sudden outburst. She placed a hand on her chest, inhaling deep breaths in an attempt to calm the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through her body. It was the same excitement she experienced as when she rode a motorcycle for the first time.

"Holy crap, you're strong," she eventually mumbled. "Thanks, Gladio."

"No problem," Gladiolus smirked before sitting in the empty chair next to Noctis. "Sorry for scaring you." The teasing tone dripped in his words, much to her embarrassment.

Laughter fading to chuckles, Prompto patted Mia's shoulder sympathetically as if to distract her. "What were you doing out there?" he asked as he claimed the chair closest to her. "Iggy said you were working."

"He's correct," she nodded. "To be specific, I'm extracting the elemental dust." She paused to briefly glance at the sky, where twilight was soon upon them. "I need to get the spiles in before it gets too dark."

"Allow me to watch," Mia jumped as Ignis approached her. Did he overhear what she said? He cleared his throat and felt the need to explain himself after seeing her reaction. "I'm curious about the process you use to extract the magical essences."

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Prompto exclaimed, raising his hand in the air like he was volunteering. "It sounds cool!"

"Sure," she shrugged. "But you might not find it very interesting."

Despite having repeated the same routine hundreds of times before, Mia felt like a anxious novice under Ignis's scrutinizing stare. He watched her every move with a keen gaze, from beginning to end. All of a sudden she was back in grade school, her classmates' eyes stabbing her back as she solved a math problem written on the board. For once in her life, she prayed to the gods she wouldn't make a mistake.

So focused on her work she missed the click of Prompto's camera going off.

As the final flask was set on its hook, Mia disassembled the drill and placed it in her case. She risked a glance toward Ignis, who had not uttered one word the entire time. If that was good or bad she had no clue. His expressions and reactions were the hardest to ascertain out of the four males. She wondered if it was a facade or if he was naturally stoic. A long minute or two passed before he broke the silence.

"You've adapted the process of tree tapping," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nervousness dissipated in an instant, Mia sighed in relief. A smile reappeared on her face, impressed he was able to discern her method after seeing it only once. "Indeed I have. A farmer friend taught the original method to my dad who then taught it to me, which I altered a bit. There are other ways to achieve the same outcome but this one's the least invasive, in my opinion."

Ignis nodded his head in agreement. "It is wise to use a tree tapping method instead of a more destructive process; like ore mining, for example. That way the integrity of the rock is preserved for future endeavors."

"I agree completely. This method is slower but it's the better option in the long run."

"Quality over quantity."

"Exactly!" Having a sudden thought, Mia raised her wrist up, showing her bracelet. "Now that you bring it up, the gems on my bracelet are the results of destroyed deposits. It's essentially crystallized magic found deep within those deposits so it's rare— one of a kind, even." She looked up to meet the man's green studious eyes. "If you have any questions about it, I'd be happy to talk details at a later date."

His lips curved upward into a smile. "I'd like that."

It wasn't until after their discussion that Mia forgot they weren't alone. She tossed an apologetic look at Prompto, who simply stared at her and Ignis with bemusement. "I... have absolutely _no_ idea what you guys are saying," he deadpanned before breaking into a grin. "But whatevs! I got some cool pics!"

As the three of them made their way back up the haven, Mia convinced Ignis to allow her to be his assistant in prepping the food. With the two of them dividing the work, dinner would be finished faster. Mia stood next to him, taking over the duty of chopping the vegetables. She removed her leather bracers and bracelet, as she liked to have her hands free of accessories when cooking. As she began cutting, she caught Ignis looking over at her. Or rather at her hands.

"Magus?" he inquired with a cautious tone.

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. She also looked down to her hands, where the word _Magus_ was tattooed in cursive on the soft flesh of her left arm. "Oh, yeah, it's my brother's name," she explained. Her usual smile was temporarily replaced with a melancholic expression as she inhaled a slow, deep breath. "He's no longer with us."

"Forgive me," Ignis quickly apologized. "It was not my intention to pry."

"You don't have to apologize," Mia shook her head— and mind— free of depressing thoughts and resumed her duty. "It's not like I was purposely hiding my tattoo." To prevent the atmosphere from falling into silence, she decided to change the subject. "To be honest, I'm having a lot of fun right now. I don't cook when it's just me camping solo."

If he sensed her awkwardness in the conversation change he didn't mention it. "Oh?" he hummed as he tossed the chopped vegetables in a small pan. "Then what do you do for food? Surely you must eat something."

"Cup noodles is the way to go!" she sang with a childish trill. "It's simple and easy."

There was a pause before a long sigh escaped the tall man's lips. "I thought you were better than this."

The disappointment was so obvious in his voice Mia couldn't help burst out laughing.

Gladiolus volunteered to give up his spot to the lone female since there were only four chairs. The elementalist felt guilty for taking his seat but her protest fell on deaf ears. He patted her shoulder reassuringly before sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Noctis. The food was even more delicious than Mia thought camp cuisine could be. Ignis somehow managed to take simple ingredients and create dishes that she only saw on television or in restaurants. All on a grill, no less. She pondered what gourmet cuisines he can cook if he was given an proper kitchen. Needless to say she was now a fan of his cooking.

Once everyone finished their meal, Prompto collected their dishes and utensils and brought it back to the table for Ignis to clean. Mia offered her help again but Ignis insisted he could handle it by himself, though he expressed his appreciation with a grateful smile. The rest of them lounged around, waiting for their glasses-wearing friend to rejoin them.

With nothing else to do, Mia took the opportunity to check in on the elemental deposits. Borrowing a flashlight from Gladiolus, there were no problems with the sites she drilled. She figured this was likely the last check for night and flicked a tab on top of all the spiles. The purpose of the switch was to seal the dust flow and allow her to collect the glasses that completely filled up. To prevent overflow in the other flasks, filling the remaining vials would resume in morning.

By the time she returned to her friends, Noctis and Prompto were playing a game on their phones. They were thoroughly invested in it, as she received no reaction when returning to her chair. Mia quietly leaned over to Noctis to watch him play. According to Gladiolus, a casual player himself, the game was called King's Knight. She had no idea what the goal of the game was, but she admitted out loud that it looked fun and the characters were cute.

"It's going to be another hot day tomorrow," Ignis commented, tearing their attention away from the game. He nodded toward the small radio which played background music during dinner. The station was currently telling their listeners the forecast for the upcoming days.

A groan came from Noctis, who gave up on the game and sunk into his chair to accentuate his displeasure. "The heat sucks."

"Says the one wearing the jacket," Gladiolus retorted, flashing a toothy sneer.

"Says Mister No-Shirt," Noctis shot back with a narrowed stare. "You're gonna get the most sunburnt out of all of us."

Gladiolus dismissed him with a shrug. "Hasn't happened yet."

"I bought sunscreen specifically for you," Ignis sighed as he returned to his seat. "You have yet to use it."

Mia giggled, amused by their banter. "You do realize Duscae is a warm, tropical climate, right?" she asked them rhetorically as she motioned to their dark outfits. "Why are you all wearing black clothes in the first place?" It seemed impractical since black clothing absorbed more heat than any other color. Plus leather pants in the humidity? Talk about a nightmare.

"This is the Crownsguard uniform," Ignis informed her. "We wear it with pride."

"Crownsguard?" Mia had to take a moment to fully comprehend his words. "Wait... _Crownsguard_?" she repeated again. The realization dawned on her like she ran face first into a wall. She shot up in her seat, eyes widened and mouth hung open, as the men stared at her like she grew another head. How did she not realize this before?! "Crownsguard protect the Lucian royalty! That means you're retainers to—"

"Yup," Gladiolus smirked before nudging Noctis's knee. "To His Royal Highness, right here."

Mia's eyes widened even more when she gaped at the dark-haired man. "AH!" she cried as she pointed an accusing finger at him. She mentally scolded herself for not connecting the dots. Who else was named Noctis for goodness sake? "You're the prince! I am so, so sorry for not recognizing you sooner, Prince Noctis!"

"Technically, it's King Noctis now," Prompto corrected her, more than entertained by the elementalist's reaction. "But he's rumored to be dead, so it's an unofficial title."

"That's true, so should I still address you as 'Your Highness' then?"

"Please don't," Noctis grimaced. "Formality is too stiff. Just treat me like you always have."

Returning to her calmer self, Mia sat back down. "If you say so. But this explains so much!" How their weapons materialized out of nothing, Noctis's shifting ability— it was all due to the Crystal.

Her mind recalled whatever information she cared to remember about the ancient artifact. Two thousand years ago, the astrals— or gods— brought the Crystal to the first king of Lucis to be protected. In return, it bestowed upon the Lucis's royal lineage an incredible, mystical power to keep the darkness at bay. Perhaps that was what drew Mia to Noctis during their first encounter. Surrounded by magic for years, she mistakenly took his magical aura as someone in the same field as her, when in reality he was someone much greater.

"Who would have thought I would meet Lucian royalty?" Mia sighed dreamily as she played with her necklace. "What a crazy twist of fate."

"That's too dramatic," Noctis lightly scoffed as he tilted his head in her direction. He didn't see how knowing his true identity changed anything between them. It made her smile. "I'm still me. Everything's the same."

"You're right," She grinned. "But I knew you were special! Seeing you fight just confirmed that."

"Speaking of fighting," Gladiolus interjected, perking up from his position on the ground. "How are you able to use magic without flasks? I thought the Lucis bloodline solely had that power."

"I'm not claiming to have a special bloodline. In fact, anyone has the potential to use magic they way I do." She unclasped her bracelet and held it out so they could see the three gems sparkling against the campfire. "Like I explained to Ignis earlier, this is crystallized magic: elemental dust compressed into a solid over hundreds of thousands of years. It still holds the same properties as its dust form, except you can't just throw it at an enemy and expect them to go up in flames."

Holding the blue gem in her hand, Mia focused on building energy within her. Her hand began to glow blue, tiny snowflakes flickering in and out of existence. Once she accomplished that task, she waved it away and rubbed her hands together to warm them up. "With strong concentration, I channel the flow of magic through the use of these gems. The consequence is that it expends my own energy. I can cast magic so long as my body can handle it. Obviously I'm still getting attuned to it."

"But why risk your life when you have flasks that do the same thing?" Prompto asked, somewhat in awe of her little demonstration. She was glad she hadn't lost him to her explanation.

"Because there's no fun in that!" she joked, garnering a surprised reaction from them. Unable to help herself, a lighthearted laugh escaped her. "On a serious note, the raw magic collected in flasks are very powerful but they're also uncontrollable, unpredictable. It attacks everything with unbiased purpose. Humans and monsters alike— if you're caught in the blast radius you end up hurt or worse." That was why she made the extra effort to mix a potion or remedy into all of her spells.

"It also harms the environment," she continued. "While I can't control what my customers do with the spells I create, I try not to set fires or freeze the earth if I can help it. So I use this—" She pulled out her baton, extending it to its full length to show the guys. "I need my baton to help me focus. My magic isn't as powerful as flask magic, but it allows for better control of where I want the spell to hit. Plus I can smack enemies that come too close."

"You're like a black mage," Noctis pondered aloud. Prompto must have reached the same conclusion because he enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

"A black mage? Like from RPG games?" she asked for clarity. She was familiar with the term but hadn't played such a game in years. Now that the topic came up, Mia noted the similarities and couldn't help but laugh. Black mages were the offensive magic users, casting spells that mirrored the elements in reality. Put in simplistic gaming terms, her long-winded explanation was unnecessary. "Huh. I guess that's one way to look at it."

The conversation divulged into other topics from there, none as lecture-heavy thankfully. Mia asked what they planned to do about the situation with Niflheim. She wasn't completely out of the loop about current events, after all. To her surprise, they had no proper answer (or it could be she wasn't privy to such information). Prompto did tell her they were searching for a way for Noctis to gain more power. He was vague on the details but she didn't press the topic.

Their pleasant talks were interrupted by Noctis yawning, which then infected the rest of them one by one. "Perhaps it's time we discuss our sleeping situation," Ignis spoke up. "Gladio—"

"No problem, Specs," Gladiolus said, predicting what he was going to say. "Mia can take my spot in the tent. I'll sleep outside."

"What? No, you don't have to do that!" Mia exclaimed, waving her hands in objection. "I can sleep out here. I've done it before."

Ignis turned a stern gaze on her. "I simply cannot allow that, Miss Mia."

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right to have you sleep outside while the four of us are in a tent," Prompto added on, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Mia internally groaned.

"You have our word there is no ill intent behind this," Ignis continued to reason.

The elementalist shook her head. "That's not why I'm worried. I just don't want to force you guys to make space for me." Taking Gladiolus's seat was one thing, but relocating him outside, even for a night, felt wrong in her opinion.

Alas, it was one against four with Mia on the losing side. Sometimes she wondered if she should stop questioning their acts of chivalry and accept it. They were sweet gestures, of course, and she was grateful for their respect. However, it was one of those traits that gets a bit frustrating. She didn't like being put up on a pedestal.

"Okay, fine," Mia sighed, defeated as she turned to the Shield. "But take your sleeping bag. I can make do with my jacket." The man opened his mouth to object but she shot him down. "Compromise."

It was one small victory she decided to revel in for a moment. Leaving Gladiolus to situate himself near the campfire, Noctis was the first to turn in, followed by Prompto and Ignis. Before joining them, Mia said a quick thank-you to the tattooed man. Upon entering the tent, she found the prince was already sound asleep while the other two took their time in relaxing. There was an open space on the far right which she assumed was her spot. Ignis was to her immediate left, then Prompto, and Noctis on the opposite end.

After folding her jacket for her makeshift pillow, she was presented with a thin blanket from Ignis. "Please use this," he offered. She smiled and took the blanket, muttering a thanks. "Will it suffice, Miss Mia?"

"Ignis," she lamented with a sigh. "Yes, this is more than enough. But let's stop with the whole "Miss" thing. Mia works just fine."

He gave her a nod of his head. "Very well. Good night, Mia."

"Good night, Ignis."

"And good night to the both of you!" Prompto exclaimed in a singsong voice as he snuggled into his sleeping bag. "I think I'll be able to sleep in peace for once!"

"Indeed." Ignis chuckled softly.

Mia tilted her head to the side, puzzled. What was that supposed to mean? As if to answer her unasked question, she was startled by a loud noise outside of the tent. It sounded like a mix between a monster's snarl and a lion's roar. She looked at the two men for an explanation.

Prompto merely grinned. "Gladio's snoring keeps even daemons away."


	8. One Eventful Morning

_Happy June everyone!_

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _One Eventful Morning_

* * *

 _"Mia! Are you ready yet?"_

 _"Just a minute!"_

 _"Well, hurry up! We're waitin' on you!"_

 _A roll of the eyes and a groan rose from the young woman, who proceeded to ignore the persistent demand of her presence. She instead stared intently at the contents of her bag to ensure she packed everything she believed was necessary. Once she confirmed her equipment was in order, she threw the bag around her shoulders and exited her room. Her parents waited at the shop's entrance along with a man wearing hunter's garb._

 _Chestnut hair cropped short for practicality, amber-colored eyes, and a countenance similar to her own. The man stood with his weight shifted to one leg, arms crossed, and wore a seemingly irritated expression._

 _"About time," he deadpanned, acknowledging her arrival._

 _She tossed an indignant glare his direction. "Well, sorry for preparing for any situation that may arise out there," she shot back sarcastically before pointing her warning at him. "Don't blame me when I'm nice and warm and you're freezing your ass out there in the rain."_

 _"Lamia," her mother cut in due to her use of language. The young woman mumbled an apology as her mother looked toward the man, wearing an anxious smile. She opened her arms and he did not hesitate to embrace her. "Please take care of your little sister, Magus."_

 _"Mom," Mia drawled, rolling her eyes again. "Nothing will happen to me! Besides, Magus has been teaching me how to fight."_

 _"That's what I'm worried about," the matriarch of the family sighed._

 _Magus laughed lightheartedly before presenting a quick kiss upon her cheek. "Don't worry, mom," he reassured her, his grin unfortunately infectious. "I promise, I'll protect Mia."_

* * *

Hazel eyes snapped open as she released a sharp gasp. Mia moved to a sitting position, the blanket Ignis had given to her pooling at her waist. Her heart thumped erratically against her chest as she reached up to grip her necklace. She exhaled a slow, shaky breath. A dream about her brother. It had been awhile since she dreamt of Magus and it brought a melancholic smile to her lips. It wasn't a nightmare per se but it reminded her just how dearly she missed him.

Her eyelids heavy and her body lethargic, the elementalist surmised it was early morning. She confirmed the time when she reached for her phone, squinting painfully at the too-bright screen. Not even six o'clock. She stole a glance to her right and was relieved to see the other sleeping residents of the tent were not bothered by her abrupt awakening. She laid back down, forcing her eyes shut in an attempt to sleep again. When that didn't work, she resorted to counting chocobo.

Ten minutes of staring at the tent's roof yet her brain was wired. She wasn't going back to dreamland any time soon.

With a heavy sigh, Mia slipped out of the tent.

The sun crested over the horizon as she stepped into the brisk morning air. It humored her to see Gladiolus's large body almost completely out of his sleeping bag, apparently having kicked it down to around his knees. One arm draped across his chest while the other sprawled out dangerously close to the dwindling campfire. Judging from his peaceful snoring, the rocky ground didn't phase him one bit. From personal experience, she knew how nightmarish it was for her back. How Gladiolus was able to sleep so soundly astounded her.

"You're up early."

The sound of the tent flap opening turned Mia's attention behind her. Not surprisingly, it was Ignis. For a long few seconds, Mia had to pinch herself to confirm this wasn't a dream. How in all of Eos was he able to look so prim and proper this early in the morning? She wondered if he put effort into his appearance, or if he was simply one of those people who was photo ready at any time. Either way, she wished with envy she could wake up looking that presentable.

The two exchanged morning greetings as Ignis walked over to the table, Mia following right behind. "I hope you were able to sleep, considering the circumstances," he uttered just audible enough for the both of them to hear. "I apologize for any racket you may have heard."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "There was no racket—" As if on cue, a loud snore emanated from Gladiolus. "— that was as distracting as that. I thought it was going to be a little awkward but I actually slept quite well."

A soft smile appeared on his lips. "I'm glad to hear it." Mia watched as he brought out a portable coffee maker and laughed quietly. She should have known he'd have his own appliance for his favorite drink. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he mistook her amusement for a different reason. "Care for some Ebony?"

"Sure, thank you."

It would take some time for the Ebony to brew so Mia decided to make her rounds to the three elemental deposits, starting with the blizzard cluster. Her tools still in place as she'd left them the night prior, she reopened the valves of the spiles to finish filling the remaining flasks. There was something soothing about watching the flow of magical dust— the way it trickled into the vial like sand in an hourglass. It was also possible she was the only one who found entertainment in this. Mia patted her cheeks to bring her back from her reverie. She passed by Ignis, who was still busy working in the makeshift kitchen, and ambled over to the fire and thunder deposits.

When she returned to camp, the scent of coffee wafted through the air.

The Royal Advisor presented her with her thermos filled with Ebony, which she received with a thankful gesture. She was awake earlier than she preferred but at least the Ebony would keep the sleepiness at bay. The two then sat in adjacent chairs, enjoying the tranquility of morning as they sipped on their beverage. Mia appreciated the silence and got the inkling Ignis welcomed the brief respite when he didn't have to be Mother Hen to Noctis and company. Did he ever get time to himself?

Mia readjusted her position, opting to lean her shoulder against the back of the chair and bring a knee up to her chest. She was the first to break the silence. "Are you always up this early?"

"Yes," he nodded once. "I ensure our preparations for the day are in order, beginning with a healthy breakfast."

She released a breathy laugh. "It is the most important meal of the day after all." Ignis returned her smile.

A boisterous yawn directed them to Gladiolus, who sat up and stretched his large, muscular arms. Realizing he wasn't alone, the Shield glanced between at the two early birds and smirked knowingly. "Mornin' Specs, Mia."

Mia waved at him. "How'd you sleep?" She couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, she did take his spot in the tent after all.

He reassured her with a thumbs up. "Like I was back in my own bed."

Since they wouldn't be going anywhere until Noctis decided to grace them with his presence, Gladiolus figured he pass the time with a light work out. He removed his shirt, revealing his upper body. Mia didn't normally stare but by the gods was this man sculpted. Devoid of the shirt, she was able to marvel at the tattoo in all its glory. It was more magnificent than she initially thought. A bird of prey in black ink, its head marked across his left pectoral muscle, with the wingspan covering whole of his wide back and down his arms. The detail was impeccable.

While she didn't voice her admiration, Mia made no effort to hide her ogling— of both the tattoo and Gladiolus's body.

"A picture will last longer, you know."

She jumped and shot her eyes up to see Gladiolus's wolfish grin. A light blush dusted her cheeks. She got caught.

His grin widened more. "You like what you see?"

The elementalist refused to be embarrassed for staring, as he seemed to revel in the attention. Instead, she kept a straight face, cheekily responding, "If I say yes, will it inflate your ego?"

Gladiolus shrugged. "Probably."

"Absolutely." Ignis corrected him.

Resisting the urge to smile, she deadpanned, "Then I'm obligated to say no."

Once everyone was awake and a nutritious breakfast was consumed, the five of them separated to divvy up the tasks in dismantling camp. Like yesterday, Gladiolus was in charge of the tent while Prompto and Noctis packed up the other miscellaneous supplies. After Mia assisted Ignis with the kitchen, she visited the deposits one last time to collect the flasks and remove the spiles from the veins. Considering the stay at Sockmothe haven wasn't planned, she managed to collect a decent amount of elemental dust.

* * *

Getting to Lestallum was uneventful as always, but the drive was significantly shorter than yesterday.

The recognizable palm trees brought a relieved smile to her face as she neared her hometown. Pulling up to the curb, she watched the black luxury vehicle pass her to reach the main parking lot. It was going to take a few minutes for them to meet up with her so she grabbed her belongings and sat on a nearby bench where she could be spotted from the crosswalk. Phone in hand, she waited patiently until she heard someone call out to her.

"Mia!"

"Elias?" She blinked in surprise as the familiar hunter with blonde hair approached her bench. She stood to meet his much taller height, noticing a heavy bag swung over his shoulders. Behind him were his friends and fellow hunters, who waved at her but unlike Elias, continued walking. Presumably to their truck. Turning her attention to the man in front of her, Mia placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you left."

"We're on our way out now. Decided to take a day off to unwind and have fun. You know how that goes." She sighed while he chuckled. "Anyway, I heard from your parents that you went on a hunt. How'd that go?"

"Swimmingly," she responded in a haughty yet joking manner. "I'm still alive, so that's good."

"Brat." Elias snorted as he ruffled her hair. Mia protested by swatting his hand away, though a smile couldn't be kept off her face. A high-pitched whistle interrupted their playful moment. Elias's group gathered on the other side of the crosswalk, obviously waiting on him.

Mia studied the hunter, who simply looked over at them but made no effort to move. For some reason, he seemed troubled— hesitant. Intuition said he was hiding something from her. Tapping his shoulder, she tilted her head quizzically. "What are you not telling me?"

He narrowed his eyes and frowned, dissipating his previous countenance. There was a pause, as if he was debating how to put his conflict into words. "It's probably nothing, but there's a rumor circling about you."

Dread filled her as she urged him for clarity. "What kind of rumor?"

"I'm not too sure myself, I just heard it from a colleague of mine. I'll let you know if I hear any details."

Now it was her turn to frown. "That sounds very ominous."

Grinning sympathetically, Elias patted her head. "Try not to worry about it," he consoled her. "Stupid rumors spread all the time."

"I guess, but I'll keep a look out regardless," Promptly cutting off the conversation, she pushed him towards his friends. "Now move your ass! Your friends will blame me for your delay."

He gave her a wink and saluted a farewell. "Watch yourself, Mia."

"Likewise."

With a final wave, Mia watched Elias catch up to his group, coincidentally passing by Noctis and his royal entourage.

"Friend of yours?" Noctis inquired with slight interest.

"Seemed like more than that," Gladiolus sneered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Closer than friends, perhaps?"

Mia wasn't sure if she should react with amusement or disgust. She went with the latter. "With that playboy? Ew, no," she grimaced at his words. Just the thought caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. "He's an old friend. Despite his annoyingly flirtatious behavior, he's my brother's best friend." She didn't miss the quick glance from Ignis.

"Anywho," she continued, changing the subject as she looked at Noctis. She grinned and bowed dramatically, like she did during their first encounter. "Thanks for letting me be a part of your team, Your Highness. It was fun while it lasted."

Scoffing, the prince ran a hand through his dark hair. "Saying goodbye already?"

"You make it sound like we won't see each other again." Prompto pouted.

"You never know," Mia shrugged, offering an empathetic smile to the frowning blonde. Deep down, she was also disappointed her adventure with them had come to an end. She wanted to stay with them a little longer. "This whole situation with Niflheim, I know you guys are trying to do something about it." There was no way they weren't. "If there's anything I can do, I'd be happy to help. Also, if you're ever in need of specialized magic, you know where to find me!"

Noctis shared a glance with his friends and nodded to her. She took solace in the fact that they found her unusual skill set to be beneficial in the potential future. With their farewells exchanged, Mia spun on her heels and walked in the opposite direction of the four men. She bit back another sigh as she shuffled down an alleyway by herself.

Somehow, the idea of traveling solo again was an unpleasant thought.

"I'm back!" Mia announced her arrival. She noted the shop was devoid of people; the store wasn't open yet.

Bounding up the stairs, she found her parents in the kitchen, her mother cooking something delicious and her father sitting at the table and drinking coffee. At the presence of the elementalist, her mother became misty-eyed. She wiped her hands on a towel, and pulled her into a hug. "Mia, thank the gods you're unharmed!" That was more dramatic than it needed to be, she mused.

"Sorry," Mia apologized sheepishly. "We ended up staying the night at a haven. I should have called to let you know—"

Her mother's hold on her tightened. "Honey, that's not it."

"Wait, what?" Mia forced herself out of the embrace and gripped her mother's shoulders firmly but comfortingly. She sensed the apprehensiveness in the woman's voice and hazel eyes narrowed with worry. "What's that supposed to mean? Did something happen?"

"There was a man looking for you yesterday," Her father explained as he set his mug down on the table. His eyes also narrowed, which Mia noted was done with perplexity. For someone who typically wore an impassive facade, this didn't bode well. "Real shady like. He was a hunter, but I've never seen him around here before. Said you owe he and his friends reparation."

"Reparation for what?"

"He claims your magic backfired and hurt his team. When I told him you weren't here he stormed off. He's probably still lurking in Lestallum."

Mia sat at the table, her expression hiding nothing. Without a doubt, this was related to the rumor Elias mentioned. This was indeed problematic. To her knowledge, not once have her customers complained about faulty spells. Her magic might be far from flawless, but she was confident in her magic crafting to know her spells worked. And if they didn't...

The only way to resolve this was to meet this man in person.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll take care of this."


	9. Rumors of a Legend

_The story will now start following the canon, starting at chapter three. Spoilers ahead!_

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Rumors of a Legend_

* * *

"I haven't had fun like this since we were kids," Iris giggled in a sing-song tone as she grinned at the raven-haired man beside her. "Thanks Noct."

Noctis returned her smile with equal enthusiasm. "No sweat. I had fun, too."

After parting ways from Mia, Noctis and his retinue spent the rest of the day in tranquil relaxation. Everyone went about their own business: Ignis perused the market, searching for ingredients to use in future recipes; Gladiolus allowed his sister to drag him around wherever she so pleased; Prompto, as usual, took pictures of everything, mostly scenic; as for the Lucian royal, Noctis tagged along Prompto for awhile before calling it quits. He ended up retiring to his room and sleeping until dinner time.

The following morning, he found himself alone in their hotel room. He freshened up and found Iris waiting for him in the lobby. She told him their friends were off doing their own thing and asked if he wanted a tour of Lestallum with her as his tour guide. It had been awhile since they hung out so he was all too happy to agree.

"Hey, you're back!" The two of them turned their attention to the top of the stairs of the Leville, where Prompto greeted them with a wave. "Noct, we might have a lead!"

The two childhood friends looked at each other with puzzled expressions before following the blonde into the lobby. Gladiolus and Ignis, along with Jared and Talcott, were also present. Prompto playfully patted the young boy's back, urging him to speak.

"Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me."

"Okay," Talcott was nervous for some reason, if the constant fidgeting was any indication. His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder which set him at ease. "I heard from somewhere there's this legend about a sword. The sword is supposed to have magic powers and is hidden behind a waterfall nearby."

"The legend may be describing one of the lost tombs." Ignis speculated with a hum.

"What do you say, Noct?" Gladiolus asked the prince. "Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah," Noctis nodded. He then turned towards the boy, who looked up at him expectantly, and raised his hand. "Thanks for the tip, Talcott."

His anxiousness disappearing, the young boy grinned widely as he slapped his hand in a high-five. With the information passed on, Jared escorted his grandson and Iris away to allow the Crownsguard members to discuss their next move. They sat at a table on the patio, spending the next few minutes deciding what to do.

"How exactly do we go about finding this 'waterfall nearby'?" Prompto queried, using his index and middle fingers to make literal quotation marks. "Nearby is kinda generic, yeah? For all we know, it could be back in Leide."

Ignis disagreed, reminding him that Leide is a desert and devoid of any body of water. "If it's a local legend, then it follows we should ask the residents of Lestallum."

Gladiolus leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Well, lucky for us, we know some locals."

The elementalist's shop was their next destination. As they approached the store, they heard loud, incoherent voices from within. Through the window they spotted Mia behind the counter, engaged in a heated conversation with a burly man. Neither she nor the customer looked cordial with one another. Sharing concerned glances, they stepped inside.

* * *

"What kind o' business are you runnin' here?! Your crappy magic almost killed my team and you're sayin' you're not gonna repay us?!"

Almost thirty minutes of constant badgering from this man. Mia wanted to rip her hair out. She started to think taking the diplomatic route was a mistake. This man in front of her was incorrigible and driven by stubborn, misplaced anger. Her father was right about one thing: she's never met him before. She did not recognize him as one of her customers, lest someone who was permitted to order magic from her.

Mia held her tongue as she attempted to reason with him for the umpteenth time. "Sir, I truly apologize for what has happened to you and your team but I have never given you magic flasks—"

"You callin' me a liar?!" he interrupted her _again_. He slammed an unopened flask onto the counter, gentle enough to not break it but with enough force to make his point.

Mia studied the glass before her eyes widened in surprise. She returned her gaze to the man, more confident than before. "I did not call you a liar. I'm simply saying you are mistaken—"

"Shut up!"

The man interrupted her mid-sentence by snatching her wrist and pulling her toward him. Red flags shot up in her conscious mind as she tried to force her wrist free. It was just the two of them in her shop at the moment. The small number of customers who were shopping before he arrived were long gone and her parents had not returned from their errands. Her futile attempts only caused him to tighten his grip, causing her to wince from the pain. She somehow managed to keep calm although she was at her wit's end.

If he wanted to resort to violence, there was no need for civility anymore.

Mia gave him a warning glare, "You need to leave now—"

"Not until I get what's mine!"

"Unhand me."

"Did you not hear me?!"

A large, partially tattooed hand grabbed the man's wrist and yanked him away, naturally forcing him to release his hold on Mia. Following the hand up the body to their face, Mia almost wept tears of joy when she realized it was her friends who came to her rescue. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis moved to stand in front of her while her harasser became preoccupied with Gladiolus.

"Who the hell are you bastards?" he hissed.

"I believe the lady asked you leave," Ignis demanded, ignoring his question. The rage in his green eyes betrayed his stoic expression. His words were steely, steadfast and held a subtle but threatening undertone.

The man glared daggers into the newcomers, sizing them up. At least he was smart enough to know when he was grossly outnumbered. "This isn't over." he growled, freeing his hand from Gladiolus's grip. He tossed one more indignant glare at Mia and slammed the door behind him. The shop became quiet as the tense atmosphere that lingered slowly began to dissipate.

Noctis was the first to turn to Mia, who seemed a little shaken up from the whole ordeal. "You okay?"

Mia sighed as she gingerly rolled her wrist. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that."

"What was that all about?" Gladiolus asked.

"A misunderstanding for the most part. Apparently, the magic he used during a hunt backfired on him. He's convinced I am the one responsible for creating these spells," She picked up the flask he left behind with a grim expression. "But he's wrong."

Sensing their confusion, Mia brought an empty flask from her lab and held the flasks side by side to compare. The initial conclusion was they were identical— two spherical glasses with a short neck and a cork. Upon closer inspection, Mia's flask was more oblong at its base with the letter 'M' engraved at the bottom. Very minute details that made all the difference.

"I realize this isn't much to prove my innocence, but all of my flasks have this specific shape and marking." She also had to determine the type of magic contained within the shady flask. Pushing those thoughts to the back burner for now, Mia retained her professionalism and smiled at them. "Anywho, I doubt my problems are why you stopped by. What can I help you gentlemen with?"

Noctis wasted no more time. "Do you know the legend of a sword behind a waterfall?"

"Sword behind a waterfall?" she repeated him. She tapped her chin in thought, mulling through memories of such a legend. After a brief pause of musing she gave them her answer. "I don't recall a sword in the legend but there is a rumor of a treasure behind the waterfall at Callatein's Plunge. Maybe it's the same thing?"

"It'd be too much of a coincidence if it's not," Ignis pondered aloud as he adjusted his glasses.

Gladiolus shrugged. "Best lead we have."

"Well, I'm ready when you are!" Prompto beamed before exchanging glances with the others. "Wanna come with us, Mia?"

Mia's eyes lit up with excitement. She was hoping they'd save her the embarrassment of asking. To think they were the ones to ask first made her want to jump up ecstatically. Alas, she had a responsibility to manning the store. A dejected sigh escaped her lips.

"I'd love to, but I can't—"

"She means yes," Mia stared dumbfounded as her parents walked into the shop, apparently catching part of their conversation. Her father noticed she wanted to (reluctantly) protest and raised his hand to silence her. "Don't worry about the shop. I can handle it on my own."

"So you're Mia's new friends," her mother added on with a kind smile. She also didn't allow her to protest as she addressed the men. The elementalist could only blink in surprise as she was gently pushed toward Noctis. "Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course!" Prompto exclaimed with a grin. "You can count on us, ma'am!"

"I think I just got kicked out of my own home," Mia grumbled in disbelief.

* * *

The guys ever chivalrous, Mia was given the passenger seat of the Regalia while Prompto sat in the backseat between the Royal and his Shield. He didn't even hesitate to give shotgun to her, explaining she'd be more comfortable in the front. Technically speaking, he wasn't wrong; Gladiolus's large frame occupied a seat and a half. During the rather comfy ride, she was filled in on why they were searching for this mystical sword. In order to reclaim his throne and homeland, Noctis needed to gather the power of the ancient rulers of Lucis to become the True King.

A grand endeavor she had no doubt he could accomplish.

"Do you think one of the royal arms is really behind the waterfall?" Prompto asked no one in particular. "Like is the legend real?"

"Well, legends are born from historical truth," Mia stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "This might be no different."

"Who knows," Noctis yawned softly, the smooth drive lulling him to sleep. "But any lead is better than nothing."

With Mia acting as their navigator the quintet arrived at the Burbost Souvenir Emporium, the closest outpost to park the Regalia. Ignis reminded them to stock up on curatives before they left. Better to be prepared for anything than to not. Once they replenished their supplies, Mia led her friends to a break in the fence with a sign reading Callatein's Plunge and an arrow directing them down a long flight of stairs.

"Where do the stairs lead?" Prompto asked her as he pulled out his ever trusty camera to capture the picturesque landscape.

"To the base of the waterfall," Mia replied. "Once upon a time, this was a popular tourist spot. People used to have picnics and camping trips here all the time. The waterfall is actually quite a spectacular sight to see."

"Let me guess," Gladiolus interjected with his brusque tone. "Monsters started appearing out of the blue."

"Yup," she frowned before pointing at something ahead of her. "But it's mostly because of the Midgardsormr."

The guys peered over her shoulder and gaped at the sight. At the corner of land where the runoff from the waterfall meets the river was a gigantic snake monster. It had a similar appearance to that of a cobra but on a massive scale. Although it was distant from them, the sheer size of the creature could not be argued. Dark silver scales covered it's body with white scales on its underside and plumes of black feathers on the edges of its fearsome head. The Midgardsormr slithered in a wide circle, actively guarding its territory and hissing at nearby monsters.

"Tread carefully," Ignis advised. "It's too dangerous to be caught in its vicinity."

Heeding his advice, they ducked behind various rocks and bushes, all the while inching closer to the waterfall. A shortcut through a craggy pathway provided stealth from the snake but ended a few feet above the ground. A group of shieldshears, crab-like monsters with shells as tough as steel, lurked below them. They had no choice but to eliminate them so they can land safely.

Now that they had room to breathe, they took their time climbing the slippery rocks around to the small grotto behind the cascades.

"The legend says to look behind the waterfall," Prompto reminded them as he searched for the entrance.

"What does the waterfall say?" Ignis quipped lightheartedly.

The sharpshooter did not hesitate to reply, "I think it says, 'come in'!" Mia rolled her eyes laughing as she tailed behind the blonde.

It didn't take too long before they found the entrance. She had no idea what she expected the entrance to a potential royal tomb should look like, but this wasn't it. In its entirety, it was just a hole in the wall, obscured by a rocky facade from the front view. Getting over her disappointment, it only made sense that the entrance would lack the ostentatiousness; it was supposed to be hidden for good reason, after all.

"Huh," Gladiolus grunted as they all stared into the pitch black of the cavern. "Looks like the legend checks out."

Noctis took point, the rest following close behind. Immediate darkness enveloped them, making it difficult to see where they stepped. Fortunately for Mia, her friends all wore a flashlight attached to their clothing. She was handed one as well, thankful that they carried a spare. Ignis suggested they all stay close, that way the illumination from one another's light ensured no one got lost.

Besides the crashing sound of the waterfall behind them, the only sounds were their footsteps echoing and the occasional drip-drops of water. It unsettled her; never had she been in an atmosphere that was so eerily devoid of life. She couldn't describe what she was feeling but something was keeping her on edge. Maybe daemons lurked in here— they thrived in darkness. Either way, dropping her guard would probably lead to harm.

She was relieved to know she wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"This place gives me goose bumps," Prompto broke the silence, shivering and rubbing his bare arms. "Looking on the bright side, though, maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?

Gladiolus snorted. "Yeah, because monsters like warmth."

"Ah, sarcasm," the blonde deadpanned. "Hmm, but what if they're frozen?"

"That would be serendipitous," Ignis remarked with a sigh. "An easy stroll to the tomb is a welcomed change of pace."

The universe must have an ironic sense of humor. As if on cue, three gelatinous blobs plopped down from the ceiling and blocked them from proceeding through the tunnel. These daemons were flan, slimy and blue with bulging, yellow glowing eyes. They did not look like the friendly sort.

"You spoke too soon!" Mia groaned as she readied herself for a fight.

The flan stretched their limbs (were they considered limbs?) toward Noctis with a bubbly battle cry. Noctis dodged them with ease and counterattacked. His weapon bounced off the monster which would have been comedic if they weren't in the heat of battle. Physical weapons remained ineffective but Mia's magic and their flasks turned the tide in their favor. Luckily, Mia didn't have to conjure up too much energy to defeat the flan. A basic fire spell to each did the trick.

"Well, that was easy," Gladiolus boasted triumphantly as he turned to her with a smirk. "Good thing you're here with us."

Instead of responding vocally, Mia gave him a thumbs up. Though her magic usage was kept to a minimum, she still needed time to catch her breath. With the flan taken care of, the quintet continued their adventure through the cavern. There was nothing significant to see, even less so of anything that resembled a tomb. The more they ventured deeper in, the colder the temperature dropped. The walls and ground became covered in frost; it was like they walked into a freezer.

Mia was glad brought her jacket or she might have ended up like Prompto who was sleeveless and whining about the cold.

The two men in front of her unexpectedly stopped, causing her to bump into someone. She mumbled an apology and looked to see what caused the abrupt halt. Their pathway was cut off by what was once a flowing waterfall— now completely frozen over. As they approached the ledge, they discovered it sloped down into a hole. If they didn't follow it, they were at a dead end.

"This looks like a mistake," Mia drawled as she carefully peeked over the edge. The ice slide did not have an end in sight. Even with the flashlight, she couldn't see the bottom. She was all for grand adventures and new experiences but looking into the black void of the unknown gave her slight pause. Who knows what's waiting for them at the end? The dark part of her mind imagined a gruesome death involving a hard impact and stalagmites. "Are you sure there's even safe landing down there?"

"Only one way to find out," Without an ounce of hesitation, Noctis hopped onto the icy slope and slid away into the darkness.

"H-hey!"

"See you at the bottom!" Gladiolus shouted as he followed suit.

Prompto made a noise that sounded like a mix of excitement and regret. "Heading down a slippery slope... in slip-sliding shoes," he thought aloud before tossing all concern aside. "Eh, what can possibly go wrong?"

Mia could only watch in disbelief as the blonde gunner surfed his way down, the light from his flashlight fading into the dark. She stared incredulously at Ignis, who had yet to follow his friends into the abyss. They shared a similar hesitant look. Did they really have a choice at this point?

"Surely, this is insane and stupid," she deadpanned.

His low chuckle echoed throughout the cave. "Ladies first."

Mia sighed and turned back to the slope. If they were going to be impaled, they might as well be impaled together. Biting her inner cheek, she threw caution to the wind and stepped onto the ice. Unfortunately, the rubber soles on the bottom of her boots did not make for good traction.

So she slipped.

Her backside hit the solid ice and she ended up sliding all the way down on her posterior. She was too shocked to even react properly. After what felt like an eternity on the frozen slide to hell, she saw light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

It was only as she neared the end did she realize she had no way to stop her momentum. She screamed a string of curse words as she was launched off the slope, catching a surprising amount of air. A large rock with thin but sharp stalagmites waited below for her. She shut her eyes, expecting excruciating pain but received none. Instead, warm hands hooked underneath her arms and knees, holding her up like a bride.

Mia's panicked face met with Gladiolus's mischievous grin.

"You okay there, princess?" he sneered.

"No, I am not," she responded immediately. She tossed him an annoyed glare as he set her down on her own feet. "I probably alerted every daemon to our presence and now my ass is bruised and freezing!"

"Is it now?" Smirking, the Shield wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I know a few ways to warm you up."

She cast a dull look his way. He was clearly joking but she figured he deserved a stern warning. "Touch me inappropriately and I'll set you on fire."

He broke out into a guffaw and held his hands up defensively. "Understood."

Ignis arrived soon after, landing with much more elegance than she could ever be capable of. After recovering from the exhilarating ride, Mia followed Noctis down another seemingly random path. Her steps were careful and cautious so another embarrassing slip-up didn't happen. The tunnel led them to a second icy slope, much to Mia's despair but to the amusement of her friends. This time she landed on her own, a tiny victory she took pride in.

"I hope we didn't come here for nothing," Prompto whined, his breath coming out in white puffs. "Where are we even going?"

"It's this way," Noctis said with confidence. "I can sense it, the power of the kings."

* * *

The cave seemed to never end.

They slowly shimmied across a ridge to reach a huge cavern that contained different bridges and paths leading to who knows where. They were fortunate Noctis knew the general direction of this royal arm. It saved them from getting hopelessly lost in this frozen labyrinth. Mia couldn't determine how long they'd been traversing the caves. An hour, or two, or more, it was easy to lose her sense of time in this everlasting darkness. Was it day or night? Between fighting daemons and the biting cold, adrenaline prevented her body from feeling fatigue.

"Eeny meeny miny moe," Prompto sang out of the blue. "We're catching cold—"

"So here we go," Noctis finished his rhyme.

The elementalist tossed them a bemused look. "You guys are so weird."

Prompto shrugged as he rubbed his arms again. "Hey, I'll do anything to keep my mind off the cold. I'm freezing." She patted his back sympathetically. She wished she could conjure a ball of flame to help keep them all warm but being this deep in a cave did not allow for a constant stream of oxygen. A needless fire would rapidly diminish their oxygen supply.

"And what about you?" Ignis asked Gladiolus. "Aren't you cold?"

Gladiolus, who didn't even go through the trouble to button up his shirt, dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand. "Nope, I'm fine. Not bothered in the slightest." Did anything faze him? He caught Mia staring up at him. "What?"

"I will honestly be stunned if you don't end up sick after all of this," the woman stated monotonously.

He snorted. "Prepare to be amazed then."

Their lighthearted jokes and jabs at each other continued until Noctis led them into an apparent dead end. The cavern they entered was more ice than rock, covering the walls and ground. Thanks to their flashlights, the light bounced off the icy parts and lit the cave, albeit very dimly.

"The glaive is through here," Noctis announced their arrival.

In the northwest of her position, Mia saw the door to to the tomb. It was so out of place it couldn't be anything but the tomb. Two pillars stood on both sides of double doors, a swooping elegant design engraved into the marble. Before they could approach the tomb, however, a pool of black liquid formed in front of them, rising and taking the shape of a creature. The daemon before them could only be described as a floating, anthropomorphic squid wizard. Everyone jumped back as the daemon exhaled an icy breath.

"Mindflayer!" Ignis shouted.

They all took their battle positions: Noctis and Gladiolus in the front lines, Mia and Prompto the furthest away, and Ignis standing somewhere in-between. The Mindflayer was slow-moving but its strange fluidity allowed it to dodge almost effortlessly. The daemon raised its arms up and summoned imps to its side. The imps turned out to be a greater nuisance then the summoner due to the sheer number of them. There were too many to concentrate on both the Mindflayer and its minions.

Ignis threw daggers at a few imps, notifying Noctis they were marked. Noctis then warped to each, finishing them off in a flurry of slashes. Gladiolus took care of the rest with powerful swings of his weapon. That left the Mindflayer to Prompto and Mia.

The two long-ranged fighters did their best to keep the daemon occupied while their friends handled the imps. Prompto managed to inflict the most damage on it and Mia stuck to fire and thunder spells to keep it at a distance. Sensing them as the true annoying threat, it lunged at them with an alarming amount of speed. Both the elementalist and the gunner were caught off guard. They were unable to react in time.

The Mindflayer wrapped slimy tentacles around their arms and lifted them off the ground towards its body.

Mia cried out in horror as something slimy touched her temples. All of a sudden, her vision turned a nauseating magenta as creepy whispers murmured in her ears. Against her will, her muscles went lax and she dropped her baton. She cursed; she felt like she wasn't in control of her own body. It was like her brain was struggling to fight against remaining still and trying to break free.

"Prompto! Mia!"

Through half-lidded eyes, Mia saw Noctis phase in next to her and swing his sword at the Mindflayer's head. She fell onto the cold hard ground, eliciting a painful groan. She held her head, disgusted when she touched the viscous remnants of the daemon's tentacles. Everything was spinning so fast she was unable to even stand. The next thing she realized, a warm body held her close, stabilizing her balance.

"Are you two okay?" Gladiolus asked tenderly, his deep baritone a welcomed reprieve compared to the whisperings.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Prompto groaned.

Mia nodded once. "D-don't let it grab you," she warned him, her words shaky and disoriented. "It's surprisingly fast."

"Gotcha. Hey, Specs."

"Go, I've got them," Ignis's voice chimed in.

She heard him rejoin Noctis in the fight when a gentle hand on her shoulder ushered her to the side. Ignis handed her and Prompto one remedy each, instructing them to take it slow until their dizziness subsided. Mia concentrated on the rock at her feet, using it as the focal point to get everything to stop twisting and turning. The remedy kicked in awhile later, allowing Mia to regain her equilibrium.

Ignis noticed the change in his friends' movement and gave them some space. "Are you with us again?"

"Yep," Prompto affirmed with determined resolve. "I'm going to kick its ass."

"Same," Mia frowned, her expression mirroring his own. "I want payback."

Now that they were all ready to continue the fight, Ignis called Noctis and Gladiolus back to discuss how to proceed. To their frustration, the Mindflayer was a slippery bastard, dodging almost every attack they threw at it. Its ice breath kept it at a safe distance and had some kind of grapple that temporarily took its target out of commission. Prompto seemed to be the only one who could consistently land hits.

"So we gotta keep it still somehow," Gladiolus summarized. "Any ideas on how to do it exactly?"

"It's resistant to ice so I can't freeze it," Mia shook her head. Trying to formulate a plan, she turned to Prompto. "Think you can incapacitate it with your gun?"

"No sweat," the blonde nodded. "But it will dodge if it knows I'm gonna shoot."

"Leave it to me," Noctis interjected. "I'll be the distraction."

"What if we use the terrain to our advantage?" Ignis suggested, his eyes scanning the cave. Mia followed his gaze and, realizing what he was planning, listened to him explain it to the others.

Everyone had important roles to fill in order for his strategy to work. They waited for the royal advisor's signal. Ignis threw a fire flask at their foe, who predictably dodged it. As the fire spread in the area the daemon was just seconds ago, Noctis and Gladiolus charged forward. They needed to bide time for the fire to burn out.

Once it did, Prompto stepped up to the plate. "Oh, hi there, opening!" he smirked as he focused a concentrated blast at the daemon.

His shot hit his target with perfect accuracy. The attack stunned it just long enough for the two close-quarter warriors to deliver a devastating vertical swing. The Mindflayer slammed into the puddle the fire flask created, the splash covering its entire body with water. Before it could rise up, Ignis immobilized it by summoning his lance and effectively impaling it to the ground.

As soon as they all jumped to safety, a bolt of thunder came crashing down. The lance acted as a lightning rod, absorbing all of Mia's magic and lethally zapping the gurgling daemon out of existence. For a long minute, everyone was silent, either trying to catch their breath or simply in awe of what they just accomplished together.

" _Woo!_ " Prompto cheered jubilantly. "That was awesome! With our powers combined, nothing can stop us!" Noctis joined in on the cheer, swinging his arm around his best friend's neck as they began walking towards the tomb, which he opened with a key.

The tomb was circular in shape with four dark-colored statues on the sides. In the center of the room was a monument depicting a resting king holding the glaive they'd journeyed so far for. The dark-haired prince extended his arm out in front of him. The double-bladed weapon on top of the monument emanated a bright light and rose high into the air, floating vertically. It then pointed toward him and flew into his chest, forcing him to take a step back.

Mia gasped in shock, her immediate thought being he'd just been stabbed. Her fears were for not when multiple translucent weapons of light circled around him. Her shock turned to astonishment, realizing she found herself in a state of awe a lot in recent memory. The others didn't look as fascinated as she did. She wondered how often these magicial happenings occurred that they acted so blasé about it.

"How do you feel?" she asked Noctis with genuine curiosity.

"A little more powerful," he admitted, making a fist. "Let's get out of here."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Prompto cried out in relief. "What I wouldn't give for hot bowl of soup right about now." Mia laughed but seconded the idea.

Their adventure exiting the glacial grotto was significantly easier than entering. No ice slides were involved. Whoever constructed the tomb also added a shortcut out of it. As they neared the entrance, the sounds of the waterfall seemed a lot louder and noisier than before. It was raining by the time they got back to the surface. They also discovered it was early morning; they'd been lurking in the caves all night.

"Rain!" Prompto exclaimed. "Makes me feel alive!" Mia figured anything would be an improvement to him than the icy caves.

As they made their way back up to the outpost, the ground rumbled.

"An earthquake?" Mia stated the obvious, her voice filled with bewilderment. This was not a common occurrence.

A cry of pain directed her attention to Noctis. The prince held his head, gritting his teeth as he suffered from a terribly painful headache. He stumbled into Mia who held on to him to keep him upright. She didn't know what else to do other than hold him for support. He groaned loudly, the excruciating pain bringing him to his knees.

"Noct!" Prompto exclaimed as he rushed over to the prince, Ignis and Gladiolus right behind. "You okay?!"

"What did I... where was that?" he mumbled to himself, bringing worried and confused looks all around. "A hole in the ground... something burning... the meteor?"

He wasn't making any sense but before his inarticulate words could be deciphered, Noctis passed out in Mia's arms.


	10. Heed the Call

_Play the fanfare, I've written ten chapters!_

 _On a serious note, this is a bit of a milestone for me because I didn't think my little idea would turn into what it is now. The fact that I'm constantly writing and thinking about this story astounds me, someone who has a bad habit to come up with an idea, play around with it for awhile, and then leave it alone. My ongoing passion for this would not be possible without you, the readers, the followers, and the reviewers._ _Now that that's over with, onto the next chapter! I tend to write a lot of filler, but hopefully it's fun to read regardless._

 _Contains potential spoilers for chapter three and four of the game._

 _And as always, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Heed the Call_

* * *

"Noct!"

Mia's blood ran cold as she cradled the unconscious king against her body. Uncaring of her exposed bangs blinding her with dripping water, she gently jostled Noctis in a futile attempt for a response. He stirred just enough to release a low groan but his eyes remained shut.

"He just fainted," Ignis lamented as he kneeled next to her. Narrowing eyes on his friend, the royal advisor proceeded to diagnose him for any obvious symptoms. He checked Noctis's pulse before rolling up a sleeve of his blazer to touch his skin against his patient's forehead. After a tense silence Ignis exhaled an ambivalent sigh. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But we need to get to shelter, lest we all catch cold."

With Gladiolus carrying Noctis on his back, they began their long, tedious and arduous journey to the Burbost Souvenir Emporium. The Midgardsormr continued its neverending patrol of its territory despite the heavy downpour, which also did not help in their efforts. They had no choice but to retrace their steps through the non-traditional rocky path. Not an easy feat considering the only light source they relied on were their attachable flashlights. They were basically walking in pitch black darkness, just like in the caves.

By the time the Regalia came into their view, everyone was soaked to the bone. Mia's warm, waterproof jacket allowed for fifty percent less soddenness compared to the guys, but it did little to protect the bottom half of her body from the elements. Her socks were uncomfortably heavy as they stuck to her legs and she was pretty sure at least two inches of water filled her boots.

They took shelter in the outpost's RV, a collective sigh of relief sounding as the warm interior greeted them like a welcoming embrace. The entrance opened up into a joint kitchen (a simple counter, sink, and gas stove) and dining area (two box diner seats and a table). To the left was a couch with a short rectangular coffee table in the middle and a door to the tiny bathroom. The living quarters were the furthest away from the kitchen, two sets of bunk beds situated on opposite walls.

The homey atmosphere of the RV granted the five friends opportunity to finally relax. Mia admired the efforts of the people who owned the RVs; they persistently ensured it stayed immaculate for their guests. Amenities were stocked daily: sheets, blankets, and towels were constantly replaced with fresh clean ones. For housing five people it was a bit cramped, but a preferable alternative to camping. Plus it was cheaper than staying in a hotel.

Mia volunteered to venture into the rain to pay the owner a one night fee since she didn't know how long they'd be there. Though the rain had let up slightly, it didn't stop her from running to the convenience store and back. In the warm cabin once again, she kicked her boots and socks off, squeezing and dumping the excess water down the sink. She placed them in a corner along with her jacket before picking up a folded towel to pat herself dry to the best of her ability. What she wouldn't do for a change of clothes right now. When she glanced up to check on the others, her mouth hung agape.

The men were removing their outer layers of wet clothing _in front of her._

Gladiolus had already tossed his shirt aside, it lying discarded in a damp pile on the floor. He obviously had no problem parading around with his bare torso revealed (she wasn't about to complain either). Prompto displayed more restraint as he shrugged off his vest, or perhaps he was intimidated by his friend's impressive build. Ignis fared better than the others due to his blazer taking the brunt of the rain. Even so, he hung his blazer neatly over the back of one of the box seats and undid two more buttons on his dress shirt. Mia would be lying if she said she didn't see a hint of built muscle that lay underneath.

They either didn't hear her come in or simply didn't care, but the lone woman proceeded to stare with unabashed eyes. It wasn't everyday she witnessed an unintentional striptease by three attractive gentlemen.

To her disappointment, her gawking didn't go unnoticed. "M-Mia!" Prompto squeaked, his face blushing red. His voice cracked and elevated a few octaves, which only added to her glee when he attempted to cover himself up with a towel. "When did you get back?!"

"Oh, don't mind me, dear Prompto," she purred with a catlike grin. "I don't mind the show." His blush only deepened as he directed his attention elsewhere, burying his face in the towel in embarrassment.

Gladiolus, on the other hand, was not ashamed. He placed his hands on his hips to strike a magnificent pose, reflecting her grin. "In that case, you gotta pay to see more, sweet cheeks."

Chortling, Mia winked at him. "Only if I get a special dance."

"Of course, but I got a 'look but no touch' policy." He beamed as she jutted her bottom lip in a playful pout. "Well, maybe for you I'll make an exception."

"You guys, _stop,_ " Prompto whined, covering his ears to show his discomfort. "You're tainting my poor innocent ears!"

Maniacally cackling, the Shield threw a muscled arm around the blonde's shoulders and forced him to sit on the couch with him. "I can say worse things, you know!"

Mia merrily snuck away from Gladiolus and a protesting Prompto to reach the beds, where Noctis lay sleeping on one of the bottom bunks. Ignis held their king's jacket, socks, and shoes in one arm while double checking the raven-haired royal for any sign of an oncoming fever with the other. She claimed the top bunk opposite of the two, rubbing her bare legs in hopes of warming them up. With an attentive gaze, she watched the bespectacled man as he pulled the blanket over Noctis. She noted how his every movement was fluid yet precise, as if he'd been doing this for years (which, she then realized, was undoubtably true).

As if sensing her gaze on him, Ignis turned to her, green eyes filled with inquiry.

She almost had a mild panic attack as she racked her mind for something to say. "So, um, how's Noct doing?" She hoped her genuine, on-the-spot question distracted from the fact that she was actually staring at him.

"He seems alright for now," he sighed. After hanging Noctis's clothes to dry, Ignis placed a gloved hand to his chin in contemplation. "Unfortunately, I haven't a clue as to what caused his collapse."

Mia swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting them dangle freely. "His headache was pretty sudden," she stated with a hum. She remembered the ground trembling just before he fainted. Coincidental or not, she didn't know. "If I recall, he mumbled something about a meteor. The Disc of Cauthess, perhaps?" It was the only major meteor she knew of.

"Indeed," he nodded, affirming her speculation. He leaned against the back wall of the RV to the right of the elementalist. Crossing his arms, his brows furrowed together. "Alas, we won't know more until Noct regains consciousness."

A loud yawn cut their conversation short. Originating from Prompto, the yawns then echoed through everyone in the room.

Ignis chuckled to himself softly as he pushed off the wall. "You should get some rest. We had a long day."

Mia tossed him a dull look, deadpanning, "Don't act like you're not affected, Ignis." He opened his mouth to deny his fatigue but she quickly interjected by leaning her body forward to point a scolding finger in his face. "I'm aware Noct takes priority above all else but you won't be of help to anyone if you don't take care of yourself first." She nodded towards the slumbering man. "I'm sure he would say the same."

Ignis remained silent, trying to find fault in her argument.

"She got you there, Iggy," Prompto snickered as he joined them, climbing to the other top bunk. "She's right, though: we can all use some shut-eye. You can take the last bed since Gladio's already passed out on the couch."

Both gunner and elementalist shared a victorious smile when an exasperated sigh escaped the advisor's lips.

* * *

Noctis awoke with a jolt, dazed and befuddled about why he was currently staring at a dark roof and laying on something soft. As he sat up, he became aware he lacked some pieces of clothing.

"I'm glad to see you're up," The royal turned in the direction of the voice and almost jumped when he saw an upside down version of Mia's smiling face. Her head leaned over the edge of the top bunk across from him, her loose hair imitating a chocolate-colored waterfall. It did not look like a comfortable position to be in. "You really worried us back there, Princey."

"'Princey'?" he repeated with a raised brow. "What's with the nickname?"

"Because there's no good one for King," she replied with a shrug, as if the answer was so obvious. Righting herself, she hopped to the ground as discreetly as she could. Only then did Noctis notice the dozing Ignis behind her. Mia took a seat on the corner of Noctis's bed, keeping a meaningful distance to him. "'King-y' doesn't have a nice ring to it, so I chose Princey."

He rolled his eyes at her logic. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted out of the blue," she explained with a frown. "Gladio carried you on his back all the way here. You've been out for a couple hours now." She proceeded to point at each of their friends' locations. "Prompto's snoring away above us, Gladio's on the couch, and obviously Ignis is right there." Lingering thoughts still on the royal advisor, she decided to ask Noctis, "Does he ever take a break? He was determined to lose sleep so he could watch over you like a hawk. Pretty much had to coerce him into taking a nap."

"That definitely sounds like Specs," Noctis chuckled, twitching a smirk. "Always playing mother hen, always looking out for me. He's been that way since we were kids." Mia nodded once, satisfied with the new knowledge.

She desired to also ask about his relationship with the others but it wasn't right to bombard him with questions considering he just regained consciousness. There'd be a time and place at a later date. Ignis was the next to wake up, followed by Gladiolus and Prompto respectively. Their various lengths of sleep seemed to be enough to energize them as they all crammed around the bunk beds. The topic of Noctis's health and mysterious headache was the first to be discussed.

"Dude, you were saying some pretty weird things," Prompto frowned as he sat between his best friend and Mia. "What happened back there?"

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I... had a vision, I guess," he explained lamely as he attempted to describe what he saw. "Something was on fire and a giant person was talking to me. I couldn't understand what he was saying though."

Ignis exchanged looks with the elementalist. "Mia and I have speculated you saw the Disc of Cauthess. Perhaps the being in your vision is the Archaean, Titan."

"Who knows," Gladiolus shrugged nonchalantly before stretching his muscles. "In any case, now that His Highness is awake, let's make our way to Lestallum."

Prompto agreed with the idea. "Yeah, we gotta report back to Talcott." He noticed Mia tilt her head in bemusement so he elaborated, "He's the one who told us about the sword in the waterfall rumor."

Since Noctis assured them he was feeling better, they all piled into the Regalia and drove to Lestallum. Fortunately, the storm did not follow them the whole way.

"Damn this place is hot," Noctis complained unhappily upon entering the sunny town. As they strolled across the street, he tugged on the collar of his shirt to fan his body and groaned again. "Ugh, I'm sweating."

"Just take your shirt off," Gladiolus snorted, patting him on his back. When the dark-haired king declined the idea, he sneered. "What? Too embarrassed to show your scrawny body?"

"Hey, I got muscle!" Noctis protested, shooting his Shield a glare before grumbling under his breath, "You just can't see it."

"If you say so. You got as much muscle as Prompto."

Now it was the blonde's turn to defend himself from an insult that was clearly uncalled for. "Hey! I have more than His Highness here! Right, Iggy?"

"Don't pull me into this."

Frowning at the advisor's fruitless response, Prompto turned to the only woman among them with puppy dog eyes. "Mia, I have more muscle than Noct, right?"

The elementalist offered a nervous smile at the two men staring at her with hopeful looks that she would pick one over the other. "I think both you and Noct have an adequate amount of muscle each," she remarked in an attempt to play mediator. "I couldn't possibly decide."

Her words had the opposite effect as her mirthful tone sounded more akin to sarcastic teasing. It was an answer neither Noctis or Prompto yearned for. Dissatisfied, they resorted to pouts while Gladiolus howled with laughter.

Mia fell in line with Ignis, who ambled behind the bickering trio as they turned into an alleyway. "Do you not need to return home?" Ignis queried.

"I'm not in a hurry," she retorted nonchalantly. "Besides, I'd like to say hello to the others before I leave."

When The Leville came into view, Talcott, Jared, and Iris waited for them on the patio. Mia figured Gladiolus must have called his sister somewhere during his teasing so they could meet up with them. Talcott appeared the most ecstatic, waving enthusiastically as the group of five approached. Both Prompto and Noctis gave him a high-five as their greeting.

"Welcome back!" Iris managed to get out before being engulfed in Gladiolus's bear hug. Once he released her, the girl scanned each of them. "I hope it went well?"

"Your story came to a happy end," commented Ignis as he displayed a rare smile for Talcott. "There was a royal glaive after all."

Gladiolus smirked as he placed a hand on top of the the boy's head. "You did good, kid."

"We owe you big time, Talcott," Noctis chimed in.

The young boy was all grins after the praise he received. He was exceedingly proud, as he should be. Mia would be too if she assisted the person she admired the most. His grandfather also congratulated him for being a great help to their king. With friends and family reunited, they all mingled in the lobby. Mia sat on a couch with Jared and Talcott while listening to Prompto regale Iris about what happened in the glacial grotto. She noted he left out the part about Noctis fainting but it was done purposefully to keep her from worrying.

A timid tap on her arm redirected Mia's attention to the boy sitting next to her. Talcott pointed to her messenger bag to the sewn-on patch in the corner. "I like your bag, Miss Mia!" he beamed.

Mia also looked down at her bag. The patch was of a green cactuar with a pink and white desert flower atop its head. She bought it from a random stall in Partellum Market when she was a kid and had it stuffed away in a drawer unused. When she found it years later, she decided to sew it onto her bag out of boredom. She's been using the same bag ever since.

"Do you like cactuars?" she asked Talcott, who nodded excitedly.

On the other side of him, Jared chortled at his grandson's enthusiastic answer. "He's always been fond of those creatures."

She grinned. "Me too! I've always had an affinity for them because they're small and green, which is my favorite color."

"They're really cool!" Talcott exclaimed. "They're spiky and they run funny!"

 _And are remarkably dangerous,_ Mia thought as she adored his innocent reasons. Indeed, as cute and carefree as cactuars could be, they were also a nightmare to fight, even to the point hunters preferred to leave them alone. They were quick little bastards with a devastating ability to knock even the strongest warriors on their asses. She wondered why she even liked those creatures so much.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Prompto cut in, playfully placing his elbow on top of Mia's head.

"How cactuars are awesome," she snorted, making no effort to remove his arm. "What about you, Prompto? What's your favorite creature or animal?"

"Chocobos!" She should have guessed.

Their lighthearted mood disappeared when another tremor shook the ground. Mia braced herself for the worst but it developed into nothing more than a light tremble beneath her feet. It felt like forever when in reality it only lasted a few seconds. Still, it remained disconcerting, especially when she found Noctis hunched over, clutching his head. He gritted his teeth in pain just like before. Bizarrely enough, his headache seemed to end the same moment the quakes stopped.

Iris bounded up to him and placed a worried hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter? You alright?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Gladiolus was quick to reassure his sister as he steadied Noctis. The tattooed man glanced between his companions who knew (or just barely knew) what the hell was going on. "We oughta take a closer look at this so-called Disc."

"We can use the viewer things at Something Outlook," Prompto suggested.

"Pegglar Outlook," Mia corrected him with her local knowledge of Lestallum. She cheekily smirked when he tossed a deadpan expression her way.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully before putting his hand to his chin. "It's no substitute for being on site, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition."

Jared and Talcott stayed behind at The Leville while Iris tagged along. She stubbornly refused to 'sit back twiddling her thumbs', as she succinctly put it, when someone she cared for was having mysterious, abrupt pains. Besides, there was no harm in walking a block or two to the outlook. Mia watched with levity as the four Crownsguard members failed to conjure a counterargument for why she couldn't come. In the end, Iris walked triumphantly next to the laughing elementalist.

They made haste to Pegglar Outlook. As they neared the observation deck, Noctis halted in his step. Baffled by the sudden stop, Mia leaned over Prompto's shoulder to see what caused the delay.

A man a few feet in front of them peered through one of the stationary binoculars. He appeared middle-aged, with wavy auburn hair reaching below the nape of his neck and a black fedora atop his head. He was definitely not a local; the first thing Mia took notice of was his outlandish outfit, a far departure from Lestallum's simple, earthen-toned clothes. He looked like an eccentric noble, dressed in a white shirt under a black vest and dark gray trousers with white stripes which tucked into black boots. He also wore a long, black jacket that reached his ankles. He accessorized with a rust-colored scarf around his neck, black fingerless gloves, and a light gray and black mantle with a floral pattern tossed over his right shoulder.

The ostentatious man turned away from the binoculars to greet the newcomers. "Ah, fancy meeting you here, my friends!" he exclaimed with an all-too-knowing smile. "What a coincidence!"

Gladiolus scoffed. "I'm not so sure it is."

Choosing to ignore him, the man directed his attention to the two females, mirth gleaming in his amber eyes. "I see you have brought two beautiful ladies with you gentlemen." His smile only widened when the King's Shield moved protectively in front of Iris. His attention redirected to Mia, who felt a cold shiver run down her spine. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way, what it was she didn't know. Maybe it was the way he presented himself— it didn't feel genuine, as if he was putting on an act. Her deciphering of him was cut short by his chuckle, "An interesting tag-along, you are." Mia couldn't help but believe his comment was meant more as a snide remark.

Alas, his scrutiny of her ended as quickly as it started. The man made a grand motion with his arm to the meteor in the distance, his mantle blowing behind him for dramatic effect. "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" he continued. "Like this one: 'From the deep, the Archaean calls. Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.'"

Mia pondered the cryptic rhyme in silence. It wasn't too hard a puzzle to figure out when she recalled everything she knew so far. If it's taken literally, Titan is trying to contact Noctis via a telepathic channel. The second part, then, is referencing the Astral's language. Noctis did say someone spoke incoherently to him in his vision. It made sense that Astrals would have their own lexicon indecipherable to mortals. Following that logic, the vernacular of the gods is on a completely different level that simply hearing their voice is painful to humans. Is that what's causing Noctis's headaches?

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" she questioned as she came to her conclusion.

The man grinned, showing amusement that she deciphered the meaning. "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you there." He sensed their hesitation and released a melodramatic sigh. "I shall give you time to deliberate with your companions."

The group of six took a few steps away from the strange man to converse in private. They all wore varying expressions of doubt and concern. Mia was the first to voice her opinion. "This seems very suspicious to me," she said shifting her weight to one side. "He knows a great deal about Noct's headaches despite it starting just earlier today."

"But what if he's right?" Iris piped up more optimistically than she. "What if talking to the Archaean actually stops the headaches for good?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Iris," Ignis admitted. "It's not an impossible scenario."

Prompto also agreed. "So we take a ride—"

"—But watch our backs," finished Gladiolus.

They all seemed to be in accordance with one another, leaving their king to officially decide. "Let's do it."

The man motioned for them to follow him after they returned. "I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn." The man named Ardyn led the way to the car park. He began to talk about his beloved car and the Regalia but Mia tuned him out, disinterested. After they escorted him to a dark red vehicle, Ardyn slipped into the driver's seat and patiently waited for them.

At the Regalia, Iris hugged her big brother a goodbye while the guys all piled into the car. Mia did not move to join them.

"Try not to piss off the god, alright?" she quipped. "And be careful." Even Ignis looked dumbfounded at her noncommittal response, prompting an explanation. "I believe you four will succeed with Titan, but my main priority is here in Lestallum. I still have to investigate the contents of that magic flask from yesterday." She then reached into her bag to retrieve her higher end flasks of magic, holding them out Gladiolus. "Here, take these. I hope they prove useful."

Said man accepted the flasks before sliding into the car. "Thanks. We'll be in touch."

"Will they be alright?" Iris asked Mia after watching the boys drive away. Her lips pulled downwards into a frown. "Noct didn't look well."

Mia would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about them, not just for their wellbeing but also the situation. They were listening to the advice of a shady stranger to speak with the Archaean— a god— because he was summoning the King of Lucis to him. What part of that wasn't illogical? Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all, Mia offered the younger female a reassuring look.

"They'll be okay. We both know they're strong and capable people. Nothing will happen to Noct, especially since your brother is there to protect him."

Iris sighed, acknowledging she was right. Her unease was natural but Mia had a feeling her worry for the dark-haired royal transcended beyond friendship. Just they way she uttered Noctis's name held a fondness that was absent when she mentioned the others. A knowing smile playing on the elementalist's lips, she escorted Iris back to The Leville before returning home. She greeted her parents in passing and then immediately locked herself in her laboratory.

In order to retain complete focus on the flask, Mia removed all unnecessary items from the table except the equipment she needed. She narrowed her eyes on the lone flask sitting on the work table. A fire spell of sorts, but instead of the familiar yellow-orange glow in the center, this one contained a much darker hue. Her first order of business was to determine the foreign substance within the dust— she needed to test the spell. If she ascertained its properties, then her journal possibly held the information already. Her experiments didn't always result in success but jotting down the failures was equally as important.

Safety first, Mia donned a long-sleeved lab coat, a pair of goggles, and heavy duty gloves. She hesitated for a moment as she held the flask in her hand. _Small increments shouldn't hurt too much,_ she thought grimly. As long as the flow was kept to a minimum (as with the spiles when she extracts dust), the magic shouldn't cause a problem.

Holding her breath, she poured a minuscule amount of magic into her gloved hand. The crimson dust flickered into tiny flames in her palm, dancing about to the cool air of the room and ready to be thrown at something flammable. Normal. What was not normal was the brilliant red suddenly contorting to a sinister black. These flames whipped harshly from side to side, increasingly shifting faster and faster until it literally exploded. Mia felt her heart leap to her throat; it was like a miniature bomb had gone off in her hand. No evidence remained sans a dark, singed spot on her glove.

"A burst of energy due to an incompatibility between catalyst and dust," Mia concluded with a mix of awe and anger in her voice. "It explodes before the caster even gets a chance to throw it." She could only imagine what horrors occurred when someone used an entire bottle's worth.

Rage boiled inside her. Someone was crafting self-inflicting magic and being handed out under the guise of her name. That was the least of her worries; her concern for the people given these shoddy spells greatly outweighed her reputation.

Now that she knew what the spell can do, Mia rummaged through her notes, searching for any similarities to her previous findings. Luckily, her past self discovered this exact reaction. The offending substance were parts of a crustacean-like creature, more specifically the shell of it. To confirm the discovery as factual, she poured an even tinier amount of dust into a watch glass, taking precautions to pause every few seconds. She placed the glass underneath a microscope and began to painstakingly separate the dust from pieces of crushed shell. Once a majority of dust was removed from the watch glass, she compared the remnants to a sample she kept for reference. It was a match.

Mia leaned back in her chair and exhaled a breath. "One problem solved, two more appear," she huffed as she removed her gloves. While it was beneficial to know what catalyst caused the spells to backfire, her new knowledge did not help narrow down the location of who created them. These specific monsters are found all over Duscae and Cleigne near bodies of water. Anyone could easily have access to them.

A knock on the door broke her train of thought as her father peeked his head in, inquiring about her work. Mia shared her results with him, sliding the microscope over so he could confirm it himself. The father and daughter duo sat in contemplative silence. "It's only been two days so I doubt Elias has any new information," she mused aloud as she glanced over to her father. "Have the customers brought up the rumors?"

"No," he shook his head before straightening his posture, as if he had an epiphany. "Dave might've heard the rumors about you by now, though. He has a wide network of hunters. Last I heard, he's stayin' at the outpost north of the Chocobo farm. I'll give you his contact info but you know he never stays in one place for long."

Mia considered this. Dave Auburnbrie was a veteran hunter renowned in many hunter circles and an old friend of her father's. There wasn't a lot that slipped past his knowledge, hopefully he could help her resolve this issue as soon as possible. It was the best and only lead she had at the moment. "Thanks, dad. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _If anyone is confused, the mystery spell is intended to be Blastcast, which by definition damages both caster and target, but obviously altered for my own plot purposes._


	11. A Bystander's Perspective

_Apologies for the long delay! I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter but hit terrible writers block when I tried to put it into a proper scenario. This part basically encompasses the entirety of Chapter Four of the game (spoilers!) but I wanted to write what that whole scene would look like to the regular populace. It's not as action-packed but it's filled with fluff, silliness, and interesting facts about Mia._ _Also, I've been thinking about the romantic aspect of my story. It will be a slow burn romance even though I still haven't decided who Mia will end up with. Why do they all have to be so great?_

 _As always, thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

 _Special shoutout to Guest1995. I can't message you personally since it's a guest account but I wanted you to know I appreciate your reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _A Bystander's Perspective_

* * *

"I'm heading out now," Mia announced her departure as she descended the stairs into the shop. Her parents, who were preparing to open for business, stopped momentarily to bid her a goodbye. Double checking her inventory one more time, Mia asked her father, "Were you able to contact Dave?"

"No, it goes straight to voicemail," he replied with an exasperated huff. "It happens when hunters are in an area where there's no service. But last I spoke to him he was staying at Alstor Outpost. Said he'd be there for awhile." Mia's deflated reaction at the news forced the ex-hunter to pat his daughter on the head to distract her. "I left him a message and gave your number. I'm sure he'll contact you when he can."

Mia pouted; she hoped there wouldn't be any delays when she got there but if Dave was preoccupied with a mission, there was nothing she could do. As long as she received useful information (or any at all, at this point), she didn't mind waiting. A smile replacing her frown, the elementalist gave her parents one last wave before stepping out the door. "Bye! Love you guys!"

She felt a little guilty leaving for the umpteenth time. Ever since she teamed up with Noctis and his friends, she'd been handing her responsibilities of the store over to her parents. To be perfectly honest with herself, if it wasn't for this whole flask issue, she would have definitely gone with the guys to see the Archaean. Part of her was still disappointed she didn't go. Speaking of her dear friends, the elementalist wondered where they were at the moment. Since they left in the afternoon the day before, it was more than likely they stopped for the night. Did they stay in an RV or at a haven? She scoffed at the idea of someone like Ardyn camping.

Upon entering a small plaza of one of Lestallum's busier streets, Mia noticed the Amicitia butler Jared sitting at a table by himself. A curious scene, considering Iris and Talcott were usually with him but were no where to be seen. She decided to keep him company for the time being. "Good morning, Jared," she greeted him with a bright smile.

Jared recognized his visitor and returned her smile with an even kinder one. "Ah, and good morning to you as well, Miss Mia!" He motioned to the chair across the table. "Please, have a seat."

The woman obliged his request before scanning the plaza. "Where are Talcott and Iris? Still sleeping?"

"Not today," he responded with a lighthearted chuckle as he pointed at a building across the way. "They're in that cafe buying breakfast. We were tired of the food at the hotel and the young one really wanted to come here. He's taken a liking to their pastries. As have I."

"I'm happy to hear you're enjoying Lestallum's cuisine."

Their pleasantries temporarily halted when Iris and Talcott made their appearances with food in hand. It was impossible to miss the way the young boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the elementalist. "Miss Mia!" he exclaimed as he practically sprinted to the table. "Are you eating breakfast with us?"

"Only if you want me to," she responded cheekily, to which he nodded. "Then I thank you for letting me join you guys."

"The more the merrier," Jared chuckled as he turned to Iris. "Lady Iris, do you mind if you get one more meal for Miss Mia?"

"Sure thing!" Iris sang happily. She saw the older female about to protest and quickly shut her down with a wave of her hands. "Don't worry, Mia, it's on us! C'mon, Talcott!"

Mia waited until the two younger persons disappeared into the building again before turning her attention to the man across the table. She fidgeted in her chair, debating if she should voice her thoughts or not. "Jared, is it okay if I ask you something random but personal?"

"Not at all," Jared straightened up to give her his full attention. "What's on your mind, my dear?"

"Talcott's parents, what happened to them?" she asked softly. "Were they caught up in the attack on the Crown City?"

"No," he sighed dejectedly but didn't seem offended by her inquiry. He laced his hands together on the table, his brows furrowing as he recalled the memory. "His parents passed away in a car accident a few years ago. My grandson was still so young when it happened. He doesn't remember much from that time."

"I see," Mia frowned, casting hazel eyes downward at the food. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Jared dismissed her solemn tone with a shake of his head. "It's quite alright, dear. I imagine it's only natural to be curious considering the odd pair we make."

She smiled at his statement. "Odd, maybe. But you're doing a great job raising him and Talcott really loves you regardless."

"Ho ho, I try my best," he laughed appreciatively. "Lady Iris has been a huge help. She watches after him when I cannot."

Awhile later the whole table was now occupied, its occupants all enjoying a fun and quaint breakfast together. An enthusiastic Talcott divulged to Mia what they planned to do that day. In return, she recommended new places they have yet to visit. Even Iris looked forward to it. Mia appreciated the nice change from the silly banter and rowdiness that was Noctis and his company. This was the type of morning that reminded the elementalist of an earlier time, when her brother was still alive.

"Next time breakfast is on me!" Mia proclaimed, offering thanks after everyone finished their meal. As much as she wanted to spend more time with them, she picked up her belongings and gave them a wave. "I'd love to show you guys the finer sights of Lestallum but I need to get going."

"Of course, we shan't keep you any longer," Jared nodded in understanding, grunting as his old bones popped when he stood. The others followed suit to see her off. "Thank you for keeping this old man company, Miss Mia."

"Please just call me Mia, and the pleasure was all mine. Maybe we can do this again in the near future?" He smiled and nodded again as she turned to Talcott. She crouched to be at his eye level, holding up her pinky finger. "When I get back, let's go to that place I mentioned, okay?" With a bashful grin, her young friend sealed the deal with a pinky promise.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Mia arrived at Alstor Outpost. Her initial scan of the area revealed nothing out of the ordinary: locals gathered together and exchanged the daily gossip; children ran around playing tag or some other outside game; and proprietors conducted their respective businesses. In addition, a group of hunters chatted off to the side near the familiar orange and white caravan. Unfortunately, Dave was not among them.

Assuming she had a lot of time to kill, she made her way to the Crow's Nest, Lucis's most popular food chain restaurant. Their motto, "The nest you can always fly back to", resonated with those who travelled as often as Mia. Plus their food was a godsend on the long road: cheap and delicious. After being welcomed into the diner, she took a seat on a bar stool and ordered their signature fries to snack on.

"Here ya go, miss! Enjoy!" the owner exclaimed as he placed her order in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, expressing her gratitude with a polite smile. She popped a fry into her mouth and immediately regretted her decision. Somehow she forgot the fries came out of the fryer literally seconds ago and cried out in pain when the lone fry seared her poor tongue. She had the urge to spit it out but instead of looking like a savage, she inhaled air through gritted teeth in an attempt to cool the offending food, succeeding just enough to swallow the fry. The owner, who witnessed it all, shook his head despite holding back boisterous laughter. Soothing her tongue with ice water, she buried her face in her hand and groaned. "Definitely not my best moment."

"Probably not, but it made my day," he chuckled as he refilled her water. "So where ya headed all by your lonesome?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here. A hunter by the name of Dave."

"Oh, Dave! Good man, that one. Unfortunately, you just missed him. He was here until yesterday. Said he got word of more dog tags gone missin'."

"Do you know when he'll return?"

"Can't say for sure, miss. But he's here often so he might be back in the next couple of days or so."

Mia thanked him for the information before he walked away to take care of a customer waving him down from across the diner. After paying for her meal, she remained in the diner, crossing her leg over the other and resting her chin in her palms. She became the epitome of a bored person waiting for an undetermined amount of time. Her thoughts mulled over her situation. Dilly-dallying for the slim chance Dave would return to this outpost did not sound like an effective use of her time. She'd rather be active in her information gathering; perhaps she could travel to towns and other outposts that saw hunters coming and going often.

During her mental agenda planning, an Imperial dreadnought passed by overhead, followed by another soon after. Their massive, metallic frames temporarily blocked out the sunlight as it flew in the direction of the Disc of Cauthess. Her gut feeling screamed there was something happening; were they actually heading toward the Disc or was it coincidence? She would've waved it off as paranoid concern for her friends when the ground quaked again, this one much worse than in Lestallum.

Against her better judgement, Mia ignored the trembling beneath her feet and ran outside, only to be met with a blinding flash of light. Despite being at such a far distance, Mia stared wide-eyed at the multiple floating dots hovering over the Disc. A whole armada of Niflheim dreadnoughts surrounded the very place her friends currently were.

"What the hell is happening?" she mumbled to herself. She fumbled for her phone, hastily searched her contacts, and pressed the first name she recognized. She wasn't even sure who of the royal entourage she was calling. Alas, there was no answer. Suddenly the Disc emitted another flash of light and a thunderous boom rocked the ground, throwing her off balance. Her stability and vision restored a moment later, she gasped at the sight of all the dreadnoughts around the Disc engulfed in flames.

Smoke rose from the aircrafts as every single began plummeting to the ground. The giant meteor seemed significantly lower than before, as if Titan no longer held it atop his shoulders. In addition to that, it appeared cracked in places and some of the crystallized spires broke in half. Now she was officially worried; there was no way that area escaped disaster. Mia tried calling her friends once more but again it went unanswered. She had half a mind to drive to the Disc— or at least get close enough— to investigate when a truck pulled into the gas station. Filled with hunters by the looks of their garb. Their expressions told her they were not in the best of moods.

"Damn it," one of the males grumbled as they passed by the elementalist to enter the diner. "Why'd our tipster have to live in Lestallum? We could be feasting in glory right about now!"

"Calm down," his comrade shushed him. "It's not his fault those damn Niffs closed off all roads leading there."

"What?!" Mia exclaimed aloud, startling the passing hunters. She apologized but that was least of her worries. "What do you mean no one can get into Lestallum?"

"Imperials set up blockades all over Duscae. They've got troops doing inspections at every checkpoint, but Lestallum's the only place no one can get in or out."

With the news passed on, the hunters left Mia to internally panic. Why would the Niflheim Empire block off Lestallum? To what purpose were they seeking to achieve? Such questions ran through her mind as she phoned her parents but there was no ring to indicate her call was going through. She tried three more times, all ending with the same result. A few more vehicles also stopped at the outpost, offering the same information. Communications were being blocked somehow and that was not a good sign.

Mia paced around her motorcycle for at least twenty minutes deep in thought. She probably looked like a madwoman mumbling nonsense to herself when in fact, it helped her assess the situation: Niflheim soldiers blockaded Lestallum, she couldn't get in contact with her parents, the answers to her other questions depended on her friends, and they weren't answering their goddamn phones.

All in all, Mia felt helpless and she detested it.

Someone must have sensed her pre-hyperventilated state because her phone began to ring, saving her from insanity. One glance to the caller ID presented her a wave of relief. "Ignis," she heaved a sigh, trying to sound like she wasn't on the verge of a breakdown. "Thank the Six you finally answered."

"Apologies for the delay," Ignis replied, his dulcet tones calming her surprisingly. "Things became a bit hectic around here. Is everything alright? I received numerous calls from you."

"To be honest, everything's not okay," she sighed again as she leaned against the seat of her bike. "Lestallum's been cut off by Imperial troops, no one can get in or out. I think they're blocking communications because I can't get in touch with my parents. I don't know what the hell is happening." She ranted in a rush that she hoped he understood her.

"Seems the Empire's been busy," he said eventually, sounding none too pleased. There was a thoughtful pause before he spoke again. "We're at the chocobo farm. Can you meet us here?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Mia sped the whole way to the chocobo farm (which was situated in the middle of the forest) arriving in less than half an hour. A large, yellow neon sign that read "Wiz Chocobo Post" hung above the only building on the premises. She felt it was a little redundant since it was obvious to anyone where they were, but she figured it was more to guide wayward travelers at night, when the farm lit up like Christmas tree. With no actual parking spaces at this post, she parked her motorcycle against the fence. Happy chocobos squawked loudly as they ran around in corrals while others were being fed greens by visitors. She could see the owner of the farm, Wiz, making conversation with a group of people in the small cobblestone plaza.

She expected to see the Regalia as she drove up to the farm but the luxury vehicle was no where in sight. For a second, she thought she'd misunderstood the location of their meeting place but those doubts were put to rest when she saw Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis approach her. Exhausted expressions, disheveled clothes, hair and face caked with dirt patches— it was immediately apparent their ordeal with the Archaean didn't go as smoothly as they wanted. They also had some minor scrapes and bruises, but it was nothing a potion or two couldn't heal.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you," Mia vented, resisting the urge to hug each of them. "Being out of the loop really sucks."

The three men minus Gladiolus escorted her to the table belonging to the RV. "I've notified them of the situation regarding Lestallum," Ignis said before turning a concerned eye onto the elementalist. "How are you doing? You sounded flustered over the phone."

Mia enlaced her hands together and placed them on the tabletop. "I'm better now that I know you guys are safe," she smiled faintly. "But I'm still concerned about my parents. And Iris, Jared, and Talcott as well."

Prompto pointed to the metal windmill in the center of the farm. At its base stood their missing Shield, holding his phone to his ear. "The big guy's been trying to contact Iris for the past ten minutes but she's not answering either." Mia knew that feeling quite well.

Gladiolus joined them soon after, greeting Mia with a playful pat on her head. Now that they were all together, it was time to finally get some answers. "Mind filling me in? What happened with Titan?"

They each took turns detailing their adventure into the center of the Disc of Cauthess with Ignis offering elaboration to clear the more confusing points of the story. The Archaean, the apparent root of the recent tremors, contacted Noctis telepathically, aka the mysterious headaches, to summon him. The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya— "And Noct's future wifey!" Prompto added with a grin, much to the vexation of his friend— approached him before they arrived, beseeching the astral to lend his power to Noctis. Of course, it's never that simple. The Lucian King had to prove his worth by fighting Titan (or rather parry his gigantic arm).

"Wait," Mia cut in, a mix of disbelief and absolute awe on her face. "You guys battled a literal god and survived! Do you know how insane that sounds?"

The four males exchanged glances, as if just realizing it, before looking at her again. "I guess it is kinda awesome now that I think about it," Prompto admitted cheekily as he scratched his cheek. "But in the heat of the moment, it was terrifying."

"It wasn't just Titan," Gladiolus scoffed, albeit with a bit of pride. "We also had to fight off countless MTs dropping from dreadnoughts."

Mia made a noise of recognition. "Then that explains why there were so many hovering over the Disc," she mused. She wondered if the empire tracked Noctis to the Disc or they were merely investigating the cause of the seismic activity. The elementalist shook her head since it didn't pertain to the main topic. She stared at Noctis for her next question, "I'm assuming you won Titan over?"

"Yup," the raven-haired man replied, waving his hand dismissively. Although he was attempting to act cool, a triumphant smirk kept twitching on his lips. "But then he just vanished and left us to almost die."

Ignis sighed at the royal's vague statement which did not amend Mia's puzzled expression. "With no astral to hold it up, the meteor crashed into the earth. Fire and lava erupted around us."

Mia felt herself on the edge of her seat. She already knew the outcome but she was compelled to ask, "So how'd you escape?"

"We were lifted out on an airship, thanks to the Imperial Chancellor of Niflheim," the advisor answered with an indignant look. "Or as we know him, Ardyn Izunia." He paused to gauge her shocked reaction, one he and his friends shared when they were given the reveal. "Seeing as we didn't have alternative options, we accepted his assistance and, for whatever reason, were dropped off here."

"What happened to the Regalia?" she inquired next. "Is it still at the Disc?"

"I'd like to think not," Noctis yawned before folding his arms across his chest with a frown. He drooped his head against his shoulder, prepared to sleep in his current position. "That area is probably ruined by now."

"We did journey quite a ways from the car," Ignis offered as reassurance. "But the Disc is under the control of the Empire— it's a possibility they have it now. Perhaps we can request Cindy to ascertain its location to be sure."

"I'll do it!" Prompto shot his hand into the air immediately, almost punching Noctis in his face. Since no one bothered to take his enthusiasm away, the gunner excused himself to make the call. Mia knew of Cindy, the famous mechanic in Hammerhead. She never met the woman personally, but she's heard rumors no one could rival her skill. Ignis also informed Mia she fixed the Regalia at the beginning of their adventure and that Prompto had been infatuated with her ever since.

Leaving the blonde to flirt with his crush, Mia turned back to the other three. "So what are you going to do in the meantime?"

The bespectacled man shook his head. "We wait until we get news of the Regalia. I'm afraid we don't have much mobility now that we lack a car."

With an amused brow raised, Mia made a grand gesture to their surroundings. "I mean, we are on a chocobo farm," she drawled, stating the obvious. "With chocobos. That we can ride."

Gladiolus snorted as he crossed his arms. "Well, I know one person who'd be excited to hear that."

"Indeed," Ignis chuckled. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. All of our supplies— our spare clothes, camping gear, extra curatives— remain in the Regalia."

"We need to find it no matter what," Noctis mumbled, lamenting the loss of their beloved vehicle.

"And we will. But first things first: we need to rest. Especially you, Noct. Obtaining the power of a god cannot be easy on the body." He cast the practically sleeping man a look that left no room for argument. Not that Noctis needed any convincing. As the raven-haired king sauntered toward the door of the camper, Ignis turned back to Mia. "You're more than welcome to stay with us," he said curtly before disappearing into the RV.

"What he means to say is: good to have you back on the team," Gladiolus tossed a roguish grin her way. Lightly blushing, Mia mumbled a thanks. "Your ice magic would've helped in the fight with Titan but the flasks you gave us were second best."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Mia feigned offense and refused to look at the man. "You only want me around for my magic!" She pouted childishly. As his laughter died down, she pulled out her phone, wondering if she should make another fruitless attempt at calling. She noticed he was pondering doing the same. She shared his sentiments; they both had people very important to them trapped in Lestallum for unknown reasons. Showing Gladiolus an understanding smile, she stashed her phone away and pulled him up from his chair along with herself.

"C'mon, Muscles. Let's go get some rest before we drive ourselves crazy."

* * *

Ignis had always been a light sleeper, ingrained into his being as a young boy so he could assist Noctis at any given hour of the day. It wasn't bothersome per se, as he'd also learned to ignore particular sounds, such as Gladiolus's obnoxious snoring. The next morning green eyes fluttered open to the vibration of a phone. The hushed feminine voice that followed could only belong to the elementalist who claimed the couch. Though he stared at the bunk bed above him, the royal advisor remained motionless, decency telling him to make Mia aware he was also conscious and listening.

"No, I'm at the chocobo farm," Mia whispered. There was a brief pause and then her voice rose with surprise. "You are? Okay, that works. I'll see you here then."

Ignis discreetly moved to a sitting position in time to see her release a long sigh. It was a little unsettling to see her rather exhausted in comparison to her normally chipper attitude. He could chalk it up to early morning grogginess, but it's doubtful that was the case. After the hectic events of yesterday, it slipped his mind to even ask why she left Lestallum in the first place. She did opt to stay behind to examine the contents of the magic flask she didn't create so perhaps her reason lay there. Mia's shuffling around the camper brought him back to the present. She took her time freshening up in the bathroom before slipping on her boots and exiting the RV.

A deep, gruff voice broke the quietness of the room. "Where's she off to at this hour?"

Ignis glanced over to Gladiolus, whose back was to him and made no effort to face the bespectacled man. "If her phone call was any indication, she's meeting someone here," he replied in a monotonous tone as he reached for his glasses. "As for who, your guess is as good as mine."

The larger man's body shook slightly; Gladiolus was laughing at him. "You worried about her, Specs?"

"Of course, she's a valuable friend and asset to our team."

Did he just sigh? "You would think about it logically."

Ignis narrowed his eyes on his bulky frame. "And what do you mean by that—"

" _Ugh_ , you guys are too _loud_!" Prompto hissed from the bunk above Gladiolus. He grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his ears to muffle the noise. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Apologies for interrupting your beauty sleep," the advisor quipped with a smirk.

Leaving his comrades to fall back asleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and readied himself for a long day ahead of them. Without the Regalia, they were limited in what they could do. Relying on Cindy's intel was their only option in retrieving their car. The brunette stepped out into the brisk morning air, sauntering on a quest to buy some ebony. In line to buy his beverage, the local radio stations reported on the blockades across Duscae. It was believed the checkpoints were a result of the strange occurrences at the Disc. Of course, he knew that was falsified information.

When he returned to the caravan, his friends began to stir, some more awake than others. "Hey, where's Mia?" Prompto yawned, finally realizing they were missing one person.

"She left earlier this morning," Ignis replied as he sat on the unoccupied couch. "She's still on the farm, if that's your concern. It seems she's trying to resolve an issue at the moment."

"Well, let's go ask if we can help!"

Gladiolus deadpanned, "Always eager to assist the ladies, aren't you?"

The four Crownsguard members found the elementalist standing near the windmill. Her brows furrowed together, displaying a semi-serious expression, as she tapped her fingers against her leg impatiently. She noticed them approach and greeted them with a curt wave. "Morning. You're probably wondering what I'm doing, huh?" She chortled at their collective nod. She leaned her back against the brick base of the windmill and crossed her ankles. "It's about the magic flasks. A friend of my dad might have information on it. He finally got cell service this morning so he's on his way to meet me here."

"Is it that bad?" Noctis asked, casually placing his hands on his hips.

"It's not great. I tested the magic myself. Works on your enemies but explodes in your face," Ignis wanted her to be more specific but her eyes flitted elsewhere. "There he is."

A dusty beige truck filled with hunters pulled onto the farm. The driver of the truck stepped out followed by a medium-sized, graying bronze-colored dog who instinctively sniffed his immediate area. Picking up on a scent, the dog walked away from his owner to investigate. As he got closer to the group of five, his tail began to wag faster and faster until he stopped in front of Mia with a friendly bark.

Beaming, Mia knelt down to pet the dog behind his ears. "Aww, you still remember me, Nanaki!" she cooed, giggling when he licked her chin.

Satisfied with her attention, Nanaki moved over to Prompto and Noctis, again barking expectantly. "Hi doggy!" the blonde exclaimed, shamelessly plopping himself on the ground so he could play with him.

"Hey, pup," Noctis patted the dog on his head. "It's been awhile."

"Play nice, Nanaki."

Their attention drew to the stocky man in his early forties walking toward them. His visage was that of the experienced hunter he was: a rugged, stony countenance, a shaved head for practicality, and muscular. He wore a dark short-sleeved shirt underneath a dark brown tactical vest, with black military cargo pants and boots. His arms were bare besides fingerless gloves, showing off the many tattoos he had. As with any hunter, around his neck hung silver plated dog tags. Similar to the ones Noctis and his retinue picked up in the past.

The man stopped in front of Mia, studying her carefully. "Lamia Viridis."

"David Auburnbrie," said woman drawled in the same intonation, returning his gaze.

Dave chuckled as he held out his hand for her to shake. "You're lookin' good, kid." He then turned to the four beside her, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Gentleman. Glad to see you're doing well."

Mia glanced between them, confused. "Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Long story short: they helped me out when I was in a bind," the veteran hunter answered before changing the subject. "Now tell me what's going on. Your old man was vague with the details." Ignis listened intently to the elementalist explain her situation to Dave. He knew the general gist of it and was able to fill in the gaps from her summary. After she finished Dave considered her words thoughtfully before he spoke.

"There has been an increase of magic use among the hunters thanks to you, but I haven't heard anything about it backfiring." He watched her shoulders slump, crestfallen at the news, and amended, "I'm heading south so I'll continue to ask around. I'll let you know when I find something."

"Please do," Mia sighed, reaching up to grip the dog tags around her neck. "Any information will help."

Her fidgeting with the tags didn't go unnoticed. Pressing his lips to a grim line, Dave pointed at the middle of her chest. "Still wearing that, I see." A hint of a smile played on her mouth as she nodded. "Right. Since I've told you what I know, I'm gonna head out. Take care of yourselves, girl and boys." He called Nanaki back to his side and hopped back into his truck.

"So whose tags are around your neck?" Gladiolus abruptly asked Mia. The million dollar question on everyone's mind. Ignis chided him with a sharp gaze. Although he deduced the original owner of the tags through a previous conversation with the elementalist, it wasn't their place to ask something that personal. Still, the tattooed man remained undeterred by the glare.

Unexpectedly, Mia found his straightforwardness amusing. "They belonged to my older brother, Magus."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Prompto chimed in, patting the dirt off his pants. "You never mentioned him before."

"Well, you never asked," she laughed breathily and stared at her feet. "Magus was a hunter; under the tutelage of Dave, actually."

Noctis pursed his lips, understanding the implications of her words. "If you're wearing his tags, does that mean he—"

"Yes," she cut in, melancholy displayed on her features, and inhaled a deep breath. "He... died three years ago when he was on a hunt."

The long and heavy silence that followed grew unbearable for everyone involved in the conversation. Gladiolus stared at something off in the distance. Both Noctis and Prompto looked at the ground, the latter scuffing his boot against the dirt. On the other hand, Ignis did not turn away, green eyes studying the woman. It was only natural to show a mournful visage while speaking about a departed loved one, but he had an inkling there was more to the tragic story she didn't mention. Alas, he wasn't about to prod into her past. What she wanted to share with them was entirely up to her. Ignis watched Mia shift from a pained smile to the realization of the change in atmosphere.

"So has there been any word from Cindy?" she queried awkwardly. Her voice was noticeably much livelier than just moments before.

"Not yet," Prompto responded without missing a beat. As he folded his arms behind his head, he grinned. "But I believe in her skills! I'm sure she'll have an answer for us soon!"

Gladiolus nudged his blonde friend with his elbow. "I guess we'll just hang around until your girlfriend calls back," he sneered.

Prompto flailed his arms in the air as his cheeks burst into a rosy red hue. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed before kicking at the dirt with a longing sigh. "...Unfortunately."

"Give it time, bud," Noctis snickered, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Hey, since we don't have anything to do, let's go race some chocobos."

The shine in Prompto's blue eyes could not have gotten any brighter. "Dude, that's all I ever wanted in life!"

The chocobo race track was located the opposite side of the main road. Adjacent to the starting gate was a stone platform built a few feet above ground level. Mia and Ignis, the two who decided to spectate, stood on the platform as their friends trotted to the line atop the magnificent yellow birds. The competitive spirit burned in their eyes as they each gave their chocobo a pep talk.

Beside the royal advisor, Mia clasped her hands behind her back. "You sure you don't want to participate?" she asked him with a playful grin. She was back to her original self, it seemed. "I promise to cheer for you all equally."

"I'll leave the fun up to them," he chuckled as he returned her smile. "A cheering section is lonely with just one person."

"That's true, I guess," She then turned to the three competitors, waving her arms excitedly. "Good luck, you guys!"

"I'll see you both at the finish line!" Noctis proclaimed.

"On your mark—"

"Yeah right!" Prompto scoffed. "Prepare to lose to the Great Prompto!"

"Get set—"

"Whatever you say, Great Prompto," Gladiolus drawled with a roll of his eyes. "You're gonna eat my dust!"

"I'm expecting their boasting will translate into proficient chocobo riding," Ignis heaved a sigh while Mia giggled.

" _GO!_ "


	12. Chocobos and Messengers

_Another interlude chapter. It's shorter than I wanted but when I thought about what to write for Ramuh's trials, I knew I needed more time. Hopefully this will keep you guys entertained until the next one.  
_

 _On another note, I'm going to use my Bio/profile page to keep you all updated with my progress on ALIM and whatever other stories I come up with._

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and wonderful reviews! They really do help keep my passion for this story alive._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _Chocobos and Messengers_

* * *

Another day passed on the chocobo farm yet there was no new information about the Regalia. It became blatantly obvious to Mia that patience was not her friends' strong suit. The Chocobros— as she ecstatically nicknamed the collective four after the race— needed to keep themselves occupied instead of moping about doing nothing. All they could do was hope the Regalia will be located soon and everyone in Lestallum are safe and sound. Lacking her own information (about both her parents and the flasks), Mia knew stress wouldn't help matters so she welcomed the distraction.

Mia tagged alongside Noctis and Prompto, who desired to take a million pictures of the adorable, fluffy chocobos. Ignis also followed suit, watching over them like a hawk. The elementalist had a funny feeling it was more out of motherly concern than entertainment purposes. Just in case one of the birds decided to peck at them. At least at Noctis; Prompto seemed to have an immediate connection with the animals and Mia was wise enough to stand to the side and out of reach. Claiming his muscles would atrophy, Gladiolus opted to exercise and jog around the farm before doing sit-ups and push-ups of an undisclosed number.

"Why do I have to be your model?" the raven-haired royal groaned, semi-glaring at his best friend who was prepping his camera for a plethora of picture taking. "Mia makes a way better model than me."

Said woman rocked back and forth on her feet, beaming, "I'm flattered you think so, Princey!"

Prompto cackled triumphantly, swinging an arm around Noctis's shoulders while mirroring the lone female's grin. "You're right, she would. But you lost the bet, dude! I beat both you and Gladio in the race!"

"I only lost because you bribed your chocobo!"

"If I recall correctly, Highness, you did the same thing," Ignis remarked with a mirthful smirk. He cupped his fist to his chin, as if thinking long and hard about it, for the sole purpose of teasing his charge. "Something about buying the best greens in all of Duscae if you won."

Prompto's grin only widened. "But he didn't!"

Suppressing the urge to burst out laughing with the gunner, Mia added on, "If it helps, it was a close race. Even if Princey did get third place... _out of three_."

Noctis cast indignant glares upon them all.

The four of them, minus Gladiolus, sauntered over to the stables, where a farmhand handed them a small basket of greens so they could feed the chocobos. Composition already in mind, Prompto had Noctis stand in front of the stall at the end and directed him on how he wanted the pose. His enthusiasm in bossing his best friend around was anything but subtle, much to the chagrin of said friend. Then again, how often did one get the opportunity to freely give their king orders?

The bright yellow bird in front of them stared in bemusement at the humans, wondering why they weren't feeding him the greens he could clearly see were meant for him. The chocobo stretched his long neck over the dark-haired one's shoulder, startling the man, in an attempt to reach the giggling female, the one holding the basket. At least she knew what he wanted and graciously offered some feed to him.

"I don't know about this," Noctis grumbled suspiciously. His arm was outstretched towards the chocobo, a green in hand just out of reach of the bird. The chocobo's intense stare unnerved him; it looked like it was going to pounce him if he didn't give the green in the next five seconds.

"King Noctis Lucis Caelum: loved by all, death by fluffy chocobo," Mia snickered as she created his epitaph, which resulted in receiving another annoyed glare from said king. "Not to rush your artistic talents, Prompto, but you might wanna hurry it up."

"I concur," Ignis agreed, also noticing the restlessness in the animal. "The chocobo's patience will not last much longer."

"You can't rush perfection!" Prompto sang as he tilted his camera _slightly_ sideways. "Gotta get the angle just right!"

The model rolled his eyes again. "Will that be sometime today?"

His answer came in the form of a camera click. The first of many, as it turned out. Noctis was instructed to pose in various ways, sometimes resembling a 'Wish You Were Here' postcard and others a more candid and natural vibe. It was a comical scene to the bystanders, watching their king pose uncomfortably while the cameraman cooed hilarious compliments to him. Humor aside, Mia truly believed if he had chosen not to be part of the Crownsguard, Prompto could make it as a professional photographer.

"Okay, I'm good!" Prompto grinned as he flipped through the pictures he took with satisfaction. "Thank you for your cooperation, good sir!"

"Like I had a choice?" Noctis snorted and coolly ran a hand through his spiky black hair. He began to walk away when a forceful tug stopped him from proceeding. Tilting his head backward, he realized it was the chocobo who held the collar of his jacket in its beak. All Noctis did was stare. "Do you need something?"

"I think he likes you," Mia chuckled, stepping closer to him and pointing at the green in his hand. "Or maybe it's because you're still onto holding that." Instead of waiting for him to react, she grabbed the green and amiably offered it to the giant bird. "Here you go, cutie."

Overly eager for the treat, the chocobo squawked and released his hold on Noctis's collar. In doing so, the animal basically shoved Noctis away, causing the man to stumble a few steps forward, right into the elementalist. Obviously Mia was not expecting the sudden weight and failed to keep both of them balanced. This resulted in her tripping backward and getting the wind knocked out of her as they both crashed to the ground. Mia found herself sprawled out, staring up at the azure sky. Her brain was still trying to process what just occurred.

"You okay, Mia?"

The exasperated yet worried voice snapped her back to her senses. Once her hazel eyes met with Noctis's icy blue ones, she slowly digested their rather suggestive situation. In the seconds of their fall, Noctis instinctively brought his hands up to cradle her head. He managed to prevent her concussion, but now his body pressed heavily against hers, their legs in between each other's with their faces mere inches apart. The realization of their position hit them both at the same time but they were too stunned and flabbergasted to move.

That is, until they heard a familiar click.

"Ooh, how _scandalous_!" Prompto sneered as he snapped more pictures. "Noct, I never knew you could be so forward! And with our good friend, Mia, of all people! What would Lady Luna think of this?"

"Prompto!" the two red-faced comrades protested in unison. After scrambling to their feet (and putting an obvious distance between one another), Noctis attempted to swipe the camera away from the blonde's hands but failed miserably. "You better delete it!"

"Eh, don't think I will!" Flashing a not-so-innocent smile, Prompto curtly saluted them and broke into a sprint to the other side of the farm.

For once, Noctis remained undeterred by the thought of unnecessary running and gave chase. "You can't escape from me!"

They happened to pass by Gladiolus, whose voice comedically carried over the distance, "You guys are jogging, too?"

Patting the dirt from her clothes and hair, Mia watched the two boys run around the farm. As the other victim of the picture, she should have felt more embarrassment than merriment but she knew it was all in good fun. Prompto would never purposefully harm them. The long sigh from beside her brought a smile to her lips. She tossed a languid point of her thumb in their friends' general direction. "Should I try to stop them?"

"There's no need," Ignis declined her offer with a shake of his head. "They'll tire each other out soon enough."

"You make them sound like children."

"Sometimes I wonder."

* * *

Not long after, the five of them reconvened in front of the RV. Two of the five were out of breath, half-glaring at each other out of sheer pettiness. Noctis had successfully coerced Prompto into deleting the picture. The latter argued he "cheated with his dumb warping!" to which the former shrugged, feeling no remorse in using his special abilities. The photo fiasco over and done with, Mia, with a mirthful smile, volunteered to buy them all drinks from the store as a peace offering. Holding an armful of drinks, she patiently stood in line when the person behind the counter turned the volume knob on the radio.

"The frequent quakes which rocked the Duscae and Cleigne regions in recent days have finally quieted," the radio DJ broadcasted. "In response, the empire provided the following comment: the cause of the tremors was the Archaean, who had awakened in a fit of rage. The imperial army took swift action and laid the unruly giant to rest, thus averting disaster." Mia rolled her eyes, unbothered by her public distaste for the empire. She shouldn't be surprised Niflheim claimed the glory for themselves. "Eyewitness reports confirm Titan has disappeared from the Disc of Cauthess."

"First the Crown City, the blockades, and now this," the shopkeeper mumbled as he rang Mia up for purchase. "What a hectic time we live in. You be careful out there, miss." She thanked him and returned the gesture.

As she made her way back to the caravan, Mia noticed they were standing around with disappointment written all over their faces. Noctis sighed dejectedly at the phone in his hand before shoving back into his pocket. She assumed the obvious. "I'm guessing no new updates from Cindy?" she queried, handing each of the guys a drink.

"I still can't believe it," Prompto groaned as he placed his hands on his hips. "I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?"

Ignis shook his head, soundly advising, "We should wait until Cindy's done asking the local garages before we despair."

"Let's not fool ourselves," Gladiolus grunted with a distasteful frown. "The empire has it."

"Then maybe we could ask Ardyn to help us out again," the gunner suggested, bringing doubtful looks to everyone around. "...Or not?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the _Imperial Chancellor_ would just _love_ to help us out again," the Royal Shield scoffed, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"He represents a problem, not a solution," Ignis firmly stated. He did not look forward to encountering that eccentric man again.

Mia placed her hands behind her back after a brief lull in the conversation. "So that leaves you..." she began, trailing off her sentence.

"Stranded, awaiting word from Hammerhead."

"Right, well, I'll assist you guys in any way I can." The four men nodded to her as a sign of their gratitude.

Gladiolus rolled his shoulders, preparing to finally leave the chocobo post. "In the meantime, we'll have to hoof it."

Always opting for the more convenient alternative, Noctis suggested they rent out some chocobos to ease their foot travel. Ignis was quick to remind him they needed to be frugal with their money until the Regalia was back in their possession again. It was imperative their remaining gil was to be spent on curatives, as they were out. Mia gave the pouting Lucian King a sympathetic pat on his back.

"Too bad you all can't fit on my bike," she joked lightheartedly. "But if we're really desperate for a car, I can drive back to Lestallum and borrow my parents' truck. It fits five, but it would be a tight squeeze."

"That sounds good to me!" Prompto nodded his head enthusiastically, vocally preferring that over walking. "I'd rather we— hey, look, it's Umbra!"

Glancing down, Mia nearly jumped when she found a medium-sized dog standing next to her. It had pointy, upright ears, a long black snout, and a bushy, curled tail. Black fur covered the top half of its body while the underbelly and legs were white. It carried a book of some sort on a blue belt around the chest with a matching-colored rope wrapped around the front left paw. Golden eyes stared intently at Noctis before it walked away, barking once over its shoulder.

"I think it wants us to follow after it?" Mia concluded in a questionable tone.

"It seems someone's sending us a message," Ignis mused as the five of them followed after the dog.

The elementalist raised a brow, perplexed and worried. "Using a dog as a messenger?" The poor pup has to travel great distances to send letters? That sounded wrong and inhumane. Prompto chuckled and reassured the elementalist her assumptions were not the case.

Umbra led the quintet to a secluded part of the forest, just far enough to be obscured by the trees surrounding the chocobo farm. They lost sight of the dog within the taller grass but it didn't stop Noctis from scouring the area. He frowned and cursed under his breath when he failed to locate their canine guide. Fortunately, movement in his peripheral brought his attention to his right, but instead of Umbra, there stood a tall and pretty woman.

Straight hair fell to her mid-back, jet black in color with bangs cut bluntly across her forehead just above her eyebrows. Slightly longer locks of hair ended at her chin, giving her face an oval-shaped look. Her lips were painted red and her eyes, with light purple eyeshadow, remained shut. Despite this, Mia had a feeling she could still "see" them. Even her attire was not like anything Mia had seen before. She wore an ankle-length black dress with gold embellishments with a majority of the front cut to about the middle of her thighs. A long white shawl tapered loosely around her black-gloved upper arms and her feet donned a pair of open-toed boots. Disregarding her young appearance, her presence alone told Mia this beautiful woman was far wiser beyond her years, however many that may be. An aura surrounded her, mystical, ethereal and magical.

Noctis looked surprised to see her but it was apparent she was no stranger to him. "Gentiana."

Gentiana's lips raised into a smile for a very brief moment as she placed her hands over her stomach in a formal stance. "Hear me, O King of the Stone," she began, her voice silvery yet soft-spoken. "By the Stormsender's blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King's name."

"Luna," Noctis's breath hitched in his throat, narrowing concerned eyes as he continued, "Where is she now?"

"The Eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and Ring shall await their king at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path." A bark distracted the raven-haired royal as he watched Umbra trot up to him, his tail wagging. When Noctis glanced back to Gentiana, she was nowhere to be found.

Mia, meanwhile, witnessed Gentiana toss a knowing smile in her direction and a slight nod of her head. Was that meant for her or was it her imagination? Her question remained unanswered as the woman vanished in a flash of light, a faint sound of chimes whispering in Mia's ears. For a moment, everyone was silent, simply absorbing her cryptic advice. Mia broke the quietness first, drawling, "What just happened?"

"She's a messenger," said Ignis. "A spirit faithful to the Oracle."

Mia cocked her head to the side, unsure if she heard him correctly. "A messenger?"

"For real?" Prompto asked, equally as amazed and confused as she.

Gladiolus snorted as he crossed his arms, slowly pacing in front of them. "We're going beyond real now, pal."

Deciding to just accept the facts as is, Mia pointed to Noctis, who was kneeling in front of Umbra and holding a small, red leather-bound journal. "And what's he doing?"

"Lady Lunafreya and Noct have been communicating via that notebook for many years. Umbra acts as deliverer," the Royal Advisor explained, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose in the process.

"In other words, he's writing a love note to his future wifey," Prompto snickered, holding his hands above his head to stretch. When Noctis joined them a few minutes later, the blonde swung an arm around his shoulders, grinning. "Message delivered, lover boy?"

"Knock it off," Noctis scowled, nudging him away.

"So how come that lady's helping you out? Is she like your fairy godmother or something?"

Resisting the urge to scoff, the dark-haired man replied, "She's more a messenger of the gods." His friend made an 'oh' sound and said nothing more on the matter.

Mia, on the other hand, wanted to clarify the difference before she got utterly confused. "Messengers speak to the people for the gods, and the Oracle speaks to the gods for the people," she mused aloud, tapping an index finger to her lips. Astrals, messengers, ancient kings, and crystal powers— these were things she thought she'd only read about in books. "Yup, this is totally commonplace for someone like me."

"Hey, it's still new to me, too," Prompto admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I've known _Princey_ here for years!"

Noctis opened his mouth to protest the use of Mia's nickname for him but instead, he suddenly flinched, holding a hand to the side of his head. Although the royal didn't appear to be in pain, that action looked all too familiar to his friends as they shared the same thought.

Mia bent her body forward so she could look into his downcast eyes. "Is an astral speaking to you again?"

Noctis shook his head and righted himself. "No, it's... Gentiana," he said, his response slow but firm. "We have to answer the call of the Fulgarian."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What call—" She couldn't even finish her question before the blue sky above them became covered in dark clouds. Seconds later, cold, heavy rain pelted them relentlessly and thunder boomed in the distance. Natural storms do not just start out of nothing. She covered her head with her hood but not in time to prevent her hair from being completely dry. "Oh. That one," she grumbled, gasping immediately after. "Crap! My bike!"

Mia all but sprinted back to the farm, noticing Wiz bark orders at his frantic farmhands to move the chocobos into covered stables. Once she reached her motorcycle, she removed the kickstand and began pushing her vehicle to the nearest tree with thick canopies closer to the ground. Rain wouldn't do much damage to an exposed bike but it still wasn't ideal to leave it out in wet weather for prolonged periods of time. Alas, she lacked the proper means of covering her motorcycle so she was forced to rely on luck that the tree would keep it dry as much as possible.

The Chocobros met her at the base of the windmill to discuss their next move. Once again, they were all soaking wet. Mia held back her laughter when she saw their usually well-styled hair matted against their faces. "Where are we headed?" she asked their trusted leader.

"That way." Noctis pointed upwards, where purple lightning consistently struck an unknown object over the hill. It didn't look too far away from their current location. "Let's get going."

Off into the rain they adventured, traversing through thick mud and slippery hills. Fortunately the mud never made it past their ankles and washed away thanks to the endless downpour. Mia felt bad for her friends, as they truly had nothing to protect themselves from the elements. Especially Gladiolus. Even now he still refused to button up his shirt, claiming it constricts his movement. She just shook her head in disbelief.

"Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the Ring from falling into enemy hands," Ignis commented out of the blue. It was probably an attempt to keep their minds off their very damp trek through the forest. "Our next big step is to reach Altissia, which entails passage aboard a ship. Caem may serve us now as it did them then."

"Cape Caem?" Mia repeated curiously, brushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes. "That rundown lighthouse on the peninsula?"

"It's not just a lighthouse. A ship belonging to the late King Regis is docked underneath it." Mia made a fascinated noise of understanding.

"The hidden harbor, huh?" Gladiolus sighed. "Just might work. I'll have Iris set it up when we make contact again."

Noctis nodded once. "In the meantime, we head into the eye of the Storm."

"Another day, another deity!" Prompto exclaimed in a singsong voice.


	13. Braving the Storm

_Yay, next chapter! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated something... which is pretty sad._ _Spoilers for Chapter Five of the game below._

 _My fight scenes leave something to be desired... please bear with me._

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _Braving the Storm_

* * *

Mia reminded the Chocobros of the dangers of traversing Duscae in the rain, although they were already aware of it. Regardless, she advised that they avoid the gigantoads— colossal, amphibious monsters that emerged only when there was a downpour— as much as possible. Despite the forewarning, there was little they could do when they entered said monster's wet dominion. A particularly big gigantoad hopped out from seemingly nowhere, ready to devour the five humans. Fortunately, these monsters typically roamed in solitude and thus made it easier for Noctis and his friends to fight them off.

Always thinking two steps ahead, Ignis surmised they would have to defeat the gigantoad, lest they want to be pursued for the remainder of their journey.

Expertly falling into his role as strategist, he broke down the creature. Its slippery body allowed it to roll at them with little friction, but was susceptible to ice magic. Dodging out of the way of a rolling attack, Mia cast ice spells to slow the monster's movements. Gladiolus assisted her efforts, acting as sentinel to keep the aggro on him while Prompto utilized his heavy duty machinery from afar. That left Noctis and Ignis to flank with their pole arms. It was large and rotund so attacking from its blindside effectively gave them the upper hand. With their combined power, it didn't take much longer before the gigantoad collapsed, one last final croak leaving its body.

The elementalist was still impressed and in awe of their efficiency. Every one of them had an important role to play. They followed Ignis's strategies, which sometimes changed in the middle of the fight and adapted accordingly. Their strength and trust in one another from years of being together was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Plus the fact that they could wield a whole arsenal of various weaponry. They were a four-man army.

The battle finally over, Noctis scanned each of his friends for any sign of injury. "Any problems?" he asked no one in particular.

"Nothing warranting royal attention," Ignis replied in his casual manner as he tried to wipe away the raindrops on his glasses. It was a futile attempt in the end. The royal advisor, sighing exasperatedly, relented to just wearing them as is. Turning his attention to his charge, he inquired, "What about you?"

Noctis dismissed him with a shrug. "I've had worse near-death experiences."

"There's a story in there somewhere," Mia chimed in with a curious raise of her brow, to which the man simply shrugged again.

Her laughter drowned out the rain for a brief moment as they resumed their journey to wherever the Fulgurian was leading them to. The persistent blue-purple lightning could be seen from the empty main road. Walking along the road eliminated the trees from the equation, leaving the heavy rain and fog to obscure their immediate surroundings. Even then, visibility was poor. Mia lost track of how long they'd been walking but when the lightning stretched across the sky above her, she figured they neared their destination.

"First Titan, now Ramuh," Gladiolus spoke up after a quaint silence. "Chasing down deities is hard work."

"Think how Lady Lunafreya must feel," Prompto sighed, a frown marring his freckled features.

Ignis made a hum of agreement. "If the strain of the rites is as Gentiana suggested, I fear she's far worse off than we are." While Noctis had the support of Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Mia, the Oracle was tackling this trial on essentially by herself.

Mia noticed the way Noctis stiffened at the talk of his betrothed and offered up her optimism, "All the more reason to kick it into high gear, right?" Her face then bumped into the back of Gladiolus, who had stopped suddenly. She rubbed her nose as she narrowed her eyes at the tattooed man. "Hey, why'd you—"

"Quiet," he shushed her before pointing at something in front of him. "Look there."

Mia peered her eyes into the fog, only for them to widen when she realized what slowly came into view. An imperial dreadnought blocked the entirety of road and accompanying it, a small squadron of imperial troopers with auto rifles, and one large automaton. It was three times the height of Gladiolus and kind of resembled a frog without arms but gray and metallic. With guns on its legs and rockets attached to the top of the body.

The lone female bit her lip, her eyes glancing to the sky after it flashed again. "The lightning is striking to the right of us," she noted in a hushed tone. "You guys think we can avoid them by going around?"

"That is the optimal solution," Ignis answered as his eyes focused on the flora around them. "Using the vegetation as coverage should be enough for us to sneak by unnoticed."

Not engaging the empire sounded like the best idea for everyone.

The quintet veered off to the right, taking precaution to walk briskly but with as little possible movement as they could. Once they reached the rocky wall, they maneuvered along it, sandwiching themselves between the wall and thick bushes. Mia was thankful that she ended up behind Gladiolus and used his much bigger body to keep the branches away from her. She felt the ground begin to slope upwards and discovered that they were now climbing a hill. They eventually turned into a crevasse that broke into the rock wall and followed the path upwards. Mia glanced behind her and saw the outline of the dreadnought through the fog.

 _So the empire knew where we were headed,_ she thought with a frown.

"Whoa, what's that?" Prompto asked aloud, bringing Mia's attention to the front.

The pathway ended at a rocky spire that looked neither man-made nor naturally shaped. It looked like a skinny, leafless tree with its branches forking off every which direction. It also glowed a light blue, almost white, color. Their unspoken question was answered when lightning crackled and struck the top of the spire. Mia's hair stood on its end as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light. She could feel the intense magic emanating from it; it felt thick, almost palpable, compared to any magic she'd ever been a witness of.

She was both fascinated and terrified for Noctis as he strode up to the spire without hesitation. She held her breath as the raven-haired king extended his arm out toward it. When his hand made contact, bursts of violet lightning erupted from the stone. His friends reactively jumped back, alarmed, shouting at him in concern. Their worry was for naught, as it turned out. He simply stood there, still like a statue, while the lightning fizzled away. During that time, Mia realized the rain had let up, though it was still damp and cold. The wind did not help matters, either.

"I remember," Noctis said suddenly. "Back in Tenebrae... I met Gentiana." As soon as he uttered the ethereal messenger's name, he flinched in a familiar way.

"Divine voices in your head again?" Gladiolus queried.

"It's Gentiana," Noctis corrected him, hopping down from the spire that was now a dull and dark stone. His lips pressed to a grim line as he continued, "She says Luna's awakening the Six." He said nothing more and the conversation ended in an tense silence. That is, until they heard crackling in the sky and lightning flashed in the distance. The Lucian King sighed. "Guess that's our next stop."

Mia followed the Chocobros as they retraced their steps out of the crevasse. Perhaps she became too content with the rain easing into a light sprinkle that she dropped her guard, for the moment they reached the crest of the hill, a barrage of bullets greeted them from approaching Magitek soldiers. The elementalist felt her heart leap to her throat when she heard a bullet whiz by her head.

"Don't just stand there, idiot!"

Her stunned state didn't last long due to Gladiolus mercilessly yanking her down behind a big rock that jutted out from the wall. Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto dove for cover on the opposite side of the trail. Returning to the situation at hand, all Mia did was blush and mumble a thanks to the man who saved her. This was the first time she'd been shot at and she froze, not that anyone would blame her. Still, she chastised herself for being caught like a deer in the headlights.

"Damn it," the big man growled, summoning his shield instead of his signature greatsword. "Should've known they'd try to ambush us! Iggy! Look for an opening!"

Said advisor nodded once. "Leave it to me!" Olive green eyes hastily scanned their arena, his attempts interrupted by gunfire now and then, before landing on something that caught his interest. He ducked behind the rock to avoid the red laser sight pointed at him. "Three snipers in the back," he told them. "Noct, if you can reach that radio tower, you may get the drop on them."

"Got it!"

His sword materializing, Noctis threw his weapon forward, warping to a flat rock further down the hill. His sudden appearance resulted in a few soldiers to focus their attention on him. Mischief glinted in the royal's eyes as he warped away again. Now he hung off the top of the radio tower above the snipers' location. On his mark, he dropped, piercing the magitek sniper he landed on. In the confusion, Gladiolus rolled out into the middle of the trail and held shield up. This allowed Prompto and Ignis to use their guns and daggers from behind their mobile cover.

Mia refused to let her friends take care of everything.

She pulled a flask out of her bag and poured the contents into her hand. The blue dust reacted, becoming a swirling ball of ice and flurries. Gripping it once, the elementalist stood up from her rock shield and threw it at the encroaching soldiers. The magic hit the ground, instantaneously encasing the area in solid ice. The metallic armor of the Magitek soldiers did not provide the traction to keep them advancing and thus they began to slide down the hill, comically colliding into each other due to lack of control. If anything, they wouldn't be able to shoot at them.

"That was awesome, Mia!" Prompto complimented her as the other two men rushed the stumbling soldiers. "Worked like a charm!"

"To be honest, it worked better than I thought," Mia admitted and returned his grin. Not wanting to risk her life on another stupid ice slide (which she created but hey, who's keeping track?), she cast a light fire spell to thaw the frozen ground. By the time she and the gunner reached the base of the hill, the small unit of Magitek troops were no more. "Good work, everybody!"

"Don't celebrate just yet," Gladiolus scoffed, his eyes narrowing on the dreadnought. "There might be more coming."

"Indeed," Ignis concurred. "Best we stick to the trees until we place considerable distance between us and them."

An hour later, the five friends hiked along the road again, Imperials no where in sight. It became evident that the horrible weather and endless walking was starting to take a toll on them. Noctis's countenance fell into a perpetual frown and his responses were irritable and short. Prompto, the sunshine of the group, was unusually deflated and quiet. Gladiolus grumbled more often. Ignis remained relatively the same, though a narrowed, pensive look was ever present on his face.

Mia wasn't an exception to the mood change; with nothing else to do except follow, she let her thoughts drift aimlessly. Her feet hurt from all the walking and running and fighting. Her wet hair refused to stay out of her face. Her clothes did nothing to keep her warm besides stick to her body. Ramuh's magical rainstorm was relentless.

This situation _sucked_.

"Ugh, this blows!" Prompto cried out, as if reading her thoughts. "We're still so far away! My feet's killin' me! Plus my hair is a mess!"

"That's what you're upset about?" Mia asked almost in disbelief.

"Well, no, not really. More that we've been walking for _hours_ it seems like." The blonde shuddered when the wind picked up again and rubbed his bare arms. This only added fuel to his agitated fire. "Didn't Wiz say he owed us a favor for saving his business from Deadeye? We totally could've rented out a few chocobos for free! Or at least at a discount! Whose great idea was it to not use the chocobos?!"

Apparently, the blonde's rant brought down a revelation upon his friends. Mia just stared in bemusement as Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus all turned to Ignis, who forced a cough.

"I admit my suggestion may have been a bit shortsighted in the long run," the bespectacled man admitted with a slight frown. "I did not predict we would be walking to this extent."

Noctis scoffed. "Would've helped us if you did."

"Thanks a lot, Iggy," pouted Prompto.

"Hey, now. That's unfair. You can't put all the blame on Ignis," Mia jumped in, narrowing her eyes to scold them. Watching them gang up on the Royal Advisor rubbed her the wrong way. She blamed her attitude change on the crappy weather. "Remember what Ignis said this morning: at the moment, your financial situation is less than ideal. Your Gil went to potions and curatives you had a _zero_ amount of at the start of today. Also, I don't recall any of _you_ mentioning this tidbit of information before we started walking. We should thank Ramuh the distance between the runestones is manageable on foot."

The woman huffed in satisfaction when the other three fell silent and turned in different directions, having given up on Ignis. With deep breath, she pushed her way to the front of the party. "Just keep those legs moving. We'll reach the outpost soon enough. Then we can take a well-deserved break for food." And boy, was she getting hungry.

"Mia's scary when she's angry," Prompto whimpered.

"I have two moms now..." muttered Noctis.

"And I thought Ignis was bad," Gladiolus mumbled.

Ignis sighed. "She can still hear you."

* * *

The runestone was somewhere north-west of Alstor outpost but the five weary travelers were more than ecstatic to put their journey on pause for a respite. The rain worsened due to the location of the runestone but the thought of food and warm shelter overlapped the bad. They must have been quite a sight walking into the diner— completely soaked to the bone as if they'd gone swimming in their clothes, with the most unpleasant expressions on their faces. No one dared asked why they were out in the storm in fear of shattering from their icy glares.

Luckily for everyone in the diner, the atmosphere shifted back into a pleasant one when food was presented to them.

"That was _so good_!" Prompto exclaimed contentedly, patting his full stomach. "I feel like I can walk a thousand miles now!"

"I don't," Noctis snorted as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them. "I just want to sleep."

"Noct," his advisor sighed, placing his cup of ebony down. "We still have much to do before night is upon us. You can rest after the second runestone."

A pause. "Ten minutes then."

While they let Noctis take a power nap, Mia sat in the booth, the cold shivers running through her body finally ceasing. She knew they had to venture back out into the wilderness soon but until then, she'd try to soak up as much warmth into her as she can. A few minutes later, she noticed Gladiolus drop his phone onto the table before rustling his dark hair in frustration.

"No luck with your sister?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I still can't get a hold of her," he growled, turning amber eyes to her. "What about your parents?" Mia pulled out her cell to call her family, only to receive the same results. Her crestfallen expression told the tattooed man everything he needed to know. "Damn it."

"Maybe there's been some development since we last heard," Mia hummed thoughtfully before waving down a familiar man standing behind the counter. "Hey, mister!"

The man looked up, his eyes studying the woman who called out to him. When he recognized her, a grin stretched across his face. "Well now," he smirked, striding up to their table. "If it isn't Fry Girl!"

"...Can you not?" Mia huffed, her eye twitching from the nickname. She proceeded to ignore the weird looks she got from her friends.

The owner of the diner just laughed. "You're looking well, besides getting caught in the storm. Did'ya meet up with Dave? He actually showed up a day after you left."

"Yeah, I was able to talk to him," she replied. "So how are things here? Have you heard anything about the situation in Lestallum?"

"Nothing new, I'm afraid," he frowned, a wistful look replacing his previously happy one. "There are still blockades in place and from what I've heard from my customers, it's difficult to get in contact with anyone there."

"But some of them have?" Gladiolus interjected, straightening up in his chair. "Been able to call people in Lestallum?" The older man shrugged, unable to confirm or deny his claim. Eventually duty led him away, leaving the group of five to ponder over their information. Gladiolus crossed his arms as he leaned back, his brows furrowing. "If it turns out her phone's been on silent, I'm going to kill her."

Finishing the rest of his ebony, Ignis chuckled. "You know Iris is more responsible than that, though that would be preferred over what we've been assuming this whole time."

"Yeah," Prompto nodded before turning a playful grin onto Mia. "More importantly, why'd he call you Fry Girl?"

Mia glared daggers into his being. "Never bring that up again."

* * *

The time came for the quintet to begrudgingly venture out into the rain once again. Thanks to their short rest stop, their energy returned and their moods were much lighter and more pleasant. Plus this runestone's location was just beyond the hill behind Alstor outpost. Just like the first one, the second stone was also located in a crevasse blocked by Niflheim soldiers. They used the same tactic of sneaking through the bushes and trees to avoid needless fighting.

Two Magitek troopers marched right by them, presumably doing patrols of the area, and continued down the hill in the opposite direction of the lightning. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and followed her friends deeper into the crevasse. Next to her, Noctis touched his head again, eliciting a noise of discomfort. She placed a hand on his shoulder worryingly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered after a long sigh. "Just another reminder to receive the blessing."

"And you really need to be told every five minutes?"

"I guess so," he chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Surrounded by verdant trees and bushes, the spire stood tall in the narrow fissure, looking almost identical to the first one. Again, the raven-haired king held out his hand to touch it. Mia, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto witnessed their king receive his second blessing from a respectable distance away. As the purple lightning sparked and zipped around him, the rain and fog lessened, leaving behind damp, cool air.

"Pretty amazing," Gladiolus breathed. "The power of the gods in the palm of his hands." Mia noted the pride he felt for his friend as he said that.

"Never dreamt I'd see lore come to life before my very eyes," Ignis hummed.

"You and me both," Mia sang, placing her hands behind her back.

Prompto nodded his head in agreement. "Leaving Insomnia was eye-opening, but this is mind-blowing!" He waved over Noctis after he received another telepathic message. "What did Gentiana say now?"

"The last one's in a cave," he answered, running a hand through his black hair. "Somewhere called Fociaugh."

Questioning stares turned onto the lone female, who scoffed loudly. "Well, that's unfortunate," she deadpanned, a smile of disbelief on her face. "Fociaugh Hollow is back near the chocobo farm." A collective groan and exasperated sigh was shared between everyone. "Obviously we won't make it there before nightfall, though."

"Then we shall call it a day at the caravan," Ignis confirmed their plans.

As they descended the hill, a group of figures (it was hard to discern how many) appeared from the mist, all lined up horizontally and marched towards them. Three of them were significantly taller than the rest, equipped with giant swords with a serrated edge instead of rifles like the others had. Standing next to Prompto, Mia tightly gripped her baton and waited for someone to make a move. There would be no running from this fight.

"Take 'em down quickly," Gladiolus commanded in a calm tone.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Noctis rolled his eyes before warp-striking one of the artillery troopers.

His Royal Shield trailed close behind, parrying an attack from the metallic swordsman and pushing it away. Ignis marked his targets with his daggers, allowing Noctis to warp in and finish them off in a flurry of sword swings. Prompto utilized the trees for cover as he slipped behind the Niflheim soldiers for some preemptive pot shots. Lacking close-quarter combat experience, Mia kept herself at a distance, mainly providing magical support and tossing potions to those that needed it. She also cast some fire and ice spells when she saw the opportunity (she didn't want to risk lightning in this wet weather).

Despite reinforcements, the Chocobros slowly gained the number advantage. Eventually Magitek troops stopped showing up entirely and Mia made the assumption it was safe to rejoin her friends.

Suddenly, a shadow flew over them. A giant, winged-creature circled the sky overhead, its brilliant red and orange wingspan easy to spot against the monotonous clouds. It had a white feathered underbelly, large flight feathers and a very long whip-like tail. While its front two legs were sharp talons like a bird's, the back two resembled a quadruped's. A majestic creature, no doubt, but also disconcerting that it decided to appear now.

Prompto shot his head up to the sky, eyes widening at the sight as if in awe. "Whoa! Heads up!" The rest of them followed suit and gave the same incredulous reaction.

"It's a griffon!" Ignis exclaimed with a recognizable gasp. "Be on guard! It might see us as prey!"

As if on cue, the griffon screeched its bird-like caw and descended upon them, talons outstretched ready to pierce. The guys prepared themselves for the incoming attack, but what none of them expected was for Mia to collapse to her knees, cover her ears, and wail out a horrified scream.


	14. The Trial of the Stormsender

_Hello, everyone! I truly appreciate those who were eagerly awaiting to see what happens to Mia and the Chocobros._

 _This particular chapter just did not want to cooperate with me, especially because of my issues of writing fight scenes in general. I try to keep it as accurate to the game as I can (including the weaknesses and general strategies) while adding a bit of flair to prevent repetitiveness. I think it turned out pretty okay.  
_

 _Spoilers ahead for chapter five._

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _The Trial of the Stormsender_

* * *

Of all the times for someone to lose their cool, Mia inadvertently chose now.

Instead of their focus on preparing to dodge the oncoming griffon attack, the Chocobros were almost dumbfounded at their unexpected scenario. Mia was mumbling incoherent things and pressed her hands to her ears more firmly. The screech from the creature above, however, hastily snapped them back to their senses. It would soon be upon them.

"Damn it, Mia!" Gladiolus cursed the cowering elementalist before tackling her out of the way.

They hit the ground and a powerful gust of wind followed shortly after. He actually felt the feathers from the griffon brush just over his head as it swooped down and back up into the air. Once he was in the clear, he pushed himself off of her, briefly sympathizing with her wide, panicked eyes and shaking body. However, infuriation overlapped empathy as he yanked her to her feet and forced her into a sprint. Fortunately for the woman, Ignis took over the task of escorting her along. He was gentler than the Royal Shield.

Hunkered down amidst a small group of trees, the quintet remained on high alert. The guys kept a wary gaze to the canopies above, just in case they spotted a big shadow looming ever closer. Mia, on the other hand, stayed low to the ground. Without actually sitting, she brought her legs to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She kept mumbling an apology; whether it was to them or to someone else they didn't know.

Her friends were unsettled to see her so vulnerable. Prompto knelt down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're shaking!" he gasped softly so as to not alert anyone. "Are you okay?"

After a quiet moment, her shaking stopped. Mia lifted her head just enough to give the blonde a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm okay now," she tried to assure him. "I just... really hate giant, flying monsters."

Prompto raised a brow (even he knew that wasn't the whole truth) but knew not to push it. Obviously this was a very touchy and traumatic topic for her. Nearby gunfire caused the two of them to jump and peek around the tree. Imperial soldiers (reinforcements, they assumed) could be seen in the distance, shooting upwards at the griffon. The griffon, in turn, squawked and turned its attention on its attackers to retaliate. The Chocobros deemed it time to make their escape to civilization. With night soon approaching, they rented out the caravan at Alstor Outpost.

"Are you sure this will dry by morning, Iggy?" Prompto frowned as he held his long vest at arm's length. It still dripped water despite wringing it out multiple times. He whined again, "Wearing damp clothes is, like, the worst feeling ever."

"It's not like we have other alternatives," Ignis sighed, shrugging off his blazer and placing it aside. "The best we can do is hope it dries while we rest."

The blonde plopped down onto one of the chairs and pouted. "Great."

"Quit your bitchin'," Gladiolus growled as he moved to stand in front of Mia. Said woman curled up into a ball on the couch, her cloak wrapped around her like a shell. She kept her eyes to the floor, refusing to look at him— or anyone, for that matter. That only made his glare harden. "Mia, what the hell was that? We could've died because of you!"

The elementalist visibly winced and Ignis was quick to jump to her defense. "Gladio, it's not her fault," he interjected with a calm voice. "We were simply not prepared—"

"Like hell we weren't!" Gladiolus snapped. "We're trained to handle any situation—"

"Yes, us! But Mia isn't!" Prompto cut in, blocking the elementalist from the sharp gaze of their muscled friend. "Besides, no one got hurt!"

"So now I'm the bad guy?"

"You are when you're acting like a jerk," Noctis shot back. He placed a firm hand on his shield's shoulder, blue eyes narrowed as a warning. "Back off."

Gladiolus shrugged his hand away, turning his glare on him. "I'm doing my job, _Highness_ , which involves protecting your royal ass from unnecessary danger."

"Stop." Their argument halted as they all looked over at Mia, who stood up wearing a sorrowful and guilty expression. The tightening of her fists did not go unnoticed. With a deep breath, she stared them straight in their eyes. "Gladio is right. I froze, that's all there is to it. I put you guys in danger and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry, Mia!" Prompto placed both of his hands on her shoulders and offered a smile. "I mean, we're all scared of something, right?"

Her lips that were pressed to a grim line moved upwards, showing appreciation that he was trying to cheer her up. "Thank you, Prompto," she said as she put her hands on top of his to remove them. "But I will accept the blame nevertheless."

"As you wish," Ignis nodded and stepped forward to end the conversation. "Do you have anything more to say on the matter?" The question was directed at Gladiolus, who shook his head. "Good. Then let us retire for the night. I'm sure we have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

After everything that happened yesterday, Mia was somewhat amazed she slept soundly through the night. Apparently the fatigue and exhaustion of fighting and trudging through the rain were too much for her body to handle. For that, she was greatly relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was to reflect on the events of the griffon attack. When she opened her eyes the following morning, she felt more like her usual self.

She was the third to wake, behind Ignis and Gladiolus. They greeted each other like normal and she hoped that meant she had made amends with the latter. Since they still had at least another hour before pulling Noctis from his slumber, Mia decided to stretch her legs. She washed up as best as she could and exited the caravan. The rain had stopped hours ago, leaving only a light fog to greet her. She prayed this was the worst the weather would get. Since they were going to walk back to the chocobo farm, she figured she'd save them time if they had food ready to go the moment Noctis woke up. Thus, she made her destination the Crow's Nest.

While she waited for her take-out (which probably didn't meet Ignis's healthy standards), she felt a tap on her shoulder. She recognized them as a hunter and one of her valued customers. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk before her order was called. As she left the hunter (whose name she learned was Felicia), Mia hummed a pleasant tune to herself and returned to the caravan.

"Good news, everybody!" she sang amicably once she entered the RV. She glanced around, smiling at Noctis who had just woken up (if the half-asleep eyes and messy hair were any indication), and held up the food. "I have breakfast!" Prompto jumped at the mention of food, happily taking a small box and digging in. She handed two boxes to Ignis and Gladiolus and then placed Noctis's share aside for when he was ready. "Also, we don't have to walk to the chocobo post— I found us an easy way back!"

"Really?" Prompto asked with a mouth full of breakfast. "How!"

The elementalist beamed, "Carjacking."

The blonde's sudden choke on his food was like music to her ears. He pounded his chest a few times to swallow his meal before staring at the woman with wide eyes. The others took the news just as she expected: caught off guard, slack-jawed and speechless. That's all it took for her to burst into laughter.

"As if!" she giggled and placed her hands on her hips. "I met a few customers of my shop at the diner. They're willing to do me a favor and drop us off at the farm." She then gave them a childish pout. "Honestly, did you really think I would steal a car? I should be offended." The four boys looked away from her sheepishly, causing her to laugh again. "Anywho, we gotta meet them in an hour."

With their quick breakfast consumed, Mia and the Chocobros met their transport in front of the diner. Felicia waved them over once they were spotted. "We have the truck ready for you guys," she said, pointing over her shoulder. "It'll be a little squished in the back for the five of ya, though."

"It's not a problem. Thanks for doing this," Mia expressed her gratitude with a big smile. "This will save us a lot of time."

The hunter returned her gesture as she showed them to the truck. The five of them piled into the bed of the vehicle. Mia was sandwiched between Ignis and Noctis on one side whilst Gladiolus and Prompto sat on the other to balance out their collective sizes. It was not the most comfortable positioning to be in but beggars can't be choosers. Anything was preferable over having to walk the entire distance.

Felicia glanced at them through the back window with a grin. "I make no guarantees, my friends, but I'll try to avoid the bumps in the road."

The first half of the drive was in content silence, partially because it was still morning and there was nothing to do. Out of respect for Mia, no one brought up the previous day. Eventually, the silence was too much to handle for Prompto, who vocally mourned that his camera had run out of battery. Mia suggested taking pictures on his phone but he whined it wasn't the same. He changed the subject instead. "So Noct, right now you're still gathering your powers, but what'll you do once you've found 'em all?"

"The calling is only a set of guiding principles," Ignis explained as he shifted in his seat.

Crossing his arms, Gladiolus grunted, "Well, hopefully it'll guide him into taking down the empire once and for all."

"I intend to," affirmed Noctis. "With or without guide."

Mia nudged the royal's side and gave him a look. "I do admire your determination, Princey, but let's not get too careless now. You can't take on the empire guns blazing without an actual plan of attack."

"Agreed," his Royal Advisor smirked. "But that's why I'm here."

"That, and to keep us alive and healthy," Gladiolus snorted. "If you weren't here, it'd be cup noodles breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Both Noctis and Prompto nodded in unison.

At the mention of that condemned excuse for food, Ignis's eye twitched violently.

* * *

"Here we are: Wiz Chocobo Post!" Felicia exclaimed.

Once the truck came to a full stop, Mia jumped out of the back and made a bee line to where she left her motorcycle. Despite being wet and covered in foliage, her bike appeared untouched. She picked off some leaves that were stuck to the seat and removed branches from where they got stuck. After re-shrubbing her motorcycle, she meandered over to Felicia. The woman leaned against her truck while her group members picked up some items from the store.

"Thanks again for dropping us off," Mia said as she brushed some bangs out of her eyes. "This really helped us out."

"Hey, it's the least we can do to help out our magic entrepreneur," the hunter smirked. "So where ya'll headed, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"We're surveying the area around Fociaugh," Mia replied without going into detail. She raised an inquisitive brow when Felicia remained silent, a contemplative look on her face. "Something we should know before we get there?"

Felicia reached for something in her truck and pulled out a worn, leather bound book. Mia recognized it as the hunter bestiary, a book of information on monsters and daemons that hunters have gathered over the years. Hunters were required to return to their headquarters every so often to update the bestiary. She recalled her brother had one as well. She wondered where said book currently was in her home. It would probably be of use to Noctis and his retinue if she could find it.

Mia watched Felicia flipped through her book, searching for who knows what, before holding it open to the elementalist. "I recommend you read this."

By this time, Noctis and his friends curiously peered over Mia's shoulders as she read the page aloud. "Name: Naga. Classification: daemon," she began in a clear voice. "It has the body of a giant snake and the face of a human. Beware of its venom— it possesses the ability to temporarily turn living beings into frogs. A Naga capable of human speech was discovered several decades ago in Duscae. Fearful of such a creature, the townspeople drove it back and sealed it within the walls of Fociaugh Hollow."

After she finished, Noctis grumbled something inaudible under his breath and looked to the older woman. "Is this for real?"

"Who knows," Felicia responded with a shrug. "That information was written years ago. As far as I recall, no one's seen a monster remotely close to it. Nor do they know of the supposed cave it's located in. But I figured I should give ya a heads up just in case."

"Better to be safe than sorry," said Gladiolus, showing his appreciation with a casual salute.

After bidding the helpful hunter and her group a farewell, Mia gazed toward the hills, where dark clouds gathered conspicuously in one location. "Finally," Prompto breathed, an excited grin stretching across his face. "Time to meet with the Stormsender!"

"You better look your best," Ignis quipped.

Still within the forest, the quintet traveled north of the farm. Mia felt grateful Ramuh granted them a reprieve from his rain despite the gray clouds looming overhead. Maybe the Fulgurian heard their complaints from yesterday and took pity on them. Probably not, but it was an amusing thought. Awhile later, they stumbled upon a clearing in the forest where large, rectangular slabs of stone scattered about the grassy land. At the other end of the clearing were more rectangular slabs, but these were similar to pillars, tall and vertical, and created a wall.

"What peculiar stones," Mia mused aloud, touching the closest one to her. Plants and flowers sprouted within the cracks; vines and moss spread across the surface. It was evident the stone was ancient, reclaimed by nature a long time ago. "I wonder if it's man made?"

"It is a definite possibility," Ignis joined her in the topic. "There are ancient civilizations all across the world, yet to be discovered. We may very well be standing in those ruins as we speak."

"Just look out for the Naga," Gladiolus snorted as he shook his head at the two of them. Any rebuttal they wanted to make was interrupted by a sudden boom of thunder and the sizzling crackle of lightning very near them. So close in fact that Prompto reactively latched onto the tattooed Shield with a startled yelp. The sound of crumbling rocks followed soon after. Removing the gunner from his waist, Gladiolus stated, "We must be close."

Turns out he was correct. Along the wall, a horizontal slab of stone had been split in half. Mia assumed this was where the lightning struck, as it revealed an opening to a cave. Her friends stopped at the edge of the darkness, ensuring their body lights were in proper working condition. Stepping over smaller chunks of rock that littered the ground, Noctis was the first to enter, followed by Gladiolus, Ignis, Mia, and Prompto in that order. The ground sloped down into a tunnel that fit two people side by side.

"I can't quite make out how deep it runs," Ignis spoke cautiously, his voice echoing in the small area. "Best we be on guard."

"I've got a bad feeling about this place," Prompto whimpered with a slight tremble. Didn't he say something similar in the past?

Mia held her hand out to him, teasing that he could hold her hand if he was scared. Prompto promptly huffed and claimed that he wasn't. Three seconds later, a colony of bats flitted past their heads towards the entrance. While it did give Mia a start, the rather high-pitched yelp near her ears caused her to actually scream. Three sets of lights focused on the gunner and elementalist, who currently engaged in an intense staring contest.

"Don't do that, Mia!" the blonde frowned. "You scared the crap out of me!"

" _I_ scared _you_?" she scoffed humorlessly. "You're the one who screamed first! My scream was a reaction to you!"

A clearing of the throat brought their attention to Ignis, who gave them a sharp look. "If you two are done bickering, might I suggest you keep it quiet. There's no telling what awaits us further in." The two of them mumbled an apology and that was the end of their heated exchange.

The tunnel brought them into a circular area that appeared to be a dead end. Upon closer inspection, the path continued between a very narrow gap in the wall. Gladiolus determined he would be able to slip through it, albeit with some difficulty. As always, Noctis led the charge. Mia took up the rear, thankful that she didn't suffer from claustrophobia.

She could hear Gladiolus's discomfort as he shimmied along the gap. "Tight squeeze," he grunted.

"Maybe for you," Prompto snickered. "Pretty easy for me, though." Immediately after his gloating, the walls closed in ever so slightly and he wheezed, "On second thought... maybe not!"

Mia winced as the walls pressed firmly on her front. She tiptoed up to lift her breasts and sighed in content as it alleviated the pressure off her chest. _They're so lucky they don't have boobs,_ she thought.

One shimmy and crawl through a low tunnel later, they reached a spacious cavern, much to everyone's relief. An opening in the ceiling allowed light to filter through and provide efficient illumination to the otherwise dark cave. A small pond formed around the left side and at the edge of where rock and water met, a patch of vegetation grew mushrooms and flowers. A stark difference compared to the dreariness of its location.

"How much further is it to the last runestone?" Prompto pondered aloud as he took a seat on a protruding rock near the water. Mia sat next to him. "Not that I'm really complaining or anything. It's been pretty mellow so far—"

"Keep quiet," Gladiolus shushed him and stood defensively at Noctis's side. He kept narrowed eyes at any suspicious movement or noise. "Listen." With focus, the rest of them heard skittering of feet and soft whispers coming from... somewhere.

Mia threw the gunner an unamused stare and drawled, "You just had to say something."

No sooner did she say that, an imp sprung from the water, cutting in between them and landing at their feet. Both Mia and Prompto jumped from the rock over to their friends, the former mumbling a string of curses that the Chocobros didn't know she was capable of. The elementalist glared at the daemon, who smirked their devilish grin as it sat atop a sharp, crescent-shaped object. She hated being scared like that.

"Not a lot of room to swing a sword in here," Gladiolus growled, materializing his weapon as more imps joined the first.

Following suit, Noctis scoffed, "Just don't hit me."

"Or any of us for that matter," Ignis sagely advised.

The fight went as smoothly as expected; having fought plenty of its kind before, the imps were dispatched of with relative ease. What made it more difficult, however, was the appearance of the thunder bombs. Those floating soul-like entities were a pain in the ass— the longer the fight, the larger the bombs grew until they eventually exploded, something they did not want to happen in a cave. Noctis switched his sword to daggers to match Ignis and the two of them double-teamed the bombs for swift, yet powerful strikes. The other three backed them up and kept imp reinforcements to a minimum.

During the fight, Mia started to feel nauseated. Her vision became blurry, her body hot and she panted harder than in previous battles. It was a miracle she was still able to avoid injury and cast magic accurately. Something was wrong but she told herself to worry about it until after the danger was quelled. With the last thunder bomb popped into oblivion, the fight was over.

"Anyone dead?" Gladiolus asked everyone, giving one more scan of their surroundings to ensure they were safe.

"Not me!" exclaimed Prompto.

Noctis sighed, "Does tired count?"

When the elementalist didn't respond, Ignis turned toward her. Even in the semi-lit cave, he noticed her pallor and immediately moved to her side as she swayed. After setting her in the light so he could see better, Ignis gave her a cursory examination before locking his gaze onto her arm. "You have a cut," he stated, gingerly holding her arm where said cut bled a little. His eyes widened with realization. "You've been poisoned."

"Huh. No wonder I feel crappy," Mia tutted weakly as he rummaged through her bag for curatives. It was probably from the first imp that jumped out of the water at her and Prompto. Due to the adrenaline of getting startled and the fight, she didn't feel the pain.

Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus watched their bespectacled friend pour a small amount of antidote and potion on Mia's wound before handing her the rest to drink. The cut would heal in no time; recovering from the poison was the challenge. Fortunately, the nauseating feeling faded away within minutes. She muttered a thanks to Ignis as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Feeling better?" Noctis inquired.

"Very," Mia nodded her head and felt a line of slightly raised skin from where the cut healed. "Also, don't let those imps cut you. It's pretty awful."

The royal suppressed the urge to laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. "You don't say," he snarked, making her chortle.

"I may or may not be speaking from experience."

Now that she was back in fighting condition, the group of five resumed their journey. The tunnels continued its annoying trait of twisting and narrowing, reminding Mia of those fun houses at carnivals. Except it lacked the fun aspect and replaced it with imminent death around every nook and cranny. Apparently, this was the home for imps because they liked to ambush them every five minutes. They navigated through another narrow crevice when a swarm of imps crawled right at them.

"I did not sign up for the House of Jump Scares!" Prompto huffed, stomping his foot after they dealt with the ambushing menace. He puffed his cheeks out and pouted. "This is gonna give me nightmares for a week!"

"My offer to hold your hand still stands," Mia joked in a singsong tone. She might've been teasing him, but she shared the blonde's sentiments. She felt on edge, like they haven't seen the worst Fociaugh Hollow had to offer.

Suddenly, Prompto froze in place and reached back to grip Mia's arm. "D-did you hear that?" he whispered with genuine fear. The woman listened closely for whatever freaked him out, yet all she heard were the footsteps of their friends ahead of them.

"Please don't creep me out, Prompto," she grumbled, pushing him along so they could catch up to the others. She wished she wasn't so antsy right now. "I'm really not in the mood."

"But I did hear something!"

"Let's just hurry—"

A strangled wail and low hiss made her freeze in place. Mia swore she heard some mumbling about a baby but she wasn't completely sure. With the caves echoing every sound, it was impossible to pinpoint where it came from. Bottom line: they weren't alone down here.

"Wha... what was that sound?" Prompto whispered, his half-hug with Mia tightening.

Before she could respond, something crashed into them and knocked Mia on her backside. Prompto's horrified scream snapped her into proper focus. She pointed her flashlight to where the blonde stood but caught the tail end of a giant snake instead. She held her breath as it escaped into the circular tunnel on her right, which then collapsed on itself and effectively blocked passage. The gunner was no where to be found.

Her eyes were wide with panic. "Prompto!"

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis all ran back to her, confused when they only saw the elementalist. "What happened?" Noctis demanded to know. Mia didn't blame his abrasiveness at the moment.

"Something grabbed him!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet. Her brain tried to comprehend what she just witnessed and came to one conclusion. "I think it was the Naga."

The remaining four rushed along the only tunnel they could progress, hoping it would connect to the one Prompto was dragged into. What they stumbled upon was the biggest cavern thus far. Multiple shafts located in the ceiling streamed in light, displaying various pools of water and limestone stalagmites and stalactites. While vast indeed, they didn't see their friend anywhere.

Somewhere in the distance, Prompto let out a yell of frustration. "That's it! I quit this place!" Well, at least now they know he's alive.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice.

"No, I am not! This place is literally the worst! And why did it have to be a snake?! That stupid thing dragged me all the way over here!"

"We're on our way!"

They hastened their pace, cutting down daemons that decided to cross them. Yelps and gunshots rang out from the gunner, who was most likely fighting daemons on his own as he tried to meet them half way. In addition to imps and thunder bombs, a few mindflayers appeared to the chagrin of Mia. She still remembered the last time she fought one of those things. They avoided them as best as they could. Once they reunited with their kidnapped friend, they ran to the other side of the cave, ducking under a low rock to escape the daemons.

"This. Place. Sucks!" Prompto whined once they were in an area devoid of enemies. He had a few scrapes on his face and arms from being dragged away— nothing a potion won't fix. "Are we done yet?"

Mia patted his back sympathetically. "We're almost there."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I just thought it would help." It didn't.

"Hey, over there," Mia looked in the direction of where Noctis pointed, spotting a tunnel across the way. Something glowed a familiar lavender color from within. "That must be it." For the sake of their sanity (Prompto's especially), they could only hope.

Just as they reached the base of the slope, a creature dropped down in front of them, startling the lot of them. A slimy, snake body and a human head— this was no doubt the Naga Felicia warned them about, though a basic description did not carry the same weight as seeing it up close. While smaller than the Midgardsomr, it was still frighteningly massive. Its gray-blue face was similar to a human female's with half-lidded eyes, a pointed nose, and jagged teeth. Wet, uneven hair matted against its body with a number of locks plaited in colorful beads. Blue tendrils within its hair moved around unnaturally, as if it had a mind of its own. Atop its head was a golden laurel-like headdress with a skull decoration and blue feathers. A necklace wrapped around its "neck", a red gem and a long sharp tooth dangling in the center. Mia found it very bizarre; who knew daemons wore jewelry? If it wasn't for the whole snake body, the Naga looked like a priestess of some sort. It was unlike anything Mia had ever seen before.

"See?! I told you!" Prompto panic-whispered, elbowing Noctis hard in the ribs. "That's her! Do something, Noct!"

Annoyed, the dark-haired one glared at his best friend. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

The Naga's milky irises glared down at them, stopping their banter. "My baby..." it hissed, sounding almost like a plead to Mia's ears. "Where...?"

Noctis glanced to his friends, unsure of how to respond, but they left it up to him what to say. "Uh, I know where...?" he replied in a questionable tone. Mia almost face-palmed; that was one of the responses she hoped he wouldn't say. If the Naga was intelligent enough to call his bluff, they were screwed.

The snake daemon's face contorted with anger. "That would mean... you took him!" It screeched before lunging at them.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Prompto cried, dodging out of the way of the Naga attack. "Why'd you make it mad, dude?!"

"Like you could've done better!" Noctis shot back before warping to a rock behind the daemon. "Ignis, instructions!"

One step ahead of him, the strategist of the group set himself at a distance to determine movement patterns and find a weakness. What he didn't expect was the Naga disappearing into the solid ground as if it was water.

"The hell?" Gladiolus grumbled, looking around. "Where'd it go?"

Mia also surveyed their surroundings for any sign of the Naga. It was quiet, but the ground rumbled so she knew it was slithering about; where it would pop up next was the problem. Glancing to her closest comrade, Gladiolus, she noticed a strange distortion pooling underneath his feet, expanding outwards. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Gladio, below you!" she shouted.

Said man barely had time to jump backwards before the daemon shot up from the ground with a cry. The Naga twisted its body around as it landed, its tail smacking him into a collection of thin stalagmites. Mia heard Gladiolus curse as he pushed himself out of his bed of rocks. At the same time, the Naga dove into the ground again.

"Watch your feet!" Mia warned her friends. "Ripples form right before it jumps out!"

Heeding her advice, the Chocobros watched the ground carefully. It appeared next to Prompto and then Ignis and thrashed about both times. Its careless movements snapped stalactites off the ceiling, adding another layer of danger to their fight. Now they had to dodge a giant snake in addition to sharp, falling rocks. The daemon sunk half its body into the ground and slithered (swam?) around, making it even harder to hit it. Between that and the diving, the combatants had a very slim window to attack.

Impatient, Noctis warped in to try and finish the fight quickly. But sometimes life doesn't work out that way. The Naga opened its mouth and spewed a sickly green mist at the floor, billowing towards him. Noctis yelped as he was engulfed by the mist completely. Everyone shouted his name in panic. When the mist dissipated, Noctis wasn't there. Mia feared the worst but then spotted a bright green frog hopping about.

"He's a frog prince!" she gasped in alarm. She scolded herself for forgetting that tidbit of information. If they didn't act now, Frog-Noctis would be squished by the Naga or worse, eaten.

"Gladio, Prompto! Distract it!" Ignis commanded, his tone leaving no room to argue, as he made a dash for his charge.

Prompto pointed his gun in the opposite direction of the royal advisor and shot out a flare. Their eyes used to the darkness of the cavern, the light was painfully blinding, but it did the trick. The Naga swiveled its head away from the amphibian prince, hissing vehemently at the offending flare. To keep it occupied, Gladiolus swung his sword, inflicting a few heavy blows on the body. Ignis dodge rolled under the tail and scooped Frog-Noctis into his hands. Mia met the two behind a rock, examining the frog. She assumed the incessant ribbits meant Frog-Noctis was less than pleased about this situation. This was totally a serious scenario, but she knew this was going to be very hilarious in the near future.

"I think have a maiden's kiss in here somewhere," Mia said and dug into her bag. Ignis set their friend on the ground as she poured the panacea over his small body. Noctis 'poofed' back to normal in a cloud of smoke. He blinked in confusion from the sudden transformation, resulting in the lone female grinning widely. "Welcome back to the realm of humans, Frog Princey!"

Noctis's expression was a mix between a scowl and a pout. "Don't ever speak of this again."

"Focus," Ignis chastised them. "I've formulated a plan. If we can force the Naga underground and then gather together, it should zero in on our collective location. Mia, when you see the distortion, freeze it. In theory, it will be stunned long enough for us to inflict damage."

"Sounds easy enough," Noctis rolled her shoulders and readied his sword. At this point, he was willing to try anything to defeat it.

After relaying Ignis's strategy to Gladiolus and Prompto, they were ready to end the battle once and for all. Thanks to their persistent attacks, the Naga disappeared into the ground. During the brief interlude, the Chocobros grouped together while Mia retained a blizzard spell at the tip of her baton. She held her breath, waiting for the right moment. She felt the familiar rumble under her feet and saw the ripples of the exit point.

"Now!" she exclaimed, releasing her magic as her friends dodged to safety.

Upon contact, the spell blossomed into an icy stalagmite. Ignis's plan was successful; the Naga shrieked in pain as it reentered their view. The ice shattered upon contact and probably felt akin to slamming one's own head straight into a wall. With it stunned, Mia cast another blizzard spell on its tail, anchoring it to the surface. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto rushed in to unleash a barrage of attacks. Mia threw volleys of ice at the body in hopes it would cease the violent flailing (an attempt to ward off its assailants). With greatsword in hand, Noctis warped high above the daemon's head and slashed straight down, delivering the final blow.

"Bring back... my baby..." the Naga gurgled one last cry as it began melting into, essentially, a puddle of thick, black ooze. The victors watched the ooze seep into the cracks of the ground and leave no evidence of the snake daemon.

"Another one bites the dust!" Prompto sang, fist-pumping the air in a joyous manner. With a grin, he slapped Ignis on the back. "An effortless plan as always, Iggy!"

"Thank you kindly," the bespectacled man hummed as he adjusted his glasses. "But the victory lies with all of us."

"Save the celebration for when we leave this place," Gladiolus harumphed, though a smirk played on his lips. The royal retinue followed behind Noctis into the cave. At the end was the last runestone, given a heavenly light from the shaft above it. Gladiolus nudged his friend forward. "Alright, you're up, Noct."

The raven-haired man nodded and approached the runestone as he'd done twice before. Once his hand made contact, the stone glowed a bright, light blue before being struck by powerful, purple lightning through the hole in the ceiling. As the vicious lightning faded into his outstretched hand, Mia stood in awe as Noctis turned around to face them. Instead of piercing blue irises, his eyes were glowing a reddish-purple, both haunting yet mesmerizing. Did that mean he received Ramuh's blessing?

"This is it," Noctis breathed out slowly as he stared at his hand. "The power of the Storm."

Prompto held both his hands behind his head, an unimpressed look on his face. "Eh, I expected more fire and brimstone."

"I think I prefer this alternative, thank you very much," Mia deadpanned.

Gladiolus shrugged, "Some gods are friendlier than others, I guess."

"But not all of them," Noctis mumbled with a frown. Mia noticed his eyes had returned to their normal color. "Poor Luna."

"Perhaps you should console her in person," suggested Ignis, gesturing with his hand to make a point. "Merely one boat ride away."

"And lose that scowl along the way!" Prompto interjected with a teasing smirk. "No one wants to see that gloomy mug of yours!"

The Lucian royal narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the blonde. "Yeah? I'll show you who's gloomy!"

For once, Mia shot her arm out between the two boys and drawled, "You know I hate to break up your shenanigans but how about we finally leave Fociaugh Hollow behind us?" Their task complete, the five friends retraced their steps back through the winding caves. Ignis took the lead this time, his memory and sense of direction far superior than his friends. Mia stepped in stride with him, noting the pensive expression marring his features. She lightly nudged him to get his attention. "Gil for your thoughts?"

"I was just contemplating the Naga's final words," he replied with a sigh. "Don't you find it odd that a daemon would have an offspring?"

Clasping her hands together, Mia released a thoughtful hum. "You have a point. I was wondering about it as well, but we can't deny the fact that there's still so much we don't know about daemons. Perhaps it's best we leave it be for now. Speculation will only lead to more unanswered questions."

In the darkness, Mia saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "Indeed."

Everyone was more than ecstatic to see the literal light at the end of the tunnel. They'd reached the surface once again. Not one cloud remained in the sky— it was like the magical rainstorm never happened. Mia inhaled the smell of fresh air as the sun bathed them in its warmth. "Thank the Six for sunlight!" she cheered happily, reaching her arms up to the sky.

"I guess even Ramuh gets sick of his own showers," Gladiolus chuckled as he stretched his back, only to jolt when a giant, Niflheim aircraft with particularly long wings flew over them, violently rustling the canopy of the forest. They all had to shield their eyes from the debris that whipped about due to the jet stream. "That airship is huge!"

 _But where is it headed?_ Mia mentally asked the more pertinent question. _If it was flying that low to the ground, it must be landing nearby._

The sound of someone's phone going off broke her train of thought. Noctis was the culprit. He reached into his pocket to answer the call. The rest of them kept their gazes on their king with rapt attention, watching his eyes widen for a moment before sighing exasperatedly. "We'll figure something out—" he reassured whoever was on the other end of the call. "—Yeah. Thanks for the heads up. Later."

"Who was that?" Gladiolus inquired after Noctis hung up.

"Cindy."

"What?!" Prompto stomped towards him, his face looking green with envy. "Dude, you can't talk to her like that!"

"Yes I can, and I just did," Noctis sneered, causing the blonde to pout.

"Did she have any choice words for you?" Ignis chimed in quickly to keep them on topic.

Noctis's smile dropped as he replied, "The Regalia's at an imperial base."

Silence dropped into the conversation like a weight in water, the words slowly sinking in. This meant they would have to infiltrate a heavily guarded fortress. It would be the five of them versus countless soldiers and endless gunfire from all directions. Awesome.

"There are a number of bases all across Duscae," Mia spoke up first. "Did Cindy happen to narrow the search?"

As if on cue, Noctis's phone beeped. "Great timing," he said, holding up his phone for them to see the screen. "She sent the coordinates. Just gotta see where it lines up on the map."

Gladiolus crossed his arms, a battle-ready smirk stretching across his face. "So when do we retrieve our girl, Highness?"

"I'd say, 'Now.'"


	15. Operation: Bust-A-Base

_First of all, happy holiday season everyone!_

 _I want to apologize for the delayed chapter. I've been dealing with some personal issues that essentially prevented me from making any progress with my story. I had to take a short break from writing but it was unfortunately needed. However, I'm feeling ten times better and finally finished this chapter (which has some of my favorite moments)._

 _On a fantastic note, A Lesson in Magic reached just over one-hundred followers! I am beyond ecstatic that you guys are liking the story as much as I love to write it. If there are any questions or even suggestions about the story, please feel free to message me. I love to hear your feedback!_

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _Operation: Bust-a-Base_

* * *

"This is nothing more than conjecture, but I suspect that ship was due to arrive far earlier," Ignis began as the group of five left Fociaugh Hollow far, far behind them. "The thunder and lightning must've slowed it down. I believe they intend to transport the Regalia to Niflheim."

"We oughta thank the thunder god for buying us time then," Gladiolus commented as he hurdled over a slab of stone. Why he chose to do that instead of walking around, Mia would never know.

Prompto, who followed their muscled friend along the same path, added with a frown, "But that time is running out."

"Yeah," Noctis mumbled. "Let's run in and ride off."

"Wishful thinking, Princey," Mia chimed in as a matter-of-factly. Her statement earned her a look, to which she shrugged. "It won't be as easy as you make it sound."

Considering how important the Regalia was to them, she felt she should be the one to keep them level-headed and realistic about their situation. It's not like the empire would let them walk right through the front gates with little to no resistance. Nor did she believe they would just hand the vehicle over if asked nicely. They needed a plan.

Despite the gang wanting to move for the imperial base as soon as possible, they were all in desperate need of a break by the time the chocobo farm came into view. Upon return, the five of them dispersed to take advantage of their respite. Ignis went to the store to replenish their supplies. Prompto was dragged into assisting him. Noctis in the meantime plopped a seat at a table and fell asleep almost instantly. Gladiolus, deciding not to follow his friend into dreamland, kicked his feet up onto an empty chair and leaned back.

Mia pulled her motorcycle from the foliage and removed the remaining leaves and sticks. She decided it was better to leave her bike at the farm and travel with her friends on the backs of chocobos. Sticking together as a group sounded like a more logical idea. It totally had nothing to do with the fact that she simply wanted to ride on a chocobo. Leaving her motorcycle for now, she returned to her friends, where three of the four men snacked on some food they ordered.

As she claimed the last empty chair, she looked at Ignis, the one who always came up with the plans. "So what's our next move?"

"Securing chocobos for our travel to the imperial base," he replied without missing a beat. He crossed his legs for a more refined posture as he kept his green gaze on the woman. "Are we negotiating for four chocobos or five?"

Mia tossed him a sheepish grin. "Five, if you don't mind."

"But what about your motorcycle?" Prompto curiously inquired.

"It's not a big deal if I leave it here for awhile. Besides, it's safer if we move in a group."

An obnoxious snort drew her attention to Gladiolus, who raised a very skeptical eyebrow at her. "Who are you kidding?" he asked rhetorically. "You just want to ride on a chocobo."

His smirk turned wolfish as the elementalist's expression became childishly haughty.

"You can't prove anything, Muscles," she drawled, making him snort again.

Their back and forth banter entertained them for the duration of their short meal. With Prompto joining in on the fun, the three of them waited by the stables while Noctis and Ignis went to talk to Wiz. Mia enjoyed the little quips and jabs she exchanged with the royal shield and gunner. It reminded her of how she and Magus used to tease each other. Color her surprised to realize these four men were quickly becoming people very dear to her.

As soon as Noctis and Ignis arrived about ten minutes later, Prompto immediately flew to their side, wagging his metaphorical dog tail. "Do we get to ride the chocobos now?" he asked giddily. "Can we go now? Like, now now?" His excitement was as subtle as a roaring behemoth.

"I suppose," Ignis replied in a calm manner. He remained unfazed by the blonde's eagerness as he scanned their group of friends. "Are we ready to go?"

With a collective nod of heads, the party met with one of the farmhands, who instructed them on how to properly mount the chocobo and showed what each steed carried in their saddle packs. Mia was also impressed to learn every chocobo was specially trained to find their way back to the farm whenever their riders decide to dismiss them. Tutorial complete, Mia watched as five grand chocobos were presented to them, each a slightly varying color of yellow. She allowed her friends to choose which bird would be their partner first, having no particular preference.

She heard Ignis sigh longingly to her left. "You don't appreciate what you have 'til it's gone," he said before she could ask.

Prompto was the next to sigh, mirroring their tactician friend. During the short time Mia looked away, he had already fixed himself on top of the chocobo. "Man, in that car, we were unstoppable."

"She was our home away from home," Gladiolus added on as he soothingly stroked his chocobo's neck. Noctis silently agreed.

"We'll get the Regalia back soon," Mia reassured them before grinning widely and motioning to the trained animals. "In the meantime, at least you get the honor of being escorted by these fluffy guys!" As if to agree with her claim, her chocobo nudged her side and squawked. Once everyone was ready to head off, Mia gripped the reins and pulled herself up onto the saddle with ease. After adjusting her position for optimal comfort, she glanced over to Noctis. "Ready, Princey?"

The raven-haired royal nodded his head. "Yeah, let's hit it."

Off they rode to the Aracheole Stronghold, staying north of the Disc of Cauthess. Their journey cut straight through the crater-ridden land of Duscae. For someone who traveled the roads many a time, not having to stick to designated pathways made Mia rethink her method of transportation. Using chocobos to reach havens in rougher terrain and where there were no nearby roads would be a lot quicker than having to walk. Besides, a cute, fluffy travel companion beat loneliness any day.

Noctis and Prompto ended up in a little race to see who could get the furthest ahead. Ever their caretaker, Ignis told them to not get too far ahead, to which the two younger men ignored him. Both Gladiolus and Mia shared a laugh at his expense.

The party slowed their pace for a few minutes to allow the birds to rest. It was then that the guys began complaining of numbing backsides. Most of the complaints came from Noctis. Prompto mentioned it once or twice but he was having the time of his life with his favorite animal. Unless it was part of their Crownsguard training, none of them were used to the bouncy gait of the chocobos. It was only natural to experience the discomfort. Mia felt the soreness as well but to a lesser extent. Her main mode of transportation was a motorcycle— similarities could be drawn between that and her animal companion.

"If my bearings are correct, we should be close," Mia piped up during one of their chocobos' slow-trotting breaks. She said it to anyone listening, which happened to be Ignis and Gladiolus. The other two were having their fun a short distance ahead, the blonde singing about chocobos and the prince trying to get him to stop repeating the chorus. Scanning her surroundings, the elementalist recognized the environmental landmarks and familiar stretch of highway off to the side. "I'd say in the next fifteen minutes or so?"

"According to the GPS, you are indeed correct," Ignis affirmed her statement after checking his phone. "If the coordinates Cindy has given us are accurate, the base is just beyond the next hill."

"There's also a haven across the way," she continued. "We can make that our base of operations." As long as no one inspected them closely, the party appeared as any other hunter or traveler on the road. They could stake out the empire from a safe distance without garnering imperial suspicion.

"Sounds good," Gladiolus spoke next. "The sooner we stop, the sooner we start coming up with a plan."

Ignis chuckled. "Already ahead of you on that."

The party of five reached the haven before sundown, giving them plenty of daylight left to get themselves situated. Mia's chocobo effortlessly jumped up onto the haven and set her down onto the flattened stone. She patted the bird's head as a sign of thanks before stretching out her legs. The guys did the same.

"Is this the same haven as before?" Prompto inquired as he did some exaggerated lunges. "The one we camped at after the monster hunt?"

"Yup," Mia grinned. "Feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" So much has happened within a short period of time they didn't have a moment's rest to comprehend it all.

"Indeed, but now is not the time to reminisce," Ignis stepped in with a sterner expression than usual. "We should take advantage of the remaining daylight to scout the base."

Right across the road from the base was a tree line. They used the tall trunks and shadows of the trees for cover as they studied the base. Thick, concrete walls stood high on every side with a chain-linked fence covering a wider area around it. Guard towers were strategically scattered about the outside to cover all directions. There was only one entrance in and out of the base with magitek soldiers inspecting every vehicle that passed through. Beyond the walls was a thin metal spire which shot a red flare into the sky. The tip then proceeded to glow an ominous red.

"It's some kind of fortress," Noctis drawled, unimpressed.

"A port-a-fortress," Gladiolus clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms. "Those walls don't look so portable, though."

"They're remnants of the Old War," Ignis explained. "And it appears the imperial army has availed itself of the added protection. Entry will not be easy."

Mia gave Noctis a playful nudge. "Well, there goes your plan of going in guns blazing, Princey."

Said man challenged her sneer with a smirk of his own. "I can still make that happen, you know." Their attention was drawn to the royal advisor pacing back and forth. Formulating a plan, no doubt. "Any bright ideas, Ignis?"

"A dark one, as it were," he replied, somewhat distracted. Mia figured he was just voicing his thoughts aloud for them to hear. Placing a gloved hand to his chin, Ignis continued, "A frontal assault would leave us exposed. But, if we move under cover of night, we might be able to infiltrate the base unnoticed."

Mia hummed her agreement of his plan. "Reasonable yet risky." But what other options did they have?

"And until then?" Gladiolus queried.

Ignis motioned to the whole of the base with his hand. "We learn all we can about the base's design and attempt to narrow down the Regalia's location. I'll analyze what intelligence we have available to find us a way in. Noct, you are integral to our reconnaissance."

Noctis, his expression uncharacteristically focused, nodded his head. "Just tell me what I need to do, Specs."

"Alright!" Prompto exclaimed, his trademark grin stretching across his face. "We're gonna get our wheels back!"

Leaving the intel gathering to Noctis and Ignis, the other three decided to return to the haven. The chocobos were all adorably sitting on the grass, either taking naps or pecking at each other in a playful manner. Gladiolus allowed himself a rare moment to relax, using a chocobo (who didn't seem to mind) as his cushion to lean against. Prompto took the opportunity to snap some pictures on his phone. Mia decided to watch, entertainment found in the blonde's infatuation with the animals.

After spectating his shenanigans for a few minutes, the elementalist slipped away to check on the elemental deposits. Her purpose wasn't to extract its essences— she didn't have her tools anyway. She approached the fire cluster and felt around for the drilling site. The hole she created was still apparent on the rock surface. However, she was pleased to discover it was gradually closing in on itself.

Mia was the first to notice the prince and his advisor arrive. Standing up from behind the blizzard deposit, she waved them over. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"As well as to be expected," Ignis answered patting Noctis on his shoulder for a job well done. "While we were unable to ascertain the Regalia's precise location, I believe I have a better understanding of the stronghold's layout and how to proceed with our plan."

"Good to know."

"And what have you been up to?"

Mia motioned to the cluster behind her. "Just checking on the deposits to ensure they're healing."

Ignis opened his mouth to ask more questions when Noctis intervened with a forced yawn. "Yeah, you two nerds keep talking," he drawled as he made his way up the haven. Despite the monotonous delivery, there was a smirk on his face. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Unaffected by the jest, his advisor gave him a nod. The elementalist, on the other hand, huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at his retreating form. "You wanna say that to my face, Princey?" she demanded with playful bravado. Noctis's response was a tilt of his head, tongue childishly stuck out, and a curt wave of his hand before disappearing over the edge of the haven. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Ignis chuckled at their antics before turning an inquiring gaze onto the woman beside him. He appeared to be intrigued about their previous conversation. "You were checking if the stone was healing?"

"Yes," Mia responded, taking slow strides up the sloped incline of the haven. "It's a very important part of being an elementalist. For example, if we get a cut on the body, it takes time to heal. Elemental deposits are the same— they're part of the earth. Constant extractions of the same deposit without rest will eventually deplete its resource, resulting in the loss of its magic entirely."

Ignis made a noise of understanding. "So if the magic from deposits are completely drained, then the land also loses its magical properties, correct?" he inferred.

"Precisely. The runes on a haven draw power from the surrounding deposits. If even one deposit should wither away, the haven's protective aura would significantly weaken." Mia paused as they made themselves comfortable on the ground. She then sighed, leaning back to look up at the darkening sky. "Granted, that part is only in theory but it stands to reason it is the logical outcome. Until I find an alternative method, I'm not about to destroy a haven for the sake of research. With the recent increase of daemon activity, the risk is just too high. Havens are simply too rare and valuable to be experimented on."

There was a brief lull in their conversation before Ignis spoke again. It seemed her passionate resolution brought a genuine smile to the bespectacled man. "That's very admirable of you, Mia."

Heat rose to her cheeks as she beamed back at him. "I'm just trying to make the world a better place."

He chuckled again. "Indeed."

A sharp whistle shattered whatever moment they were having. They turned to find Gladiolus mischievously smirking at them. "Flirt all you want later, you two," he snickered. "We gotta prepare and go over the plan."

"Plus we gotta eat something!" Prompto exclaimed with singsong joy. He sounded suspiciously too excited about it for some reason. "Tell 'em what's for dinner, Iggy!" The brunette's eye twitched, a forlorn sigh leaving him, and he refused to share the information with the rest of them. Alas, the blonde was all too happy to spill the beans. "We're eating cup noodles!"

Mia played innocent as she turned to the stiffened man, suppressing her giggles and only kind of failing. "Was it physically painful for you to buy five of them?" she inquired with a wide grin.

"I have no comment on the matter." Ignis shot her a stern look when a burst of laughter escaped her lips.

* * *

Under the cover of night, the party of five began their move.

Fortunately for them, the base installed street lamps along the road in front of and leading to the entrance. They were able to sneak around without the hassle of toggling their personal flashlights to see their surroundings. Mia followed right behind Ignis, who guided the group left of the base. Slipping past the chain-linked fence led them into either a loading or storage area. Large metal units, wooden crates and pallets, and a variety of other boxes were collected there. Some stacked atop each other, giving plenty of coverage from the empire's eyes. Ignis expertly navigated the maze and revealed they were adjacent to the entrance.

Mia peered around the storage container, watching as giant tanks, cars, and other imperial technology enter and exit the base. Her heart beat fast in her chest; who knows how many Magitek soldiers were in there?

"Let's go over our plan one more time," Ignis advised, they all crouching around him. "Our goal is the Regalia. The last thing we want is to engage an entire garrison. Avoid detection at all costs."

"In and out before it gets light, then," Gladiolus continued.

With everyone in consensus, Noctis started moving towards the entrance, where armed guards patrolled the road. Mia pressed herself against her cover as a soldier turned in her direction. She chanced a look and sighed when it walked between the road barrier and a tank. Another walked in the opposite direction.

"Gladio, Noct," Ignis whispered. "Take them out quietly."

The two men discreetly snuck forward, staying in the shadows. Once they were in position, they waited for Ignis's signal. The royal advisor kept his eyes locked on the imperial soldiers, making sure they weren't aware of the infiltrators. On his mark, the royal and his shield moved in unison. Noctis phased out of sight and reappeared behind the soldier, impaling it with his sword. Meanwhile Gladiolus grabbed his target with bare hands and snapped its neck for a swift, painless kill. They then dragged the lifeless bodies to the side of the road where they wouldn't be seen. The entrance defenseless, Mia jogged up to Noctis, who walked through the gates rather carelessly.

"Noct, wait!" she hissed, yanking the royal behind a couple boxes and forcing him to crouch with her.

"What?" Noctis asked, sounding flabbergasted. She didn't have to answer for a yellow-tinted light hovered over them. They held their breath in anxious waiting for the light to return them to the darkness. Only now did he realize his mistake. "Oh."

She rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated stare. "It's an infiltration mission, remember?"

"Tread warily," Ignis warned, pointing to a path along the wall. "As long as we keep to the shadows, there is no reason to fight."

As they walked deeper into the base, giant mechs and squadrons of soldiers patrolled everywhere they looked. Mia swore every time the mechs took a step, her heart pounded even harder. If it wasn't imperative they stick to cover before, it was now. She believed in her friends' strength but there was no way they could fight through this much artillery. They hugged containers, boxes, covered machinery, and anything else that kept them out of sight and near the wall. Eventually they stumbled upon a dead end with the only way to proceed was to pass through a laser-guarded gate.

"How are we supposed to get through there?" Prompto whispered.

"I imagine we need a numerical code," Ignis frowned. Apparently his plan did not take into account laser gates. "The alternative is to look for another way around."

"Or we can use that guy," Gladiolus drawled, motioning with his head to a lone trooper walking their way.

After the code was inputted into the lock, Mia watched Noctis assassinate the poor soldier. With the lasers off, the quintet effortlessly entered the next area. Towering in the distance was the spire, now streaming red light into the black sky.

"This what's powering the base?" Prompto inquired.

"It's a magitek generator of some description," Ignis speculated with a hint of wonder in his voice. "It would explain why the troopers in the vicinity emit a reddish aura. It's probably strengthening their power."

Gladiolus grunted, his patience growing thin. "I say we wreck it. Spare us the sneaking around."

"No, the risk is too great," the tactician shook his head. "Finding the Regalia comes first." Prompto comforted the Shield with a pat on his broad shoulder. The blonde suddenly squeaked when he was pulled into a crouch behind a metal box next to Ignis, who raised his hand as if to shush him. "Not a sound. You'll alert the enemy."

Mia hid slightly further back and had a better view of their path ahead. Three soldiers marched towards them before two went up the stairs to a catwalk. The last stood at the base of a guard tower, just a few feet from their location. She kept her party aware of the soldiers' positions and the guys took them out one by one. She wished she could do more than spectate but she lacked close quarter combat experience. And magic wasn't very subtle for a stealth mission. Thus, her role was calling out the bad guys.

"And that's how it's done," Noctis smirked, effortlessly warping back to the ground from the tower he disarmed.

"Aww, yeah! Like a boss!" Prompto grinned, high-fiving his best friend.

Mia gave them a thumbs-up. "Well done, boys."

After making their way through another laser-guarded fence, they came across a wide open area. Floodlights all pointed to a specific area, lighting it up from all directions. There were a variety of vehicles surrounded by traffic cones, signs, and wooden crates. In the dead center, standing out from the rustic metals around it, was the ever pristine Regalia.

"There's the old girl," Noctis stated, relief washing over his face.

Prompto mirrored his expression. "She's a real sight for sore eyes."

"And none the worse for her time in imperial hands," Ignis added on, following after the younger men to the car.

"We should check for anything suspicious," Gladiolus cautioned. "I wouldn't put it past the empire to sabotage her in some way."

"You should do it quickly," Mia muttered as she crossed her arms. "Something's not right about this."

While she was pleased to be a witness of their reunion, she couldn't help the gnawing feeling growing in her stomach. Not only was the Regalia put on full display but no troopers appeared to defend it. Considering the number of patrols she saw on the way here, this was too easy. Her friends knew it too. Her gut feeling came true the moment they walked into the light. A magitek mech, similar to the ones they saw on the roads during Ramuh's trial, emerged from the opposite side of where they entered. The "head" of the mech flashed a red warning light before snapping a spotlight onto the intruders. In addition to the humongous obstacle, magitek troopers began to surround them.

"Fantastic," Gladiolus drawled sarcastically as he materialized his weapon. "Though I can't say I wasn't expecting this."

Everyone followed his actions and readied themselves for a tedious fight. "Change of plans," Ignis tutted, standing next Noctis with daggers drawn. "Our new objective is to clear a path for the Regalia."

"Somewhere far away from Regalia," the prince suggested. The last thing they needed was for their car to be caught in the heat of battle.

They sprinted away from their vehicle to meet the force head on. Not surprisingly, the spotlights followed Noctis since he was the empire's top priority. It worked to the quintet's advantage; Noctis's constant warping kept the heavy fire off his friends while they dealt with the mech. Gladiolus and Ignis focused on the legs in an attempt to bring it crashing down. Prompto assisted with cover fire, targeting foot soldiers trying to attack them from behind. Meanwhile Mia cast volleys of lightning at the machine guns attached to the arms. She could see sparks flying from the joints which hopefully meant its systems were malfunctioning.

The relentless assault on the mech's legs eventually saw results. Mia heard a strange whirring noise as the hunk of metal toppled over, followed by high pitched beeping that slowly increased. She didn't know what it meant until Gladiolus barked at her to find cover. She discovered the answer to her question when the mech exploded. No sooner after defeating the mech did more soldiers join the fray.

"Seriously?" Noctis hissed, blocking an attack from a sworded trooper. "Just how many of these bastards are there?!" A cry from Prompto alerted them to a mounted turret positioned on top of a container. A barrage of bullets were punching a noticeable hole into the side of a vehicle, which he was using as cover. "Prompto!"

"Take out the gunner!" Ignis commanded. "Use the turret against them!"

Mia broke into a sprint, volunteering herself without actually telling them. She found a staircase leading up to the turret, staying in the shadows so she wouldn't be spotted. She ascended the steps cautiously, keeping close watch for other enemies. Fortunately, the gunner was only one positioned up high and was too preoccupied to notice her. Taking a deep breath, Mia conjured lightning at the tip of her baton. The air around her tickled as the magic grew bright. When she released the spell, lightning zapped the soldier, sending it into shock before collapsing into a heap of metal. The deafening gunfire stopped.

"Mia!" The elementalist peered around the front shield of the turret and saw Ignis pointing to a few red canisters near the foot soldiers. "Blow up the energy tanks! They'll take out the enemies nearby."

"Got it!"

"Hold nothing back— havoc keeps keeps the enemy off balance!"

With instructions (and battle trivia) told, Mia glanced down at the levers in front of her. It looked archaic compared to other Niflheim technology she'd seen which meant she would be able to use it despite lack of training. In theory. She squeaked when Noctis phased in beside her, earning him a rightful glare and an almost slap on the arm.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked quizzically.

Glowering at him, Mia gripped the two handles and felt around for the triggers. "Sure I do," she replied, totally unsure. "I just have to point and shoot and make sure you guys are not anywhere near." The dark-haired Lucian gave her a doubtful look but trusted she'd get the work done. When he warped away, Mia exhaled a slow breath. "Right... I can do this."

Pointing the turret far away from her friends, Mia pulled on the triggers. A barrage of bullets shot forth, penetrating anything that stood in its path. A cloud of dust formed from the bullets that hit the ground, which she utilized to lead her shots to the canisters Ignis mentioned. The barrels exploded in magnificent glory, creating a fiery chain reaction and taking the soldiers, who had the displeasure of standing in the vicinity, with it.

Mia decided it was safe to return to her friends after reinforcements didn't show up. She scanned each of the guys; besides their labored breathing and light sheens of sweat, they seemed relatively unharmed. The fight may be over for now but there was still much to do. She looked over to Ignis who stared up at the glowing red tower. "So what's our next plan of attack, chief?"

The advisor shifted his weight as the gears turned in his head. "Now that the empire is alerted to our intrusion, we should eliminate the enemies in the area. If we focus our efforts on destroying that generator, there is a chance doing so will weaken the MTs."

"No more stealth?" Gladiolus inquired, sounding hopeful.

Crossing his arms, Noctis scoffed. "I think we're beyond stealth at this point."

"Our cover's blown," Ignis sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "The entire base is fair game. Go to town."

Prompto saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

Without a proper map to guide them, the party navigated through the base rather blindly. Mia figured as long as the generator got bigger along the way, they were moving in the right direction. She skidded to a halt when she heard sniper shots soar by them. She dropped behind a wall, feeling the concrete vibrate from the bullets. She glanced around the side of her cover and spotted the origin of the red electrical beam. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as a colossal mech marched into view. The markings on it read MA-X Maniple, likely the name of the type of mech it was. It stood on high alert, the last bastion between Noctis's retinue and the generator.

"I think we found what we were looking for," Mia deadpanned the obvious.

"Well that thing's serious business," Noctis emulated her tone.

Prompto displayed a more concerned expression. "Oh man, what are we gonna do?!"

Gladiolus shrugged and answered, "We keep at it, what else?" The blonde did not like his less-than-ideal reply.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mia saw a catwalk above them, it making a U-shape around the generator. Soldiers were positioned a few meters from one another along the path. Her eyes followed the path until they stopped on something familiar. "Hey, there's another turret," she noted as she pointed to its location. "Maybe we can take the mech down faster if we use that. We'd just have to get rid of the snipers first."

Ignis detailed the plan and the party split in two. Noctis and Mia were assigned to clear out the enemies on the catwalks. The other three stuck to ground level, keeping the mech occupied. While Noctis warped up to a tower, Mia tapped Gladiolus on his shoulder, pointing to the catwalk.

"Can I get a boost, Muscles?" she asked. It would save time looking for the stairs if she took a shortcut.

"Sure thing," Gladiolus smirked. Standing under the walkway, he laced his hands together and signaled to the elementalist. "Ready when you are, darlin'."

Mia laughed at the pet name as she stepped back to give herself a running start. With a quick exhale she ran forward, placing her right boot in the Shield's palms, and jumped. The momentum launched her just high enough to grab the middle rungs of the railing and climbed to safety. She could see Noctis fighting the MTs on their side of the walkway. He had cleared the way to the turret— she was ready to do her part.

Mia swiveled the gun towards the opposite side of the catwalk and unloaded. The magitek soldiers were like paper in the path of her bullets. Under the blaring barrage of noise, she heard the sharp pitch of steel hitting metal as Noctis joined his friends to attack the imperial machine. The elevated pathway devoid of enemies, she then turned the turret onto the mech. A few minutes of ceaseless firing led Mia to understand her efforts barely made a dent in its heavy duty shell. It was like she was shooting feathers at it. Adding insult to injury, it seemed to ignore her entirely in favor of focusing on the guys.

Using the same strategy as before (she aiming at the machine guns and the Chocobros assaulting the legs), the machine eventually wobbled after a heavy blow from Gladiolus's sword. Both Gladiolus and Noctis knowingly glanced at each other before dashing forward and swinging their greatswords at the metal legs. With the support weakened, the main body collapsed on top of the appendages. Mia allowed herself a moment to breathe, believing the fight was over.

Alas, they could never have it that easily. The square compartment attached to the top of the body opened up, revealing missiles ready to launch as a last ditch attempt. In this close of a vicinity, just one rocket would have devastating consequences for them. Unfortunately for the elementalist, the MA-X Maniple decided she had been more than a minor inconvenience the whole time. Time seemed to slow as the launcher twisted around and fired in her direction.

Intense heat and thick smoke enveloped her in an instant as explosions boomed around her. While the turret's protective shielding took the brunt of the blast, the force was so powerful it knocked Mia off her feet. She slammed her side into the railing and fell to the walkway with a pained cry. To make matters worse, the MA-X Maniple also utilized the self-destruct mechanic. Another deafening explosion and the catwalk began to groan and creak. Survival instincts kicked in as she gripped the railing, white-knuckling the bars as she felt herself leaning. One side of the platform detached from the rest and crashed to the ground. The turret followed soon after.

Mia slid down the diagonal walkway and stumbled forward as her feet touched the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as she coughed out whatever smoke remained in her lungs. Her ears were ringing; her body shook uncontrollably from seeing her life flash before her eyes; and everything hurt, especially her side (which was no doubt a bruised rib).

"Mia!"

She turned her head, spotting the Chocobros running toward her. Ignis noticed how she held her side and narrowed his eyes in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Considering I was almost blown to pieces, I'm doing just peachy," she drawled sarcastically. She mumbled a thanks after being handed a potion. She felt the potion warm her up from inside and her ribs were left with a dull ache. Her friends blinked in confusion when she released an aggravated sigh. She pointed to something behind them. "It seems we're not yet done here."

Several smaller mechs came to life and jumped the chain-linked fence, intent on completing their orders.

"You gotta be shitting me," Gladiolus growled, taking his stance at the front of the party.

Prompto let out a frustrated groan. "There's still _more_?"

"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" Ignis tutted.

They all took defensive stances but startled when the same mechs were suddenly disintegrated by a powerful strike of lightning magic. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto slowly turned to look at Mia with questions. The elementalist stared back, her reaction the same as theirs, and shrugged. "That wasn't me." Movement to her right directed her to Noctis, who had fallen to one knee. "Princey?"

"You... want to help?" he asked, more to himself than to her.

Mia and the others shared a puzzled look when a dark shadow loomed over them. A giant hand reached out, grabbing the party of five and picking them up. Mia's jaw dropped as she came face to face with the God of Storm, Ramuh. Pale skin, glowing red eyes, a long white beard and flowing robes. His appearance was that of an elderly wizard, one wise beyond his years. Thunderclouds covered the sky as Ramuh raised his staff into the air. The staff became charged with intense magic before transforming into a lightning bolt. The Fulgurian launched the bolt at the generator before the entire base was enveloped in a blinding flash of light. Mia didn't open her eyes until she felt Ramuh lowering her and her friends back to the ground. When she looked back up, the Stormsender was gone.

"So this is the might of the Six," Noctis broke the silence first, in awe just like the rest of them.

"Dude," Prompto breathed. His face of amazement changed into one of pure jubilation. "That... was... _hardcore_!"

"And it did the trick," Ignis nodded as he scanned their immediate surroundings. The base was completely intact despite being blasted by devastating magic. The only difference: not one enemy, even the presence of one, remained. "This place is dead. Inadvertent though it was, we dealt the empire a crushing blow today. The marshal will be pleased to hear of this."

"To think we're the only ones left in the entire base," Mia commented. "It's kinda creepy."

"Rest in pieces," Gladiolus scoffed, showing no remorse whatsoever. "C'mon, let's grab the Regalia and split."

Now that imperial troopers and mechs were not open firing on them, Noctis and his retinue retraced their steps back to the Regalia at a leisurely pace. It was only during their lighthearted stroll that they realized the sun was rising. They didn't seem to mind they went through the entire night without sleeping for they all rode the high of their victory. Mia made idle chat with Prompto and Noctis, talking about how awesome they were during the fight. She even received compliments for being a badass with the turret.

"It's still crazy we managed this with just the five of us," Mia hummed, placing her hands behind her back as she walked. "With the help from the thunder god, of course." She was glad to know Ramuh was on their side instead of against them.

Prompto agreed with her. "Yeah, pretty sweet busting up the base," He then gasped, his blue eyes widening with excited epiphany. Noctis and Mia tossed weird looks at him as a grin spread across his face. "'Bust-a-base'! I like the sound of that for this sort of thing!" He pointed at a random object in the distance to exemplify his new phrase. "There's a base— we go in and bust it up. Bust-a-base!"

Mia raised an amused brow, laughing, "You sound like one of those cheesy, over eager salespeople pitching a bizarre product."

The blonde shrugged, undeterred. "Whatever, I'm calling it that! You guys don't have to."

"It seems a bit flippant," Ignis stated slowly, pondering if that was the right word he was looking for.

"Why not go for something a little more epic?" inquired a mirthful Gladiolus.

Prompto grinned and posed with pride. "Because I thought of it first, that's the name we're going with! Bust-a-base! Get used to it!"

Noctis smirked playfully, "Easier said than done."

"I think it's catchy," Mia chuckled, nudging the dark-haired man. "C'mon, I know you like it, too!" Cue a royal eye roll.

"Noct, she's totally a better friend than you!" Prompto interjected, swinging an arm around the elementalist's shoulders. He wore a joyous yet tearful expression, pulling her closer and faking a sob. Mia reached over to pat his head comfortingly. "At least someone appreciates my creativity around here!"

Beaming, Mia started, "Operation: Bust-a-Base—"

"Is complete!" exclaimed Prompto, high-fiving his supposed new best friend.

Meanwhile, Noctis tossed the woman a dry look. "Why are you encouraging this?"

* * *

Once they returned to the Regalia, the Chocobros began their inspection of the vehicle. While it may look ordinary on the outside, they wanted to make sure the empire hadn't tampered with it in any way. Nor implanted any sort of sabotaging devices. So far, all of their belongings and supplies were still safely tucked away in the trunk. Mia simply watched them until movement caught her eye.

"We got company."

At her warning, the guys came to stand next to her to meet the unknown figure.

A tall, imposing man stopped a few feet from them, holding a sword in his right hand. He wore a long, high-collared white frock with black lining and sword patterns along the bottom, black pants, armored greaves, and matching gloves. He also appeared to have a prosthetic left arm made of some sort of metal. He had platinum blonde hair that reached just under his chin and styled as if he ran a hand through the front. A handsome man, no doubt, but also very dangerous considering the glare he bestowed upon them.

"Long has it been, Noctis," the man greeted him coldly.

Noctis looked surprised to see this man but replied with a cool tone of familiarity, "Ravus."

"You receive the Storm's blessing. And yet—" Ravus stepped forward and pointed the tip of his sword at Noctis's neck, heterochromatic eyes narrowing. "—You know nothing of the consequences." He then positioned his sword at Gladiolus, who shoved the sword away from the prince but now in his predicament. Ravus held up his metal arm to stop Ignis from moving. "Be still. All of you."

Mia obliged his command in fear of what he might do to her friends. This man did not seem the sort of person to bluff and she had a feeling he would counter anything they threw at him. "Not good..." Prompto whispered through gritted teeth.

Ravus took a quick glance at his left hand before clenching it into a fist. "Heir to a crown befitting no other. Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King." His words were mocking, condescending, and full of contempt.

"Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat," Noctis glowered. "Serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!"

His words must have triggered something, for Ravus quickly grabbed him by the neck. "I do not serve. I command!" he hissed, glaring daggers into his being, and pushed Noctis away. Leaving Mia to catch him before he fell, Gladiolus moved to the front to block them. The swordsman scoffed, almost amused by the action. "The king's sworn shield."

Gladiolus calmly stood his ground. "You better believe it."

"A weak shield protects naught."

Raising his sword above his head, Ravus swung it down on him. Gladiolus blocked the attack but even with two hands, he was struggling to hold his own. Mia watched in horror as Gladiolus's opponent threw off his balance and sent him flying into the side of the Regalia in one powerful blow. Prompto rushed to his side to check for injuries while Mia and Ignis stood on either side of Noctis.

Now pissed that his friend was hurt, the Lucian Royal released the Armiger, the collection of his ancestors' weaponry. Numerous, ancient swords circled around him as he prepared for a fight. "Wanna go? Let's do it."

A pensive look crossed Ravus's face before accepting the challenge. "Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate."

"I'd say that's far enough!" Mia felt shivers run down her spine as the man known as Ardyn literally appeared out of nowhere. Apparently he had some warping ability of his own. Sauntering in between the combatants, Ardyn tilted his head, smiling knowingly at the raven-haired man. "A hand, Highness?"

"Not from you," snapped Noctis. "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering him, Ardyn approached the lone woman of the group. He gave Mia a dramatic bow. "It's an honor to meet you again, my dear," he greeted her, lifting her hand to lightly kiss her knuckles. The elementalist stiffened, dumbfounded and uncomfortable. The action was nothing new but coming from him set off some red flags in her mind. Sensing this, Ardyn thumbed one of the stones on her bracelet, his smile charming yet full of secrets. "I must admit, I admire your taste in jewelry."

"Hey!"

Mia mentally thanked Noctis's impatience as Ardyn released her hand. "How rude, Highness," he frowned. "We were having such a lovely moment. Besides, I'm here to help."

"And how is that?" Ignis queried, also glaring at the eccentric man.

"By taking the army away." Doubtful stares were exchanged between the friends but Ardyn had his back to them, continuing, "When next we meet, it'll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?" Ravus, who refused to look at the man ever since he appeared, finally turned to him with an unreadable expression. Standing before Noctis, the imperial chancellor motioned to the platinum blonde to leave. "Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels."

The group waited until they left before allowing the tension in the air fade. Mia exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding as Prompto broke the silence. "You guys know that guy?"

"Ravus Nox Fleuret," Ignis answered. "First son of Tenebrae, and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya."

"I'm guessing there's no brotherly love between them," Mia deadpanned, earning herself a withering look from Noctis. Without a word, Noctis spun on his heels and walked back to the Regalia, Ignis and Prompto right behind him. Mia delayed her return to glance down at her wrist, covering her bracelet with her other hand. Ardyn's words replayed over and over in her head. Was he being polite or did he actually know what the gems were?

"C'mon, slowpoke." A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Glancing up, Mia saw it was Gladiolus wearing an uncharacteristically sullen expression.

She stepped in line with him, concerned with the fact that he gingerly rubbed the spot where Ravus hit him. "You okay, Muscles?"

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "I'm fine." It wasn't so convincing but she let it go.

After checking the Regalia was in proper working condition, Noctis insisted on being the driver. Ignis initially protested but reasoned it would provide him an excellent distraction from their encounter with Ardyn and Ravus. Thus, the advisor took his charge's usual spot in the back with Mia sandwiched between him and Gladiolus. It wasn't the most comfortable arrangement but Mia assured them she was content. Even if she ended up leaning against Ignis because of Gladiolus's broad shoulders.

As they drove out of the base, the broadcaster on the radio reported that Ardyn made good on his word.

"At long last the imperial blockades of Duscaen roadways have been removed. The imperial army has also demolished all related facilities erected around the region. The provisional government of Insomnia anticipates increased traffic congestion along most local highways and encourages all citizens to refrain from any unnecessary travel for the time being."

Even now, the roads were packed with cars finally able to reach their destinations. "I don't think we can get your bike right now," Noctis said as they approached traffic. "Sorry, Mia."

"Don't worry about it," Mia dismissed his apology. "My bike isn't my top priority. I'd rather we get back to Lestallum and find out what the hell happened while we were gone." They all agreed with her and that was the end of that.

The monotonous cruise, slowed by traffic, accelerated the fatigue her adrenaline kept at bay. Now that there was nothing to do but wait, it ultimately caught up to the elementalist. In addition to lack of sleep, avoiding certain death, and Gladiolus emitting so much body heat, Mia let her eyes droop closed. Her head bobbed forward, sleep already taking over her body. Through the drowsiness she could feel Gladiolus pushing her to her side until her head hit something firm. A content smile graced her lips as she breathed in the faintest scent of cologne and ebony. Just as she drifted off into dreamland, a familiar click was heard.


	16. A Different Lestallum

_This one's a little shorter than I would like but I felt it was an appropriate place to end this chapter. In my opinion, the game didn't really explore the aftereffects of the events in Lestallum. To keep the flow of the game, I can understand why they skipped over it but from a story perspective, it kind of bothered me. Thus, this is my take on it. Spoilers, by the way._

 _Although I'm not yet emotionally prepared to play through Episode: Ignis, I absolutely plan to incorporate it into my story. I've been thinking of how to write Mia's role during Altissia for a long time and with the release of the DLC, it's opened so many more options that I'm looking forward to explore. Also, I think it's becoming obvious who I'm leaning towards in regards to a relationship with dear Mia. But slow and steady wins the race!_

 _As always, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

 _And Happy Holidays!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _A Different Lestallum_

* * *

Ignis always pegged himself to be a calm and sensible man. As the Royal Advisor of the prince, he was trained to handle anything thrown at him, both in domestic and in-the-field situations. His list of things-to-do included but not limited to: keeping his friends focused on the mission, defusing their (sometimes petty) arguments, maintaining their diets (especially Noct's, Astrals help him), and devising their plans of attack. His ability to think with a clear mind and make rational decisions made him an irreplaceable asset to the party. As of right now, however, two things rattled his nerves.

Noctis's driving and the woman sleeping on his shoulder.

The former, Ignis was somewhat used to, having been a witness and sometimes teacher to the prince's driving lessons in their adolescent years. It didn't stop the brunette from oh-so lightly gripping the handle on the car door.

Mia, on the other hand, was a newer experience. Not that he was unfamiliar with women; for lack of better words, this situation was simply different. When Mia rested her head on his shoulder, Ignis was aware it wasn't entirely of her own volition. Seeing the smirk form on Gladiolus's lips confirmed it. Nevertheless, he kept his movements to a minimum and let her sleep. Either in amusement from Gladiolus trying to mess with him or the fact they were given a moment to relax, Ignis closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift.

In the beginning, he was reluctant to have Mia accompanying Noctis for obvious reasons. She was a stranger, they knew nothing about her nor her occupation with admittedly hazardous magic. Her goals and intentions of joining them for that bounty at the farm were shady at best. Plus she called her method of fighting an "experiment" which definitely didn't help her case. Fortunately, Ignis's wariness of the elementalist gradually dissipated the more time she spent in their company. He saw her prowess with elemancy, laughed at her humor, and shared her sentiments on a variety of topics. Not to mention she was able to relate with every member of their previous group of four. Despite being a little green in regards to combat and political matters, Mia proved to be a smart, capable woman and someone they could truly depend on.

After glancing at the peaceful look on her face, the bespectacled man smiled to himself. Strange how things work out sometimes.

The sound of a camera going off resulted in Ignis sighing. "It's rude to take pictures without the consent of the subject, Prompto," he lightly chastised the blonde as he opened one green eye.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," the photographer grinned before snapping another quick picture. "You two look so adorbs I just had to!"

"Don't bother Mia. I'll leave it up to her to decide if she wants those pictures deleted or not."

"Sure, that's your plan," Prompto made a dismissive noise. His grin changed to one more devilish as he pointed accusingly at the tactician. "I bet you're just biding time so Mia can continue sleeping on your shoulder! That's a pretty sly move, Iggy." A low chuckle bellowed out from Gladiolus, the man who techinically kickstarted this.

Both eyes open now, Ignis shot the younger man a challenging stare. "Do I sense a bit of envy, Prompto?"

"Wh-what? No!" the gunner squeaked, his bravado replaced with a flustered puff of his cheeks. "Why would I be jealous of you and Mia? I don't like her that way."

Unable to resist joining in the conversation, Gladiolus sneered, "You saying Mia's not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Wow, Prompto," Noctis drawled with a smirk. "So that's how you really feel about her?"

Mirth gleaming in his eyes, Ignis feigned a relieved sigh. "It's fortunate Mia is not awake to hear your true feelings."

"D-don't twist my words, Iggy!"

As if to add to Prompto's horror, the woman of topic stirred awake. Hazel eyes fluttered open to the sounds of the one versus three banter. "Sounds like you guys are arguing," she mumbled, still feeling the drowsy aftereffects of her nap. "What's going on?"

"Mia, I really like you okay?!" Prompto blurted out desperately, stunning the elementalist. The realization of what he said set in and, after his face exploded tomato red, he amended himself, "B-but I mean that in a completely normal, best friendsy kinda way!"

She blinked, eyebrows raising questionably. "Uh, okay?" she responded, her words slow. "I feel the same?" While Noctis and Gladiolus were left in hysterics, it took a few seconds for Mia to process his words. Between Prompto's red-faced embarrassment and Mia's utterly confused reaction, even Ignis couldn't hold back his own laughter anymore.

* * *

Mia had never been more relieved to see Lestallum than when the Regalia emerged from the long tunnel. With wishful thinking and some good luck, Noctis managed to secure a parking spot near the observation deck. The five friends, looking rather haggard from the past few days, sauntered up the ramp to reach main street. Mia's biggest fears expected her to see her home in smoke and ruin. To her relief, her worry was for naught. Businesses were open. Vendors continued to sell their products. People were out and about and chatted amongst each other. Although there was an influx of cars due to the blockades lifting, all in all, life marched on like any ordinary day.

"Everything looks normal," Noctis commented as he stepped around a group of visitors. "No sign of Niffs, at least."

Prompto whistled a jolly tune, placing his hands behind his head as he grinned. "Must feel awesome to finally be back home, huh, Mia?"

He was met with silence. When she failed to respond, the blonde tilted his head back to check she was still walking behind them. The elementalist had stopped in her tracks, expressing concerned pensiveness as she glanced at her surroundings. There was something off about the atmosphere.

"Mia?" Ignis called out to her again as the guys also stopped.

"I can't put my finger on it," she mumbled. "But something is different." Her cryptic words just confused her friends even more.

"What are you talking about?" Gladiolus demanded her to clarify.

"It doesn't feel... happy."

Befuddled, Noctis took another glance at the people around them. All wore smiling faces. "They look happy to me."

Mia shook her head and proceeded past deeper into the town. "I mean, the tourists look happy, but the locals..." She trailed off, determined to find confirmation for whatever she was looking for.

After sharing an equally confused look, the guys followed behind the Lestallum native as she crossed the square. Leaning against the side of a building was a stout, middle-aged man. She made a beeline for him, recognizing him as a family friend, one who occasionally dropped by the shop to chat with her parents. He blew a few puffs of smoke into the air before noticing his visitors. Acknowledging their approach, the man snuffed out his cigarette and turned to face them fully.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mia," the man greeted the woman with a smirk. "Good to see you're unharmed, kid. Where've you been?"

"Out of town on an errand. Then the empire installed blockades so I couldn't get back in," she replied quietly, catching the grim line his mouth formed after the initial greeting. "What happened here, Ray?"

The heavy sigh that escaped him did not help ease her worry. "So you don't know." Mia narrowed her eyes at the ominous tone, silently urging for him to continue. Ray paused to stomp out his discarded cigarette out of what seemed to be frustration and anger. "Those damned Niffs invaded Lestallum. Started askin' questions about the location of Prince Noctis or somethin'." Mia took a quick glance at Noctis, who stared hard at the ground. "There was a scuffle and then Sano—"

She snapped her head back around. "What about him?" Eyes wide and pleading, Mia gripped his arms almost desperately. "Ray, what happened to my dad?"

"Sorry, kid. I couldn't get to him in time—"

She didn't hear the rest of his sentence for she took off running, ignoring the calls from her friends. Her mind worked on overdrive as she expertly mapped out the fastest route to her home. Her chest heaved from the sudden exertion, but she paid it no mind. Panic set in as she stumbled inside, the silent shop only unsettling her more. She didn't even want to make a sound as she bounded up to the second floor. Her heart pounding in her ears, she shakily turned the knob and entered.

"Mom?" she said, almost afraid to make her presence known.

Clementia Viridis dropped the towel she was holding, aged brown eyes filling with tears at seeing her daughter standing there. "Thank the Six," her mother hiccuped, hugging the elementalist close to her. Mia's vision also blurred as she gripped the back of her mother's blouse like it was her lifeline. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Me too," Mia mumbled against her chest before pulling away. "But where's dad? Ray told me dad was in a fight. Is... is he okay?"

She heard a snort from behind them. "I sure am," Her father joined them in the kitchen before Mia all but jumped into his arms. After an emotional hug, Sano pointed to the cloth bandage wrapped around his head. He also had a busted lip and a bruise forming on his cheek. "Got a few stitches and it hurts like hell but I'm still alive and kickin'."

"For now," Clementia grumbled as she picked up the towel. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Once her parents sat at the table, Mia inquired, "What happened?"

"Some top brass imperial was harassing this kid," Sano explained, frowning as he recalled the memory. "I yanked the kid away but the Niff bastard struck me for interfering. Then I punched him right back. Next thing I know, I'm forced to the ground and they're towin' away an old man to interrogate him."

An old man and a child? It was such a vague description and yet the gnawing feeling in her stomach was back again. Gladiolus did mention his sister sounded strange when he was able to call her again. While Iris didn't say it outright, something must have happened to Jared and Talcott that she'd be unable to tell her brother over a phone call. Despite the immense relief knowing both her parents were fine, her concern moved onto her friends.

"I have to leave," she said, already heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Clementia demanded. She sounded horrified that Mia wanted to leave again.

"To the Leville," she answered, her expression darkening. "The man that was taken away, I think I know him."

Now that she was more aware of the situation, she understood why Lestallum felt so off to her. Gone was the jovial atmosphere that populated the town, replaced by a tense apprehension. Passing by a couple of people, she caught snippets of their conversations and the empire's actions during the blockades. As she neared the hotel, she saw flags of Niflheim plastered on walls and buildings. The elementalist promptly ripped off the closest one and threw it in the trash bin.

Upon entering the Leville, Mia asked the concierge what room her friends were staying in. Just as she started for the stairs, she heard light sniffling. Talcott sat on a couch near the giant window, hugging his knees to his chest. An older woman with short brown hair sat next to him. She wore a simple black blazer over a white blouse and slacks. Mia found it hard to swallow as she slowly approached the two.

"Talcott?" she called out to him softly.

When the young boy lifted his head, her heart broke. His eyes, red and puffy, were filled with so much sorrow. "Miss Mia," he sniffed as he stood up. "Gr-grandpa... he—" He began to sob before finishing his sentence.

Mia glanced over to the woman, who shook her head somberly, and felt her blood run cold through her veins. "Oh, Talcott," she sighed as she kneeled to pull him into a hug. "I'm so, so sorry." The boy instantly wrapped his arms around her neck, continuing to cry. She rubbed his back for comfort until he calmed down. As his fit of sobs diminished, Mia put on the best smile she could muster in that moment. "I'm on my way to see Prince Noctis. Do you want to come with me?"

Talcott gripped her hand as she lead the way to their friends' room.

She discovered the door was unlocked and opened it just far enough to reveal themselves. From the distraught expressions on the guys' faces, she assumed Iris had just told them the news as well. Prompto slumped forward on the bed, head in his hands. Noctis and Ignis stared mournfully at the floor. Gladiolus looked outraged but respectfully kept himself in check. At least for now. Iris sat in the chair next to him, gripping the hem of her skirt as tears streamed down her face.

Mia knocked twice, drawing attention to herself and her young friend. "Hey," she greeted them as quietly as possible. "Princey, he wanted to see you."

Talcott looked like he was about to burst into tears when Noctis knelt down in front of him. "It's... not right," the dark-haired prince lamented, balling his hand into a fist. "We should've been here."

"I-I couldn't stop them," Talcott wept, gripping Mia's hand tighter.

Noctis reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I won't let the empire get away with it," he proclaimed. "They'll pay for that they've done. I promise."

"I believe in you, Prince Noctis." Talcott released Mia's hand to wipe away the fresh tears. He then turned to leave, entering the room adjacent to theirs. As the door closed, they could hear him start to cry again.

A heavy silence filled the room, leaving everyone to their own thoughts. It didn't feel right for Mia to speak up first so she stood in the doorway, hands interlaced in front of her. She wanted to check on Talcott to make sure he was doing okay, but the boy needed space the most.

Iris turned to look up at her brother, expressing sorrow and firm resolve in her round amber eyes. "I'm taking Talcott and we're going to Caem," she stated with determination. "We can't continue to stay here and do nothing."

Noctis slowly exhaled a breath and nodded once to her. "I understand."

Mia stepped back into the hall and made her way to the lobby without saying a word. She strolled past the Leville's water fountain when her phone began to ring. One glance at the caller ID and she brought her phone to her ear with a smile. "Hello?"

"Leaving without saying a word only makes us worry, you know," the accented voice lightly lectured her. "And you've done that twice today."

"Well, could you blame me?" Mia shot back in an amused tone, placing her hands on her hips in a huff. "You would've done the same if you were given distressing news about Noctis or your family."

Ignis chuckled. "Touché, but there's no need to pout. I wasn't blaming you." The elementalist halted in her step and blinked. How did he know she was pouting? She spun around to face the hotel doors but saw no one. "Look up."

She did as she was told and recognized a familiar advisor standing on the balcony above her. How did she forget their room overlooked the courtyard? Ignoring the fluttery feeling in her stomach, she forced a mirthful scoff and deadpanned, "Spying on me, I see."

"Only to inquire how your father is doing," he countered. "And why you left out of the blue."

"He's got some stitches and bruises, but my dad is well," she responded, genuinely grateful that he asked. Her smile then faltered, lips pressed together. "As for why I left, well, you guys need time to yourselves to... mourn for Jared. Especially Gladio." The man apparently grieved through anger— when Mia entered the room with Talcott, Gladiolus looked like he was about to punch a hole in the wall.

Leaning against the railing, Ignis released a long sigh. "There's no reason to act like an outsider, Mia. Jared considered you a friend as well."

"The feeling's mutual... but I can manage on my own." She was better dealing with tragedy by herself anyway. Shaking her head of solemn thoughts, Mia then pointed in the direction of her home with a cheeky grin. "Besides, there's a long, overdue shower with my name on it waiting for me."

His dulcet chuckle could be heard through the phone and from the balcony. "You and me both."

"So I'll see you later?" she spoke up after a pleasant interlude passed between them.

"Indeed. Rest well, Miss Viridis."

* * *

An orange-hued room greeted Mia when she opened her eyes hours later. For the first long minute of consciousness, she simply stared at the roof over her. She'd been away from Lestallum for what seemed like an eternity and almost didn't recognize her own bedroom. The tacky, glow-in-the-dark stars she slapped to the ceiling years ago should have been a dead giveaway. She blindly reached around her bed, rummaging through her blankets until she felt a hard lump. The bright screen of her phone informed her the sun was setting.

"Crap," she yawned as she literally rolled out of bed. "Did not mean to sleep that long."

Mia undid the messy braid she put her hair in after her godsend of a shower and ran her fingers through wavy brown locks. She left her hair down and threw on a light olive green jacket over her white tank top and denim shorts. Descending the stairs, she found her parents relaxing in the living room. Her mother sat in the love seat reading a gossip magazine while her father napped on the long couch. A thin blanket was placed over him as he snored away. Compared to the past few days of gods, daemons, and magitek machines, seeing her family in a mundane setting was so very refreshing.

"I was wondering if I was going to have to wake you up," Clementia commented without looking up from her magazine. "You slept for a long time."

"Too long," Mia hummed as she plopped onto the floor. Crosslegged in front of the coffee table, she folded her arms on top of it and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll be wide awake for awhile."

"At least I know you're home and safe. Maybe I can now get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Sorry for worrying you, mom," she chortled lightheartedly.

After a brief conversation, Mia left her parents to their own business and moved into her laboratory. She might as well catch up on work since she had nothing else planned to do. With ironic thanks to Niflheim's blockade of Lestallum, she wasn't too behind on orders. The elementalist fell back into her well-accustomed routine of creating and mixing her trademark flasks.

Each order consisted of the basic spells, two of each element, and a list of her customer's specific requests. The list catered to what that hunter group wanted the most, whether it be magic for mainly offense, protection, or something else. She always began with the elemental dust, pouring an equal amount into each glass. The catalyst came second, which either strengthened the potency of the magic or added a sabotaging specialization to the spell. The amount of curative she mixed in depended on the customer's demands but as per her policy, there was always a certain degree of healing in every flask.

Two-thirds through completing a full order, Mia's thoughts first drifted to the issue of the fake flasks. She was so focused on assisting Noctis get through his trials and getting back to her parents it actually slipped her mind until now. Not that it made any difference. Since neither Dave nor Elias had given her new leads, she was at a dead end at the moment.

Her train of thought brought her to the topic of her friends and ultimately landed on Talcott. Her hands froze, still as a statue. She remembered the promise she made to him, to show him her favorite spots of Lestallum. He looked forward to it, too. That poor boy, so pure and naïve, now without his beloved grandfather. Mia was informed that after Jared was taken away, he was executed. He wasn't even given a chance to say anything to Talcott.

She stopped working then, instead resting against the back of her chair. Thinking about Jared left a bitter taste in her mouth. He was a gentle and kind man, showing nothing but love and loyalty to his family and kingdom. How could the empire be so needlessly cruel? Killing an innocent man? It was despicable. Unjustified.

The elementalist groaned in frustration as she tilted her head to stare at her whiteboard in complete silence. She couldn't concentrate anymore, her mind too wrapped up on her ever growing resentment for Niflheim. It was a minute consolation, but Mia now had a better understanding of Noctis's motivations for fighting back. They needed to stop the empire. With her own magic at her disposal, she refused to stand on the sidelines any longer. If the True King of Lucis needed assistance, then damn it, she was going to lend him her hands.

Mia forced herself to finish the full order before deeming she'd done enough work for the day. She needed some fresh air to clear her head. Slipping on a pair of sneakers, she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and stepped outside. The cool, yet mildly humid temperature greeted her as she meandered the streets with no particular destination in mind.

But fate had other plans.

A man stumbled in front of Mia, blocking her off from passing by. She presumed he had just escpaed the bar since it was at the end of the alley, just meters away. With that goofy grin (or maybe it was supposed to be flirtatious) and the fact that he reeked of alcohol, the guy was beyond drunk. He looked her up and down before wiggling his eyebrows. Mia wasn't sure if he was trying to be inconspicuous or not.

"Hey... little cutie lady!" he slurred. "When do ya wanna go back to my place?"

"How about never?" she responded immediately. "Is never a good time for you?"

She almost broke her stoic facade when the man tapped his chin to actually contemplate her answer. "Was that... a no?"

"That was indeed a no."

"C'mon, don't be like that," he drawled, leaning against the wall to make him look seductive. Mia believed it was more so he didn't fall flat on his face. "I can make it worth your while—"

"Take a hint, bud," interjected a baritone voice. "The lady said no." Mia's jaw dropped slightly as Gladiolus appeared out of nowhere. Gladiolus, larger in size and thus more intimidating, placed a firm hand on the drunkard's shoulder. He cast a warning gaze before shouting behind him, "Hey! Found your boy!"

A group of three turned into the alley. Their panicked expressions turned horrified upon witnessing the scene. Pulling the intoxicated man away, his friends apologized profusely to Mia and thanked Gladiolus for his help. Undeterred, the guy blew a kiss at the elementalist before he was dragged out of sight.

Mia raised a quizzical brow at the Royal Shield. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"I was on my way to the bar when I bumped into those guys," he replied with a dismissive shrug. "They were freaking out 'cause their drunk friend wandered off. I didn't intend to help until I heard your voice nearby."

"If you didn't interfere, he could've been my new boyfriend," she jested, breaking into a laugh when he snorted in response. Beaming, she nudged him in his side with her elbow. "But thanks for coming to the rescue, Muscles."

Gladiolus returned her smile with a smirk. "You can make it up to me by buying me a drink."

"Ooh, sly," she scoffed as she placed her hands behind her back. "But if that's your invitation to join you, then I'll happily pay." She stepped in line with him as the two made their way to the bar. When none of their friends showed up to meet them, Mia figured Gladiolus left the guys to drink alone. Perhaps to cope in his own way.

The bar was dimly lit to set the mood; reddish-orange lamps hung over booths along the sides and faded neon ran the length of the counter. The strong smell of booze and smoke lingered in the air. It wasn't entirely offensive but Mia scrunched her nose at the unwonted scent. A variety of people— locals and tourists alike— populated the place, some talking and laughing louder the rest. Inebriated, no doubt. Others sang out of tune along to upbeat music playing on an antique jukebox.

While Gladiolus claimed two seats at the counter, Mia ordered their drinks from the rather busy bartender. As she waited, she watched a particular group of drunk people rocking out to the music. She didn't visit these places often but it was never short on entertainment, be it unintentionally or not. Once the bartender handed her two bottles of beer, she returned to her companion, who offered his thanks and clinked his bottle against hers.

"I didn't think you indulged in alcohol," she remarked as she made circles on the countertop with her bottle.

"Why's that?" he asked before taking a swig.

"Since you're the Royal Shield to Noct, I'd think you'd refuse to be under the influence of any substance so you're always alert."

"It takes more than one beer to get me drunk," Gladiolus tutted, almost haughtily. As if to prove his point, he chugged the rest of his beer. Mia rolled her eyes at the needless display. "Unlike Prompto and Noct, I have a high tolerance. And it's not like they can't take care of themselves without me."

Their conversation fell silent as Gladiolus ordered a few more beers. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mia noticed how his brows slowly furrowed together and the hand around the bottle tightened. She bit her inner cheek, wondering if she should bring up a very touchy subject. Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke up again. "I'm sorry about Jared. He was a great man."

"... Yeah, he was." His voice was so low it almost sounded like a growl. He released the death grip on his beer to ball his hand into a tight fist. "But Jared was more than just a butler— he was part of the family. He looked out for me and Iris since we were little kids." He slammed his fist against the countertop, rattling the glasses atop it and startling nearby patrons. "He didn't deserve to die."

Mia placed her hand over his, squeezing it in hopes of giving him comfort. "Those responsible will definitely pay," she stated. "I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't be thinking of revenge right now. Celebrate and remember Jared's life tonight." Once she felt his muscles relax, she retracted her hand back to her side. An idea popped into her head. She pulled out her phone and called Noctis's number.

"What's up?" Noctis answered, shushing Prompto who was talking loudly in the background.

"Hey Princey," she greeted him. "Gladio and I are at a bar. You, Ignis, and Prompto should join us for a drink."

She could just picture his confused reaction and smiled to herself. "Uh, yeah, sure. We'll meet you there now, I guess."

"Why'd you call them?" Gladiolus inquired after she hung up. He didn't sound upset or angry that she did. Simply curious.

"Drinking your troubles away works better in a group," she explained as if it was so obvious. Ignoring the dubious look tossed her way, she texted Noctis the directions on how to get to the bar from the Leville. "Plus I'm physically incapable of dragging you back to the hotel when you pass out." A burst of laughter escaped him.

Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto entered the bar some time later.

After waving them over, the first thing Mia noticed was that they had changed attire. Their Crownsguard uniforms were gone, replaced by casual styles that perfectly suited each man's personality. Mia didn't realize it at first, but Gladiolus was also in casual clothing. White slacks with a leg pouch around his left thigh, a silver-buckled belt, and brown combat boots. To the misfortune of the female eye, a black tank top covered his abs, but his tattooed, well-toned arms were put on full display. It was hard to miss the passing women checking him out.

Seeing the black baseball cap that Noctis was wearing (which didn't make much sense considering their current setting), Gladiolus tapped on the visor with an amused look. "What's with the hat?"

The dark-haired man took the now open seat next to him before nodding toward Ignis. His expression told Mia that he was not very enthralled to be wearing it in the first place. "Specs was worried Niffs might still be in town and I should be cautious. My disguise." His disguise consisting of a simple white t-shirt with a silver stripe across his right breast, black jeans, and dark gray sneakers. Not very incognito, in her opinion.

"It's not much of a disguise if it creates more suspicion," Mia giggled, raising a brow at both the prince and his advisor. "Wearing a hat at nighttime? In a dark bar?"

Noctis groaned, removing the hat and stuffing it into a pocket on his pants. "I told you I didn't need it, Ignis."

The brunette shrugged, indifferent. "Better to be safe than sorry." As always, Ignis's fashion was more refined the others. He wore a long-sleeved, striped dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and bluish gray pants, held up by white suspenders attached to a fashionable holster belt. He accessorized with gray gloves and black shoes.

"He'll be fine," Mia reassured the man. "We would have heard rumors by now if the empire was still lurking in Lestallum. Besides, I almost didn't recognize you without your Crownsguard uniforms."

"We're getting them cleaned," Prompto explained, leaning against the counter between her and Gladiolus. He continued his rebel look with a wine red sleeveless shirt under a black, zippered vest, and a pair of light gray trousers tucked into brown lace-up boots. A dark gray bandana wrapped around his upper right arm while a fingerless glove donned his right hand. Prompto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Iris complained it smelled like smoke, dirt, and sweat."

She laughed. "I'm inclined to agree with her."

Returning her smile, the blonde motioned to both her and Gladiolus. "So how'd you two meet up? The big guy told us he was going alone."

"Sheer happenstance, really," Mia replied.

"She was getting hit on by a drunk," elaborated a sneering Gladiolus.

"Did he try anything?" Ignis inquired with a serious tone.

"Besides blocking my way, no. He could barely hold himself up." He seemed satisfied by her answer because he nodded and said nothing more on the matter. Tilting her head toward him, the woman flashed him a sincere, toothy grin. "Thanks for caring about me, Specky."

Nonplussed, Ignis stared off in another direction, much to the amusement of their friends.

"Ignis has a new nickname now," Noctis snickered.

Prompto nodded his approval with lighthearted laughter. "Isn't it nice to have Specky looking out for his friends?"

"He's definitely keeping an eye on _one_ of us," Gladiolus snorted nonchalantly, receiving a sharp look from the brunette.

Ignis sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Mia, was there a specific reason you called us here?" he queried, turning the topic onto something else.

Mia quickly glanced at Gladiolus as her smile became tinged with sadness. "Yeah, I wanted us to make a toast." She called over the bartender and ordered five shots of whiskey. When five glasses were placed in front of her, she handed one to each of her friends. She then looked to the Royal Shield. "Wanna take it from here, Muscles?"

Gladiolus exhaled through his nose before closing his eyes to think. He wanted to come up with the appropriate words to say. When he finally did, he stood up to clear his throat, holding his glass against his chest. "Jared is— was— a great and noble man to the Amicitia family," he started with a strong voice. "He was a friend and a loving grandfather, as well. Even now, he continues to guide us forward through the wisdom left behind in his journal. We owe him a lot for everything he has done for us. And though he is gone from this realm, he lives on through Talcott, in our hearts, and in our minds."

After a moment of silence, Gladiolus raised his glass into the air. "To Jared."

The others followed suit, raising their glasses and echoing his words, "To Jared."


	17. Downtime

_I expected this to be one of the shorter chapters but it's twice the length of what I originally intended. This one still takes place during the "Several Days Later" interlude, after learning about Jared's fate but before Iris joins the Chocobros to Cape Caem. I wondered what the guys would do during that time and with the help of a certain elementalist, I had too much fun writing this chapter._ _Filled with silly moments, serious moments, a whole lot of fluff, and one of my favorite little scenes thus far, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Lesson in Magic of the year!_

 _Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

 _Hope you guys have an awesome 2018!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Downtime_

* * *

After the toast to Jared, Mia proceeded to take more shots with her friends. Ignis wisely switched to ebony after the initial shot, persisting that he was the designated escort back to the hotel if needed. As it turned out, it was the most responsible decision any of them could have made. A few drinks into the night exposed every member of the party's tolerance levels.

Or lackthereof in Prompto's case.

The blonde was hilariously wasted by his third glass of whiskey. Red-faced and constantly giggling, he wrapped his arms around whichever friend he swayed nearest to, which happened to be either Mia or Gladiolus. "C'mon guys!" he slurred with a goofy grin plastered to his freckled face. "You know the lyrics! ' _Darling, so there you are~ With that look on your face~_ '" It wasn't even the song playing on the jukebox.

"Boo, you stink!" Noctis jeered, unable to help the smirk appearing on his lips. "Get off the stage!" His face was equally as red as the blonde's but his eyes were half-lidded, on the verge of closing. Gladiolus had goaded him into taking one too many shots, resulting in the raven-haired prince to assume an even sleepier persona of himself. He probably would have passed out right there if it wasn't for Prompto swiping at him to put an end to his heckling.

"Now, now, the audience has a right to their own opinion," Mia gleefully laughed as she pulled the gunner back to a proper stance. Throwing Noctis an innocent grin, she added, "Even if he is rude and has no taste in music."

The royal gasped, "Hey!"

"Is for chocobos!" she and Prompto exclaimed at the same time. One glance at each other sent the two bursting into another fit of giggles.

The stares and smirks of merriment they received from their two sober companions went unnoticed. Unlike the trio, Gladiolus remained largely impervious to the alcohol, though his uplifted mood was the immediate and most noticeable change. Resting his elbow against the counter, the man smirked at the lone woman of the group. "Mia, are you drunk?" he queried with a roguish grin.

"Probably," Mia drawled with a low hum, swishing the liquid in her glass. "I didn't eat a lot before drinking, so this is the expected outcome." She grimaced somewhat as the smooth liquid entered her system. "Is it getting hot in here or is just me?" In an attempt to cool herself, Mia spun around on her stool... only to realize the mistake too late when the room started to spin with her. She felt her body lean in a direction before firm hands held her in place. She tilted her head backwards and found green eyes looking back into her hazel ones. Blaming the whiskey magnifying the heat on her cheeks, she blurted out, "Specky, you have pretty eyes."

She was so nonchalant about it, it actually gave the man pause. While Gladiolus howled with laughter, Ignis twitched a smirk. Retaining his composure, he took the empty shot glass from her hands to put it out of reach. "I believe you're done drinking for the night, Miss Viridis," Ignis declared as calm as ever, despite his tone being full of amusement thanks to the more-than-tipsy elementalist.

"I'm not actually drunk," Mia protested with a frown. To prove her point, she motioned to the blonde who continued to serenade... no one. Or to be more accurate, he sang face first into the counter, a glass high into the air for one last drunken, incoherent toast. "I can't say the same about Snapshot over here."

Ignis raised a brow. "Snapshot?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, her countenance beaming a prideful grin. She held up both of her hands, pointer fingers and thumbs extended out, mimicking the way a photographer frames their composition before a shoot. "'Cause, you know, Prompto's always _snapping_ pictures with his camera!"

There was a delay in his response. "That's clever of you."

"Thanks, I thought so, too!" His semi-sarcastic remark flew over her head as she grinned and swiveled on the stool. "I'd been thinking of what nicknames to give you and Prompto so now the gang's complete!"

"Princey, Muscles, Specky, and Snapshot," Gladiolus snorted after downing another shot. "Mia's names for us are overtly fitting. I like it." The woman cheered, throwing her arms into the air in celebration.

"On that thoughtful note, it's time to leave," decreed Ignis, his tone leaving no room to argue. He interrupted Prompto from his karaoke so he could stand up.

"Boo, you party pooper," she grumbled but eventually acquiesced. The sensible part of her brain reminded the elementalist that the alcohol was indeed affecting her. "Lemme just pay the tab—"

Gladiolus shot his arm out to stop her from grabbing her wallet. "No can do, darlin'. I got this," he flashed a charming smile. He examined her puzzled expression for a moment. "I'm the one who invited you. It's only fair I foot the bill. Plus I drank the majority of the tab and got some entertainment as a bonus." She opened her mouth to protest so he quickly added, "You can get the next one. Deal?"

She huffed dramatically. "Deal."

If the bar wasn't perpetually spinning, Mia would have insisted she pay at some part of it. Alas, she was stuck watching Gladiolus call over the bartender to close their tab. With their night drinking concluding, Mia failed to hold back her laughter as the Prince's Shield lugged both prince and gunner over his shoulders. She'd never stop being amazed by his impressive strength.

The cool night air felt wonderful against her warm cheeks as she stepped outside. "This is where we part for the night," Mia sighed. "Thanks for inviting me, Muscles. I had fun." Giving her friends a casual wave goodbye, she spun on her heels to stumble her way home.

"Wait a second," Said woman halted her in her step to turn back to Gladiolus. His rugged expression, usually displaying varying degrees of playful teasing, held nothing but genuine appreciation for her. He motioned his head to the two boys in a drunken stupor. "Thanks for bringing these guys to the bar— and for honoring Jared."

Mia returned his gratitude with a nod and a grin. "My pleasure." She resumed her walk, only to be stopped again by someone catching her wrist. This time it was Ignis. "Can I help you, Specky?"

Eyes full of mirth, the brunette released her wrist and stepped in next to her. "I'll walk you back to your home."

"I might be a little drunk but I can get home just fine on my own."

"Doubtful," was his immediate response. He chuckled when she frowned. "Just humor me. I cannot in the right mind leave you alone in your current state."

"Always a gentleman, aren't you," she drawled, a smile returning.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of chivalry."

Watching from behind them with a smirk, Gladiolus cleared his throat and readjusted the two bodies on his shoulders. "Then I'll take these lightweights and head back first. See ya there, Iggy."

Ignis and Mia strolled side by side in silence, the former keeping to his ponderations and the latter focusing on walking in a straight line. Slowly but surely, Mia's inebriated inhibitions diminished. As they passed Niflheim flags hanging on walls, she found herself glancing at the tall man next to her. She wondered what he thought of the situation. The other three guys expressed their emotions openly but Ignis was another story— he always seemed so levelheaded, no matter the circumstances. Did he ever get to convey how he felt?

"Is there something you want to share with me?" Ignis inquired, now giving the woman his full attention. She should have known he'd notice her glances, not that she was hiding them very well. He was always observant.

"Nope, not at all," she lied, despite being caught.

When they reached her house, Mia unlocked the door but did not go in. Instead, she turned around to look up at the bespectacled man, who in turn stared back. "Really, Mia, what is it?" he demanded again, sighing heavily. His slowly rising annoyance looked really cute to her in that moment.

"I do think you have pretty eyes," she admitted with a grin.

Nonplussed, Ignis brought a gloved hand up to cover the bottom half of his face. He took one long breath, closed his eyes, and adjusted his glasses with his index finger. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he uttered, "Thank you." His words were muffled due to the hand hovering over his mouth. "Now go inside."

Did she manage to embarrass him? Yes, she did. Taking the personal victory and deciding she liked his flushed face, the elementalist took a step closer to him. "Thanks for walking me home, Specky," she purred softly, tiptoeing up. She heard his breath hitch in his throat as she stared at him, an unreadable expression shown.

Her thoughtless plan to close the distance between them was mercifully thwarted by the sound of a can being kicked from the other end, echoing in the narrow streets. Boisterous laughter followed soon after.

Both of them froze. While Ignis was left in a stunned state, the realization of what she almost did finally sunk into Mia's liquor-filled brain. It sobered her up real quick. Hazel eyes grew wide as a blush blossomed over her already mortified face. Ignis's intense gaze did nothing to help the erraticism that was her pounding heart and only deepened her blush. She was basically panicking at this point— does she apologize or play it off like it didn't happen? Why did she even think of doing it? Damn the alcohol!

Her solution: retreating to the door and fumbling pathetically with the handle. She tried to suppress how horrified she was with a forced smile. She stumbled over her words, most likely making a bigger fool of herself than before. "I, uh, yeah so— h-have a good night!"

She shut the door on him abruptly. In the quietness of the shop, she touched her lips and mentally screamed curse words at herself.

Among praying to the gods that Ignis forgets what almost occurred, Mia vowed to never drink again.

* * *

A low groan escaped Noctis when he awoke the following day. He turned his head to the window, where the blinds were slightly open, and winced at the sunlight streaming into the otherwise dark room. He continued to stare in a daze until his brain caught up with his body. Considering no pain greeted his consciousness, he assumed he wasn't hungover. Lethargic, yes (but what else was new considering it was morning?); hungover, not entirely. Placing a hand over his eyes, the prince cursed his Shield for riling him up into drinking more than he should. Wasn't he supposed to protect him from pain? Damn Gladiolus for provoking him and damn his own pride for being provoked. At least he didn't wake up with a pounding headache.

His dear friend, on the other hand, wasn't gifted such mercy.

"It's too bright," Prompto whimpered pathetically. "The sun mocks me."

The blonde rolled onto his side, his back to the window, and pulled the blankets over his head. Noctis was having déjà vu; the last time he saw his friend in such a state was Prompto's eighteenth birthday, which resulted in a very similar situation. Recalling the memory, Gladiolus was also the instigator back then. One would think that they'd remember that tidbit of information. What was sadder: letting history repeat itself, or Prompto not developing a smidgen of alcohol tolerance in two years?

"Aw, is someone a little hungover?" Gladiolus's booming voice cooed in an obviously sarcastic tone. He nudged the foot of the bed, chuckling just audible enough to show his delight in the aftermath of their drinking.

"Shut up, you're too loud!" Prompto cried. The bundle of blankets curled up into a fetal position as the whining continued. Finding him annoying, Noctis threw one of his pillows at his friend, which bounced off the lump and fell to the floor. "I wanna die."

Sitting at the small round table near the balcony doors, Ignis neatly folded the newspaper he had been reading and placed it down. "You know you can't hold your alcohol," he sighed, tossing the blanketed lump a knowing look. "Yet you persistently ignored my advice and continued to consume more."

The brief pause made it clear that he was right, as per usual. Prompto lowered the blanket slightly, allowing a tuft of bright blonde hair to poke out. If Noctis didn't know any better, he could have mistaken it as a chocobo chick. The thought made him smirk to himself. After a brief look (or was it supposed to be a glare?) at his three friends, Prompto retreated back into his cocoon. "Can you scold me later when I don't feel like crap?"

Ignis sighed again as he stood from his seat. "As you wish." Noctis blinked when green eyes turned onto him. "Since you're already up, Highness, do you mind accompanying me to the nearest general store? Perhaps we can find something to salve Prompto's ailment."

The Lucian Royal made a noise of displeasure but threw the covers off of him anyway. "Yeah, guess I'll go," he murmured as he made his way to the bathroom. "Anything to get away from Blondie's whining."

From the blankets rose a hand, and from that hand a middle finger, flipping off all who deemed his misery a form of entertainment.

Gladiolus guffawed at the action. "He just needs to drink water," he snorted, picking up the discarded pillow and tossing it in the general area of Prompto's head. "And pain meds if he still can't handle it." Ignis acknowledged the recommendation with a hum.

After freshening up and donning the dreaded hat from the night prior, the prince and his advisor left their hotel room. Noctis yawned obnoxiously as he stepped into the morning air. He was awake earlier than he was used to thanks to someone's incessant hangover moans and groans. He followed close behind Ignis like a mindless zombie until they reached a store. Noctis opted to wait outside. He sat on the retaining wall in the middle of the path and took out his phone to play King's Knight in an attempt to prevent him from falling asleep.

Turns out his phone wasn't needed.

"Princey?"

Only one person called him that. Noctis spotted the elementalist change her course so she could walk over to him. In contrast to yesterday's casual attire, Mia dressed like she was heading somewhere. She wore a white U-neck shirt under a black leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans tucked into brown lace-up boots. Her dog tags and bracelet were ever present, with the addition of sunglasses resting atop her head and a small bag on her shoulder.

"Mornin'," Noctis greeted her with a lazy wave.

"Who knew you could function this early," Mia quipped, pointing to her invisible hat. "I almost didn't recognize you with the hat on!"

"That's the plan."

She decided to join him along the wall. "I noticed you've managed to avoid a hangover like me," she commented with a hum. "But how's Prompto? He really let himself loose last night."

"Well, he's definitely regretting it now." They shared a chuckle at the poor gunner's expense before Noctis nodded his head toward the store. "Specs is buying some stuff for him. He's a little miffed since Prompto didn't listen to his advice." It was hard to miss the way Mia stiffened at the mention of his advisor, ceasing to reply with her typical lightheartedness. And why was her face turning red? Raising a suspicious brow, he leaned closer to her, whispering, "Did something happen with you and Ignis?"

He snapped her out of her daze, at least. "Not whatever you're thinking, you perv," she retorted with a roll of her eyes. She sighed, blowing bangs out of her eyes and reaching up to toy with her dog tags. "Let's just say I almost did something stupid when I was under the influence."

"I give you my blessing," he joked.

Now it was her turn to nudge him. "Shut up, Princey."

It was then that Ignis exited the store, blinking in surprise due to the unexpected appearance of the elementalist. Mia tossed Noctis a glare after he started to snicker. The bespectacled advisor approached the two of them, his attention on the woman who stood up to greet him. "Good to see you've made a full recovery."

"One-hundred percent," she smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Thanks again for walking me back."

"Of course," he tittered as he took in her appearance. "Heading somewhere?"

She sighed again. "Yup, back to the chocobo post. I'm hitching a ride with a friend so I can pick up my bike." Judging from her monotonous answer, she was not all too thrilled about it. To be fair, Noctis shared her sentiments. Despite the place being their temporary home for a few days, he wouldn't mind if he didn't visit the farm for a long time. There was only so much squawking he could take— not to mention the foul smells.

"There's sure to still be congestion on the roads," Ignis mused after a brief pause. "Be careful on your way."

Mia's smile widened. "Always."

Noctis glanced between his two friends, dumbfounded at the scene unfolding in front of him. It was like they forgot he existed and continued make goo-goo eyes at each other. It was amusing to watch until his impatience and annoyance at being ignored reared its ugly head. "Something definitely happened between you two last night," he drawled loud enough to draw attention from passers-by.

"Heed the volume of your voice, Noct," Ignis commanded, his sharp eyes betraying the calmness of his tone. "People might misunderstand."

Mia retaliated directly by jabbing the raven-haired man's side, thus shutting down whatever his response was going to be. She huffed, satisfied at the grunt he released, before pulling out her phone. "Time for me to skedaddle," she remarked, giving them both a quick wave. "I'll see you guys when I return."

After bidding her a farewell, Noctis and Ignis made their way back to the Leville. The prince occasionally glanced to his childhood friend, whose eyes locked onto the path ahead, refusing to acknowledge the inquisitive looks. Curiosity and the sheer fact that he wanted to tease him, he broke the silence first. "So, about Mia—"

"It is not a matter of concern," his advisor countered. Apparently Ignis expected the prince to bring the subject of he and the elementalist up again. Sometimes Noctis wondered if Ignis knew more about him than he did himself.

"If you say so, Specs."

Oblivious as he could be at times, even Noctis noticed Ignis and Mia had been spending time more together, despite their fleeting moments few and far between. Their conversations at camp, their little nap in the Regalia, the phone call Ignis made to Mia after realizing she'd left the hotel yesterday, and then escorting her home from the bar (which he remembered vaguely due to his own drowsy drunkenness). Of course, it could be coincidental, chalking it up to Ignis simply enjoying the company and looking out for the wellbeing of a friend.

Even if he read into the situation wrong, Noctis planned to use his self-created rumor as a distraction for when his friends decide to tease him about Luna.

* * *

They'd only been separated a couple days but the elementalist missed riding her motorcycle dearly. With it in her possession once more, Mia returned to Lestallum late in the afternoon. She pulled into an open parking space and dropped the kickstand. After removing her helmet, she shook her hair out as she glanced back at the tunnel. Despite the lingering traffic, she made it back to town with ease. One of the many perks of two-wheeled vehicles: the ability to weave between larger cars. It was just so convenient.

She hooked her helmet in the crook of her arm and entered the thoroughfare. The aroma of delicious street food wafted her senses and caused her stomach to growl. She became aware she hadn't eaten anything since before she left earlier that morning. First things first: food was in order. She sauntered over to a stall selling semur skewers, a popular product in Lestallum by both locals and tourists alike.

Suppressing the urge to drool, Mia paid the man and giddily scampered away. People gave her strange looks but she was far beyond caring. It was scrumptious and well worth it. As she munched into the meat, she spotted a familiar woman sitting at a table in the plaza. Mia recognized her as the one comforting Talcott in the Leville's lobby yesterday. She recalled Iris mentioning she was escorted to Lestallum by members of the Crownsguard. Maybe she was one of them? Nevertheless, the woman appeared to be by herself.

Curiosity rising, the elementalist finished the rest of her skewer before approaching the older woman. Mia lightly tapped her shoulder and offered a friendly smile when she turned to look. The woman's eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Oh hello," she greeted politely. "You're Mia, correct? I'm Monica Elshett. It's nice to finally meet you. Talcott talks about you often."

"He's very sweet," Mia chortled as a tiny frown pulled at her lips. "How's he doing?"

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure," Monica replied. She invited the younger woman to join her, which the latter accepted. "I believe it's due to the presence of Prince Noctis and his friends. He was cheerier today."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Talcott was a young, spirited boy— this tragedy would only make him stronger. If Jared was any indication, his grandson was going to grow up into an admirable and loyal man.

"There you are."

An older man wearing glasses approach the two women, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. He appeared to be in his mid-forties with black hair and a receding hairline. He wore a simple black vest over a white button-down dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. On his left wrist donned a gold watch. "Sorry for the delay," he apologized as he handed one of the cups to Monica. "There's some sort of construction blocking the street." He then gave a puzzled Mia a look-over. "I don't believe we've met, Miss—"

"Oh, right. Let me introduce you two." Monica motioned to the younger woman. "Mia, this is my associate Dustin Ackers. Dustin, this is Mia."

"Ah, the famous Miss Mia," Dustin hummed. An amused smile twitched on his face as he gave her a slight bow. "The pleasure is mine. Young Talcott speaks of you fondly."

"So I've heard," she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sure it's all exaggeration." Dustin's formal way of speaking reminded her of Ignis, except more mature (if that was possible). Their mannerisms were very similar that she wondered if that's just in their nature; or if there's a school on proper etiquette— one that Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis clearly skipped, she thought mirthfully.

From the snippets of conversation she listened to, it seemed Monica and Dustin were patrolling the town for any sign of Niflheim. It made sense considering how recent the invasion was. Even the slightest inkling of the empire could put Noctis and his friends in danger.

Deciding she'd taken up enough of their time, Mia excused herself from the Crownsguard duo. She returned home where her mother had started preparations for dinner. By the time she washed up and changed into comfort clothes, dinner was set and the loving family of three enjoyed a wonderful meal.

The next day, Mia woke up early to work on flask orders. Putting troublesome thoughts aside, she focused on crafting her magic. Her brain switched to auto-pilot, pumping out flask after flask and before she knew it, she completed three full orders. Complimenting herself, she stretched her back and glanced at the time: just a little before noon. Until she knew everyone (specifically Noctis) was awake, her plans to visit her friends were put on hold.

The call with Prompto confirmed that she could visit now. After cleaning up her workspace, Mia headed over to the Leville. She felt somewhat nervous to see Ignis considering she almost kissed him but she was going to play it cool. If she doesn't bring it up, neither would he. Hopefully. Two knocks later, the door opened just far enough to see a lock of blonde hair poking through the gap. "Ding dong, Snapshot," she sang lightheartedly. "Can I come in?"

"Heyaz!" Prompto greeted, jubilant as ever. As he allowed her to enter the room, he batted his eyelashes, playing coy. "Here to see little ol' me?"

Mia answered with a flirty wink. "You and only you, Mister Lightweight." She grinned when her words pulled a pout from the gunner. Giving his back a soothing rub, she feigned a disappointed sigh. "Though I have to admit, I miss listening to you bust into random song."

From across the room, Noctis scoffed. "Like he needs to be wasted to sing with that out-of-tune voice of his," he drawled, only to "oof" when a pillow made contact with the side of his head. Growling, the prince jumped on top of the bed and pointed a finger accusingly at his assailant. "You wanna go, Blondie?!"

Prompto claimed the other bed, hands on his hips and laughing haughtily. "Bring it, Princey! You're no match for the almighty Prompto!"

"Yeah? Prepare to meet your doom!"

And thus began the epic showdown of pillow dodgeball.

Sitting in one of two accent chairs around the table, Ignis didn't even bother to stop their shenanigans. He instead focused his attention on the card game he played with Gladiolus. Mia wondered how many times this has happened in the past that he was so blasé about it. "Children, the lot of them," the tactician sighed as he discarded a card from his hand.

"Let 'em have their fun, Iggy," chuckled Gladiolus. "As long as they don't break anything, right?"

"Fair enough."

Amused, Mia watched the battle from afar— more specifically, sitting on the couch next to Talcott. The young boy also thought the scene was entertaining. The two of them laughed when Iris, trying to be the more responsible one of the group, attempted to intervene but only succeeded in joining the fray. It was probably because of Prompto, who whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said compelled the girl to grab the nearest pillow and shove it into his face with a flustered outcry.

Leaving the trio to duel, Mia turned to the young boy at her side. "How are you doing, Talcott?" she asked, quiet so as to not draw attention.

"I'm okay," Talcott replied softly. She patiently waited for him to continue. He seemed anxious to talk about it but he'd feel better after voicing his worries. Never good to hold them in. He cast his eyes to the floor as he swung his legs back and forth under the couch. "I'm... going to Cape Caem with Monica and Dustin tomorrow. But... but what if something bad happens? I'm—"

The clench of his shaking fists told her everything she needed to know. Mia moved to kneel in front of the young boy, taking hold of his hands in a firm yet comforting grip. "It's okay to be scared, you know," she crooned with a sympathetic smile. "Traveling to a new place that's far away, not knowing what's out there, is very scary for anyone. But you're not alone. You have us; and Monica and Dustin will be with you every inch of the journey." She paused to gauge his reaction. The shaking stopped and he now looked at her, keenly listening. "Do you trust Monica and Dustin?"

Talcott slowly nodded once as he sniffed. "Uh huh."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. They are both strong; they'll protect you from all the bad things." The elementalist's smile widened. "Wanna know something silly? I'm scared of giant birds."

He tilted his head, befuddled. "Giant birds?" he repeated. "Like chocobos?"

"Bigger than that, actually. I'm terrified of griffons." Displaying a toothy grin, Mia spread her arms to her sides for her demonstration. "They're these really big bird monster thingies that go, ' _CAW_ '!" Her ridiculous attempt at a griffon's mimicry caused everyone to laugh, including herself. "But you know Talcott, even though I know griffons are out there, I still leave my home to explore the world because I don't let the fear stop me." She then pointed to his heart. "It takes courage— courage I know you have because you are strong. Just like Jared."

Something in Talcott's eyes sparkled as he sat up straighter. "Like my grandpa?"

"Yeah!" Prompto chimed in, raising his pillow high into the air. "You're really strong, Talcott!"

Gladiolus hummed in thought, seemingly loud on purpose. "Is he though?" he chided with a playful smirk. "I don't think the kid's ready."

"I am ready!" the boy suddenly exclaimed, narrowing his eyes to pout. "I'm gonna be strong just like grandpa!" His determination brought smiles all around as Mia reached up to ruffle his light brown hair. Jared would be so proud of his grandson. A blush on his cheeks, Talcott beamed back at the elementalist. "Miss Mia, do you remember your promise? Can we still go?"

"Of course," she tittered as she stood to her full height. "But you have to ask permission first." The boy turned to Iris pleadingly, who nodded in understanding and took him out of the room to get ready.

When Mia looked to her friends, she met four pairs of eyes staring right at her. The card game had evidently been forgotten in favor of listening to her comfort Talcott. The same could be said about the pillow war— both Noctis and Prompto sat cross-legged on their respective beds. "What?" she demanded, uncomfortable under their gazes.

"You quelled the anxiety Talcott had about moving to Caem," Ignis observed, sounding impressed. "You brought determination to his resolve."

Gladiolus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, the smirk still on his face. "You're surprisingly good with kids."

"What do you mean, 'surprisingly'?" the woman tutted with a frown. She plopped back onto the couch, interlacing her hands. "It's only natural to feel worried, given everything he's going through. I'm just happy I was able to help."

Resting his chin on top of the pillow held close to his chest, Noctis spoke up next. "So what's this promise you made?"

"That I show him places in Lestallum he hasn't been to yet."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Prompto piped up. "Can we go, too?"

"I thought that was a given," Mia laughed, not expecting anything less from the fun-seeking blonde. "The more the merrier."

* * *

As a local, Mia's tour of the city was different than simply visiting the most popular places in Lestallum. She took the side streets, allowing for an efficient use of their time getting from place to place. She showed her friends the lesser known spots, their first stop on the tour, a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. It's the "best food in town!" or so its patrons— and the sign out front— claimed. Gladiolus voiced he'd be willing to try it out sometime.

Next was a small park situated in the middle of the residential area higher up on the mountain. Surrounded by well-maintained topiaries and colorful flowers, Mia explained couples typically used the park as their wedding venues. The park was almost entirely for the sake of Iris, who gushed about how pretty and romantic it was; and Prompto, who took the opportunity to capture the moment.

After Prompto's flurry of photographs, Mia directed them to the nearby ice cream parlor for a quick break, much to Talcott's pleasure. It was here that she also discovered Noctis's gigantic sweet tooth— apparently so huge it caused Ignis, as the prince's caretaker, distress.

Their last port of call was a building that Mia called "Lestallum's hodgepodge of history". It was essentially a museum, library, and archive all rolled into one. Tall shelves filled with books and tomes created an endless maze. With the upper floors hollow at the center, one could see just how much knowledge was contained in this building. Behind glass panels and showcases were artifacts found either in Lestallum or nearby. Even bits of Titan's meteor were also put on display here, the plaques describing when it was collected and what it was being used for. Ignis took a liking to the place almost immediately, apparent from how he examined each tidbit of information.

"C'mon," Mia urged her little group of tourists. "There's one extra stop I want you guys to see."

Bounding up the staircases that wound around the building, they eventually reached the top with double doors greeting them at the end of a short hallway. Mia opened said doors to reveal a terrace that overlooked the city. From so high up it was easy to see the tops of the town were clearly industrial. Metal pipes intertwined and ran from one roof to another to another. Generators and numerous electrical instruments hidden away from the rustic aesthetic at street level. One could also see just how huge the town's power source was. It was picturesque in a sense, especially with the sun setting over the horizon. Lestallum was bathed in a dreamy orange hue.

Naturally, photos were taken.

"Thanks Mia, this was an awesome tour!" Prompto gushed once they returned to ground level. An excited grin stretched across his face as he reviewed all the pictures he took on his camera. "I got so many sweet pics!"

"I never knew the town had so many hidden gems," Iris agreed. "I see Lestallum in a new light now!"

"Mission accomplished," Mia rejoiced with a triumphant grin. "Are you guys getting hungry? We walked a lot today."

"I can eat," Gladiolus answered first.

"Gladdy, you can always eat," Iris giggled with a roll of her eyes. A noise of protest left her mouth when her brother placed his big hand on her head and ruined her hairstyle.

Prompto suddenly tugged on Noctis's sleeve, stopping both of them from walking, and sniffed the air. "Wait, you guys smell that?"

The others followed suit, detecting the delicious aroma. "Whatever it is, it's making my stomach rumble," Noctis noted. The hint of meat was unmistakable and only helped to increase their appetite.

Mia recognized the origin in an instant. "I believe you're smelling that, Snapshot," she explained as she directed their attention to the nearby woman eating an early supper. On the table was an elongated bowl, steam rising from its contents. Rice filled the bottom of the bowl with a healthy serving of chickatrice meat and birdbeast egg all mixed together in a sauce poured on top. "It's called the Mother and Child rice bowl."

Ignis eyed the dish from afar, scrutinizing all aspects of it like he always did. "I daresay I can recreate this," he concluded with confidence.

Gladiolus snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Can we eat that for dinner?" Talcott requested.

"We can make it at my house then," Mia suggested with a smile. "I'm not one to boast, but my mom's recipe is ten times better." She raised a brow when the Insomnian citizens all glanced at each other, as if hesitant.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Iris inquired. "I mean, there's a lot of us."

The elementalist dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious. Don't worry about it. We like having guests over." She slightly frowned when they still didn't respond. "C'mon, when was the last time you actually had a good, home cooked meal?" Glancing at Ignis, she added, "No offense to your cooking."

"None taken," he acknowledged, pushing his glasses up. "Alas, it would be rude to decline your invitation after seeing you so adamant about it."

"Don't make it sound like an obligation, Specky," she deadpanned, puffing her cheeks out. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

A twitch of a smirk played on his lips. "I assure you, it was not my intention to make it sound as such. We're happy to accept."

His playful tone broke her own pouty facade and that was the end of that. Mia called her parents ahead of time to warn them of their visitors. Like she predicted, they didn't mind. It wasn't often she brought friends home for anything so it was exciting for her parents when she did, much to their daughter's embarrassment.

"And this is where I live," she proclaimed to her friends as they entered her house. To her amusement, some of them were fascinated that she lived above where she worked. Flipping on the lights to the kitchen and living room, Mia motioned to the couch. "Make yourselves at home. My parents went to the market to buy the ingredients for dinner. They'll be back soon."

As if on cue, the front door opened to reveal her parents walking in with a number of plastic bags. She was surprised at how quickly they returned, but then again, the recipe called for pretty simplistic ingredients. After helping with the groceries, the elementalist introduced her parents to everyone and vice versa. Talcott seemed to recognize her father as the man who saved him and gave him a bashful thanks. Smirking, Sano knelt down to the boy's height and gave his head an affectionate pat.

"Sorry we're late," Clementia apologized as she wrapped an apron around her waist to prep. "I'd forgotten the preparations for the festival had already begun."

"What's this festival I keep hearing about?" Gladiolus inquired after accepting a beer from Mia's father.

"The Assassin's Festival," Mia casually answered as she leaned against the edge of the counter that separated the kitchen and living room. "It's a big deal to everyone who lives here." Interested in the topic, her friends all gathered near so she could elaborate. "It's basically Lestallum's independence day. Every year we celebrate the feats of the hooded hero that liberated the city from oppression." She then tapped her chin in thought. "In fact, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure there was a video game or two inspired by the legend—"

"WHAT?!" both Noctis and Prompto shouted in unison. Their sudden outburst startled her, along with everyone else who stared in shock at the two.

The two boys jumped to their feet from the revelation, jaws hung agape in front of a dumbfounded Mia. Their eyes were wide like saucers, as if she'd just uttered something incredibly mind blowing. "Are you talking about _Assassin's Creed_?!" Noctis entreated with no lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yup, that's the name of it."

"Dude!" cried Prompto, just as giddy as his best friend. " _Assassin's Creed_ is, like, our favorite game series ever! I didn't know it was based on an actual legend! That makes it a million times more amazing!"

"And there's a whole festival dedicated to it!" the prince added on excitedly. "We should totally go!"

"Do I need to remind you two that there are more pressing matters at hand?" Ignis interjected with a stern look. "We can participate if time allows it." Noctis and Prompto sulked, their shoulders slumping with utter disappointment. Mia was also pretty sure one of them called the bespectacled man a buzzkill.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Specky here," she giggled. "There are pressing matters at hand— like getting dinner started! Everyone out!"

Her father, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Talcott hung out in the living room, watching some show on the small television. Prompto lingered in the hallway to look at all the pictures hanging on the walls. Iris requested she stay and watch so she could learn how to make it herself, which Clementia was happy to demonstrate. Despite Mia's insistence that he take it easy and relax for once, Ignis deemed the least he could do was set the table. He elegantly dodged her attempts at grabbing the bowls out of his hands and expertly placed them down with nary a sound.

That was when Prompto popped his head out from the archway, grinning widely.

"Just so you know, little Mia is adorbs!" he cooed. "Look at those wittle pigtails!"

"Ah! Snapshot, you shush!" Mia cried, marching into the hallway. The picture he snickered at came from one of her primary school photos. An eight-year old girl wearing a frilly dress smiled at the camera; one tooth was missing and her pigtails stuck up like palm trees, one noticeably higher than the other. The elementalist could feel the heat rising to her cheeks the longer she looked at her younger self. "That's the year I wanted to dress myself." She remembered feeling so proud in that moment.

She startled when she felt Ignis directly behind her, examining the picture with a studious gaze. For some reason, the knowledge of him looking at her childhood pictures made her heart thump faster in her chest. Her blush bloomed when he released a low chuckle, "You are indeed adorable." While Prompto cackled from her right, Mia groaned and covered her embarrassed face. Even Ignis was making fun of her. Unbeknownst to her, the tactician scanned his eyes elsewhere, spotting another framed photograph. "Is this Magus?"

Mia looked up from her hands, a pang of sadness striking her upon seeing the referred photo. "Yup, that's my big bro." A teenaged Mia piggybacked on her brother, her arms extended off the frame to give the impression she took the picture herself. Joyous expressions shown on both of the siblings' faces, as if they'd told an inside joke only they understood. Melancholy washed over Mia's face as she stared at those smiles. "I think this was taken right after he graduated from high school."

If there was something either Ignis or Prompto wanted to say, they didn't get the chance. Dinner was served.

Nine people squished around a table only meant for a maximum of six did not feel as uncomfortable as Mia expected it to be. To her left, Sano regaled the boys (minus Ignis) about his days as a hunter. They oohed and ahed during the story of how he and his crew managed to take down a behemoth using nothing but clever tricks and traps. To her right, Clementia exchanged cooking tips and secrets with Ignis and Iris. She was impressed by their extensive knowledge despite their young age, even learning something new. In return, she shared a few of her own recipes that were both nutritious and appetizing.

In the midst of it all, Mia felt her heart swell. She half-listened to both conversations but joined neither. Instead she ate her meal in silence, where a smile did not leave her face for the remainder of the night.

Being surrounded by family and friends definitely does something to the food, because dinner never tasted more delicious.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Brownie points to whoever knows the song Drunk Prompto sings at the beginning._ :)

 _Since I cannot message them personally, I'll be putting my responses to guest reviews at the end of my chapters._

* * *

 **Guest1995** : First of all, you're amazing for all your wonderful feedback! Thanks for checking in every once in awhile. I also love the ideas you've come up with (for the record, I'm leaning towards _Ignia_ , haha)! Regarding the story, I hope this answered your question about the Assassin's Festival DLC. I'm glad Square-Enix decided to integrate it as lore into the FFXV world instead of being this really random promotion for another game. Without getting into too much detail, the DLC plays a big part in the story. I hope you look forward to what I have in store!


	18. Journey to Cape Caem, Part One

_I love writing slice-of-life chapters but it's time our favorite Chocobros to move on._

 _Spoilers for Chapter 6._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _Journey to Cape Caem, Part One_

* * *

After thoroughly enjoying a pleasant dinner, everyone except the Viridis women all moved into the living room to continue swapping exciting stories of monster hunts. Predicting his intentions, Mia banned Ignis from entering the kitchen until the cleanup was complete. The brunette acquiesced albeit with a long sigh, much to her amusement. Mia and her mother divvied up the task of the dishes (cleaning, drying, and placing them back in the cupboard), all the while listening to the animated conversation.

"Whoa!" Prompto and Noctis exclaimed in unison. Their eyes grew large in awe as they waited with bated breath for the conclusion of Sano's epic story of survival. "No way, that's insane!"

"It was," Sano affirmed with a nod. "Hurt like hell, too."

Gladiolus leaned forward in his seat; judging from his body language, he was also invested in the story. "How'd you get out?"

"I ignored the pain and hauled ass," the ex-hunter smirked proudly, drawing an 'ooh' from the younger listeners. "All while avoiding sabertusks trying to claw me to death." He tilted his head back with a hum, temporarily lost in reminiscing. "Fortunately, my brothers-in-arms arrived in time, though everything after reaching the haven is a blur. I'm pretty sure I passed out from the pain. Ended up with a broken rib, bruised a few others, and fractured my ankle. Take my advice, kids: never fight a pack of sabertusks on your own unless you have a death wish."

A grin stretching across his face, Prompto looked over to Mia and shouted, "Mia! Your dad's a badass!"

"Please don't encourage him," Clementia sighed, only half-joking. She placed the semi-dried bowl on the counter and turned a stern eye on her husband. "He's still as reckless as he was back then. The more praise he gets, the more likely he'll do something stupid!" A peal of laughter erupted throughout the room.

At one point Sano asked Mia to find his photo album from his hunter days. She playfully groaned at such a "troublesome" task and ascended to the third floor. The album was found in the floor cabinet situated in the corner of the hallway, topped by family pictures and potted plants. With all the talk of hunts, Mia remembered she needed to find their hunter bestiary. She decided to search for it after the night's festivities are over.

Clementia waited at the base of the stairs, somewhat blocking her from passing. Mia tilted her head to the side as her mother glanced into the living room. A content smile played on her lips. "I like your friends."

The same smile spread to the elementalist. "Me too."

"I think they're a good fit for you," her mother commented with an affirmative nod. "I heard they plan to travel to Accordo. Are you going with them?"

"No," Mia declined as she shook her head nonchalantly. "But I want to at least see them set sail for Altissia before I work in the shop full time again." Clementia stayed silent, which made the younger woman raise an inquisitive brow. She was unsure of why her mother brought the subject up until—

"You should go with them."

Mia became speechless, thoughts racing a mile a minute. Her mother wanted her to go with Noctis to Altissia? There was so much to she needed to do in Lestallum: she had the family store to manage; flask orders to fulfill; magic essences to extract when supply was low; and help around the house in general. She didn't want to burden her parents with her responsibilities.

 _But I'd finally get to see Altissia..._

Gripping the photo album tightly, Mia stared hard at the floor. "I-I can't go with them," she mumbled softly. For some reason she found it rather difficult to utter those words. "If I go, we'll have to put our flask sales on hold. Plus there's still a lot of orders that need to be finished and—"

"Oh, sweetie," her mother crooned, taking a hold of her daughter's free hand. "You've always had wanderlust, even before Magus—" Mia frowned when her sentence trailed off, as if something got stuck in her throat. She understood the unspoken ending of it. When she dared to look up, Clementia amended, "Before the accident. You and your brother have always wanted to travel beyond Lucis. I'm sorry your father and I couldn't make that happen."

"Don't say that!" Mia protested with a violent shake of her head. "You've given us more than enough! Magus was happy with what we had. I'm happy, too," Relaxing her shoulders a bit, she released a long sigh. "But... I'm the one who decided to take over our shop. It wouldn't be fair to you or dad if I just leave."

" _Lamia Viridis._ " Said woman flinched at the use of her full name, almost afraid to face her mother's scolding look. She felt like a little kid again who got in trouble. Clementia took her one hand into both of hers, squeezing it lovingly. "We know you assumed responsibility for our sake and we love you for that. This store has been in business for a very long time and it has never been our intention to force it onto you." Clementia then reached up to cup her daughter's cheek. "Now, you have the chance to see more of the world; to visit Altissia, no less! As your mom, there is absolutely no way I am allowing you to push that opportunity aside."

A quiet creak of the floorboards brought the two women's attention to the raven-haired man trying to sneak by them. Presumably to the bathroom since it was the only door in the hallway. Caught, Noctis sheepishly ruffled his dark hair and looked down at his feet in shame. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Mia stifled a laugh. "Your stealth needs some work."

"Hardy har," Noctis deadpanned.

He stiffened when Clementia faced him fully, expression amusingly contemplative. "Noctis, correct?" When he nodded, her smile widened just a tad. "If it's alright with you and your friends, please allow Mia to accompany you on your journey."

"M-mom!" Mia sputtered, a blush darkening her cheeks. "You didn't have to ask him!"

"Yeah, of course," interjected Noctis, who tossed a mirthful smirk at the embarrassed elementalist. "I mean, we already think of her as part of the team."

The older Viridis nodded, satisfied with his answer, and returned to the kitchen without another word. That left Mia alone with the amused prince. In the silence, Mia stared at nothing in particular, her countenance pensive and serious. "Noct," she spoke quietly. The lack of a nickname caught his attention immediately. "Is it really okay for me to be with you guys?"

"Duh," Noctis answered as matter-of-fact. A smile twitched onto her lips, having expected nothing less than a one word, albeit straightforward, reply. He paused to rub the back of his neck and look down at his feet. "You're... one of us. We couldn't have gotten this far without your help." A blush of his own crept onto his face, which he tried to hide with a cool smolder. He was getting bashful, Mia realized. Noctis wasn't one to elaborate on his thoughts often so she was touched that he exerted the effort. "Besides, I kinda assumed you were coming with us to Altissia."

The knot in her stomach loosened upon hearing his words and then, finally, lighthearted laughter. "Good to know I saved myself the embarrassment of begging in front of the others," she grinned, making him chuckle. "Thanks, Princey." A hint of mischief twinkled in her eyes as she nudged him on her way to join the joviality. "And now I shall leave you to your business in the bathroom."

He responded with a roll of his eyes before closing the door behind him.

Another hour of jubilant conversation and laughs later, Ignis drew everyone's attention by standing up. "I believe it's time for us to leave, lest we overstay our welcome," he announced before giving a curt bow to his hosts. "Thank you for the meal and your wonderful hospitality." The others followed his lead, offering their own words of gratitude.

"You guys are welcome here anytime," Sano chuckled as he placed a comforting hand on Talcott's head. "Be strong, son."

The young boy beamed. "Yes, sir!"

Mia smiled at the gesture and nodded her head to the door. "I'll walk you out." Once she stepped outside of the shop, she breathed in the cool fresh air. Turning to her friends, the elementalist gave them a casual wave. "Thanks for tonight, guys."

"That should be our line," Gladiolus smirked before patting her shoulder. "Thanks for the tour."

"Yeah!" Prompto concurred, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Today was awesome!"

"Your dad's pretty cool, too," Noctis added on.

"I learned so much from your mom about cooking!" Iris chimed in as she clasped her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait to try out the new recipes!" Although Ignis didn't voice his own comment, he was in agreement with the girl.

Mia then knelt down to Talcott's level, looking sincerely into his innocent eyes. "I won't be able to see you off but remember what I told you, okay?" She held her pinky finger up between them, smiling when he recognized the action. "We'll see you in Cape Caem soon." After sealing the promise, Talcott wrapped his arms around her, which she returned in kind.

In the morning, Mia packed a travel bag full of spare clothes and vital necessities. Ignis reassured both her and Iris that the Regalia had a large trunk to fit their belongings. It felt weird packing her things into one bag, like she was running away and never coming back. It was a silly thought but the truth of the matter was that she didn't have a deadline for when she would return. The elementalist gave her room a quick scan to double check she didn't forget anything important. The only thing missing (and one she wanted to deal with last) was the hunter bestiary.

She searched her room first, having a vague memory of flipping through it, but discovered it wasn't stuffed on her bookshelf. She checked the drawers, under the bed, in her closet—nothing. The search of her parents' bedroom concluded with the same results. That left just one other place it could be.

Mia stood in front of the closed door at the end of the short hallway—Magus's room. She hesitantly gripped the knob and turned, her breath shaky and anxious. She knew nothing was going to change but it didn't stop the sensation of her stomach twisting at the sight. Situated in the middle of the room was a neatly made bed with dark blue covers that hasn't been touched since the incident. A thin sheet of dust blanketed the surface of the desk and its contents atop it. The desk chair askew from where its last sitter moved it, never returned to its proper place. Everything remained the same, a moment frozen in time. Even his scent lingered, which brought upon a wave of emotions to the elementalist.

Steeling herself, Mia focused on her task to find the bestiary, being mindful to touch as little as possible. She eventually found the book in the tattered bag her brother carried with him on his hunts. A forlorn smile crossed her face as she ran a hand over the black leather-bound cover. She didn't dare to open it. The bestiary in her possession, Mia exited the room, where her father intercepted her.

"Why were you in your brother's room?" Sano inquired before noticing the tome in her hands. "Is that—"

"It's Magus's hunter book," Mia quietly answered, suddenly feeling ashamed about her actions. "My friends don't have one and I figured ours could be of use to them." She gripped the book a little tighter as she bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, I can put it back if you want."

Her father shrugged, thus dismissing her sudden bashfulness. "Why would I be upset that?" He approached Mia, eyeing the bestiary with a heavy sigh. "It's of no use to anyone as a dust collector. Magus would want it to be helpful to everyone, especially you." Sano placed his hands on her shoulders, displaying a look of genuine pride for his daughter. "I guess this means you're ready to leave."

"I'm coming back in a couple days, dad," Mia remarked before throwing her arms around her father. "For the Assassin's Festival, remember?"

The embrace tightened. "Take care of yourself, Mia."

"Always."

Hooking her helmet in the crook of her arm, the elementalist bid farewell to her parents and left. She packed what she could in her motorcycle's small storage compartment and awkwardly balanced her travel bag in her lap as she drove to the gas station. Color her surprised to see Iris there with the Regalia in the process of being refueled. The roar of her engine caught the attention of the younger Amicitia as she pulled up to an open pump.

"Prepared to leave Lestallum behind?" she asked after their initial greetings.

"Kinda," Iris admitted, scuffing her boot against the concrete. "I'm really gonna miss being here, but I feel like I can be of help to Noct and Gladdy elsewhere." They chatted about miscellaneous topics until the guys arrived a couple minutes later. Iris waved them over. "Filled 'er up for ya!"

"Thanks," Gladio smirked, exchanging a high-five with his sister before facing the elementalist. "Ready?"

"Yup. Oh, and before I forget," Mia walked back to her bike to grab the bestiary and approached Noctis. "I want you guys to have this."

"What is it?" the prince queried, flipping the book open to a random page. She instinctively looked away as he did so.

"It's a hunter bestiary, I presume," Ignis replied with a fascinated hum. "A detailed one at that." Mia smirked; leave it to the tactician to deduce the answer with a single glance. The page they looked at was filled with a plethora of information about the specific creature titled at the top. Completely handwritten, the tome listed strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of how it attacked and defended. It even listed the most valuable parts of the creature.

"It belonged to my brother," Mia explained with a bittersweet smile. "He always covered his bases and his bestiary reflects how meticulous he got. There's a good chance it's outdated, though."

"Dude, this is sweet!" Prompto exclaimed before a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. "You sure it's okay we have it?"

She nodded, her expression assured and resolute. She told them she made peace parting with it and they thanked her for the gift. It would certainly come in handy when they encounter hostile monsters.

Propping his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, Ignis motioned to the Regalia. "Shall we, then?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna keep Cid and Cindy waiting," Gladiolus grunted as he lifted both Mia's and Iris's bags to stick them in the trunk. "They're fixin' up the boat as we speak. We can thank Jared for that."

"Yeah," Prompto mumbled somberly. "He really thought of everything."

Mia was informed that Talcott and his Crownsguard protectors departed earlier in the morning. The royal retinue was equally ready to get back on the road. Even Noctis didn't seem as sleepy as he usually was at this time of day. At the moment, Gladiolus and Ignis were tasked to figure out how to add two decent sized bags to the trunk. The rest of them idled nearby, engaged in conversation. Mia knew she should offer help but found the scene too hilarious to interrupt. Ignis gauged the maximum space needed for the bags to fit snugly while Gladiolus was one calculation away from stuffing them in haphazardly.

She turned away from the entertainment when Iris let out a dreamy sigh. "Looking at the Regalia really reminds me of home."

"It sure doesn't look like any of the cars you see around here," Prompto agreed.

"It's definitely one-of-a-kind," Mia commented with a chuckle. "All the City-made cars I've seen look nothing like the Regalia."

"And it's a lot roomier, too!" Iris continued, eyeing a pickup truck driving past them. "I can't imagine trying to cram five people, including Gladdy, into one of those things. There was barely enough room for our luggage in the one Dustin and Monica took! Have you guys ever ridden in one?"

"Sorta," Noctis replied cooly. "In the truck bed of one, actually."

"Well, I'm glad you guys could give me a lift."

Prompto stretched his arms up to rest them on his head. "It's too bad we couldn't all fit," he said with a slight frown as he looked over to Mia. "I feel bad you have to drive separate from us."

"Give your seat to me if you feel guilty," the elementalist quipped with a devilish smirk. "You're small, I bet you can sit on someone's lap."

The blonde spluttered, looking aghast at the now laughing woman. "Iris is smaller! Why does it have to be me?!"

"Because I'm older and Iris is a lady."

"You're barely a year older than me and Prompto," Noctis scoffed before tossing a sneer at Iris. "And who said she's a lady?" Stomping her foot in a huff, the girl reached up to pinch his cheeks. The dark-haired prince yelped and stumbled backwards in surprise, almost tripping in the process. He glowered when his friends snickered.

"We're all set," Gladiolus announced as he slid into the Regalia. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

During the ride, Iris pointed out significant landmarks of note, including the Rock of Ravatogh, the volcanic mountain towering in western Cleigne. She explained with a tinge of sadness that Jared taught her about the world outside of the Crown City. They all shared a respectful silence, remembering their fallen friend in their own way.

"Sure you don't need a break?" Gladiolus asked his sister, thus breaking the silence first. They'd been on the road for awhile now and he could tell some of them were starting to get a little antsy.

"I'm okay!" Iris reassured him with her usual smile.

Prompto pivoted around in his seat to hug the back of his chair. The roof of the Regalia was up so the tips of his hair bent at different angles. "You are sandwiched in back there!" he snickered. "It doesn't look very comfortable."

"Have Prompto suffer instead," Noctis suggested, drawing a pout from the blonde.

Iris lifted her hands in front of her, shaking them to decline. "Really, it's fine! No suffering here." She then looked forward to the motorcyclist driving ahead of them. "I'm more worried about Mia. She's just kinda... out there, you know?" Almost as soon as they left Lestallum, gray clouds covered the sky. While it didn't technically rain, the moisture in the air still dampened the roads and whoever was exposed—like a certain friend of theirs.

"I imagine Mia is no stranger to driving in poor weather conditions," Ignis answered, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "She can handle it."

"You're right," Iris said, her worries gratefully lifted. "By the way, thank you for driving, Ignis." Said brunette received her thanks with a curt nod as she leaned forward between the two seats. "Are you the only one that drives?"

Both Noctis and Prompto butted into the conversation, claiming that they could drive as well. "It's not like Iggy's the only one who can drive," Gladiolus started, folding his arms across his body as he smirked. "He's just the only one we trust."

"Wow," the girl giggled. "Are they that bad?"

"Not bad at all!" Noctis insisted then mumbling, "...Right?"

"Right!" affirmed the gunner, who then tossed a grin at Iris. "But there's no way the big guy's taking any chances with his little sis in the car."

Gladiolus grunted. "You're damn right."

In true Duscae and Cleigne fashion, the sun replaced the dark clouds in a matter of minutes, leaving behind a beautiful blue sky. Ignis lowered the Regalia's rooftop and everyone enjoyed the wind blowing through their hair. Now that it wasn't raining, a restless Prompto decided to memorialize their journey with the younger Amicitia sibling via photography. Iris was perfectly happy to humor him, smiling and giggling as he took pictures of her with their friends.

Suddenly, the blonde lowered his camera, a look of annoyance on his face as he pointed at something behind them. "Uh, I got some bad news, guys."

On cue, a large-winged imperial aircraft flew over their heads. It was similar to the one they saw at Fociaugh Hollow... or perhaps the same one. Nevertheless, none of them were very pleased at the sight.

"Oh, great," Gladiolus drawled, heavy sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Another floating fortress."

Noctis jolted when his phone rang. Without another glance at who called, he swiped up on the screen and pressed the button for speakerphone. "Hey," Mia's muffled voice greeted him. "You guys seeing this?"

"Yeah," the prince sighed. "Looks close to landing, too."

"If it is, the closest fortress is across the river from Old Lestallum—which we're quickly approaching."

Everyone in the luxury vehicle stole glances at one another. Nothing was said out loud but there was an understanding between them. "We will pull over at Old Lestallum then," Ignis informed the elementalist, who acknowledged the plan and hung up.

Iris cast a worried look at her childhood friend as he put his phone back into his pocket. Noctis placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Relax," he crooned. "We've got this."

* * *

Mia pulled into the small town of Old Lestallum just as the imperial ship descended into the base on the hill. Nearby locals who also spotted the ship mentioned said base was called Fort Vaullerey. Mia kept an watchful eye on the aircraft until it disappeared behind the concrete walls. Exhaling a tired breath, she removed her helmet and stretched her muscles to prepare for the upcoming action.

"When do we leave?" she asked the gang, looking specifically at the Lucian royalty. Now that they confirmed the ship's destination, she knew they wanted to shut down another imperial base. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to cause a little chaos as well.

"Let's go now," Noctis ordered, already walking towards the concrete fortress.

"Taking matters into hand?" inquired Ignis, who raised a brow at him.

His charge tossed him a dry look. "Delivering justice for Jared."

"And for Talcott, too!" Prompto added. The least they could do was avenge Jared in the young boy's stead.

Before he followed after his friends, Gladiolus turned to his sister and told her to wait for them in town. Iris frowned but obeyed, wishing all of them good luck.

The party hastily crossed the bridge to reach the opposite bank. Since they traipsed in daylight, they took extra precaution as they reached the foundation of Fort Vaullerey. It reminded Mia of a castle towering above the village it ruled over. A castle that needed to be invaded. There was no entrance from where they stood so they moved along the sloped walls until they found one.

"Looks the same as before," Prompto commented. "From the outside, at least."

Mia chuckled as she tapped her knuckles against the wall. "I don't think concrete walls can look different from other concrete walls."

"Looks can be deceiving," Ignis reminded them. "Don't act recklessly."

"Iggy's right," Gladiolus harrumphed. "We already beat 'em once. They won't make it easy this time."

Noctis scoffed. "And neither will we."

The wall they followed along turned ninety degrees to the right, presenting a hilly landscape for them to hike up. A magitek spire emanated red light over the crest of the hill. Mia pushed her way through the thick bushes and trees, wincing when extended branches scraped against her face. It wasn't the ideal path but it at least provided excellent cover. When the hill leveled out, they found themselves in a wide open area with large, tarnished metal pipes ran the length of the grassy field. There were also numerous tanks speckled around, though the amount of rust signified they were probably out of commission. On the opposite end of the field patrolled imperial troopers and mechs. Fortunately, the pipes were large enough to block the party from view.

"Careful," Ignis warned everyone. "Only fools rush in. I suggest we review our intelligence and devise a plan." He then pointed to the watchtower to their left where a convenient ramp allowed access to it from the outside. "Up there."

Unsurprisingly, the few sentries stationed at the tower were nothing the five of them couldn't handle. Once the coast was clear, they climbed to the top and surveyed the base. Like the previous base, Fort Vaullerey was filled with giant warehouses, suspicious crates, and a ton of inactivated mechs and vehicles. Magitek units patrolled every section and from their vantage point, they could see there was a lot of them.

Noctis gripped the railing as he scanned the entirety of the fort. "Surprised to see 'em this far out."

"Leave no plot of land unconquered or something," Prompto shrugged.

Crossing his arms, Gladiolus tutted, "Those aren't conquering numbers."

"They're likely building a supply line it would behoove us to cut," Ignis mused as he placed a gloved hand to his chin.

Mia leaned against the rail next to him, drawling, "Hopefully we don't run into Ardyn unlike last time."

"Agreed," the brunette sighed with a pensive frown. "Our encounters with the chancellor seem more than mere chance."

"Well, I've seen enough of him," grumbled Noctis before turning to his advisor. "So, what's our plan?"

"Find the base commander and take him into custody," Ignis strategized. "Targeting metal men will yield little in the way of reconnaissance, but bones bend easily." He held up his index and middle fingers. "We'll split into two groups: Noct and I will seek out the base commander while Prompto, Gladio, and Mia will generate a diversion."

Prompto patted his chest with utmost confidence. "Making a scene is what I do best!"

"You think a little magic flair will create some commotion?" Mia inquired rhetorically.

Ignis glanced over to Noctis. "Noct, are you prepared?"

When the dark-haired man responded with a nod, the sharpshooter's mischievous grin widened. "Operation: To Catch a Commander is a go!"

"Wait a sec," Gladiolus interjected before staring at the lone female. "Mia, I want you to sit this one out." It took a moment for the surprised elementalist to react, compelling him to explain his odd request. He ran a hand through dark brown locks as he ignored the inquisitive looks. "I don't feel comfortable leaving Iris alone in Old Lestallum, especially with the empire this close by. If the Niffs discover the Regalia is in town, they'll come investigate."

Mia opened her mouth to argue Iris is capable of fending for herself, but Ignis beat her to it. Though not in the way she expected. "Actually, having you back in Old Lestallum may not be a terrible idea."

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me, Specky," Mia deadpanned, drawing a dry look from the man.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. "Old Lestallum is a hunter outpost, correct? I need you to gather a team of hunters and meet us at the rendezvous point. You and the hunters will keep watch over the commander until our sabotaging of the base's supply line is accomplished."

His logic was sound, she realized. The Hunters were a skilled organization; it shouldn't be hard to find a few who are eager to get back at the empire. If anything, her reputation with the hunters will only increase her chances at successful persuasion. Although she'd rather accompany the guys in infiltrating the base, she now had her own part in the mission. Placing her hands on her hips, Mia exhaled a deep breath. "Guess I gotta work my charm."

* * *

Iris was, naturally, surprised to see Mia alone. While Noctis and his retainers remained in the field, the girl booked two rooms at the motel—one for the ladies and the other for the men. The room was quaint, simple, and stocked with the necessities, as any motel would be. Such businesses saw many travelers daily; there was no need for extravagance which suited them just fine. As she claimed the built-in window seat, Mia explained why she returned to town. Iris listened quietly before frowning at her brother's request.

"Oh, Gladdy," she groaned, falling onto the bed in a huff. "It's not the first time he's left me alone. The big worrywart."

"It must be an older sibling thing," Mia chortled with a smile. "My brother was the same way. I guess it's in their nature to worry and fawn over their little sisters. Especially Muscles."

The younger girl giggled with her, knowing all too well how much of a softie Gladiolus became around Iris.

"Besides—" Mia leaned her head against the wall as she stared out the window. Lingering in front of the original Crow's Nest diner was a group of six hunters. "My part in the mission is just as important as Operation: To Catch a Commander. I just gotta bide my time until I'm given the rendezvous point."

"I'm really glad you're with us," Iris remarked, which Mia mumbled a thanks. "You can support Noct and Gladdy in ways I can't." She then sat up to grin at the elementalist. "And now I'm not the only girl surrounded by those icky boys."

Mia burst into giggles, beaming, "Us girls gotta stick together then."

* * *

As dusk turned into night, Mia sweet talked her way into the hunter group she eyed earlier in the day. Pleading to their animosity of the empire, the hunters were more than happy to assist her—for a price. They knew of her occupation and instead of asking for a monetary reward, they wanted magic flasks. Mia obliged, handing over a few she carried. The deal made, she hitched a ride in their truck and directed them to the east gate.

Sentries stationed around the outside of the base told them to tread warily. The plan had not yet gone into action. Mia and the hunters utilized the various shrubs and metal containers to sneak onto the compound. They remained a safe distance away from the rendezvous point but close enough so that the floodlights warded off the nightly daemons.

And thus the waiting began. Mia must have looked at her phone a dozen times in the past thirty minutes, anxiously waiting for someone to call. She tapped her fingers against her thigh in an attempt to prevent herself from thinking of worst case scenarios. It was one hour to midnight before a hunter approached her.

"You sure this is the right spot?" he asked impatiently. "We've been here for almost two hours."

"Yes," she replied, glancing at her phone again. "We're just waiting for the signal—"

A loud explosion shook the ground, startling everyone to their feet. Alarms blared in every corner of the base, followed by magitek soldiers leaving the entrance with bare minimum protection. _That would be the signal,_ she thought. Black smoke rose into the air, partially blocking out the moon. Over the towering walls she could see a vibrant orange glow near the beacon emitting the ruby red light. Prompto's handiwork, no doubt. Mia glanced at the hunters, each of them raring to go.

When her phone buzzed, she lifted it to her ear and stated, "We're in position."

"Good," the accented voice spoke at the other end. "I have the commander in custody. I'm heading there now."

Their combined numbers overwhelmed the remaining guards, leaving the coast clear for the moment. There was gunfire and explosions happening within the base and she could only hope her friends were unharmed. Minutes later, Ignis appeared, holding up an unconscious man. The man in question was stout, probably hitting his upper fifties, with dark brown hair. He wore a suit of gold-plated armor which obviously didn't protect him from being knocked out cold.

Ignis lowered his captive to the ground and leaned him against the wall. A hunter approached with rope to tie the man's arms behind his back. Mia noticed the bespectacled advisor cast a cold glare at him before looking over at her with a stoic expression. "This is the man who murdered Jared."

The shock on her face couldn't be concealed. Silent anger filled her being as Mia looked upon the unconscious commander. _Bastard._ Another explosion rang through the night, snapping her back to reality. Now was not a time for dilly-dallying; there were more important matters at hand. Mia faced Ignis and nodded her head toward the base. "Go," she urged. "We've got this."

He didn't hesitate to comply, curtly turning on his heel to join their friends. "Watch yourself."

"Likewise."

Mia watched him disappear around the corner before exhaling a breath. The hunters gathered around the commander to get a good look at him. One nudged his armor with a light kick. "What do we do with this guy?"

"Ideally, we wait here until my friends are done," Mia hummed as she crossed her arms. "But we're completely exposed out here."

"Then let's drag him back to Old Lestallum," the leader of the group suggested. "We can hold him on the outskirts of town."

It was as good a plan as any. It would also put distance between them and the magitek machines that might show up from the base at any time. Assigning two hunters to carrying the armored man, they began their trek back to the truck. Unfortunately, they didn't even get half-way before the commander began to stir. Upon regaining consciousness, the man futilely struggled against his confines, glaring daggers at the ragtag group.

"Brats! Do you not know who I am?!" he fumed indignantly. "I am Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor and I demand you release me at once!"

Uncaring, the hunter who held him upright forced him to walk forward. "That's not gonna happen, Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor. Sorry not sorry."

Caligo growled as he struggled once more. "Ruffians! You will not get away with this!"

Annoyance compelled Mia to stop and turn to the commander. "It's you who will not get away," she snapped. "You're going to pay for what you did to Jared."

"Who?" The man paused to think before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah, yes. I recall some brat shouting that name in Lestallum. Was that the name of the old steward?" A wicked smirk replaced his disdainful glare. "He yielded little worth to me in the end."

Mia balled her fists, nails digging into her skin. "Yet you killed him and injured others!"

"They had no business interfering," he dismissed her accusation. "Especially that lowlife peon who had the audacity to attack me." Caligo turned his nose up at her, acting as if he was the innocent victim in this. "You see, little girl, I was merely acting in self-defense. It is a grave offense assaulting someone of superior rank. My only regret is he didn't meet the same fate as the old man."

She wanted so passionately to set him ablaze. Pure resentment raged in her hazel eyes as she spat, "You're a monster."

Whatever response Caligo replied with she didn't hear; her attention was drawn away by a low, mechanical whir. The next thing she knew, a violent boom uplifted the ground, knocking her off her feet. She instinctively blocked her face from the dirt and debris flying at her. Something heavy landed very close to them. The dust settled, displaying hunters scattered around a newly formed crater, prone but alive. In the center of the crater knelt a woman wielding a long, ornate lance. The woman was lithe, donned in black leather and red armor adorning her outer layers. A winged cape attached to her back and through the black face guard revealed locks of platinum blonde hair and amused gray eyes.

"About damn time you showed up, Highwind," Caligo clicked his tongue in annoyance as the newcomer stood to her full height.

"Aww, I'm touched," she cooed with a light chuckle. "And to think you didn't want little 'ol me hanging around."

"Just deal with these hooligans and get me out of here."

Mia gripped her baton tightly and prepared for battle. The hunters tasked her with guarding Caligo while they teamed up against the woman. In the first minute of the fight it became obvious they were hopelessly outmatched. After having her little fun toying with them, Highwind jumped out of the way of a thrusting knife and swept her lance in a semi-circle, slicing her attacker's chest. He fell at Mia's feet with a thud, blood seeping through his shirt. Mia handed him a stronger potion to help him recover faster.

While she stood guard over him, the others attempted to attack all at once. Their variety of weaponry is usually enough to defeat the monsters they hunt but this time, their foe was not a simple beast. Highwind successfully fended off every attack despite being outnumbered five to one. None of the hunters were able to get in close unless she wanted them to. Her expertise might be mid to long range combat but she apparently covered all weaknesses. One by one the melee fighters fell to a swift punch to the face or a swing of her lance. If this woman wasn't her enemy, Mia would admit watching her fight was mesmerizing.

The barrage of bullets from the designated gunner kept Highwind out of her effective range. However, there was only so much she could take before annoyance set in. Mia gasped as the lancer leaped inhumanly high into the air, her weapon pointed at the ground. The whirring sound returned, increasing in pitch as if it was charging. Mia assumed what followed after was the earth shattering crash. Without hesitation, she quickly conjured a lightning bolt and cast it at the airborne woman.

Highwind grunted from being struck with the magic and landed on the ground again. It didn't do as much as Mia would've liked (though seeing it affect her brought a bit of satisfaction), but at least it thwarted the attack. "Huh," Highwind tittered as she shook away the tingling sensation in her limbs. "That's a neat trick."

"You—you're a witch!" Caligo balked, eyes wide with disbelief.

Ignoring the insufferable man's insults, Mia tossed a flask onto the unconscious hunters. A protective circle of fire burned around them while green and yellow orbs flitted about like fireflies. She called it a healing flask with the magic acting more as a defense barrier to give the curative time to work. The low, painful groans were a relieved sign they were alive.

Mia didn't have time to celebrate; she felt her heart leap to her throat when a sharp lance lunged at her body. The elementalist managed to dodge at the last second but winced at the stinging pain of the weapon scraping across her right shoulder. Glaring, she smacked the impossibly heavy lance away and flung a fireball at Highwind's chest, which she easily sidestepped.

"Well, well," Highwind smirked, readying her pole arm. "I can have some fun with you."

 _Shit,_ Mia mentally cursed. _This isn't good._

She knew enough about pole arms to understand it maximizes damage at the tip and relies on thrusts and heavy sweeping motions from a distance. Mia also knew she wouldn't be able to defeat a superior fighter like Highwind. The best she could do is avoid stepping into her effective range and delay her enough to utilize her magic. If she could stay one step ahead, perhaps she can focus on—

"No dozing off now!" Highwind chided playfully before swinging in a horizontal arc.

Mia ducked below the blade only to have her legs kicked out from under her. She ignored her aching back and quickly threw a flask of lightning. The lancer tsked, now preoccupied with dodging the electrifying shocks. It gave Mia enough time to roll onto her feet and put some length between them. The gem on her bracelet glowing red, the elementalist conjured a powerful fire spell at the tip of her baton. She gasped when Highwind dashed toward her again. Locking her jaw, Mia released the magic at the closing distance. Her spell exploded too close for comfort, enveloping her in heated smoke. A strong gust of wind blew the smoke and flames away. The woman disappeared.

By the time Mia heard the high-pitched sound again, it was too late.

Highwind plummeted downwards, uprooting the earth and creating an even larger crater than before. Mia was launched into the air and cried out in pain as she bounced against the dirt until she skidded to a halt. The impact exacerbated her shoulder but she found an opening. She launched a blizzard spell at the offending weapon, thus freezing it to the ground. The woman tutted when her lance refused to budge from the magic ice. A small volley of lightning forced her to leave it impaled. Taking the opportunity, the elementalist struggled to her feat, panting hard.

"You did pretty well, girlie," Highwind chuckled as she clapped her hands. Her compliment sounded both genuine yet sarcastic. "But you're too late."

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the area, temporarily blinding Mia. An imperial dreadnought descended, violently whipping the air around them. Two people—not magitek machines—hopped down from the aircraft and released Caligo from his bindings. Said man tossed Mia a triumphant sneer before heading to the dreadnought.

"Stop toying with your prey and get on with it, Highwind," Caligo ordered. "You still have work to do."

In an act of desperation to prevent him from leaving, Mia tried to conjure a spell but was interrupted by Highwind punching her in the stomach. "Sorry, I can't let you do that," the lancer grumbled apologetically as she caught the breathless elementalist. "I'm still on the clock."

Struggling to breathe, Mia watched helplessly as Caligo made his escape. Once the dreadnought was back in the sky, she felt an arm warp around the waist and lift her off the ground her like she was a stuffed animal. Despite her drained energy, Mia flailed in a lousy attempt to escape. "Taking me prisoner?" she inquired with a venomous tone.

"Please," Highwind scoffed, breaking her lance out of the melting ice. "I'm not so cold hearted as to leave a lady to the monsters."

"But it's fine to leave the others out here?" Mia countered, giving the hunters a worried look.

"They're hunters; they can deal." Tightening her grip around the elementalist's waist, Highwind leaped ridiculously high into the air and landed on top of the base's wall. Mia was amazed by the feat but refused to show it. "Besides," Highwind continued with a hint of mirth in her tone. "I wanna see what the prince looks like. Heard he's a real cutie."

Mia snorted. "Too bad he's taken."

"It's never stopped me before," the lancer sang nonchalantly, scanning the base from her vantage point. "Ah, there they are!" Mia suppressed the nausea as her (kind of) captor hopped from the tops of warehouses to water towers. They stopped at the upper level of a guard tower, where Highwind dropped Mia unceremoniously to the floor. The latter shot a glare at the lancer, who smirked and tossed a salute her way. "See ya, girlie. Duty calls."

Forcing herself to stand, Mia looked out at the base to find where she headed. Not too far away, Noctis and his retainers were in battle with the lance-wielding warrior.

As she descended down the tower, she watched Highwind use her signature move to destroy everything in its vicinity. While the guys managed to dodge, the nearby water tower came crashing down, flooding the area. When Noctis warped upwards, Highwind met him head on and they engaged in mid-air combat. They seemed to be evenly matched, every strike parried and counterattacked in a never ending cycle. Eventually, the Lucian royal warped above his opponent and materialized his greatsword.

"Piss off!" he shouted, delivering a vertical blow.

Highwind managed to block it but there's only so much she could do against gravity. "Heh, you're showin' some promise!" she acclaimed. "A shame I was preoccupied beforehand. Our dance could've lasted longer."

"What are you talking about?" Noctis demanded with a frown.

She casually shrugged. "Sorry to say, but your captive has flown the coop—though your spell caster put up an impressive fight on her own."

The mention of the elementalist snapped the men to attention. Ignis stepped forward, a cold green gaze narrowing on her. "What did you do to Mia?"

Instead of answering, Highwind ran forward to resume the fight... until something started to beep. It sounded like a phone alarm; whatever it was, it brought her to a full stop. "Aw, is it quittin' time already?" she sighed as she jumped backwards with a smirk. "Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could, but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty boy." With a flirty wink, she leaped to the top of the wall and disappeared.

In the quietness of the base, the royal retinue rescinded their weapons. "Who the hell was she?" Noctis queried.

Ignis shook his head. "That's of little consequence right now. It's imperative we find Mia and make sure she's okay."

Unable to resist, Mia snuck up behind Prompto and whispered into his ear, "Peek-a-boo."

Predictably, Prompto screamed bloody murder, jolting the others into battle ready positions. Their shoulders relaxed when they realized it was her. "M-Mia!" Prompto cried, drawing out her name in a long whine. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you were the closest," she replied with a grin which only deepened his frown.

Gladiolus eyed her form from head to toe. "You look pretty banged up there, lil missy."

She responded with a pout and dismissive shrug. "I'm fine, it looks worse than I feel... though I lost count of how many times I was thrown to the ground."

Mia startled when Ignis strode into her periphery to examine her shoulder. He held her arm, gingerly moving the cloth of her jacket aside from where the lance tore through it. "It doesn't look dire," he concluded. "Still, disinfection is in order."

"Sounds good," she sighed. "But I'd rather we get out of here first."

"Yeah, I'm still worried about Iris," Prompto seconded her suggestion.

Gladiolus didn't need to be convinced; he was already walking to the exit. "She's tough, but we shouldn't keep her waiting."

* * *

"You're back!" Iris exclaimed, meeting the party outside of the motel. "Did you kick their asses?"

"Oh, yeah," Noctis yawned, rolling his head to soothe his aching muscles.

"All in a day's work," Gladiolus chuckled, one-arm hugging his sister.

Iris handed over the guys' room key and decided to hang in their room for a bit despite the tired look in her eyes. Mia sympathized with her wanting company after spending the majority of the night alone and worried. Noctis and Prompto proceeded to remove their outer layers to get ready for bed. Gladiolus plopped himself on the love seat, content with relaxing. As Ignis went to fetch the first aid kit, Mia made herself comfortable on the couch. With tedious effort, she removed her jacket and rolled up her frayed sleeve. Ignis sat on her right, an alcohol swab in one hand.

He gave her an apologetic look, hovering the swab over her cut. "This is going to sting."

"Ow!" Mia hissed when the pain was immediate. She tried to suppress her discomfort but ended up flinching at every dab of the alcohol. "Yup, definitely stings." A shiver went up her spine as Ignis leaned his head down to gently blow on her shoulder.

Whether to distract her from her treatment or simply unable to hold back his curiosity anymore, Noctis inquired, "Was that the same woman you fought, Mia?"

"Yeah, the base commander called her Highwind," the elementalist nodded, wincing again. "Gotta say, I did not have a fun time fighting her."

Gladiolus leaned back, locking his fingers behind his head. "I coulda gone another round," he mused, eliciting a roll of eyes from his sister and their friends.

"I bet you could," Iris drawled.

"Given her prowess, you should be glad you didn't," Ignis observed, his eyes locked on his task.

"Yeah, that Loqi guy was nothing compared to her," Prompto commented.

The tattooed man shrugged, still in his thoughts. "She offered to play again. Maybe we'll get the chance to find out."

"Does someone have a little crush on the enemy?" Mia teased him.

Gladiolus returned her grin with a smirk. "Jealous?"

She feigned a crestfallen sigh. "Very much so."

"Don't fall for him, Mia!" Iris giggled. "Gladdy's an infamous heartbreaker!"

"All those poor ladies left in his wake," Prompto began.

"Tricked by that face of his," finished Noctis.

While their friends changed the topic, Mia quieted as she ruminated over what to say to Ignis. It was her responsibility to keep Caligo in custody. She failed to do so and he hadn't said anything about it. Was he upset? Disappointed? Do they regret having her on their journey? Unaware of her mental conversation with herself, the brunette mercifully tossed the alcohol swab aside and grabbed a potion. Taking a hand towel, he poured a small amount of curative on it and held it firmly against her skin. Her shoulder tingled from the sensation.

"I'm sorry he got away, Ignis."

His hand stilled halfway through sticking a large bandage over her treated shoulder. She didn't have to elaborate on who she was speaking about. "You have nothing to apologize for," he reassured her. His reply was soft, intending to keep the conversation between the two of them. He finished applying the bandage before looking into her eyes, expressing he held nothing against her. "Miss Highwind was an anomaly in the plan but you're still among the living. Caligo Ulldor simply lives to die another day." While she contemplated his words, Ignis added, "I would rather have that than lose you."

Mia snapped her head in his direction, only to see him stand and clean up the mess he made. Perhaps it was just her overthinking his words but it sounded oddly like a confession. Her mind ran a mile a minute. He said, "I", not, "we", which usually means he's referring to himself specifically. Was that his intention? No, probably not. Ignis was of a tactical and caring mindset. She was his friend, of course he would value her life over that murderer's. That's what he meant... right?

Inwardly groaning, Mia covered her face with her hands. _Why am I even thinking about this? I must have misheard him._

Nevertheless, the royal advisor left her with a blooming blush and confusing thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _In the game, the Chocobros' raid on Fort Vaullerey left a lot of questions unanswered, like why Ignis left Caligo in the Hunters' care and how Caligo actually managed to escape. I felt the need to fill those plot holes._ _Plus I got to write the Mia versus Aranea fight sequence I've had in my head for awhile. I predict those two are going to have a fun relationship in the future._

 _ALIM's one year anniversary is on February 6._ _Fingers crossed I can get one more chapter out by then._

* * *

 **Guest1995** : Thanks as always! I'm incredibly happy to read your enthusiasm for my story! I know I don't update as often as other writers but I'm trying to be better about it, I swear. If you didn't catch it, Mia is 21. I didn't realize I never mentioned her age until now (haha). In regards to Assassin's Creed, I absolutely _love_ the designs of the Courtesan and Lady Black. I haven't decided if Mia will be wearing a special outfit... but we'll see. :)


	19. Journey to Cape Caem, Part Two

_It's a little choppy, but here's a little mix of story progress and fluff (because I can't help myself)._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _Journey to Cape Caem, Part Two_

* * *

With one last yawn, Mia went about her morning routine. Iris was gone by the time she woke up, giving her ample time to get ready at her own languid pace. She sighed after seeing her reflection in the bathroom mirror. An exhausted, messy-haired brunette stared right back. Her fight with Highwind exerted more energy than she anticipated because as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep in an instant. She huffed, blowing bangs out of her face; she didn't bother to comb (or properly dry) her hair after her shower. Now she was stuck with horribly tangled locks.

The sound of the door opening alerted her to someone entering the room. "Mia? You up?" Iris called out.

"Sadly, I am," the elementalist drawled as she stepped out of the bathroom to greet the girl. "Where'd you head off to—" She froze when she spotted Ignis standing in the open doorway. "Oh, hey."

 _Way to act normal, Mia._

"I was in Gladdy's room," Iris answered in her bubbly manner, oblivious to the woman's stiffened tone. "You were in a deep sleep, I didn't want to wake you. You actually slept in longer than Noct."

"I'm not sure that's something to be proud of," Mia scoffed before turning to the other brunette. "So, how can I help you, Specky?"

"I'm checking in on my patient," Ignis quipped as he eyed her right shoulder. In that moment, Mia became acutely aware of her appearance: a light green camisole and gray pajama shorts. She crossed her arms out of self-consciousness. Standing in front of his scrutinizing gaze, for whatever reason, made her feel embarrassingly bare. He must have sensed her discomfort because he averted his stare toward something behind her. "Though it appears you have recovered just fine."

"I have," Mia reached up to rub her shoulder, where a reddened mark stretched across her skin. "The soreness is still prevalent but I don't think it's going to scar. Thanks, by the way."

"Of course, it's the least I could do."

Iris clapped her hands together, thus drawing attention to herself. "Alright, time for you to go!" she shooed the advisor away. "We'll meet you at the diner!"

Chuckling, Ignis bowed slightly and returned to the room next door, pulling a relieved sigh from Mia. Why did she suddenly care about how she looked in front of him? She blamed her awkwardness on what he said to her the night prior. She didn't even know why her mind went down that path. Puffing her cheeks out, she changed into proper clothes while Iris relayed the day's plan to her.

"If we can't make it to Cape Caem before night, we're gonna get as far as we can and then camp," the young Amicitia said with a pensive hum. "There's six of us. I wonder if we're gonna fit in one tent?"

"Their tent is pretty big," Mia answered as she finished stuffing her belongings into her bag. Throwing it over her shoulder, the two girls made their way to the Crow's Nest to join the guys for a mid-morning breakfast. "Muscles gave his spot to me and slept outside. To be honest, there was more than enough room to fit another person—of normal size, I mean."

Iris giggled at the truth of her statement. "Yeah, Gladdy is a pretty big guy."

"Serves them Niffs right for buildin' bases in folks' backyards," Mia stopped their conversation to listen to another. An older couple stood by a lamp post outside of the diner. The man who she overheard talking wore a smug expression. "They had it comin' a mile away."

"I hope it keeps on comin'," the woman agreed with a huff. "What this country needs now is for its young'uns to retake their home."

"And their prince to reclaim his throne," Mia quietly added on, more to herself than to anyone.

Iris caught her mumbling. "Huh? Did you say something?'

Mia shook her head and gently pushed her friend forward. "Nope! C'mon, I'm starving."

The Chocobros sat at the booth nearest to the door, making them easy to spot. Gladiolus and Prompto volunteered their seats to the females, opting for the stools at the counter adjacent to them. Food was presented a few minutes later.

"Everyone's talking about the ' _Lucians who raised hell_ ' on Fort Vaullerey," Mia quoted a local as she dug into her breakfast.

Noctis pointed behind him to the other patrons. From the snippets of conversation they could hear, it was all about the same subject. "The news spread like wildfire."

Prompto flash a grin. "It's 'cause we did something good!"

The door chimed as another couple walked into the diner, passing by their booth. "Did you hear about the attack on the imperial base?" the woman asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh, yeah," her companion smirked. "Whoever they are, I wanna buy 'em all a drink."

She gave him a scandalized look. "You can't be serious! That kind of caper only makes things worse for all of us."

"Not everyone agrees," Gladiolus grunted.

"To each their own," Ignis stated as he sipped on his ebony. "Though I can understand why she would be inclined to think that." They took out another base and apparently hospitalized the commander in the process. Though it was doubtful, it was only natural to fear the possibility of Niflheim retaliating on the innocents.

"Doesn't matter," Noctis scoffed. "I'll take any victory against the empire."

"How about you take back the vegetables you're placing on my plate?"

Noctis pretended he didn't hear him.

* * *

After breakfast, the gang set off for Cape Caem once again. They still had a long way to go before the ocean was even in sight. To the relief of the lone motorcyclist, there was no indication of rain in the forecast—a clear, sunny drive for the rest of the journey. A while later, Mia was notified they were going to make a quick stop to stretch their legs. She pulled off the highway onto a dirt road which led deep into a lush forest. It was cool under the shade of the trees and sound of a river nearby only added to the tranquil atmosphere.

"Wow, it's so pretty here!" Iris gushed as she twirled once in childish wonder. "Where are we?"

"The scenic route of the Malmalam Thicket," Mia explained before pointing across the river. "It encompasses everything from here to the hills—but the monsters stick to the area across the river. We'll be back on the highway if we follow through on this road."

Prompto stretched his arms into the sky, a grin adorned his freckled face. "Is it me, or is this place just beggin' to be explored?"

"Never been one to turn down an invitation," Noctis smirked. He nudged his friend as he started down a random walking path. Both Prompto and Iris trailed after him. The three older party members followed after them at a more leisurely pace.

Ignis pressed his fist to his chin pensively, as if to recall something. "If what they say about the Malmalam Thicket is true," he began.

"Then we might just find what we're looking for here," finished Gladiolus, predicting where his thought was headed. Mia glanced between them with a tilted head, quietly demanding they elaborate. "We're talking about the Royal Arms."

"Indeed," the bespectacled man sighed before shaking his head. "Alas, it will have to wait until we see Lady Amicitia safe to Caem." Iris's older brother agreed wholeheartedly.

The prince led the party deeper into a deeper section of the woods, where the greenery almost completely prevented the sun from peering through the foliage. It kept the temperature at ground level cool and pleasant. Although there was no apparent danger, nor was it close to nighttime, some of them still walked with trepidation. Besides the steady sounds of the river and the breeze rustling through the trees, everything else remained quietly pleasant.

"I don't like the woods," Prompto mumbled, lockings arms with both Noctis and Iris. "Too many monsters." He yelped when Noctis suddenly poked his side, causing the blonde to retaliate with a headlock.

Gladiolus scoffed from behind them. "You kidding? What could be better than roughing it out here?"

Still maintaining the royal headlock, the gunner deadpanned, "I can think of a million other things that could be better."

Mia stepped in to separate the two boys. "But you're the one who wanted to explore," she countered. "Tread carefully or you might encounter the witch."

They all stopped walking at that point, heads turned to the elementalist with varying expressions—Ignis, Gladiolus, and Noctis inquisitive; Iris and Prompto a bit more fearful. "What witch?" Iris asked quietly.

"Mia!" Prompto whined with a pout. "Stop trying to scare me!"

"I'm only speaking the truth," Mia shrugged, trying and failing to suppress a grin. "There are rumors of a witch who lives within the Malmalam Thicket. Whether she actually exists, is another question."

"Nope!" Prompto exclaimed. "Exploring over! Time to go!" He held onto Noctis's shoulders, spun him around and started pushing him back in the direction of the Regalia.

* * *

As the sky began to fade from its vibrant blue, the travelers were soon burdened with finding a place to stay for the night. There were no cities or towns along the long stretch of the Leirity Seaside, so their only option was to camp. Luckily, Mia knew of a haven they could use. It would be a short a hike to reach it, but it was well worth the spectacular view of the Cygillian Ocean.

Mia arrived at the destination first since the Regalia got caught in traffic a few turns back. She moved onto the shoulder of the highway, adjacent to a purposeful gap in the barrier. Concrete stairs descended to a dirt path that eventually reached the shoreline, where the haven was located. The salty air wafted her senses as she removed her helmet, the sea breeze rustling her hair. A smile flitted to her face; it had been awhile since she was this far south of Cleigne. Seeing the ocean was always a sight to behold.

The Regalia arrived fifteen minutes later, its inhabitants filing out of the vehicle rather eagerly.

"That was a tight squeeze," Gladiolus grunted as he rolled his shoulders.

"Sorry for crampin' your style," Iris grumbled, puffing her cheeks out.

Her brother tousled her hair, smirking, "Calm down, I'm just kidding."

"Not my fault you're too big for the backseat!"

Once they grabbed all of the camping gear and their bags out of the trunk, Mia led the gang down the path. As they got closer to the shore, the sounds of monsters were heard. Loitering on the rocky shore were a group of seadevils, four-legged reptilian creatures with draconic wings designed to give them advantage in water. They snapped its elongated jaws at one another, displaying razor sharp teeth. The seadevils were territorial monsters, which happened to be blocking the way to the haven. As quietly as they could, the party lowered their belongings to the ground so their hands were unoccupied. They'd have to fight their way through.

"You ready?" Noctis asked Iris before they engaged.

"Don't worry about me!" she reassured him with a confident smile. "I can handle it."

Prompto cackled, summoning his gun and cocking it. "Let's do this!"

The party of humans outnumbered the seadevils by one, but that didn't mean they would take the fight casually. These monsters were huge, deadly, and looked extremely murderous. The Royal Retinue shifted to their battle positions. To see Iris sticking with her brother on the front lines came as a surprise to Mia, who was unaware of the girl's combat abilities. Then again, Iris was an Amicitia, the family that was known for being Royal Shields to the Kings of Lucis. There was no way she didn't see an ounce of that training.

She watched as Gladiolus stunned a seadevil with his greatsword before throwing Iris into the air. With gravity as her weapon, Iris careened down and delivered a crushing stomp upon its head, followed up by a final slash, courtesy of her brother. The two high-fived and targeted the next one. They worked together so seamlessly it almost made Mia jealous.

Alas, her envy didn't last long. A stray seadevil arose from the water, its sights set on the elementalist. The monster suddenly lunged, jaw ready to chomp down on her. As inelegant as it looked, Mia managed to dodge the attack. She gasped when its flailing tail struck her hand, sending her baton flying. She had a moment of stunned silence before a snarl snapped her back to the fight. She broke into a sprint along the shore, the seadevil right behind her. Thank the Six she could outrun it.

She picked up her baton and immediately focused on conjuring a lightning spell... until she realized she couldn't.

Her bracelet—the source of her magic—was not on her wrist.

 _Uh oh._

Mia dove to the side when the seadevil lunged again. Without wasting time, she rolled back to her feet and made a beeline for the close-ranged fighters.

"Hi, you missed one!" she shouted as she ran past them.

"Mia, what the hell?!" demanded Gladiolus, who materialized his shield to parry the monster. With the help of Noctis, the seadevil was dispatched with ease. The Shield bored annoyed, amber eyes into the elementalist, who heaved heavy breaths from the sudden marathon. "Why didn't you just zap it?"

Mia made a wide arc behind her with her hand. "I, uh, dropped my magic bracelet there... somewhere," she panted, giving up on specifying the location. "I admit I'm kinda screwed without it." A heavy sigh escaped him, his gaze narrowing on her just the slightest. She expected him to say something snarky but Iris intervened to defuse the situation.

"We need to split up and search for it then," the girl suggested while giving her brother a light shove. "Gladdy, pick up the camping gear." Her brother mumbled something under his breath but did as he was told.

It was Ignis who recovered it; the bluish shine of the blizzard gem caught his eye from where it hung carelessly on a branch. Untangling it from the foliage, the brunette walked over to Mia. Her back was to him because she searched in another plant. The elementalist gasped when the bracelet dangled in front of her face. Immediate relief washed over her as she looked at him.

"One of the links broke," he remarked before dropping it into her open hand. "Fortunately, it seems salvageable."

"I'm just glad to have it again," she sighed, closing her fist around the bracelet and feeling the stress melt away. She then glanced up, showing her appreciation with a sincere smile. "Thanks for finding it, Ignis."

"My pleasure."

With the rest of the way monster-free, the party reached Spelcray haven with daylight to spare. The first thing they did, however, was marvel in the beauty that was the Cygillian Ocean. It stretched far beyond the horizon, deep blue, vast and seemingly neverending. Soft waves crashed into the rocky shore, creating tide pools full of its own ecosystems. The lighthouse of Cape Caem stood tall at the tip of the peninsula. A remnant of old.

"Get a load of this view!" Prompto gushed, already snapping pictures.

"It's still breathtaking, no matter how many times I see it," Mia concurred, tucking stray hair behind her ear as a breeze passed by them.

"Yeah, it's beautiful!" Iris grinned.

Ignis nodded in agreement. "Picture-perfect."

"Like something out of a dream," Noctis said, then frowning when Gladiolus nudged him.

"Just don't fall asleep on me, Highness," his Shield quipped.

After taking in the scenery, the party established their camp. The extra hands allowed the task to be completed faster than usual. With camp set, Noctis made a beeline for the small wooden dock, determined to fish for as long as Ignis would permit. Mia had never seen the prince look so ecstatic. In the meantime, she placed spiles on the elemental deposits to replenish her magic supply, which had run dry after the deal with the hunters and her fight with Highwind. Gladiolus moved down the coast, materializing his sword to get some training in. Iris assisted Ignis in prepping the "kitchen" before walking over to Noctis and Prompto, the latter taking a break from his photographing spree.

Once her bracelet was secured around her wrist again, Mia headed in the direction of Gladiolus to give him a bottle of water (on orders of Mother Hen Iggy). When she arrived, she noticed the tattooed man on the phone with someone. His brows furrowed at whatever was being conversed. Mia stayed at a respectful distance, having no intention to eavesdrop.

"Everything okay over here?" she asked after he ended the call.

"Yeah, we're good," he answered with a casual wave of his hand. Despite his dismissal, he remained quiet, pensive. He looked like he was debating something. Mia used this chance to approach him, waiting patiently for him to speak again. After the brief silence, Gladiolus stared her down. "Mia."

His serious expression made her instinctively straighten her back. Returning his gaze, she replied in the same droll intonation, "Muscles."

"Let me train you."

Well, that was unexpected. "Train me?"

Gladiolus nodded affirmatively and placed his hands on his hips. "You said it yourself: you're screwed without your magic." He shifted his weight to one leg as he pointed to her bracelet. "There will come a time when you can't rely on that. When it does, do you know how to defend yourself?"

"I know enough... I think," Mia mumbled as she reached up to toy with her dog tags. "I was taught some basic self-defense moves years ago, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a refresher course."

"Good. Let's start now." She startled, and her look of hesitation made the man glower. "If not now, when? We don't know when we'll get another opportunity like this and I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier. When you lost your only ability to fight, you ran around like a chocobo with its head cut off. You can't always count on us to watch your back."

Mia sagged her shoulders like a child being scolded. Gladiolus was right: she needed to learn how to fend for herself without magic. She already admitted she was useless in a fight without it. What if she did lose her magic? The last thing she wanted to do was become a liability to her friends. Plus, the Prince's Royal Shield was offering to be her trainer—the man who was built to fight. Mia exhaled a drawn out breath as she removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. "Where do we start?"

"Let me see your weapon."

She pulled out her retractable baton from its small holster and tossed it to him. Gladiolus extended it to its full length in one swift move. He weighed it in his hand before swinging it a few times to test it out. Once he got the feel of its flow of motion, he handed it back to her, ordering her to stand as if she was going to attack him.

"Alright. Let's begin."

Gladiolus instructed Mia on the basics of utilizing her weapon. He didn't gloss over any detail; he explained why a certain stance was preferable over another, and how her grip on the baton effected the power in her strikes. He demonstrated how to position herself for optimal safe distance and how to defend incoming attacks. Mia already knew this information for the most part, but to actually practice dodging and blocking was a foreign experience. It required more effort than to simply watch and listen.

Gladiolus paused in his lecture to pick up a slender piece of driftwood. "I'll use this instead of my sword," he said, only to raise a brow when his trainee giggled. "What?"

Mia couldn't help but grin. "For someone holding a stick, you still manage to look intimidating."

A lighthearted chuckle. "Then I'm doing something right."

For the next hour and a half, Mia and her faux opponent engaged in a sparring session. They moved almost in slow motion to allow the elementalist to familiarize herself with the dynamic. After blocking a series of attacks, Gladiolus ordered her to go on the offensive and then reverted to defense. He changed his commands at random intervals to keep her on her feet. When Mia managed to land a light hit on his wrist, he smirked and stepped back.

"Good work. You saw the opening," Gladiolus complimented her, tossing his wooden weapon aside. "You're a quick learner."

"Well, I have a good teacher," Mia panted lightly as she fanned herself. She could feel her body reacting to the prolonged exertion—the soreness will come to her tomorrow morning. "Thanks for coaching me, Muscles. The next time we get a chance like this, I want to continue training."

"Sure," he said, smirk widening. "As long as you call me Master, my young student."

Despite her dry look, Mia and Gladiolus sealed the deal with a fist bump.

When the two reconvened at the haven, Ignis, with Iris as his assistant, was in the middle of grilling the fish Noctis provided for the camp. There was more than enough for everyone but the dark-haired royal continued to fish. Apparently his love of fishing was on par with Prompto's obsession with photography. Mia always figured fishing was a hobby for older people and yet here was the twenty-year old prince, partaking in the sport and having a blast. Strangely, it fitted him.

The sun was all but gone by the time Mia finally plopped herself on a chair. Her low groan caught the attention of the blonde who fiddled with his camera. Scooting his chair closer to her, Prompto smiled knowingly. "So how'd it go with the big guy?" he inquired in a singsong voice. It sounded like he was teasing her, noticing her spent state. "Isn't training with him just the worst?"

"I heard that," Gladiolus growled from the other side of the haven.

"Not at all," Mia replied with an amused snort. "He was patient and took things slow until I understood what to do." His smile fell, somewhat surprised at her answer, which drew a dull look from her. "Were you expecting me to get hurt, Snapshot?"

Flushing, Prompto waved his hands in front of him. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly dismissed her accusation. "I'm just surprised, is all. Gladio doesn't go easy on anybody."

"That's because everyone Gladio's sparred with up until now have been seasoned combatants or specially trained for close quarter combat," Ignis reasoned. "Mia, on the other hand, is neither. It's important to start at the basics in order to develop proper muscle memory and situational awareness. Gladio is the most qualified among us to teach her."

"Aw, I'm blushing," Gladiolus grinned.

"Or maybe he likes Mia more than you, Prompto!" Noctis shouted from the dock.

"Rude!" the blonde shouted back while the rest of them snickered.

Once the last fish had been grilled to perfection, everyone sat around the campfire to enjoy dinner together. Against their insistence, Mia sat crosslegged on the ground with Gladiolus. Iris passed out the trays of food to each of them before taking one of the seats. Ignis followed suit.

"Thanks for cooking," Mia smiled after she took a bite of the food. "Delicious, as usual."

"Is Ignis the one who does all the cooking?" Iris asked as she glanced at said brunette.

"More or less," Ignis shrugged. "The only time I recall receiving assistance is the night Mia first camped with us."

"It only felt right, considering those veggies were given to me," the elementalist said. "I would've offered my services regardless."

Iris then cast a stern eye to her brother. "Gladdy, don't you help?" Gladiolus flinched but remained silent, telling her everything she needed to know. Sighing, she asked her childhood friend next. "What about you, Noct?"

"On occasion," Noctis mumbled sheepishly, unable to look her in the eye.

Ignis raised a dubious brow. "What occasion?"

"I do my part!" Prompto chimed in proudly. "I always set the table."

"When have you _ever_ done that?" Noctis argued.

"Wow, guys," Iris drawled with an eye roll. "That's some arrangement you have here."

Mia smirked. "I think it's safe to say they'd be lost without Mother Hen Iggy."

"Yup," Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus agreed in unison. The fact that they didn't even deny it made the girls giggle and caused Ignis to sigh.

"So are you guys excited to visit Altissia or what?" Iris asked after they finished their food. She volunteered herself to collect the now empty trays to be cleaned. "I'm so jealous! I wish I could go."

"We're not going on vacation," Gladiolus gruffly reminded her.

He flinched when Mia elbowed his arm to reprimand him. When he turned to glare, she nodded her head towards his sister so he could see the dejected expression his words brought. Iris held the stacked trays in her hand, motionless, as she somberly stared at the flickering flames. Mia wasn't the only one who realized her change in mood.

"Iris?" Ignis called out to her.

Prompto noticed it as well. "Something wrong?"

That managed to snap the girl from her trance. Hiding it with a smile, Iris shook her head to dismiss their concern. "No, I'm fine," she reassured them. "I-I just had a lot of fun hanging out with you guys." She set the trays onto the table but kept her back to the group. "But that'll all be in the past once we hit Caem."

Mia shared a look with her friends. They needed to say something to cheer her up. Gladiolus took the initiative by walking over to her and placing his hands on his sister's shoulders. "What're you talking about?" he asked in a joking manner. He gently pushed her back to her seat before pinching her cheek, she protesting with a low whine. "You're being silly."

"We can hang out any time!" Prompto grinned as he looked over to Noctis. "Right, Noct?"

"Yeah," the prince nodded. "It's not like you're never gonna see us again."

They managed to return her sunny disposition. They were her friends, of course they'd come back to visit; if not Noctis, then the rest of them, definitely. While they changed the subject to more lighthearted topics, Mia snuck away to clean the trays. Predictably, Ignis had the same thought, the two of them meeting at the table at the same time.

"You should join their conversation," the bespectacled man said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "There's no need for two of us."

She tossed him a dull look. "And leave all this cleaning excitement to you? Never." Mia went to work to wiping the platters free of remnant food as she continued. "Since I'll be traveling with you guys, I want to do my part in camp. This includes allowing you to take breaks more often. I know it's ridiculous to fathom, but constantly doing everything will run you ragged."

Ignis flashed her a smile of gratitude, which she returned in kind. The sarcastic tone of her last sentence made him chuckle but he understood her underlying message loud and clear: she wasn't a guest, she was part of the team. If there's something she can do that will ease the burden off of her friends, she'd be more than happy to oblige.

* * *

The early rays of morning cast a heavenly glow over Cape Caem, illuminating its natural beauty. Dense trees and other flora populated the area, showcasing the fact that this place had been reclaimed by nature many years ago. Wooden fences—some in desperate need of repair—lined the perimeter of the cliff. A winding dirt path led presumably to the lighthouse, but it was impossible to tell from where Mia stood, as overgrown grass, weeds, and flowers covered the rest of the landscape.

A mustard yellow tow-truck parked in front, a stark contrast to the earthen tones surrounding it. The logo of Hammerhead was plastered on the side of the doors.

"This is the place!" Iris exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks for the lift, Ignis. It was fun!"

The bespectacled brunette returned her gratitude with a smile. "My pleasure."

"I'm going on ahead!" Prompto sang as he skipped off rather eagerly. "Can't wait to see my buddy Talcott!"

"Pretty sure there's _another_ reason," Gladiolus sneered, eyeing the tow-truck.

Mia laughed and followed after the blonde. At one point, a stone retaining wall framed the path, but it had long since fallen into disrepair. Her friends beside her, they sauntered up the slight incline of the cliff while Iris chatted ecstatically about the house they'd be living in. A sudden strong gust of wind whipped by, causing everyone to stop and shield their eyes from the dirt and leaves that were picked up in the process. Mia heard Prompto complain that his hair was ruined, but at least it allowed the group to catch up with him.

A person approaching them in the distance caught Mia's eye. A female, judging from her figure. Whoever it was, Prompto tried to quickly style his wind-swept hair. "It's her!" he gasped nervously. "How do I look?"

"Like a dork," Noctis drawled, earning him a glare.

As the woman approached, Mia could see why all those hunters (and Prompto) talked favorably of her. Mia assumed this was the famous mechanic, Cindy, also known as the "Belle of Hammerhead" (one of the many titles given to her). Cindy was an attractive woman, no doubt about it. She was a fit, slender woman with short, curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a cropped yellow jacket that exposed her bare midsection. It zipped up just below her bosom, which displayed the pastel orange bikini she wore underneath and the goggles around her neck. She also donned denim shorts with a brown tool belt hanging loosely around her hips, black socks reaching her mid-thigh, white heeled boots, and black gloves. A red cap with the Hammerhead logo fit snugly atop her head. Her attire was a little too revealing for Mia's taste, but she didn't deny Cindy rocked it like a superstar.

While Prompto preoccupied himself with fixing his appearance, Gladiolus greeted the mechanic first. "What's up?"

"Knew it was ya'll!" Cindy sang, her heavy accent apparent. "Recognize the purr of that engine anywhere!" She then blinked when her eyes landed on Mia. "Oh? Don't recall seein' ya before. The name's Cindy. I work with Paw-paw down in Hammerhead."

"I've heard great things about you," Mia tittered, taking a hold her hand to shake. "I'm Mia. Nice to finally put a face to the name."

Iris excused herself from the group so they could discuss the important matters in private. They watched her run ahead and climb a set of intact stone steps before disappearing around a group of trees. "How's the boat?" Noctis asked, turning back to Cindy.

"Paw-paw's tinkerin' away," she replied with a thoughtful hum. "Reckon he'll be tinkerin' for some time."

"Trouble at sea?" Ignis inquired next.

Cindy nodded as she crossed her legs. "Seen her share, by the looks of her. Some parts we can fix, others need replacin'."

"An overhaul, huh?" Gladiolus mumbled.

Mia shifted her weight and mused. "Sounds like a tough job for one person."

"Don't y'all worry," Cindy reassured them with a confident grin. "Paw-paw ain't goin' nowhere 'til the job's done. Parts won't fetch 'emselves, though. Was kinda hopin' y'all wouldn't mind helpin' out with that?"

Mia, along with the guys, nodded their heads. "We're at your disposal," Ignis responded. They wanted the boat to be fixed as soon as possible so if that meant they had to search for the parts themselves, they'd do it.

"To tell the truth, we already got a couple hands on deck: Dustin an' Monica. Those two have been real swell. Managed to gather just about everything we need. Them Crownsguard sure are dependable." Cindy's smile faltered as she continued, "Trouble is, they ain't had much luck findin' a certain somethin' by the name of 'mythril'. Apparently the stuff's hard to come by 'round these parts, least accordin' to the little fella from the city."

Prompto's ears perked at the mention of his young friend. "Talcott?"

"You betcha! Sharp as a tack, that one. Could tell y'all more about the stuff then I could." The mechanic pointed to the lighthouse, standing well above everything else on the cape. "Paw-paw's down on the dock. Just take the lift down an' ya'll see 'im. Now, if y'all'd excuse me, I'm gonna grab my tools and skedaddle. Got a garage to look after.

"Be careful on your way," Ignis bid her a farewell, Cindy tossing him a friendly salute in return.

Once she left Gladiolus stared up at the towering structure. "Pretty impressive lighthouse," he commented.

"What say we head on up?" Prompto suggested. "Bet I can get some sweet pics from up there."

"Ought to be a nice view, if a bit blustery," speculated Ignis. "But we should check in with Iris and Talcott first."

On cue, said boy called out to them. Talcott stood at a fork in the path, waving his hands in the air to get their attention. "Prince Noctis! Our house is over here!" As the Royal Retinue joined him, Talcott grabbed Mia's hand and tugged her toward the big house at the end of the trail. "Right this way!"

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Mia allowed herself to be pulled forward. Iris waited for them on the patio. "What do you think of our humble abode?"

The house in question was a large, two story wooden house with a variety of add-ons attached to the sides. It looked dilapidated, in an even worse state than the lighthouse, but Iris seemed proud of it. She waited expectantly for their opinions. Prompto rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to look for the right word to describe the building.

"It's definitely... a house," he said lamely, pulling eye rolls and snickers from his friends.

Iris took no offense. "I know it doesn't look like much, but at least it has working amenities. You guys have rooms here, too!"

"Can't wait to see it," the prince smirked before turning to the boy. "We were told to ask you about a part for the boat."

After releasing Mia's hand, Talcott nodded once and gave him his full attention. "I think Miss Cindy might've told you already, but she needs a very special kind of ore called mythril to fix the boat," he began. "Remember the waterfall? I read in Grandpa's notebook there's some ruins near a lake just north of there. It said you'll find mythril inside!"

Mia's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, are you talking about the Vesperpool?" The Chocobros turned to her, prompting an explanation. "It's the largest lake in the region, though it looks more like a swamp." She glanced at Noctis, throwing him a knowing look. "It's also known for its many fishing spots."

That got the prince's attention immediately, his eyes sparkling. "Fishing?"

"Focus," Ignis chastised.

The elementalist chortled but remained on topic. "If I recall, the Vesperpool is currently Niflheim territory."

"I asked Monica to look into it," Iris added on to the conversation. "She told me the road leading there's under imperial lockdown. You'll want to be prepared for anything. But first—" Iris gestured for them to follow her. "I wanna give you a tour of the house!"

"Give us a second," Gladiolus said, that thoughtful look on his face again. His sister tilted her head, suspicious, but ushered Talcott inside the house with her right behind. When the door closed, Gladiolus exhaled through his nose. "Yeah, so. Gonna have to ask you to handle this boat business without me."

"Uh, say what?" Prompto said, dumbfounded.

"Got something of my own to deal with."

Mia's reaction to this turn of events displayed less shock than the rest of the guys, even Ignis. She had a feeling this had something to do with that phone call from yesterday. Perhaps that's why he insisted on training her—he knew he was going to temporarily leave the party. He wanted to ensure she could handle herself without the full support of the team. Granted, it was only one training session, but she learned a lot in those couple of hours, skills that she took to heart.

Noctis silently eyed his Shield, his expression both annoyed yet understanding. The determination in the tattooed man's tone told him they weren't allowed to accompany him—that they needed to trust him to handle... whatever it was. Eventually, the dark-haired royal heaved a sigh. "Gonna be long?"

"Not long enough for you to miss me," Gladiolus chuckled before turning to the elementalist. "Mind if I borrow your bike?"

"You know how to ride?" Mia raised a brow, surprised at his request.

"Wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Smart ass," she snorted as she tossed her keys and helmet over to him. He caught both with ease. "I want it back it one piece, you hear?"

He saluted her with a roguish grin. "Shield's honor."

After informing Iris of his departure, Gladiolus left immediately.

"What do we do in the meantime?" inquired Prompto.

Noctis answered his question with a yawn. "Chill for the day?" he suggested in an inquisitive and hopeful tone. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a reprieve," Mia mumbled, his yawn infecting her. She attempted to hide it behind her hand. Six people crammed uncomfortably into a tent did not make for ideal sleeping conditions. Not to mention Gladiolus's obnoxious snoring and Prompto's occasional sleep talking kept her up longer than necessary. The ruckus she still needed getting used to.

"Then it's decided," Ignis agreed as he propped his glasses up. "Let us use this opportunity to prepare ourselves for a lengthy drive to the Vesperpool... and whatever awaits us there."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I'm a couple days late, but February 6 was ALIM's one year anniversary! It's crazy to think it's already been a year since I started writing and for this story. Thank you, my dear readers, for sticking with me this long and I hope you continue to see Mia's journey to the end! There's still more adventures to be had!_

 _I also want to pre-warn everybody that there will be canon deviation when the gang goes to the Vesperpool._

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest** : Thank you for reviewing. I would like to start off by saying I do not have any plans to make Mia stronger than Noctis. When I was developing the story and Mia, I wondered how she would work if she was an actual character in the game world. With the exception of Ring Magic, there is no designated magic user, which led to my decision to create a "black mage" that is prevalent in all Final Fantasy games.

That doesn't mean she isn't without flaws. She's physically weaker than the Chocobros. In gaming terms, Mia has a high magic attack stat but moderate to poor stats in everything else. The magic she uses is essentially "borrowed". Her magic is not innate and very dependent on her stamina (her MP bar, if you will). It originates from a bracelet which can technically be used by anyone, just like flask magic. The bracelet can be taken off, stolen, or what else when it comes to typical jewelry. While she's limited to the basic three elements of FFXV, having her simply cast spell after spell gets repetitive. She's not the Avatar who can manipulate the elements at her whim so I strive to make Mia's fight scenes interesting and as realistic as it can be within the realm of her limitations.

I'm sorry this is lengthy but I wanted to make sure I gave a thorough answer on the decisions I've made.

If you still have questions or concerns, don't hesitate to leave a comment.

—

 **Guest1995** : I feel like you're reading my mind, haha. An Episode: Lamia is a definite possibility! I have a lot of ideas I can work with but I'm still figuring out how it will fit into the story. As much as I would love to add other elements into the world, I'm keeping to the rules of the FFXV world. I know Titan and Leviathan are earth and water magic respectively, but outside of summons even Noctis can't use those elements. On another note, thank you for recommending the Kalafina song! I love it! I recognized the band because I realized I have a few of their songs.


	20. What Lies Beneath

_Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _What Lies Beneath_

* * *

Noctis wanted to drive to the Vesperpool, which left their usual driver to relax in the back of the Regalia. Without the big hunk of muscle accompanying them, the backseat passengers had a lot of leg room. Ironically, the luxury vehicle felt a little too spacious for their liking. Gladiolus's absence left a significant hole in the party (though the same could also be said if any of them were to leave), but Mia wasn't going to bring it up.

"The waterfall cave was right around here," Ignis recalled as he adjusted his position.

"That means the lake should be somewhere north of here," Prompto continued. He pulled out his phone to check their location on the GPS was correct. It was unnecessary when they had a seasoned traveler of Lucis in their midst.

Mia, taking Gladiolus's usual spot in the car, scooted to the middle so she could lean on console between the two front seats. "We just passed the Burbost Souvenir Emporium," she said as she showed him their location on the map. "It's a straightforward drive from here on. The only other road that leads to the Vesperpool is east of Lestallum."

"Let's be careful once there," the tactician advised. "Where we go, the empire seems to follow."

A tunnel was up ahead, sealed by metal doors similar to the ones installed across Duscae. Mia wondered how they would get through when the doors slid open, allowing them entrance. She expected the gates to close behind them after they passed through but it remained open. Even more suspicious, the party of four were met with absolutely no resistance. This was way too easy.

"Wait, what happened to 'under imperial lockdown'?" Prompto inquired, voicing their collective confusion.

Skeptical, Ignis exhaled a low hum. "They all but turned the key and left the gates open for us—as if awaiting our arrival."

The blonde crossed his arms like a pouty child and huffed. "And if anyone's waiting for us, I bet it's _that_ guy." He didn't have to specify who for them to know who he spoke of. Chancellor Izunia wasn't a favorite person of any of them.

"Can't complain as long as he lets us in," Noctis dismissed their caution with his usual aloofness.

Mia tossed a dry look his way. "I wouldn't be so flippant about that, Princey," she drawled. "I don't doubt he has his own motives for granting us entry."

"Indeed, and who's to say he'll let us out?" Ignis added on. "Not to mention we're a man down. Would that the marshal were here with us. As I understand it, he's put his tomb raiding on hold to help the Hunters take care of some troublesome beasts."

"No rest for 'the Immortal'," Noctis couldn't help but chuckle.

Upon hearing the nickname, Mia understood who they were talking about. She knew of Cor Leonis through her past conversations with her friends. They all spoke highly of him. He was the commander of the Crownsguard and a longtime friend of Noctis's father, the late King Regis. He was supposedly one of the best soldiers in all of Lucis. He survived the attack on Insomnia and provided guidance to Noctis and his retainers in the days that followed the fall. Mia wondered if she would get to meet him one day.

Emerging from the dimly lit tunnel, the occupants of the Regalia were greeted with a picturesque view of the Vesperpool.

"Whoa!" Prompto breathed, taking in the sight. "Look at the size of the lake!"

Ever the opportunist, he whipped out his camera while Noctis navigated the winding road. The blonde decided to photograph Ignis and Mia since they weren't doing anything. The two decided to humor him until they found a place to park, which was near a haven. From there, they saw just how abundant the plant life was around these parts. With the exception of giant rocks and boulders scattered around, there wasn't a direction they looked in that wasn't covered in greenery.

"According to Talcott, the ruins are north of the lake," Ignis said as he examined the nearby sign. Only three locations were listed with arrows pointing toward each: the Myrlwood, Steyliff Grove, and the fishing dock. Referencing the map on his phone, the bespectacled man determined the direction they needed to go. "Steyliff Grove it is."

They followed faded, rusty signs as they trekked within view of the lake. The water was murky, peppered with stalagmites. Roots of trees twisted and curved above the earth. Tiny white lotuses blossomed on lily pads, some freely drifting with the ripples. The only bothersome aspect was the constant presence of bugs. It looked more like a swamp than a lake in Mia's opinion, but it held a certain beauty of its own.

Despite the Vesperpool being under the control of the empire, it still saw visitors in fishing hobbyists and people who wanted to take a scenic drive. As the retinue passed by a couple, Mia caught the end of the woman's rant and heard something that caught her attention. The woman looked rather frustrated at her phone. "Ugh, we can't go back now," she whined, her temper just short of stomping her foot. "How is Lestallum going to survive without power? How am _I_ going to survive without power?"

"We'll be fine," her boyfriend assured her. "It's probably just a temporary outage. The radio still works, though."

Mia continued to walk away but a frown marred her features. Lestallum almost never had power outages. Even when it does, EXINERIS was extremely efficient in ensuring it's up and running within minutes. Alas, it's not like her returning to the city would solve the problem. All she could do was believe that power would be restored soon.

The elementalist released a long sigh, trying to free herself of worrying thoughts. "I swear, every time I leave, something else happens."

"Lestallum's never short on excitement, is it?" Ignis quipped.

She acknowledged his remark with a dry laugh. "You can say that again."

Their trek north revealed the Vesperpool was in fact a site of an ancient civilization. A majority of it lay in pieces but the parts that remained—the pillars and entryways, for the most part—stood the test of time. Elaborate patterns carved into the stone, signifying that the people who came before valued art and structural design in their culture.

"Wonder what Gladio's up to right now," Prompto spoke up randomly as he hopped across the shorter, broken pillars.

Noctis shrugged. "Meeting girls, probably."

He was joking, but the blonde showed his displeasure through cursing their missing friend out anyway. Mia sent a dull look to both of them. "Yeah, Muscles set his royal duty aside so he flirt a little," she deadpanned. "Totally sounds like him. You should be asking if he'll be back any time soon."

"Who knows?" the prince shrugged again. "Would help if we knew _what_ he was up to." Noctis startled when Mia suddenly stopped and caused him to almost run into her back. "What's up?"

The elementalist pointed at something up ahead. "We're not alone."

Icy blue eyes narrowed on a familiar red vehicle parked in the shade of the trees, one he hadn't seen (or wished to see again) since their dealings with the Archean. It was the chancellor's car and standing under the remains of a tall archway was the chancellor himself. He was waiting for them. "He's here," Noctis growled.

Ignis pushed his glasses up whilst sighing in annoyance. "We must be doubly cautious," he reminded them. "No Gladio, no room for error."

"Gentlemen, my lady, what a pleasant surprise!" Ardyn greeted them with that all-knowing sneer on his face.

Prompto groaned, exasperated. He didn't care if the flamboyant man knew his dislike of him. "Told you he'd be waiting!"

Ardyn's sneer widened. "With my imperial friends, no less," he sang before waving a dismissive hand in the air. "But fear not—I'll put in a good word." He then spun on his heels and walked away, motioning them to follow. "Don't stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely you'd rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as you're now a quartet." When they didn't respond, Ardyn glanced over his shoulder, eyes swimming with amusement. "Oh, dear. Touchy subject?"

"One we won't discuss with you," Ignis countered sharply.

Undeterred, the imperial chancellor changed the subject. "Then let's discuss why you're here," He tapped a finger to his chin, dramatizing his thinking process. "It can't be archaeology. Taking the scenic drive? No, that's not it." He then snapped his fingers, coming to an epiphany. "Ah, mythril, perhaps?"

"This guy's reading our thoughts!" Prompto gasped.

Mia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _More like he's known this whole time._

Ardyn smirked at their reactions before continuing. "Mythril—it's a precious resource, you see. We can't just let anyone get their hands on it."

"But you're gonna help us get ours on it, right?" Noctis inquired forcefully. It almost sounded like a demand. He glared when Ardyn feigned a gasp.

"Where's the fun in that? I thought you'd rather dig it up yourselves."

When they refused to respond, the conversation fell into a lull. Mia preferred the silence over Ardyn's false cordiality. Her initial impressions of him still held true: he was a creep. He knew so much more than he led them to believe, especially about Noctis. Just what were his motives?

"And here we are."

The elementalist snapped out of her thoughts to realize they arrived at an ancient compound. Stone walls surrounded the complex, perpetually damp and covered in moss. The few imperial soldiers stationed here were all human, by the looks of it. No armored magitek troopers in sight. Three people stood guard at the gates, one of whom gave Mia pause—the lance-wielding warrior, Highwind. Highwind's face guard rested atop her head, revealing platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

 _Oh, goody. Gladio's girlfriend is here, too._

"Fear not, my dear," Ardyn reassured her with a soft chuckle. He must have noticed her surprise and displeasure. "I'll be but a moment."

"A moment doing what?" Prompto asked as they watched him depart from the group.

"Plot our doom," Mia deadpanned.

Noctis snorted at her answer and crossed his arms. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Ignis shook his head. "All joking aside, we find ourselves in a delicate situation." They were surrounded by the enemy and potentially outnumbered. They didn't have the benefit of Gladiolus's strength to help them out so keeping their guard up was their top priority.

"All clear! Go ahead!" Ardyn exclaimed, waving them over. Although hesitant, Mia and the guys approached, keeping note of their escape route, if needed. With a satisfied nod, the chancellor glanced back to platinum-blonde woman. "I trust you'll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you." With a superfluous bow, he left.

An exasperated sigh drew Mia's attention to Highwind. "So, you're the 'new recruits' they sent over for special training," the woman drawled. Staring at Noctis, she cocked her head to the side and tutted humorlessly. "Nice cover, runaway prince." She raised a brow at the Royal Retinue's distrustful looks before holding her hands up in front of her defensively. "At ease, _recruits_. There's nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in. I'm being paid to escort you instead."

"Right," Noctis scoffed.

Highwind shrugged, unconcerned by their continuous doubt. "Believe what you will, but we're on the same team for now." She gestured to a storage cases guarded by a Niflheim soldier. "Take your time and stock up on whatever you need. This place doesn't open until sundown."

"What does that mean?" Ignis inquired.

She walked past the group, giving the advisor a coy smirk. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

Mia waited until the woman was out of earshot before groaning—she didn't know how to feel about this arrangement. Considering the Vesperpool was under imperial control, it was very likely Highwind was assigned to keep an eye on them. They might be "on the same team for now", but her alliance remained ambiguous at best, though the elementalist didn't miss the way the woman scowled when Ardyn spoke with her. Maybe he just had that effect on people.

"Now we wait," Noctis sighed.

"We're fortunate we arrived in the afternoon," Ignis commented as he glanced around them. "I don't sense hostility from the commodore nor her subordinates. Since we've been granted permission, I suggest we use this opportunity resupply our curatives."

"Great idea, Iggy!" Prompto grinned, interlacing his hands behind his head. "We'll leave it to you then!"

Mia held back a laugh when the brunette's eye twitched. In the end, he excused himself to complete his self-assigned task.

To pass the time, Mia took a stroll along the water's edge, being mindful of the many puddles. She admired the view for awhile before returning to the stone complex. One of Highwind's men—Biggs, if she recalled correctly—offered her a seat on some boxes. He seemed like a genuine man so she smiled and thanked him. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis stood not too far away, chatting amongst themselves. Allowing her feet to rest, she pulled out her phone. A failed phone call to her parents meant Lestallum's power still wasn't working.

"What's with the frowny face?"

"No reason," Mia quickly answered. She tucked her phone back into her bag and tossed her visitor a nonchalant look. "Nothing to worry Commodore Aranea Highwind over."

Sensing the sarcasm, Highwind placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "About our last meeting, it was nothing personal, girlie."

"You really don't have to explain yourself," Mia drawled, actually meaning it. Despite her defeat at the woman's hands, she found no reason to hold a grudge. It didn't mean she'd drop her guard. "You were just doing your job. I get it." Smirking, the lancer occupied the space next to her as the latter continued. "Commodore, huh? That's a big leap from mercenary."

Highwind chuckled and leaned back on her hands. "What can I say? It pays better."

"...Right."

"So, you know my name, seems only fair I know yours." She threw the elementalist a teasing sneer. "Unless you're okay with being called 'girlie'."

Mia told her her name and added, "I'd say: 'It's nice to meet you,' but I doubt you attacking my friends will end with our formal introductions."

There was a long pause before Highwind mumbled under her breath, "I think those days are behind me."

* * *

With the sun below the horizon, it was time to get going.

Mia reconvened with Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto and the four of them met Aranea (who insisted on the first name basis) at the gates of the compound. With her were two men: Biggs and his partner Wedge. They engaged in conversation until the prince's entourage approached. One look told the commodore that they were prepared. Nodding, Aranea pulled her protective mask over her face.

"Hold down the fort," she commanded.

Standing at attention, both Biggs and Wedge saluted her. "You got it, Lady A!" they shouted in unison. With a nod, the lancer led the group into the compound.

Prompto glanced back at the two men, a curious expression on his face. "Those guys your friends or something?"

"You appeared to be on good terms," added Ignis.

Aranea made a dismissive noise as she thought about it. "They're more subordinates than they are friends," she casually replied. "But I trust 'em all the same."

In the complex, torches lit the way to the other end where a set of stairs led up to a closed door. These ruins were in much better shape than the ones Mia saw on the trek here. Rectangular pools and multiple rotund pillars lined the stone pathway they walked on. The rain overfilled the pools over time and it flowed through the decorative holes of the pathway. Mia sloshed her way forward, thanking her lucky star it wasn't deep enough to seep into her boots.

"What kind of place was this?" Prompto inquired as he looked over to their strategist. "Any ideas, Ignis?"

The brunette shook his head. "None."

"Gee, I wonder what happened to the locals?"

"Why not head inside and look for 'em?" Aranea drawled. Mia couldn't help but wonder if she was getting annoyed at his endless, childlike glee.

As they neared the door, streaks of ruby light began to glimmer within the pillars around them. Prompto gasped as he tugged on Mia's arm excitedly, pulling his comrades' attention to the strange phenomenon. The red glow illuminated the strange markings on the pillars as it spiraled down into the water and rushed forward through the cracks in the path. It converged at the door, causing it to emit a brilliant flash. The ground started to tremble slightly as the scraping of stone revealed the entryway.

"The entrance?" Ignis pointed out the obvious.

"Duh!" Prompto gushed. "What else could it be? It's as good as an invite!"

"Then let's take it," Aranea suggested, the blonde nodding giddily.

Noctis eyed his friend with an amused smirk. "Aren't we eager?"

"One of us should be," Mia said in a singsong voice.

The entrance revealed a very long staircase heading deeper underground than they anticipated. After switching their flashlights on, the party descended into the darkness. Their footsteps echoed in the narrow stairway, none of them making the effort to say anything. Ten minutes later and still, Mia couldn't see the bottom. Whoever used to live down here must have really hated sunlight.

"Man," Prompto groaned, thus breaking the silence. "How far does this go?"

"Yet a ways still," Ignis answered.

Mia chortled when another whine left the gunner. Since he was in front of her, she decided to pat his back to offer some form of comfort. "What happened to your boundless enthusiasm, Snapshot?"

He deadpanned, "It died when I saw the stairs." An eternity later, they finally reached the bottom. Prompto placed his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing. "Finally! I thought it'd never end. The people here must've been fit."

"You're gonna have a fun time climbing back out," the elementalist grinned.

Prompto stared aghast at the steps, blood draining from his face. "I don't even wanna think about it," he mumbled and turned his back to the entrance. He blinked, bemused, as he scanned their surroundings. "Uh, who left the lights on?"

The group found themselves in a square room, the air damp and stagnant. Pillar-like structures were built in the corners, dimly illuminating the area. It resembled an archaic form of a street lamp. Nevertheless, the fact remained they were in working condition. Mia approached the lamp so she could examine it closer. No indication of electricity or any type of motion sensor that she recognized. How were they powered? Has it been on all this time?

"This is highly advanced technology considering how ancient this place is," she commented, unable to hide her awe.

Ignis stepped in next to her to also give the object a studious once-over. "A self-sustaining lamp of sorts," he concluded. "The contraption that only allows entry at nighttime is also indicative of an innovative civilization."

"We're not here for a history field trip," Noctis snorted with a haughty sigh. "Let's just find the mythril. It doesn't matter who lived here."

"Maybe the owners are still home?" Prompto piped up lightheartedly, who received an annoyed look from the dark-haired prince.

Tittering, Aranea decided to humor the poor blonde. "In any case, I doubt we can expect a warm welcome."

Once their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, they traversed the last vestiges of Steyliff Grove. It was a labyrinth: a majority of the corridors led to dead ends. In addition to the numerous dead ends, reanimated skeletons decided to greet them. Thick miasma seeped through its bones, indicating it was also type of daemon (as opposed to Prompto's insistence they walked into a horror movie). Aranea made a great asset to the team, Mia realized. Her short to mid-range combat skills allowed her to dispatch multiple enemies at once. Not to mention her impressive air combat abilities.

"Daemons," Aranea growled. "'Til death do us part."

Ignis raised an inquisitive brow. "Practicing your vows?"

A displeased frown crossed the lancer's face. "The army swore their oaths a long time ago."

* * *

"Man, all these rooms and whole load of nothing," Prompto pouted after they dealt with another round of skeletons. "Maybe this way?"

"Hey, don't wander off," Noctis scolded as the blonde wandered off into another corridor without them. He chased after his friend, which turned out to be the best decision. As soon as they entered the next room, the ceiling caved in. If it wasn't for the prince's quick reflexes to pull him back, Prompto would have been crushed under the large chunks of rock and debris. Noctis shot him a scathing look. "I told you."

Catching up to the two, Mia glanced between them. "You guys okay?"

Still in shock, the gunner nodded slowly and placed a hand over his heart. "I was almost a Prompto pancake," he gaped, a smile forming on the elementalist's lips.

"This place has seen better days," Ignis commented as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "We must tread with caution."

Prompto contemplated his words. "So basically, it could fall on our heads without warning?" When the brunette nodded, he ushered Noctis in front of him. "You can go first from now on."

Ironically, the dead ends helped them navigate the labyrinth. Ignis had the foresight to mark the passages that brought them forward so they could find the exit with ease. Although it was tedious to stumble into a wall, Mia preferred to backtrack over corridors that led them in an endless circles. A series of rooms led them to more daemons. Mia didn't want to risk using magic in such a confined area. Instead, she acted upon Gladiolus's teachings and used her baton for physical strikes. Against brittle bones, she managed to hold her own. The stronger reaper daemons, on the other hand, she left for her comrades to handle.

"How's everyone?" Aranea asked as she contracted her lance after the fight.

Ignis scanned the group for signs of injury. They all seemed fine; Mia even gave him a thumbs up. "Good," he reported.

Prompto turned to the woman next, looking a bit shy. "How about you?"

She waved off his concern. "Just chipper."

"Hey, there's a door." They turned their attention to Noctis, who sauntered over to the other side of the room. They joined him, curious about his discovery. In a nook in the wall was a pair of gilded double doors. The design depicted a sun at the top with rays spreading to the rest of the surface.

"This looks promising," Mia hummed, glancing over to the dark-haired man. When Noctis pushed it open, her jaw dropped upon seeing what was on the other side. "Whoa," she breathed, awestruck. "That's incredible."

"Beautiful beyond words," Ignis concurred.

They now stood on a balcony of what appeared to be a grand hall. Massive roots of plants and trees from the ground above wormed their way through the ancient stone, wrapping around pillars and essentially becoming part of the foundation. A layer of translucent turquoise... _something_ stretched across the entirety of the ceiling, casting a dreamlike luminosity over the room. It swirled and shimmered like water—Mia gasped when she realized that it actually _was_ water, somehow suspended without submerging everything underneath. Despite it being nighttime, a light shone through the water, allowing them to see all the way to the bottom.

"That is pretty neat," Aranea said. Even she sounded impressed. "If that's the water's surface—"

"Wait, what?" Prompto's eyes widened in excitement. "Does this mean we're underwater?!" Looking up at the aquatic ceiling, he gasped and pointed. "Look! There's even fish!"

"The hell is this place?" Noctis mumbled, asking the more pertinent question.

"Can we truly be submerged?" Ignis wondered aloud.

Prompto gulped as he tugged at the collar of his shirt for dramatic flair. "It does seem harder to breathe."

"With everything else we've seen of this place, I don't think magic is out of the question," Mia speculated. "It's like the water is just... hovering."

"Gladio is seriously missing out," Prompto said.

Noctis scoffed, "Probably not his thing."

"Now, now," Ignis mediated. "You can never tell."

The elementalist smiled to herself. He might be brusque and macho, but she could see Gladiolus enjoying the sights. She peered over the railing of the balcony, curious to see the rest of the hall. It was multiple levels deep, with them on the highest floor. Long balconies lined the longer walls on every level, some inaccessible due to blockages or it simply collapsed. She spotted a narrow archway on the bottom level, which looked to be the only entrance and exit. Mia clicked her tongue. "With our luck, I bet you gil the mythril is all the way down there."

Aranea nodded and volunteered to spearhead the party. "Then let's get movin'," she ordered, back to being all business.

Along the way they fought more daemons, all of which were dealt with quickly and without injury. In a room on the opposite end of the balcony, they found a stairwell bringing them one level below. "What does the empire seek here, Commodore?" Ignis inquired to break the silence. "Somehow I don't believe archeological studies are their intentions."

"Specimens," Aranea replied disdainfully. "And we're stuck harvesting them."

"Specimens?" Prompto repeated. "Like what?"

"Daemons. Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them."

Everyone stopped walking then to turn to Aranea with puzzled looks. "They're using daemons as weapons?" Mia reiterated in a questionable tone. "How is that possible?"

"You've seen your share by now—the magitek troopers." They nodded slowly and her face darkened, her voice on the verge of growling. "They're born from daemons in a lab." She let her words sink in before turning to a contemplative Noctis. "Darkness is coming. If I were you, I'd watch my princely ass—uh, _kingly_ ass."

Said royal snorted. "Will do."

With the new, albeit disturbing, information about the empire shared, they resumed their journey. Mia noticed Prompto lagging behind, his eyes locked to the ground. He was peculiarly quiet, a complete turnaround from just moments ago.

"Snapshot, you coming?" she called out to him.

"Huh?" The blonde jerked back to reality and his thoughtful look dissipated, replaced by his signature grin. "Oh! Yeah, be there in a jiffy!" A worried expression crossed the elementalist's face but he distracted her by swinging an arm around her shoulders and urged her forward. Noctis, Ignis, and Aranea stopped to wait for them, curious why they were that far behind them. Prompto sniffed the air. "Ooh, you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Noctis inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Treasure!" he proclaimed as he pointed to his own nose. "The nose knows, dude."

Mia stifled a laugh when she saw both Ignis and Aranea roll their eyes. The only other person who saw humor in this was Noctis, who tapped his chin to play along. "Now that you mention it..."

"Let's not forget our purpose here," the royal advisor chided. Always the one to keep them focused. "Now, which way, Noct?"

"Whichever way leads to the treasure," he mumbled under his breath. "Wherever it is."

Prompto mirrored the prince's pouty expression. "Welp, guess we bumble on."

Ignis sighed again, "Keep the bumbling to a minimum."

Shoulders slumping, the two younger boys trudged forward, causing Aranea to smirk at the brunette. "So you're the one keepin' 'em in check, huh?"

"Just another duty for Mama Hen Iggy," Mia sang, smiling innocently at the dry look the man gave her.

Down and down they went, slowly making their way to the bottom floor. Hope filled their beings as they stumbled upon another gilded door... only for it to be shattered when they discovered stairs were behind it. Alas, they didn't have any other option.

"Aw, yeah! Never too many stairs!" Prompto shouted sarcastically before he broke into an impromptu song about their situation. "Stairs they go on, forever they go on, on and on and on..."

"He's gone," Noctis deadpanned.

Aranea tossed him a mirthful smirk. "You alright, Shortcake?"

"For now!" Prompto continued to sing, glancing back at the long staircase with a mournful sigh. "No guarantees about later, though."

* * *

In one of the first floor chambers, the group was ambushed by a plethora of daemons, ranging from skeletons to magic-wielding lichs. Mia deemed it was a chamber large enough where she could utilize her magic without fear of harming her friends (and temporary ally). It was a long-fought battle, but the team prevailed thanks to their collective force. Ignis's tactics, Aranea's previous experience with them, and a healthy supply of curatives proved invaluable to their survival. After the last of the daemons dissipated in a pool of black liquid, Mia leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"Those... were a lot of daemons," she panted.

"Bastards keep gettin' stronger," Aranea tutted, crossing her arms. "Gotta nip the danger in the bud. The empire's no exception, either."

"Yeah, right on," Prompto cheered, throwing a thumbs-up in the air. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mia spotted a glowing object in the adjacent corridor. Ignis, while not following after, kept watch for the elementalist as she entered the next room. A familiar sight greeted her—three elemental clusters, exuding magic that had not been touched in ages. Also a plus: the archway she saw from high on the balcony opened up to the grand hall.

"Why am I not surprised?" Noctis snarked as the rest of the party caught up to her. "You must have radar for these things."

"Ha ha, very funny," Mia scoffed, ignoring his snicker. She placed a hand on the closest rock, blowing a layer of dust off of it. The elemental veins were thick and brightly aglow, a sign that it had not been exposed to any modern day extractions. Stars glimmered in her hazel eyes as she examined the deposit. "These are in great shape. Look at the ebb and flow in the veins! I bet it holds a lot of magical essence. It would explain the curiosities we've seen so far."

"Remind me again what it is you do?" Aranea inquired from the younger woman.

"She is an elementalist," Ignis explained in her stead. "She studies the natural magic of our world and utilizes it to create a variety of spells."

The commodore made a noise of understanding. "So those magic flasks you used at Fort Vaullerey were original?" she asked next, to which Mia responded with a nod. "Huh. Color me impressed."

"You still kicked my ass," Mia hummed offhandedly before moving away from the elemental cluster to sigh. "Too bad I can't extract anything right now."

"Let me," Noctis said as he stepped forward. "Gotta show you how the professionals do it." She rolled her eyes but moved away to give him space.

Taking a deep breath, the prince extended his arm out to the deposit. Instantly, the magical essences emerged from the rock as wispy tendrils. Blue and translucent, it spiraled around his arm before sinking into his body. The bright blue glow in the rocky veins dimmed. There were similar occurrences with the fire and lightning deposits when he absorbed the magic.

Noctis almost had a heart attack when he realized how close Mia was to him, eyes wide and absolutely mesmerized. "That was amazing!" she gushed, grabbing hold of his hand. Oh, the loads of questions she wanted to ask. "How do you do it? What does it feel like? Can you feel the magic coursing within you? I don't think I've seen you use magic yet... how do you compare it to magic flasks—"

"Uh, I dunno," Noctis interjected to stop her interrogation. "I just... do it, I guess. When I absorb the magic I can feel the sensation in my hand but I never really paid attention to it."

Mia pouted; it wasn't the elaborate answer she wanted. She opened her mouth to resume her questioning when an armored hand landed on her shoulder. "If you're done swooning over His Royal Highness, you think we can move along?" Aranea drawled.

"Perhaps a thorough explanation of the Lucis bloodline can wait until after we've returned to the surface," Ignis offered instead.

With a resigned sigh, Mia lowered her head and followed after Noctis. Finally, they reached the grand hall. From below, it really put into scale how large and breathtaking this place was. The translucent ceiling cast watery shimmers onto the tiled floor, reminiscent of the bottom of a swimming pool. The lighting was ethereal, like they were walking in a dream. The only downfall, however, was that it was way too quiet. Their footsteps echoing in the hall offset the unsettling silence of the room.

"Ooh, spacious," Prompto remarked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "There's _so_ gonna be a big nasty here." A low snarl resounded throughout the hall followed by a few heavy thumps.

Movement drew their attention to the bridge that connected the second level balconies. A massive figure came into view, feral eyes locking onto the humans. It was a half-draconic and half-avian beast, with a gradient of sapphire blue and white plumage. Its two pairs of giant wings were white and leathery, similar to a bat. The skeleton on the wingspans were reddish barbs, extending out to pointed ends. Antennae-like appendages attached to the back of its neck, also red. A long, jagged tail swayed behind it, dragging against the floor.

Eye bulging, Prompto incessantly tapped Noctis's arm. "See?! I told you! A big bad!"

Summoning his weapon, the dark-haired man growled at the blonde. "You jinxed it into existence!"

"Like I meant to?!" he countered, also materializing his gun.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Aranea proclaimed as she held her lance at the ready.

The beast expanded its wings and lifted itself into the air. It hovered for a moment before nosediving at the party. The creature skidded to a halt behind them, its talons digging into the tile and effectively blocking their only exit. It let out a high-pitched roar, prepared to dispose its territory of intruders.

Mia found it hard to breathe as she gazed upon the majestic yet terrifying animal. Her knuckles turned white from how tightly she held her baton. The deafening roars, the sharp talons, the damn fact it could fly; it reminded her too much of a griffon. Suddenly she was standing in the open fields of Duscae. Covered in dirt and gravel, her shirt torn and tattered. On her hands, blood—

A hand on her white-knuckled grip snapped her out of her stupor. In a panic, she looked up at Ignis and found a bit of solace in his composed green eyes. It was only when he grabbed her hand did she realize how badly she was shaking. "Worry not," he reassured her softly. "We can do this together."

She didn't have time to respond before the creature lowered its head and charged forward. Mia threw her body out of its path, ignoring the aching on her arms as she hid behind a pillar against the wall. Ignis and Aranea dodged with her while Noctis and Prompto hid on the opposite side. Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage as the beast slowed. She could feel every click of its claws reverberate through her body.

Ignis peeked his head out to see the creature. "That must be the Quetzalcoatl," he mumbled. "The odds are against us."

"I'll say," Aranea snorted. "So, Four-Eyes, you gonna turn this around or what?"

"I'm afraid your expectations of me may be too high, Commodore," he sighed. "There wasn't much information on this creature in the bestiary."

"It's never stopped us before," Mia chimed in, back to her typical self. "What do you think Princey would say?"

A smirk twitched on the bespectacled man's lips. "Attack until we find a weakness."

It wasn't much of a plan but at least it was something. As usual, Mia and Prompto held the back lines with magic and bullets respectively. Ignis positioned himself in the middle ground, between the long and close-range fighters. Noctis led the charge, warping above Quetzalcoatl to get a quick combo in. Aranea launched herself into the air, impaling her weapon into the beast's back. She held on for dear life as it thrashed about in an attempt to remove the offending object. Eventually the lance dislodged, forcing her to jump away. Snarling, Quetzalcoatl flapped its wings and rose into the air again. Light gathered in its open beak, growing bigger and brighter.

Mia recognized the familiar crackle of electricity and gasped. "Lightning energy!" she shouted. "Find cover!"

Devastating lightning crashed to the floor. Bolts of electricity skittered across the length of the hall, where it persisted for a few long seconds until it fizzled out. The hairs on Mia's neck stood as she and Ignis narrowly avoided the attack. She felt the air leave her lungs as their desperate momentum slammed her between the royal advisor and the wall. Ignis mumbled an apology and quickly gave her space, the latter welcoming the oxygen.

"Are the others okay?" she panted.

"They are unharmed." Ignis locked his gaze onto Quetzalcoatl, who shook the ground when it landed. Mia could practically see the gears turning in his head. "It appears daggers and pole arms are the most effective weapons against this creature," he speculated, more to himself than to her. "Quetzalcoatl is not quick enough to counter swift strikes from a dagger, whilst pole arms are capable of piercing its tough hide."

"Lucky for us, you specialize in both," Mia quipped before she blew bangs out of her eyes. "I think lighting magic is futile in this situation."

"Indeed, though the other elements aren't out of the question." Suddenly, Ignis made an "oh" sound and turned to her. "Do you have a potent fire spell at your disposal?" Mia didn't even ask why; that expression meant he had a plan.

After handing him the requested flask, the party quickly regrouped so Ignis could relay his strategy. "Noct, Mia: freeze the wings. It will be advantageous if we can ground it. The commodore, Prompto, and I will keep it distracted until the deed is done."

"Roger that," Aranea shrugged.

Cocking his pistol, Prompto grinned. "You got it, Iggy!"

"Let the master show you how to use magic," Noctis smirked at the elementalist, who rolled her eyes, only half-amused.

"Whatever you say, Master Princey. You freeze it from above, I got the underside."

With their plan solidified, Ignis tossed the flask at the tiles below Quetzalcoatl. The magic exploded in a sea of searing fire. The beast hissed its displeasure at the intense blaze. Enraged, Quetzalcoatl hovered in the air and extinguished the fire with one powerful flap of its wings so strong Mia almost toppled over from the force. Undeterred, she began to launch volleys of ice at Quetzalcoatl while Noctis warped up to get the high ground. With the creature hovering and diving at them, it was a challenge to accurately aim her spells, even with those giant wings. Nonetheless, she persisted.

Noctis warped high above the beast amidst the chaos. His hand emitted a light blue haze before unleashing his own blizzard magic. Ice spread across the wingspan in one arctic explosion. It was the first time Mia ever saw him use magic and it was beautiful and magnificent. He must've been trained in the magical arts in addition to glaive combat. He had no need for a focus weapon—the blood of a Lucis ran through him. As a result, his magic was far more powerful than Mia could ever hope hers could be.

Without flight, Quetzalcoatl plummeted to the ground with a thunderous quake. The divine beast growled indignantly when its frozen wings refused to cooperate.

"Now!" Ignis commanded. "Hold nothing back!"

Despite being grounded for the time being, Quetzalcoatl did not lose any of its viciousness. It could still charge and swipe at them, which it did with ferocity. Mia continued her volley of ice spells, slowing it down to the best of her ability while the others moved in for their assault. Noctis switched back to his blades and made impressive combos with Aranea. Prompto aimed for the more vulnerable body parts while Ignis attacked the legs. Eventually their efforts paid off. Quetzalcoatl began to limp.

Noctis was about to finish it off when he halted mid-warp. He landed back on the ground, hunched over with a hand on his head. "Seriously?" he grumbled.

"Noct!" Prompto called to him. "You okay?!"

The prince shot his hand out to stop the blonde from running over to him. Standing properly, he looked over to his friends. "Everyone, get back to the entrance!"

Mia gasped at the sight of his eyes glowing a purplish-red. She knew what was coming next. Once they reached the adjacent room, the elementalist peeked into the hall to where Noctis stood alone against the fearsome beast. A boom of thunder was heard from above, followed by a flash of light. Mia felt the air become heavy with magic as an electrified staff pierced through the watery ceiling. The staff landed between Noctis and Quetzalcoatl, violently shaking the ground and causing chunks of pillar and stone to dislodge from the foundation.

It should have been worrying but Mia was too fascinated by what was happening in the hall. Vines of lightning emerged from the staff and wrapped around Quetzalcoatl's neck and legs. The beast roared in protest and thrashed about. Its tail whipped one of the pillars on the other side of the room, causing it to knock into two more pillars before the last created a hole in the wall. A bolt of lightning struck the staff which then traveled through each vine and essentially tazed the beast with an unfathomable amount of voltage. As the lightning staff fizzled away into nothing, Quetzalcoatl collapsed, unmoving.

Once Ignis deemed it safe to leave their hiding spot, they jogged over to the exhausted Noctis. "Is it... dead?" Prompto asked cautiously as he eyed the unmoving animal.

"No," Noctis panted. "It's still breathing."

"Well, that was something," Aranea commented with a frown. She was having trouble how to describe what she just witnessed.

"The Astrals are in a league of their own," Mia hummed. She didn't voice it, but she wondered why Ramuh kept Quetzalcoatl alive. He was certainly capable of killing it; maybe Quetzalcoatl held importance to the world?

Ignis cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'd rather we not linger around until it regains consciousness. Let's find the mythril and get out of here."

The five of them split up to search for the mythril. Mia wasn't even sure what to look for. It seemed odd for a mineral deposit to be in the middle of a distinguished city but she figured she'd recognize it at first sight. She moved to a stage of sorts, the area where pillars knocked a hole in the wall. Rubble blocked most of the platform but the hole remained accessible. Curiosity got the best of her and Mia carefully climbed over debris to reach it. Color her surprised to discover a hidden room.

"What are you doing?" Noctis inquired from the base of the stairs. He pointed over his shoulder to their friends. "Prompto found the ore."

"Gimme a sec," she said. "There's another room back here." Despite his snort, he followed her and peered into the dark room. Nothing of significance popped out at them but they entered the room anyway. It was too damn dark to see anything.

Noctis released a disappointed sigh. "Is there really nothing here?"

He turned to leave when Mia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen," she whispered. "Do you hear it?"

Perplexed, Noctis closed her eyes and focused on his hearing. His eyebrows furrowed at the soft sounds of muffled cries. A cold shiver went down their spines; was someone actually living here? The two of them jumped when Prompto and Ignis knocked some rubble into the echoey room. "May I ask what you two are up to?" Ignis questioned, stepping in to join them.

"Mia's convinced there's something in this room," Noctis mumbled. "Do you hear crying?"

Both Ignis and Prompto tuned their ears to the silence before their eyes widened. They heard it, too. "Nope, I'm out!" Prompto cried, spinning on his heels to exit. "This is super creepy!" He flailed when Noctis held him in place.

Mia shook her head and ventured forth, determined to investigate the cries. This was potentially a horrible idea but it would bother her until the end of time if she didn't figure it out. She squeezed through a narrow pathway between the collapsed stone and wall to reach the back area. What she found were double doors almost the entire length of the wall. It was gilded like the others in the ruins, but it had a different design. There was an intricate etching of a woman, eyes closed and her hands interlaced against her bosom, like she was sleeping. A pair of dark feathered wings was carved with utmost detail, covering a majority of her body like a shell. Despite the many years, the door remained pristine and hauntingly beautiful.

"It's... a door," Prompto deadpanned. "Great."

"Where does it lead?" Mia inquired.

Noctis returned her look with an equally eager one. "Let's find out."

"Just be careful," Ignis warned. He didn't bother trying to talk them out of opening it since he knew his words would fall on deaf ears.

The two of them approached the door at the same time. With a nod, they attempted to push it open, only for their efforts to be met with an invisible opposition. The force repelled the two, sending them colliding into their friends. The door remained shut but the etching shimmered a ruby red. Stunned, Mia's jaw fell agape when she saw a young boy standing in front of the door. He was a pale child, with golden eyes and snow white hair in a bowl cut. He wore a knight's tunic of white and gold, a sword attached to his waist. In contrast to the terrified expressions of the four, the boy knight simply smiled.

A wail of despair shot all of them back to their feet in an instant. As Prompto screamed a string of curse words, they peaced out of the dark room without looking back.

Aranea, who stood watch on the stage, sent the royal retinue a suspicious stare. "What the hell was that?" she demanded to know.

"Don't know, don't care!" the gunner shouted, all but sprinting as far away as he could. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right behind you," Noctis grumbled, shuddering at what they just experienced. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."

Mia was inclined to agree, but it was for a different reason than the mysterious cries. The sealed door continued to fascinate her, as well as the sudden appearance of the boy knight. Who was he? Was he actually there or was it an apparition? Nevertheless, just before Prompto screamed bloody murder in her ear, Mia definitely heard the boy utter cryptic words.

 _"She has awakened."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _And so begins a new mystery/canon deviation. This is something I've planned since the beginning and I'm really excited to start getting into it. I hope you guys stick with me and my really slow updates._ _Let me know what you guys think of the story so far._

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : I've been thinking more about "Episode: Lamia" and I like how the story is shaping out to be so far, but I'm still unsure of where it will take place in the story as of right now. With what I have planned at the moment, wherever I place it in the timeline feels kinda random. What it's about, however, is something you'll just have to wait and see. :)

On another note, I have two songs that I've been listening to that fit my vision of Mia: _Song of the Ancients/Fate_ from NIER, and _Spellborn_ by Sham Stalin.


	21. Due Explanations

_Happy April!_

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews as always!_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _Due Explanations_

* * *

With the mythril ore safely in their possession, the makeshift miners began their strenuous climb out of Steyliff Grove. If they thought the descent was bad, the upwards climb was worse... much, much worse. Mia was so focused on surviving the ascent she didn't have time to contemplate what had transpired in that hidden room with the mysterious boy knight. Her legs burned in protest and her feet swelled in her boots; her only comfort was the fact that she wasn't alone in her suffering. While Noctis and Prompto were more vocal about their pain, even the stoicism of Ignis and Aranea couldn't mask their own discomfort.

It was sweet relief when they were greeted with the rays of the sun.

"Ah, fresh air!" Prompto rejoiced as he inhaled the early morning. He spread his arms out and spun happily. "Never again will we go back there!"

"Congrats," Aranea smirked, shifting her weight to one leg. "That concludes your 'training'."

"And this concludes our business here," Ignis added as he pushed up his glasses.

"Which marks your return to being our enemy again," Mia stated dryly. She raised an eyebrow when the commodore crossed her arms and frowned.

"Dunno about that," she mumbled. "Something's not quite right with the empire lately."

Noctis scoffed. "It's not just lately."

Her expression shifted to a contemplative one. "True. Maybe it's time I left."

"Really?" Prompto blinked in surprise. "What would you do if you left the army?"

Aranea gave him a dismissive shrug. "Whatever I want. I was a mercenary once. Maybe I'll round up my men and hunt daemons for cash."

The blonde considered her words as he ruffled his tousled hair. "That's a... heck of a plan."

"Sounds better than your current job," Mia mumbled under her breath.

Ignis nudged her to keep the conversation on track. "What about the empire strikes you as 'not quite right'?" he asked.

"The emperor and new high commander, for starters," Aranea scowled. "Then there's that charmer of a chancellor. I really can't stand that guy."

Mia snorted. "Yeah? Join the club."

The commodore chuckled, acknowledging they shared something in common, and turned to Noctis with a more serious expression. "You still got a hard path ahead, but don't let anyone tell you how to walk it." Even if she was still technically the enemy, they all heeded her advice.

Ignis stepped forward to give her a respectful nod of his head. "You may have been hired under false pretenses, but your assistance was invaluable all the same."

"Tell me something I don't know," Aranea tutted with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. "You can spare the pleasantries."

"Take care walking your own path, Aranea."

Mia watched the white-blonde woman become flustered. She apparently didn't receive a lot of genuineness in her line of work, especially considering who her employer was. "Thanks—I will," she said quietly, glancing at something other than them. After clearing her throat, she returned to her usual countenance. "If our paths cross again, I'll give you some more 'training'. Oh, and before I forget—His Excellency instructed me to give you guys a ride back." Movement at the gates of the complex brought their gazes to Biggs and Wedge, dutifully waiting for their superior to make the first move. As she departed from the group, Aranea waved at Noctis from over her shoulder. "If you need a lift, feel free to hop on."

The remaining four were left to ponder the commodore's offer. "Glad that's over with!" Prompto grinned as he folded his hands behind his head. "Now what do we do?"

"Gladio still hasn't called," Noctis frowned after checking his phone. "No messages either."

"When he's done with his personal business, he'll contact us," Ignis assured him, his voice exuding confidence for their Shield. The brunette then turned to Mia, who focused on the screen of her own phone with peculiar concentration. When she finally noticed him, she tilted her head at his attention. "Lestallum is nearby, care to check on the power situation?"

The elementalist expressed her appreciation with a smile but caught him off guard when she shook her head. "You think we can stop somewhere else first?" she requested as she tucked her phone away.

"Where to?" demanded the prince.

"Meldacio. The Hunters' headquarters."

"There's a hunter HQ?" Prompto asked with some wonder.

Ignis placed a thoughtful fist to his chin. "The Hunters are a fairly large paramilitary organization," he began. "It would make sense they'd have a main base of operation aside from the numerous outposts throughout the world."

"Which is conveniently pretty close by to the Vesperpool," Mia added, waving in the general direction of the road leading to it. "It also gives us the opportunity to update our bestiary."

With a hum, Noctis glanced between his friends. "Any objections?" When he was greeted with silence, he nodded. "Then let's go."

As they exited the ancient compound, Aranea stood nearby, ordering her men to pack up their supplies since they had no more business here. She noticed their approach and faced them, reading their expressions. "I take it you're not gonna hitch a ride," she concluded dryly, to which the quartet nodded. "Fair enough. Where you headed?"

"Not sure yet," Mia lied, shrugging. "Just gotta bide time until our fifth shows his face again." She kept her answer vague on purpose. Their alliance was over and Aranea still worked for the empire—it was best to err on the side of caution.

Aranea stared at her for a long minute. It was obvious she understood the younger woman's intentions and decided not to question it. Instead, she fixed some bangs out of her face and changed the subject. "Heard some trouble's popped up at the power plant if you're lookin' to go that way," she informed them. "Wish I could help, but I'm powerless to do anything I'm not ordered to. I'll leave the keeping of the peace to you."

"No worries, we got this," Prompto grinned, placing a fist over his heart like he was pledging his promise.

Smirking, the lancer tossed a salute and wished them good luck. A few minutes later, Aranea's unit piled into the imperial dreadnought and disappeared into the skies.

As they started back to the Regalia, Ignis glanced over to Mia. "Out of curiosity, is there a particular reason for wanting to go to Meldacio?"

She gave him a smile tinged with sadness. "I need to pay my respects."

* * *

Built in the rocky hills that sequestered the Vesperpool from the rest of Lucis, Meldacio Hunter HQ was the mainstay for all hunters, both newbies and veterans alike. The natural stone arch that it was built under provided sufficient shelter from the weather and kept its inhabitants cool in the warm climate. Considering how important the Hunters were to civilians, their headquarters were particularly small and simplistic. While it wasn't as grandiose as many imagined it would be, it did have some interesting points of interest. There was a farm for local produce, a couple shops for curatives, weapons, and general items, and wooden shacks for housing. And bones. Lots and lots of monster bones.

"So this is the Hunters' headquarters," Prompto commented as Ignis pulled in next to a gas pump. "This place looks awesome. Check out all the hunting equipment!" He nudged Noctis in his arm, grinning. "Don't you think Gladio would totes fit in here?"

"No doubt about that," Noctis chuckled. "Too bad he's missing out."

Their fascinated reactions to the command post amused the elementalist. "I'm surprised you guys haven't visited before," she remarked, her tone inquisitive. "This is usually the first stop for aspiring hunters."

"I wouldn't say we _aspired_ to be hunters," Ignis confessed with a sigh. "We were more or less forced to take up the profession in order to pay the Regalia's repair fee. Until now, we never had reason to travel this far up north."

Mia made an 'oh' sound and said nothing more on the matter. She glanced around the area before tapping her chin in thought. "To be honest, I don't exactly know how to update the bestiary. We'll have to ask someone." Apparently that came in the form of someone waving and jogging towards them. Mia recognized the familiar blonde man and blinked. "Elias? What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," he countered haughtily. "This place is for hunters only." He sneered when she gave him a justified punch in the arm. "But I'm here for the same reason you probably are." Elias turned his gaze onto the three men behind her, scanning them. "These are the guys you're traveling with?"

"Yup, this is Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis," she introduced, pointing to each of them before motioning to the hunter. "Guys, meet Elias, a childhood friend of mine."

The man frowned childishly. "After everything we've been through together, that's all I am to you?"

Mia tossed him a dry look, deadpanning, "Acquaintance, then." That elicited some snickers from Noctis and Prompto, and a twitch of a smirk from Ignis. Elias puffed out his cheeks while she offered a gentle (and somewhat sarcastic) pat on his shoulder. "You actually arrived at a convenient time. We need to update our bestiary since it's a little outdated. Can you show them how to do it?"

When Prompto pulled the leather-bound book from the Regalia, Elias gasped in recognition. He stared, almost dumbfounded at the sight of it. He eyed the elementalist questionably, which she confirmed his suspicion with a nod. "At least it's being put to good use," he mumbled eventually, an ambivalent smile crossing his handsome face. Once Prompto handed the bestiary over, Elias gestured for them to follow. "C'mon, it's this way."

Mia turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direction. She didn't get very far before her friends noticed she wasn't with them. "And where are you going?"

She tossed a sheepish grin at Noctis, the one who spoke up. "I think you can handle this without me," she chortled. "I have something I need to do first."

She knew they wanted more than her vague response but Elias didn't give them time to interrogate her. "She'll be fine," he assured them, holding up their bestiary. "Besides, if this thing is as outdated as I believe it is, you might be here for awhile."

Mia continued to wave until their backs faced her, her smile then dropping to a grim line. Without a word, she made her way to a crevice in the rock wall. Adjacent to the crevice was a kiosk of various and vibrant flowers, picked fresh from the nearby garden. She dropped a few gil for three different colored flowers and entered the crevice. It was large enough to fit someone of Gladiolus's stature so she had no problems maneuvering about.

Emerging from the narrow passage, she found herself in a circular, manmade cave. There was no ceiling and thus allowed daylight to naturally light the otherwise dim cavern. Situated in the center was a monolith, smooth to the touch and free of any inscriptions. The rays of the sun cast a heavenly glow upon the monument, as if it was being blessed by the gods themselves. Simple string lights hung on the walls to keep the area illuminated in the night. A wooden table was built around the base, overflowing with colorful flowers, burned out candles, and many other offerings. Mia placed her flowers on top of the pile and made herself comfortable on the lone bench between the monolith and the short tunnel.

She lost track of time sitting in the silence, simply reflecting on her life and her actions that brought her thus far. Her unusual job, her parents, her improvement in magic, Noctis and his retinue's admittedly insane mission, the freaky Steyliff Grove door and the boy knight (who needed further investigation, she noted)—it was whatever crossed her mind at that moment. A lot has happened since she encountered the Chocobros and soon, they would be heading towards Altissia. A beautiful city floating on water; she couldn't wait to see it with her own two eyes.

Her thoughts continued to drift until she heard a set of footsteps echo in the passageway behind her. Who it was became obvious when he cleared his throat. "You left my friends by themselves," she drawled without turning around. "How dare." Her accusation held hints of sarcasm and jest.

"They're still filling out the missing pages," Elias retorted. "But they're making quick progress on it. The one with glasses is very efficient... and has remarkable penmanship."

She couldn't help but scoff. "I'd be shocked if he didn't."

Chuckling, Elias set a rose on the flower pile and took a seat next to her. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. "I can't believe it's been four years today," he uttered softly. "Time sure flies."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Still doesn't feel real."

"How you holding up?"

She hesitated for a moment before responding. "As best as I can. It still hurts, but I'm pushing forward. We both know Magus wouldn't want me moping around."

His shoulders shook with another chuckle. "He'd be mad you were."

"Tease me relentlessly until I got my act together, huh?"

"And I'd join the fun," he smirked. Shoving him playfully, she joined in the merriment until it faded away into silence. It stayed that way until Elias patted her knee and rose, claiming he needed to check on her friends. Part of her believed he left so she could have more time to herself.

Alone once again, Mia removed the dog tags from around her neck and held it in her palm. She thumbed over her brother's name engraved in the metal, her vision becoming misty. Holding the tags tightly against her chest, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths, persisting until she was confident no tears would fall. It was only when she heard someone approaching did she come back to earth.

"Our bestiary is officially up to date," the accented voice informed her. "The Hunters keep an impressive record of every monster encountered."

"Part of the job," Mia laughed breathily, hoping he didn't notice how forced it sounded to her. "Good thing we stopped by here."

Ignis accepted her invitation to sit after she patted the unoccupied space next to her. "What is this place?" he inquired.

"A memorial for fallen hunters," she answered, returning the tags around her neck. "I guess it was better to have one collective monument instead of individual ones. That's why you see a lot of offerings."

She watched him walk over to the monolith and set a white flower on the table. She didn't even notice he was holding one until then. "I heard today was the anniversary of your brother's passing," he appeased her confused reaction. After returning to his seat, he bowed his head. "You have my condolences."

"Thank you," she mumbled, genuinely touched by the act.

The two sat in peace, neither of them seeing any reason to awkwardly keep a conversation going. Superfluous words and random changes in topic only cheapened the moment. Mia appreciated Ignis shared her sentiments and smiled to herself. There was something about the man's calm demeanor that comforted her, and she relished in the idea that she could be soothed by his presence. She recalled how she reacted at the sight of Quetzalcoatl with a frown. Thank the gods he was there to bring her back to the present.

"I suppose I need to thank you a second time," she spoke suddenly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn his head towards her. "Our fight with Quetzalcoatl—you snapped me out of my stupor. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't."

"I prefer we not delve into that what-if scenario," he replied, bringing a ghost of a smile to her face. "However, I am relieved I was able to help." He paused, his brows furrowing together as if to ponder over something. "May I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it, of course."

Mia's breath hitched in her throat; she knew what he wanted to ask. "Can I give you the short version?" Ignis nodded and waited patiently for her to mentally prepare herself. "Quetzalcoatl reminded me of griffons... and we know how I am around those," she began, reaching up to fiddle with her dog tags. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but it has to do with my brother. When I was seventeen, I traveled with Magus and his team around Lucis on monster hunts. I was a budding elementalist, breaking ground on experimentations with magic. I was young, overly ambitious, and for the most part, naive to the actual dangers of the hunting world."

The fiddling stopped but the grip around the tags tightened. "During an easy hunt, a griffon swooped in out of nowhere and attacked us. We weren't prepared and I was injured by it. The griffon would have killed me too, if... if it wasn't for Magus." Biting her bottom lip, her hands dropped into her lap as she felt her body start to shake. "It's all my fault," she sniffed, her voice coming out in a hush. "Because of a mistake—my one stupid, idiotic mistake—my brother died protecting me."

A gloved hand fell over hers, which had balled into a white-knuckled fist. Mia risked a glance to look up at him. Stoic, as per usual, but his olive green eyes shared all the emotion he wanted to express: sadness, sympathy, tenderness, and determination. "You can't blame yourself for his death, Mia," he quietly consoled her. "Taking responsibility for something that was out of your control only drags you through more despair. I know a part of you understands this." Despite her fist losing its tension, Ignis didn't release her hand. "Take solace in knowing Magus is no longer in pain and that he's watching over you wherever you go."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, surprising them both, but Mia was quick to wipe it away before he could. She wasn't expecting him to say more than a few words so needless to say she was a little emotional. She hung her head, bangs shadowing her face. She refused to cry in front of him. Still, Ignis deserved her gratitude. To hell with embarrassment, in this moment, all she wanted was his support. Keeping her sniffles low, Mia leaned her body against him, vaguely aware of how warm her hand was in his. She felt him stiffen but smiled to herself when he relaxed just as quickly.

"How is it you always know what to say?" she mumbled, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"It's one of my many talents as our king's royal advisor," Ignis answered, drawing soft laughter from her. "Especially since His Highness has the most cringeworthy social skills I've ever been unfortunate enough to witness."

"Hey!"

Mia's heart leapt to her throat as she jumped at the additional voice. Realizing they weren't alone anymore, she released Ignis's hand and scooted to the edge of the bench. As if they didn't already see them being cozy. She twisted her body around and saw Elias, Noctis, and Prompto. Two of them wore toothy grins while the prince glowered at the bespectacled man who insulted him.

"I heard that, Specs!"

"You were meant to," the brunette smirked, tilting his head back to also look behind him. "How long have you three been standing there?"

"We heard the whole story," Prompto said before the corners of his lips pulled into a frown. "Sorry about your brother, Mia." He and Noctis approached the elementalist, who blinked when they offered her a pretty flower each. Mia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she accepted the gesture. Prompto rubbed the back of his head, a tad bashful. "Are you... okay?"

"I'm much better now," she giggled and wrapped her arms around their necks, pulling them into a group hug. "Thanks, guys."

Mia grinned at their blushing faces, which they tried to play off via staring at a wall or scuffing their boot against the ground. Her mood soured slightly when Elias came into her peripheral. She recognized that teasing look and promptly turned on her heels to place the flowers on the offering table. Undeterred, he followed after her. "So, how long have you and Glasses been a thing?" he teased her with an underlying hint of seriousness. At least he kept his voice low.

"Can you not?" she grumbled, shooting him a warning glare. "And his name is Ignis."

"Ooh," he cooed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Someone's gettin' a little defensive— _oof_!"

Satisfied that he hunched over from the elbow to his gut, she rejoined her friends.

Noctis deemed it was time to leave and led the charge back to the Regalia. Mia and Elias took up the rear, the former's mood noticeably lifted. This was the first time she shared the story of her brother and it felt like a weight was removed from her shoulders. There was nothing like good friends to cheer her up, and she appreciated them more as the days pass.

"Excuse me, young lady."

Mia stopped in her tracks, causing Elias to almost run into her. They turned to the elderly woman sitting on the porch of a quaint cottage. She wore a simple dress, glasses, and a beige shawl that covered her head and shoulders. It was Ezma, the leader of Meldacio and mother to Dave Auburnbrie. Mia met her once before, when she accompanied her brother around Lucis, and remembered she was quite formidable despite her age.

Said woman beckoned them closer until the two joined her on the porch. Her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the elementalist. "You're Mia, correct? The one providing magic to the Hunters, hm?"

Mia fidgeted under her gaze, suddenly nervous. "Y-yes, ma'am." She shot Elias a quick glare when he snickered at her formality.

"Relax, you're not in trouble, dear," Ezma chuckled as she adjusted her shawl. Her expression then turned grim, which didn't help quell Mia's anxiousness. "While I don't agree with such methods, my son believes it's for the benefit of us all." She sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you're aware of the consequences. You can't control the actions of the hunters who use this magic of yours. Who knows, they may even end up relying on magic more than their own skills and wits."

"That has never been my intention," Mia retorted with a shake of her head before displaying resolution in her eyes. "I'm only trying to make hunts easier for them. However, if anyone becomes heavily dependent on my magic, you have my word that I will put a stop to it."

A small smile graced the older woman's lips. "You remind me of someone I knew long ago, but you're more reasonable," she commented in a soft tone. She glanced in the direction of Noctis and Prompto, both of whom engaged in small talk. Ignis stood ahead of them, conversing on the phone. "Alas, I will not keep you any longer." Turning back to Mia, Ezma wished her and Elias safe travels and sent them on their way.

"Well, that was weird," the hunter drawled. "It was like she was calling you out."

"Yeah," agreed Mia. "But I am the one equipping her hunters with a potential hazard. She probably wanted reassurance that I know what I'm doing."

"And do you? Know what you're doing, I mean?"

"Not at all." They both snorted at that.

They came to a stop in front of a small restaurant, about halfway between Ezma's cottage and where the Regalia was parked. Elias's group of comrades claimed two tables pushed together, and waved at the two to join them. Mia mouthed an apology, politely declining the invitation since Noctis and company were waiting on her. Elias, on the other hand, threw his arm around her shoulders for a one-armed hug. "Guess this is where we part," he sang with a smirk. "See ya at the festival, brat."

Mia rolled her eyes and retaliated by nudging her childhood friend away with a hip bump. "Try not to die before then, Casanova." Leaving him be, she ambled back to the luxury car where prince and gunner leaned against the door like the cool guys they (think they) were. "Sorry for the hold up, gentlemen."

Noctis raised an inquiring brow at her. "What was all that about?"

"Just a warning about my magic," she replied with a shrug. She offered no elaboration and nodded her head toward Ignis, still on the phone. "Who's Specky talking to?"

"Cindy," Prompto grumbled. "Iggy said we needed to let her know about the mythril ore... I wanted to do it." She should have deduced that from the petulant pout and cross of his arms.

"Iggy was gonna let you," the dark-haired man scoffed. "But you took too long 'gathering courage' to do so." Mia resisted the urge to laugh and patted the sulking blonde's back. Noctis's snickering didn't stop until his advisor appeared a few moments later. "What's the word, Specs?"

"We're to return to Lestallum," Ignis answered. "Communication has been restored and according to Cindy, the raw ore we mined won't suffice as is. Fortunately, her friend works as an engineer at the power plant. She'll take care of the mythril for us."

"And that'll take care of our boat problem!" Prompto sang, a grin returning to his freckled face.

How convenient; Lestallum was their next destination anyway. Mia clasped her hands behind her back, smiling at their stroke of serendipity.

* * *

It didn't bode well to see Lestallum was still amidst an outage.

Without all the machinery and technology thrumming in the background, footsteps were clamorous and small talks were clearer; the city, in general, was a cacophony of sounds. Rumors and worries of the power still not returning was the primary topic of conversation. Nevertheless, the townspeople kept busy. Everyone was out and about, taking advantage of the remaining daylight to run their errands. With the Assassin's Festival just around the corner, it was crunch time to get the attractions set up and finished. Even as the Regalia pulled into the parking lot, half the street in front of town was blocked off by a half-built, wooden pylon.

"If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't think there was a power problem," Prompto thought aloud. Mia quipped that the citizens (herself included) were professionals of trudging onwards, hiccups be damned. Alas, the blonde didn't seem to care much for her comments as his eyes darted to every festival-related object he could see. "Noct! Look, look! There's posters and flags up already! It has the Assassin's symbol on it!"

Noctis joined his friend in gushing over the decorations already displayed. "I'm getting hyped just looking at it!" he beamed. Their giddiness could not be contained.

"Focus," Ignis lightly chided them. "We're here to get the mythril ore refined."

"That is, of course, assuming it can be done without power," Mia dryly chimed in. The power plant, obviously, was out of commission for the time being, but there were backup generators in place to keep the city from going completely dark. Perhaps the refining process didn't need all that power. She glanced up to the bespectacled brunette. "By the way, did Cindy ever mention the name of her friend?"

"No, but I'm told she'll be waiting for us at the power plant."

As they crossed the main thoroughfare, Mia spotted something to the right of her. She halted in her step, squinting her eyes to determine whether or not she was hallucinating. _Is that my—?_ She felt a tap on her shoulder from Noctis, wondering why she stopped. "I need to check something," she said before tilting her head in the direction of the power plant. "You guys go on ahead."

After waving them off, the elementalist ambled over to the two-wheeled transportation parking to get a closer look at the motorcycle that caught her interest. She recognized the familiar model from afar and wanted to confirm it in person. A black paint job, scratched in a few places, the faded cactuar decal slapped on the rear. There was no doubt in her mind now—Gladiolus was in town. Their stroke of coincidence continued ever on.

On the way to her house, Mia bumped into her mother running errands. Naturally, the matriarch was surprised but relieved to see her daughter unharmed and doing well on her own. The Viridis women returned to their house amidst their chatter. Mia greeted her father with a warm hug. Whether she was gone for a day or longer, she always loved the joy of coming home. Mia inquired about the power situation and if the shop was affected. Besides the non-functioning lights and a noticeable lack of electricity elsewhere, her father kept the store open using battery powered lamps. Business was as usual.

"So what have you been up to?" Clementia asked, turning the questions onto her daughter. "I thought you were on your way to Altissia by now."

"We hit a little roadblock," Mia explained with a shrug. "And while it's being remedied, I wanted to make sure you and dad were okay. Especially after I heard you were having a power outage."

"Worrying is supposed to be our job," her father snarked, earning him a roll of her eyes.

She decided to regale them with the places she's been to since leaving home, which fascinated them greatly. Their reactions amused her until she realized most of those were not orthodox locations to travel to (the exception being the tourist hotspot of Old Lestallum). Cape Caem, to anybody not affiliated with the Lucis family, was a rundown lighthouse on a cliff. The Vesperpool was a giant lake filled with all sorts of creatures. Not to mention it was considered Niflheim territory. Steyliff Grove was an ancient civilization site reclaimed by nature. For the sake of her mother's worrying heart, she omitted the infiltration of an imperial base and all the dangerous battles from the story.

"We also stopped by the Hunter HQ," she continued, albeit in a softer voice. "I placed a flower for each of us on the monument."

"I was hoping we could make a trip up there but then the power went out," her mother sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm glad you were able to. Thanks, Mia."

Now that her concerns were lifted, the elementalist left the house to meet up with her friends. She made use of the twilight glow from the setting sun to hasten her pace through the dark alleyways. When she arrived at the power plant, she noticed three figures standing at the blue metal gate that blocked entry to the reactor: Ignis, Prompto, and a woman. She was older, with chin-length brown hair parted in the middle, and wore the hefty EXINERIS uniform. Noctis, as far as she could tell, was not in sight.

"I think you're missing someone," she quipped, announcing herself to them. "Did he get lost?"

"He's changing into a uniform," Ignis explained with a chuckle. "The presence of daemons in the plant is what's causing the outage. Noct volunteered to eliminate them."

"More like _you_ volunteered _me_ ," a modified voice grumbled.

They all turned to look at the person sporting full thermal gear, helmet and all. Mia had been around Noctis long enough to distinguish his normal gait from his brooding one. He was currently the latter as he approached. "I'm so attracted to you right now," she stated with a smirk while Prompto whistled in agreement.

"Lovin' that outfit, Noct!"

The prince shot both of them what they assumed to be a glare. Hard to tell with the helmet's tinted face shield. "Why don't you wear one?" Noctis growled as the EXINERIS worker opened the gate for him to slip through.

"Well, that's the only one," Ignis brushed off his displeasure. "And if anyone stands a fighting chance in there, it's you." Mia could tell he was suppressing his own amusement so he could appear to be the more mature one of their group. "Forget about fashion and go."

Noctis groaned but started down the bridge leading to the reactor.

While the unnamed woman went to check on the machines off to the side, Mia turned her attention to the remaining Crownsguard members. "Have you seen Muscles yet?" she asked.

Prompto blinked. "Gladio's here?"

"I assume he is. If not, someone stole my bike and drove it to Lestallum."

Ignis already had his phone out, attempting to call their friend. Judging from the displeased frown, Gladiolus didn't answer. He tried again and received the same results. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine," the brunette sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I prefer we stay near Noct, in case he needs our assistance."

"Testing!" the EXINERIS worker exclaimed, holding a walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Do you read me?"

"Yup," Noctis's staticky voice replied. "Loud and clear."

"Good," she said with a relieved smile. "The name's Holly, by the way—forgot to tell you guys earlier. Just wanted to thank you for offering to clear out those daemons! That'll give me time to treat this mythril for you." Holly glanced over to some kind of graph on a monitor and pursed her lips. "Just little head's up: we're getting some unstable readings from the generators inside. Too much power and the whole place could blow, so be quick!"

"Will do."

"There's a hunter who went in right ahead of you. I imagine there're too many for one to handle, but two of you should be fine!"

Mia's ears perked at the mention of another hunter. She looked at her friends again, both of them with similar thoughtful expressions. "Do you think the other hunter is Gladio?" Prompto voiced their suspicions.

"I think he would be crazy enough to go at it alone," Mia deadpanned.

"Indeed," Ignis concurred, sighing at the truth of it. "But we can't know for sure until the two have successfully dealt with those daemons."

"Hopefully it won't take too long," Holly chimed in as she held the mythril, glimmering a pretty silver. "In the meantime, I'll refine your ore."

"We're in your debt," the advisor thanked her with a bow of his head, to which she laughed.

"If your buddy can clear out those daemons, we're even!"

Waiting for a hint of trouble proved to be for naught as the night was drawn out and painfully boring. Mia, Ignis, and Prompto waited in front of the power plant for an hour before their stomachs began to pester them for sustenance. They decided on the closest food joint, none of them very picky about their choices as long as it sated their appetites. Throughout dinner, their yawns were incessant and infectious. Their downtime revealed they hadn't slept in almost two days and without much activity to keep them busy, the reality sunk in.

They took their time finishing their meal and still there was no word from Noctis or Gladiolus. The trio lingered at the table for a bit since there was nothing better to do while waiting. The flashlights clipped to their clothes provided light to the immediate area. People passing by also had the same idea, holding various sources of illumination.

"Man, this is taking _forever_ ," Prompto drawled out of sheer boredom. He'd sorted through his camera photos twice and played King's Knight on his phone until the battery dwindled dangerously close to shutting off on its own. He rested his head in folded arms and groaned. "When do you think they'll be done in there?"

"Depends on how many there are," was Ignis's simple reply. "If we are to assume the hunter he's accompanying is Gladio, the task should be completed in no time."

"Three hours and counting," Mia sighed while Prompto groaned again.

It was eleven at night when the three of them heard the low thrum of electricity. One by one, street lamps and neon signs flickered to life, covering Lestallum in a rainbow of colors. Insides of buildings lit up like fireworks. A chorus of cheers and jubilation resounded throughout the city, including one from an excited blonde.

"They did it!" Prompto shouted as he shot up from his seat and took off running to the power plant. Mia and Ignis followed suit but at a more leisurely pace.

By the time they arrived, they spotted Noctis and the mystery hunter halfway on the bridge, walking towards them. The hunter donned the full suit as well, but even then it couldn't hide his muscular build. Holly joined them, wearing a proud grin on her face as she opened the gates. Noctis removed his helmet with a sigh of relief, finally able to be free of the heavy suit. His black hair lost its style and matted to his tired face. The light sheen of sweat was evidence of his efforts within the blazing reactor.

"Ugh, I'm all sticky and gross," Noctis grumbled.

"At least you're alive," Ignis interjected, smirking when he tossed him a dull look.

Meanwhile, Prompto strolled over to the hunter in the middle of shrugging off the thermal outfit. He grinned and slapped the taller man's back. "Hey, big guy!" he sang jovially. "Long time no see!"

It seemed Noctis was the only one shocked at the reveal. Mia gave him a hard and dubious stare. He was with the man for hours, fighting by his side. How did he not recognize his own Shield? She gave him the benefit of the doubt and blamed it on exhaustion. "Wait, what?" Noctis sputtered. "It was Gladio the whole time?"

"The one and only," Gladiolus sneered. "How ya been, fellas and lady?" The first thing Mia noticed was he had an additional scar on his forehead. It ran perpendicular to the one over his left eye, creating an X. It was deep and red, signs that it still needed time to heal completely.

She wasn't the only one to notice. "Whoa," Prompto gasped in awe. "Someone did a number on you."

"You should see the other guy," he scoffed haughtily. "Anyway, I'm back and better than ever."

Mia drew his attention by tapping her forehead. "I doubt your sister is gonna be very happy with your new markings," she tutted, he shrugging. "But welcome back, Master Muscles." Gladiolus guffawed and they bumped fists. It seemed he dealt with whatever was bothering him at Cape Caem. Now, he stood before them exuding a confidence that was absent from when she last saw him. "I saw my bike out front—in one piece, I expect."

He grinned wolfishly. "I told you: Shield's Honor."

"Great work in there!" Holly praised the two saviors of the plant. "I tell ya, that was a real shock, having them show up at the plant. I was so shocked, as a matter of fact, I went and did my back in. Anyway, as promised, here's your mythril." She reached into her bag and pulled out the refined version of the mineral. It retained its shiny quality but now they could see that the ore was actually pale green in color instead of silver.

After Noctis stashed the mythril away, Ignis offered thanks on behalf of the group. "Now that power is restored, you'll be able to rest easy."

"Sure hope so. Thanks again, boys!"

Their objective at the plant complete, the reunited retinue sauntered down the illuminated streets, eager to fall unconscious on soft beds. "So we found the ore, battled a giant beast, survived the stairs of hell, restored Lestallum's power, the mythril's ready to go, and we found our missing Shield," Mia listed their feats on her fingers with a hum before nodding once. "I say that's deserving of some shut eye."

"Hear, hear!" Prompto cried.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Noctis yawned.

"Seems like I've missed a few things," Gladiolus chuckled, swinging an arm around the prince's shoulders. "You gonna fill me in?"

"We're not the only ones who owe an explanation," Ignis countered, giving him a hard stare. "Alas, this conversation can wait until morning."

Mia agreed with him. The past few days had been both physically and emotionally exhausting. She planned to enjoy every second of her next visit to dreamland.

* * *

She found herself surrounded in pitch black nothingness.

It was cold and silent. No sounds except her own.

She called out into the void. No response.

She knew there was firm ground beneath her and dared to take a hesitant step forward. The floor around her foot glowed, returning to darkness when she lifted it. A few more steps forward and a shimmering pathway presented itself to her, as if made of stars. A straight line fading away into black. She took off running then, her footsteps providing the only reliable source of light.

Her breaths came out in pants, determined to find an end. On and on she ran. She ran until her legs gave out. She collapsed to her knees, her chest heaving.

And then she was in water.

The shift spooked her to a stand. Mia felt the liquid around her ankles rise higher and higher. As it reached her waist, she again called out for someone— _anyone_ —to help her. Just like before, she was met with silence. In her attempt to keep her head above water, an invisible ceiling stopped her. The water drowned out her panicked cries as it consumed her, filling her lungs. As she desperately pounded away at the unseen barrier, she came to the realization her efforts were hopelessly futile.

 _She was going to die._

The boy knight emerged in front of her, his silhouette glowing. His hair, his clothes, all unaffected by the water. Silently, he held his hand out to her.

When she touched him, her need for oxygen vanished. She was breathing but water still engulfed them. She glanced at her surroundings. They were still in a void except there was a ceiling now, translucent and emitting some kind of light from above. _Familiar_. The boy smiled at her baffled expression before pointing behind her.

She turned around.

 _And woke up._

Hazel eyes snapping open, Mia stared flabbergasted at her ceiling speckled with plastic stars. Was she still dreaming? That doubt shattered when her phone alarm blared loudly in her ears. She smacked off the noise with more force than she intended. But it did the trick. In the tranquility of morning, Mia racked her brain for any sort of logic to that ridiculous dream, still very fresh in her memory. When she found none, she buried her face into her pillow and released a frustrated groan.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _This chapter should have answered some questions for you guys... and then created a few more. :)_

 _Anyway, I hope that little Mia x Ignis moment is satisfactory for now. I didn't want to go overboard since this is just the beginning. There's a lot more coming, I promise! Let me know what you guys think!_

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : Is it or is it not Etro? Or is it something else entirely? We'll just have to see. ;) I admit you went more into detail about my song choices than I ever did. I never noticed that chime sound in "Spellborn" until you mentioned it. I chose that song because it gave me that Final Fantasy vibe and it has an empowering quality in the melody. It's just one of those pieces of music that spoke to me, you know?


	22. The Assassin's Festival

_Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _The Assassin's Festival_

* * *

"We'll be arriving shortly, gentlemen," Ignis announced as the Regalia entered Lestallum's east tunnel.

"Woohoo!" Prompto giddily cheered from the passenger seat. He preemptively pulled out his camera, making sure he had enough memory for all the pictures he would be taking. Which will no doubt be a lot. "Assassin's Festival, here we come!"

Noctis mirrored the blonde's enthusiasm, forgoing his usual nap to share their predictions of what the festival would be like. "I'm so hyped," the dark-haired man grinned. "I can't believe it's finally here!" The incessant fidgeting the closer they got to the town only accentuated how elated they were.

Ignis glanced at his charge in the rear view mirror. "Need I remind you there's an imperial bounty on your head?" he remarked dryly. "Keep it in check."

Sinking into the cushion, the prince crossed his arms and huffed, "Fine."

Gladiolus chuckled from beside him. "C'mon, Iggy, let him have some fun. It ain't easy being a wanted man."

The advisor sighed but eventually acquiesced. If he was perfectly honest with himself, they all deserved a little break from the trials and tribulations of their past few days.

With the Assassin's Festival looming ever closer, Mia opted to stay in Lestallum to help with the finishing touches. After delivering the refined mythril ore to Cape Caem, Mia, Noctis, and Prompto, were more than delighted to learn the boat repairs would take considerable time. That meant they could partake in the upcoming festivities. Leaving the boat in Cid's capable hands, the royal retinue spent the following days preparing for their journey across the sea. They used the information they received from Cor and Talcott to expand Noctis's collection of Royal Arms. In turn, he gained even more strength from his ancestors. All in all, it was a hell of an effort to accomplish such within a short amount of time.

When Mia called to inform the guys that the festival would soon be underway, Noctis all but ordered Ignis to drive straight to Lestallum.

"Ooh ooh, look at all these posters!" Prompto gasped and pointed upwards. Colorful bunting, displaying the iconic symbol of the Assassin, strung across the width of the tunnel's ceiling. The decorations became more abundant the closer they approached the town.

"It's happening isn't it," Noctis breathed with growing awe. "It's really happening!"

Gladiolus gave the two boys a weird look. "What's got these two so excited?"

"They happen to be rather fond of the _Assassin's Creed_ series," Ignis explained before mumbling, "Almost to the point of obsession."

"You would be too if you played it," Noctis retorted.

"I've watched you play it many a time, remember?" the brunette countered lightly. "While I folded your laundry, cooked you dinner, cleaned your dishes—"

"Guys, we're here!" Prompto interrupted with an exuberant cry.

When the Regalia emerged from the tunnel, they were greeted with giant, red and white banners of varying designs that welcomed them to the festival. Against Ignis's protests, Noctis stood up in the car, mouth agape. The Assassin insignia was plastered practically everywhere, from the flags that hung off buildings; to posters slapped on fences and streetlights; to large wagons filled with hay. It was even on the sides of dumpsters. String lights—with themed lanterns dangling from them—hung from the tops of buildings, trees, and lamp posts where it then converged on a massive wooden structure situated in the middle of the thoroughfare. Due to the tower decorations and throngs of people around it, makeshift walls blocked off access of the main road, detouring all traffic through the parking lot.

Prompto was in a flurry of photographing the town, so much so he paid no mind to the visitors slowing their procession to find a parking spot. "Man, is this incredible or what?!" he gushed. "It looks even better with all the lights are on!"

Even Gladiolus had to agree. "It's definitely different than usual."

Noctis couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he gazed upon the festival goers. They all wore clothing reminiscent of the main character in the game. Some were decked out in full costume while others simply wore themed jackets with a hood. No matter what, he wanted to dress up as well. "Look at all these people!"

"And all of these cars," Ignis sighed as the Regalia inched forward. "Fortunately, I see someone managed to reserve a spot for us." The other three guys looked to see what he was talking about and laughed incredulously at the sign awaiting their arrival.

 _Reserved for Chocobros Only!_

"Luck for us we have connections," Gladiolus snorted.

Once they parked, the retinue could properly feel the joyous atmosphere surrounding them. The jubilant conversations, the laughter of children, and the sporadic gasps and cheers from a crowd brought smiles to the faces of the men clad in black. Everyone seemed so happy. As they bounded up the stairs, Noctis shot Mia a quick text letting her know they were here. They reached the blocked off section of the road where excited yet anxious muttering caused him to look up. His eyes widened. A narrow platform protruded out near the top of the tall tower. Standing at the edge of said platform was a man wearing a red outfit, waving at his audience below.

"Dude, check it out!" Noctis marveled.

Prompto's mouth fell open when his eyes also saw what was above them. "Oh em gee," he said slowly. "Look at him go!"

The man on the platform stretched his arms out to his sides and jumped off, eliciting a few gasps and hollers. As he hurtled towards the ground, he flipped twice in the air before landing on his back in a gigantic pile of hay at the base of the tower. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Gladiolus, a man who had little to no context of what just happened, looked on, impressed and somewhat confused. "What kinda crazy stunt is that?" he asked no one in particular.

"The Leap of Faith," Ignis recalled with a hum. "One of the Assassins' most astounding acrobatic feats. I must say it's rather daunting to see it in person." From that height, landing in a mere pile of hay didn't seem to be the ideal cushion to break a fall. But the man walked away unscathed so there was some merit in that.

Prompto nudged the prince's side with a toothy grin. "You wanna do it, don't you, Noct?" he teased.

The raven-haired man shrugged nonchalantly but failed to suppress a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Get a move on, boys," Gladiolus commanded, playfully shoving them forward. "I spy some lovely ladies across the street."

Sure enough, idling in front of a prize kiosk were Cindy and Holly. Engaged in friendly conversation, the two women stood out from everyone around them due to the fact they were not in costume. Holly wore her EXINERIS uniform, presumably one of the unfortunate ones to be working during the festival. Cindy was also in her usual work attire, which was receiving stares from many males passing by. If she was here to promote business for Hammerhead, she was doing one hell of a job. She was also the first to notice the royal entourage.

"Howdy, y'all!" she greeted them with a wave.

"H-hey, Cindy!" Prompto stammered back a greeting. As per usual, his cheeks flushed red at the presence of the pretty mechanic.

Holly glanced between them with a pleasantly surprised look. "Say, I didn't realize you knew my favorite hunters!" she exclaimed.

"They also happen to be my favorite customers," Cindy responded proudly.

"And I take it you two are friends?" Gladiolus asked. It was a natural assumption judging how casually they spoke to one another.

Cindy placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "Me an' Holly? We're bosom buddies," she said as she pointed in a direction with her thumb. "An' speakin' of buddies, your friend Mia was just here a minute ago."

"Where'd she go?" Noctis inquired with a slight tilt of his head. He received a text from her saying she would meet them in front.

"Not sure, Highness," the mechanic shook her head. "She scampered off sayin' she forgot somethin'. But she's lookin' mighty cute in that get up of hers."

"Get up?"

While they pondered over what she meant, the aforementioned elementalist came into view. In her hand was a medium sized bag. "Hey!" Mia waved at them. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

It took the guys a moment to realize it was actually her. Not only was her long hair down for once, but she was remarkably dressed for the occasion. She wore a sleeveless leather bodice with a flowing tail reaching her mid-calf. The bodice was lined with lace and had gold embroidery along the edges. The front opened in a V-shape to her waist, revealing a white blouse with a sweetheart neckline and short puffy sleeves. A light turquoise sash wrapped over a pair of shorts matching her bodice. Thigh-high socks and leather boots—matching the rest of her outfit—covered her legs. She accessorized with fingerless gloves and two thin belts around her hips with a folded-up fan tucked into one of them. A masquerade mask rested on top of her head for easy access in case she wanted to go incognito.

Both Prompto and Noctis had sparkles in their eyes as they gazed upon their friend. While the majority of the populace were outfitted in the basic Assassin hoodie, Mia and few others they spotted dressed as actual characters from their beloved video game series. It came as no surprise that the two recognized her costume origins almost immediately.

"Whoa, you're the Courtesan!" Prompto shouted exuberantly. "Mia, you look awesome!"

"She sure does," Gladiolus nudged Ignis with a wolfish grin. "Doesn't she, Iggy?" Said advisor shot him a sharp look but refused to respond.

"Why, thank you, gentlemen!" Mia giggled as she posed for some Prompto picture taking. After he was done, she motioned to their surroundings. "If you couldn't tell by all the decorations, we take the festival seriously. Dressing up is equally as important."

The Royal Shield motioned around him. "So, can you tell me exactly what this Assassin's Festival thing is all about?"

Mia opened her mouth to elaborate but an eager Noctis stepped in front of him to do so in her stead. "Well, it all started a long time ago when this guy who eventually became the Assassin of legend—"

"I was asking her," the bigger man drawled, cutting off the prince's rapid explanation to point at the real Lestallum natives among them.

Highly amused by Noctis's pouty face, Mia offered a pat on the back. "I believe I mentioned it before, but the Assassin's Festival is Lestallum's independence day," she began. "A long time ago, Lestallum was under the rule of a strict and powerful sovereignty. Story goes that a hooded vigilante from an unknown nation fought against the oppression and liberated the city. Whether they actually existed or not, the legend of their feats nevertheless survived. The nameless hero was henceforth dubbed, 'The Assassin'. Every year, we celebrate the liberation with a festival that lasts three days."

"Huh," Noctis contemplated. "The games really did base it on the legend." As if he needed another reason to love the game even more.

"We're also lending out costumes to the festival goers," Holly interjected with a chuckle. She nodded over to a store filled with costumes, all varying in the Assassin theme. She didn't miss the way the two younger men's eyes lit up. "Whether you wear them is up to you, but they're perfect for the occasion!"

Unable to hold back his excitement anymore, Prompto took hold of Noctis's arm and jumped up and down. "Can we wear them, Noct?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Can we, can we, can we?!"

Surprisingly, Ignis was the first to consider it a viable option. "They would certainly serve as an ideal disguise, given the current state of the town." With the amount of people in costume, it would be near impossible to figure out who was who.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, then," Noctis smirked, trying to act as if it wasn't part of the plan in the first place.

Gladiolus rolled his eyes while Prompto scoffed, "As if you'd really say no to dressing up like an Assassin!"

"Yeah, I can't be the only one," Mia grinned before she held up the bag. "By the way, I managed to snag one of the rarer costumes. Based on the real Assassin, I'm told. You're gonna have to fight over who gets to wear it."

As predicted, Ignis and Gladiolus couldn't care less about festival wardrobe and left it up to the other two. They, along with the ladies, watched on mirthfully as both prince and gunner battled it out with an intense game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who got to wear the outfit. In the end, Noctis prevailed. Despite the loss, Prompto quickly rebounded because he still desired to wear a costume.

While they waited, Ignis felt a tap on his arm. He glanced inquisitively at Mia, who wore a bright (and a little suspicious) smile. "You know, you and Muscles also have to change," she stated, giggling when both he and Gladiolus stared at her with a scandalized look. "Look around you, boys. You stick out like a sore thumb. The empire knows your faces almost as well as Princey's. A disguise would suit your situation, don't you think?"

Ignis and Gladiolus exchanged looks, realized she was right, sighed, and reluctantly walked over to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Sounds like you were eager to see 'em dress up," Cindy pointed out while she, Holly, and Mia waited for the royal entourage to return.

Leaning her back against a light post, Mia flashed a grin at the mechanic. "Yup," she replied, no denial whatsoever. She flipped some hair over her shoulder as she watched smiling children dance around in little Assassin outfits. "Aren't you curious what they'll look like?"

The blonde chortled sheepishly. "Well, I'd be lyin' if I said no."

"I know I'm lookin' forward to seein' those boys in costume!" Holly chimed in with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. "Betcha we won't be the only ones starin'!"

Noctis was the first to rejoin the women and the grin on his face could be seen even from a distance. He seemed absolutely enthralled by the fact that he was wearing garb mirroring his beloved series. He was draped in long, simple white robes with a hood that resembled the beak of an eagle. A red sash wrapped around his waist with a leather belt and pouches fitted snugly over it. Prop weapons also came with the outfit. Throwing knives attached to the spaulder on his right shoulder, at the front of his belt, and on the side of his boot. A sword and dagger rested against his hip and on on his back respectively. Lastly, the iconic weapon of the Assassin, the hidden blades, were kept on the underside of leather gauntlets.

"Damn, Princey," Mia whistled. "You look good."

"I know," he smirked haughtily, which made her roll her eyes.

It was then that Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto came out of the dressing rooms. Mia admitted she stared longer than intended. Despite that all three were the same, they wore it well. While Noctis's costume covered his whole body besides his face and hands, their robes were far more revealing. It consisted of a sleeveless linen robe completely devoid of coverage on the right half of their chests. A white cowl with a metallic plating underneath covered their shoulders so they weren't entirely bare. A long yellow sash draped over their clothed side, held against their bodies with multiple belts containing pouches and daggers.

"Check it out!" Noctis exclaimed with childlike glee. He displayed even more emotion than that time he had the opportunity to fish. He extended the hidden blades before retracting them again. "I'm an Assassin!"

"These look just like the real thing!" Prompto beamed. He stood proud and tall among his friends, though one of them wasn't as enthusiastic.

A slight frown marred the royal advisor's face as he looked at his clothing with discomfort. "Is the real thing this revealing?" he asked under his breath.

"Aww, is somebody shy?" Gladiolus jeered.

Ignis tutted and crossed his arms in an attempt to shield the bare half of his chest. His sudden bashfulness was rather endearing. "No, it's... simply a new sensation," he said as he pushed his glasses up whilst covering his face. An action he took only when he felt embarrassed.

"At least you'll blend in with the crowd," Mia offered as a silver lining.

"You boys sure wear those costumes well!" Holly grinned.

"Y'all are showin' me a whole 'nother side of yourselves!" Cindy chuckled, causing Prompto to blush.

"N-not by choice!" Ignis protested, much to the amusement of everyone. "The outfits are revealing by design."

Placing her hands on her hips, the EXINERIS worker guffawed. "They're designed to help you get in the spirit." She motioned with her hands as if to shoo them away. "Now, go out there and have fun!"

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Gladiolus said as he approached the two women. "The ladies and I have got some catching up to do."

Prompto frowned, though it was probably due to the fact that the man planned to hang out with his crush instead of with them. "And what are we supposed to do?"

"Duh, check out the festival!" Noctis chimed in. He ignored his friend's little whines and pushed him in the opposite direction, towards the center of the bustling city. "C'mon, dude!" Remembering they were at a festival and thus should be having fun, Prompto acquiesced.

"We'll reconvene tonight at the Leville!" Ignis called to them before they could run out of earshot.

"Sounds good, Specs!" the prince shouted back. "Let's hit it, Prompto!"

The two disappeared into the crowd while Gladiolus ushered his female companions away. That left the elementalist alone with Ignis, who had not moved. Mia glanced up, watching him study his surroundings with a contemplative expression. If it weren't for Noctis and Prompto, Ignis probably wouldn't have even considered attending the festival. Now that he was here, his schedule cleared. Which begged the question: what was he going to do for the rest of the day?

"Any plans, Specky?" Mia asked him curiously.

The brunette shook his head. "Nothing particular comes to mind," he replied as he returned her gaze. "What of yourself?"

"Dunno yet," she shrugged. "The shop's closed for the duration of the festival so I'm free to roam to my heart's desire. I'm probably gonna end up doing what I always do: window shop and eat all the food. If you have nothing better to do, you can come with me."

A smile reached her lips when he chuckled. "I happily accept your invitation."

Mia started down the main thoroughfare with Ignis at her side. They stopped at a multitude of festival themed kiosks, admiring the merchandise with lighthearted mirth. A variety of trinkets and souvenirs were artistically emblazoned with the Assassin's symbol. Aside from the themed ones, there were also kiosks that sold items from the local stores at a discounted price. Other shops catered to the children, selling candies and toys. One even had an adorable stuffed cactuar doll with an Assassin's hood. Mia was tempted to buy it but refrained from doing so. Ignis smirked when she placed the doll back on the shelf with a sigh.

Her disappointment didn't last long, as a few shops over both of them found more things to occupy themselves with. Mia picked up an object of her interest, Ignis peeking over her shoulder to examine it. It was a simple gold necklace with a small circular green pendant. Within the resin was an imprint of a leaf. She thought it was cute, but alas, she was about to leave on a grand adventure to who knows where—she needed to save her money for necessities.

As they continued to window shop, a group of giggling girls chatting amongst each other passed by them. "I just met this guy with a wicked cool eagle tattoo!" one of them exclaimed before sighing dreamily. "Oh, you should have seen him!"

"You think he was a real assassin?" another joked.

The first one tapped her chin in thought. "He looked more like a bodyguard than an assassin," she remarked as she pointed to her forehead. "He even had a crazy scar right here! Rugged and muscular, he was totally my type!"

While her friends teased her to get his number, Mia exchanged glances with Ignis. Even in disguise that man still attracted attention. "I wonder who they're talking about?" she drawled sarcastically.

A smirk twitched onto his lips. "I haven't the faintest."

After resuming their aimless stroll, boisterous cheers rang through the thoroughfare. Harmonious sounds of music followed soon after. The effect was instantaneous. People around them dropped whatever they were doing and headed toward the origins of the sound. Children hastily excused themselves as they pushed and shoved their way through the already jam-packed streets. Mia yelped when an arm reached around her shoulders and yanked her sideways. She stuck her hand out to stabilize her balance as a large group of excited people ran by. It clicked then.

"I was almost trampled," she mumbled and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Specky."

"...Of course," was his soft reply. His response was delayed and terse, which made a puzzled Mia look up and witness the faintest of blushes upon Ignis's face.

She wondered what could have caused such a reaction when she realized her hand—the one she held out for balance—full on pressed against his bare torso. In that moment, she became hyper aware of his body heat. Of how firm his muscles were under her touch. Of how her fingers dipped slightly into the crevices of his abs.

A deep blush of her own dusted her cheeks as she jerked her hand away. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. "Completely unintentional."

Ignis forced a cough. "Pay it no mind."

With a respectful distance from one another, the two sauntered on, curious to see what the fuss was all about. The street opened up into a plaza, where the audience continued to grow bigger. Mia could make out a band of musicians and dancers entertaining the crowd at the other end. From the lack of a proper stage and lighting, she knew it was an impromptu performance to gather additional gil. There was a gap between them and the audience which suddenly became an open dance floor for everyone. Adults and children alike joined in the jamboree.

"Looks like they're having fun," Mia smiled, tapping her finger to the beat against her thigh.

"Do performances like these normally happen at festivals?" Ignis inquired.

"Pretty much. It's a good way to earn extra money," She blinked, coming to a startling realization. "Wait, is this your first time at any sort of festival?"

"Of this size," he admitted, pushing his glasses up. "I once attended a festival at Noct's high school."

"I don't think that counts," Mia said, casting a dull look his way. For someone like her who's experienced festivals her whole life, learning Ignis (and presumably the rest of the Chocobros) had not, made her frown a little. She was determined to change that. Hooking her arm with his, Mia ignored his startled reaction and ushered him forward. "C'mon, let's live a little!"

As they waded through the crowd, a familiar chocobo-style haircut came into view, drawn in by the upbeat music. Upon seeing friends, Prompto pulled his hooded figure friend along with him. "Mia, this festival is amazing!" he grinned. "It has everything! It's like we stepped into the video game!"

"So I've heard," the elementalist laughed. "But there's still more to see and do."

The freckled blonde cheered, voicing his enthusiasm loudly. Noctis, while also looking forward to more of the festival, kept quiet to eye his advisor and their spell casting friend. "So, uh, what's going on here?" he demanded. A knowing smirk stretched across his lips as he pointed at their linked arms. Now noticing it, Prompto teasingly cooed at them. "On a date, Specs?"

"I merely accepted her invitation to be shown around," Ignis answered curtly.

"And have you seen the crowd?" Mia countered. "From past experiences, this is the best way to prevent being separated in the sea of people." As if to prove her point, the elementalist hooked Noctis on her other arm and somewhat forcefully pushed her way into a less populated area.

"Phew! It's a lot cooler over here!" Prompto breathed as he fanned his face. It was then his stomach growled and although he flushed red, he owned up to it. "Yeah so, I'm totally starving. Any recommendations, Mia?"

Mia pursed her lips in thought before snapping her fingers. "I've got just the thing." Using the back alleys, they returned to the main thoroughfare which looked ever more mesmerizing in the moonlit night. The boys watched as the elementalist approached a food stall called the Tostwell Grill and returned with four paper plates of skewers. Each stick held pieces of cut meat with one or two red bell peppers at the bottom. "Ta-da!" she sang, handing them each a plate. "Semur skewers! It's the best in town, guaranteed."

The smell enticed Prompto immediately; he took one bite and his eyes widened. "Holy crap," he gasped. "It's so _good_!"

Ignis showed more hesitance, simply holding the skewer in his hand. If this was his first time at a festival, and considering how adamant he was about a healthy diet, there was a good chance he'd never eaten street food before either. Mia looked forward to seeing him eat it the most.

"You've got to try it, Specs!" Noctis insisted, already half way done with his.

"If you don't like it, give it to me!" Prompto shouted with a stuffed mouth. "But you're gonna like it!"

The bespectacled man sighed and gave into peer pressure. Mia, Noctis, and Prompto watched eagerly as he took a slow, hesitant bite. He froze mid-chew, his eyes lighting up in shock. He turned to his friends who were all waiting for his verdict. "These are... quite delectable," he admitted. The rest of them cheered triumphantly.

"Never thought I'd see Iggy eating street food," Noctis snickered. "My life is complete."

After they had their hunger satiated, the group of four spent the remainder of the night meandering through town. Even as the day was coming to an end, Lestallum was still as lively as ever. Music could be heard everywhere they went, never ceasing entertainment. On one of the streets leading to the power plant, people had their eyes locked to the sky. A figure on the top of a building ran across pipes and planks of wood to reach adjacent structures. Spectators cheered them on from ground level.

"Whoa!" Prompto breathed. "What are they doing?"

"Some kind of contest?" Noctis guessed.

"They're obstacle courses to be precise," Mia corrected him. "You're supposed to cross one rooftop to another to reach the finish line. You climb over large boxes and walls, sometimes crawling under pipes. And on the advanced course there are gaps between buildings you actually have to jump across. It's pretty fun."

"All the way up there?" the gunner blinked as he watched a guy balance on a thin pipe to cross over the gap. For his sake, he gulped.

The elementalist laughed. "Well, obviously they have safety nets in place just in case."

"Still, it looks a little risky, don't you think?"

Noctis dismissed his concern with a haughty shrug. "Nah, I'd be there and back in a flash," he stated confidently. His friends gave him a dull look.

"Ooh, those are big words, Princey," Mia mocked with a raise of her brow. "Care to back it up with action?"

The prince narrowed his gaze and accepted her challenge. "You're on."

Unfortunately, by the time they found where to participate in the obstacle course, it had closed until the following day. It made sense, considering it was getting late and the rooftops weren't as illuminated as the rest of town. Noctis looked beyond disappointed but Mia reminded him this was only day one of the festival—there was more than enough time to try everything. With the revelry winding down, Ignis deemed they should turn in for the night. For the elementalist, it was amusing to watch her friends' energy levels drop the closer they got to the Leville. All their enthusiasm for the festival couldn't stop the tiredness from settling in. Since they arrived in Lestallum late in the afternoon, they didn't really get to rest. They went from a lengthy drive to walking around town for hours; it was only now that the fatigue finally caught up with them.

When they were halfway between her humble abode and the hotel, Mia waved. "See ya," she bid her goodbyes to the boys. "The festival doesn't begin until mid-morning so feel free to sleep in."

"I am completely okay with this," Noctis yawned. "An assassin must never be hindered by lack of sleep."

"Whatever you say, Master Assassin," Prompto snarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Have a good night, Mia," Ignis spoke up, ignoring the prince and his delusional ramblings. With a small smile, he bowed his head. "Until tomorrow."

Mia gave them one last wave before spinning on her heels in the opposite direction to head home. As she hummed a random song, she glanced up to the dark sky, wondering what new and exciting events day two had in store.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I apologize for the long wait. At long last we've arrived at the Assassin's Festival! I originally planned to have it all in one chapter but I lost part of the second half. Instead of making you guys wait even longer, I decided to split it into two parts._ _I hope those little moments with our favorite advisor made up for it._

 _Or not. Either way, thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : I haven't really thought about what a trailer for Episode: Lamia would be, mostly because I'm still in the process of planning what the story arc would be. I have the music which helps a lot but it'll still be awhile before I get around to it. Anyway, I was subtly referencing Kimya because in a way, her story is somewhat similar to Mia's. And thanks again for the music recommendations for festival music. It really came into clutch when I was writing this chapter!


	23. Uninvited Guests

_Please read the author's note at the end._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _Uninvited Guests_

* * *

The first thing Mia did when she opened her eyes was stare frustratedly at her glow-in-the-dark, star-speckled ceiling.

"...Great," she grumbled after checking the time. She placed her forearm over her eyes in attempt to fall back asleep, but who was she kidding? When she's up, she's up.

She decided to use the opportunity to take a morning stroll; perhaps grab a cup of ebony at the nearby café. There was still a couple hours to go before the Assassin's Festival started up again. She wanted to enjoy a moment of normality before the city jumped back into its hectic festivities. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, Mia changed into a simple tank top, light jacket, and shorts and left her home. There would be plenty of time to slip into her costume later.

Townsfolk who manned the kiosks, shops, and other businesses began preparing for the day's influx of customers. Some were already wearing their festival attire, probably to help them get into the spirit. They exchanged friendly greetings as she passed. After obtaining a cup of ebony, the elementalist slowed her pace, allowing the disposable cup to warm her hands. Eyebrows furrowed as she released a dejected sigh.

Not only did she wake up earlier than she intended, but she also had that damn dream again. From her walk in darkness to drowning in water to seeing the boy knight smile. Everything played out the same—even the ending, where she _almost_ saw whatever stood behind her. It's been a recurring dream of hers, ever since power was restored to Lestallum. Just like the numerous times before, she had no new information to help decipher the meaning. If only her dream actually reached an end—

The distinct sound of metal clinking against the cobblestone snapped Mia's attention to the opposite end of the alleyway, where five figures walked toward her. She cursed under her breath when she realized they belonged to the empire. Four of the five were magitek soldiers, surrounding one human male who stood in the middle. The man was surprisingly young, in his early twenties, with shaggy blonde hair. He wore a full set of armor similar to Caligo Ulldor, except his colors consisted of black with gold and red accents. Handsome as he was, that cold shoulder aura of his could keep even the friendliest person in the world at bay.

Instead of backing out of the alley like a smart person, Mia stepped to the side, pressing herself against the wall so they could pass without trouble.

Apprehension rose when the man stopped a foot away, looking down at her like she was a mere ant. "You, girl," he barked, his tone oh-so condescending. "Are you a resident of this filthy town?"

The elementalist resisted the urge to glare at his smug face. As much as she wanted to, there was just no way she could afford to be hostile toward him. Especially when she didn't have her baton on her. Mia feigned a frightened facade, eyes wide and body trembling. An innocent bystander in the presence of five imperial soldiers. "N-no, sir. I'm j-just in town for the festival," she stammered almost incoherently.

The man continued to scowl so she lowered her head and started fidgeting anxiously. After a brief moment of silence, he tutted. "How useless," he spat as he turned his nose up at her. He didn't even bother to hide his disdain at the poor, intimidated woman. Mia winced when the man pushed her against the wall and walked away. "Out of my way, peasant."

Rubbing her shoulder, she waited until they turned the corner before flipping him the bird. Part of her was glad it wasn't Caligo leading the soldiers—there was a good chance he would recognize her from when they assaulted Fort Vallerey. Of course, it didn't negate the fact that seeing the empire in Lestallum was bad news, especially after what happened the last time they were here. So she decided to trailed after him.

She followed at a considerable distance, discovering their destination was the power plant. It was a safe assumption since it was the only important landmark of note in the back of the city. This didn't bode well either way. Mia then spun on her heels and made a beeline for the Leville. She found Ignis and Gladiolus (in assassin attire) peacefully eating breakfast on the patio, unaware of Lestallum's new visitors.

She lazily waved at them before getting right to the point. "Yeah, hi. We have a problem: the empire's here."

Both men were on their feet in an instant. "Is it Caligo Ulldor?" Ignis inquired.

Mia shook her head. "It's someone way younger, but he's just as much of a prick as him."

"Where did you see 'em?" Gladiolus asked next.

"While I was walking around. I followed them and from what I could tell, they were headed toward the power plant." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other leg. "EXINERIS has a strict policy of who's permitted access. It won't be easy, but it's only a matter of time before the empire force their way in."

The two men exchanged glances, silently ruminating their conclusions. "They know Noct is here," the shield grumbled.

"Indeed," the advisor sighed. "Which leads me to assume they'll be blocking our escape route. We need to check on the Regalia."

"Aw, man. You guys done eating already?" The three of them turned their heads to the hotel lobby and spotted Prompto, also wearing his costume. The blonde pointed over his shoulder. "I ditched Noct 'cause he's taking too long to get dressed. He keeps looking at himself in the mirror, mumbling things like he's actually the Assassin—" His sentence slowed to a stop when he noticed their grave expressions. "Whoa, what's with the long faces?" Ignis filled him in about their situation. Naturally, the gunner was none too pleased by the unwanted turn of events. He stood at attention, his typical joviality shifting to seriousness. "So, what do we do?" he asked quietly.

"Gladio and I will check on the Regalia and ascertain just how big of a force we're dealing with," answered Ignis, a plan already formed in his calculating mind. "You and Noct should scout the power plant; determine exactly the empire is up to. Take precaution and wear your hoods at all times."

Mia stared at the brunette with a raised brow. "I can't help but notice I wasn't included in that strategy," she pointed out monotonously.

"I'd prefer you stay in the Leville," Ignis replied as-a-matter-of-factly. He held his hand up in front of him, predicting she would protest this plan. "Whoever this officer is, he's seen your face and you're not in costume. There's a high probability you'll be recognized." Did he just use her own words from yesterday against her? The elementalist tossed him the dullest look she could muster, causing him to release a long sigh. "My suggestion is a moot point, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Mia smirked when she noticed his eye twitch. "Don't worry, Specky. I'll be extra careful."

After Ignis and Gladiolus left the Leville, Mia and Prompto stuck around the lobby. As they waited for the prince, Cindy showed up first, peculiarly without her chipper attitude. She informed them that her friendly call with Holly was cut short due to Niflheim soldiers demanding entrance to the power plant. Without a second thought, the mechanic made her way here to warn the Royal Retinue. Mia kept quiet while Prompto offered his thanks and reassurance that they would help Holly no matter what.

When Noctis finally decided to join them, he wore an oblivious smile. "Morning," he greeted.

"Bad news, Noct," Prompto said, not beating around the bush. "The empire's here."

"An' they're fixin' to find you, Your Highness," Cindy continued.

Noctis let the information sink in before groaning in annoyance. Knowing him, he probably had a long list of activities he wanted to do for the second day of festivities. Now all that went down the drain. "Why can't they wait until _after_ the festival?" he whined.

Cindy shrugged. "Wish I knew. Holly said they're tryin' to set up a 'secret weapon' at the plant, but she ain't havin' none of it."

"She doesn't stand a chance against the imperial army all by herself!" Prompto frowned. "You don't think they'd hurt her, do you?"

Noctis could only shake his head, unsure. "Can't say they wouldn't, but let's not give 'em a chance to." He glanced around the lobby, as if just now noticing they were down two people. "Where are the others?"

"Off looking at cars."

Mia rolled her eyes at the blonde. His dismissive tone made it sound like Ignis and Gladiolus didn't care about the situation, which obviously wasn't the case. "They're making sure the Regalia hasn't been carjacked," she elaborated dryly. "Don't put it past the empire to try and take it again."

Exasperated, the dark-haired royal placed his hands on his hips and exhaled slowly. "Alright. You, me, and Prompto: let's go help Holly."

Cindy stepped to the side, a look of worry on her face. "Keep 'er safe for me, y'hear?"

"We will," Noctis promised the mechanic. After pulling the white eagle-beaked hood over his head, he turned to his two companions. "Let's move."

With townsfolk beginning their work shifts and the festival just about to start, the backstreets were rarely used at this time. It didn't mean the streets were empty, however. Niflheim guards were positioned throughout the city, increasing in number the closer they got to the power plant. They were easy to spot due to everyone avoiding them like the plague, and the fact that they were at least a foot taller. The safest option was to simply take them out, but Mia dissuaded Noctis from doing so. A needless fight could alert the rest of the army and put Holly's life in danger.

Prompto peeked over the top of a large wooden box they were forced to duck behind. He watched as an armored MT march to the end of the alley and disappear around the corner. "Okay, coast's clear," he whispered. "Man, it's like they _assassinated_ our plans of having fun at the festival."

"Well, they weren't invited to the party," Mia huffed as she stood, patting her knees free of dirt.

"And mark my words: I'm gonna make sure they pay for it," Noctis mumbled.

Traipsing forward, Mia spotted three more magitek soldiers blocking one of the many roads to the plant. The same road they planned on using. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "We'll have to find another way."

She jolted in surprise at the sudden sound of a loud chime ringing through the narrow street. Both she and Noctis stared at Prompto, who sheepishly whipped out his phone to read the message he received. "It's from Iggy," he said. His eyes swiftly read over the contents, narrowing when he came to the end. "They've got the Regalia surrounded."

Noctis ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Give me a break," he grumbled. "First, we get Holly. Then, the car."

Prompto nodded and started a reply text. "Right. I'll tell Iggy we'll meet up with 'em later."

* * *

Once they realized their options to reach the plant were severely limited, they decided to take a detour through Partellum Market. Due to the festival, this was also the only time the market was closed, meaning only MTs patrolled the area. Plus, it provided the best coverage for sneaking past the guards. The trio took advantage of this to play the most intense game of hide-and-seek of their lives. Mia navigated the labyrinthine market by crawling under cloth-covered tables and keeping close to the wall. This would've been nothing to her as a child but now her body protested every time she crouched and crawled. Meanwhile, Noctis took a riskier path, scaling the tops of umbrellas and tarpaulins that hung above the stalls. Prompto took an exciting (his words, not hers) mixture of the two for when it was too sketchy to be together.

Because their route was easier to traverse, the guys reached the other end of the market before Mia. As said elementalist emerged from underneath the last table, she glared at their purposefully innocent (but completely teasing) grins. "Next time, you guys take the low ground," she deadpanned and promptly ignored their snickers.

A set of stairs connected the market to the area left of the power plant, where they found themselves standing on an observation platform of sorts. It looked over the colossal remnants of Titan's meteor, glowing a perpetual brilliant blue. A chain-linked fence with barbed wire at the top ran the length of the brick parapet. The barbed wire was a bit too much, in Mia's opinion. She knew it was there for added security but even without it, if someone were to jump over the fencing, they'd be falling at least a good thirty meters before hitting jagged meteor shards.

"Hey, over there," Prompto whispered, pointing to their right. "I hear voices."

The fence obscured her vision a little, but Mia could make out a group of figures in front of the gates to the bridge. Five axe-wielding MTs were positioned at the gate, with three on each adjacent side to block the side paths. Crouching, they moved closer until they were within earshot of the commotion. At the center of the heated conversation was Holly and the rude man Mia encountered earlier. Despite being surrounded by intimidating foes, the engineer glared indignantly at the man.

"If you think I'd let you leave that hunk of junk in my plant, you'd better think again!" Holly shouted. "You can't come in here and manhandle our power supply! It takes a woman's touch."

"Which is why we require your assistance," the man replied in a calm tone.

Prompto let out a low groan. "Aw, man, it's _that_ guy?"

Mia raised a brow, puzzled. "You know him?"

"Loqi," Noctis answered with a growl. "Annoying bastard." Mia made a mental note to ask them about it in more detail later.

Holly continued to decline Loqi's orders, which caused the latter to chuckle humorously. "Your position does not afford you the right to protest," he stated. His voice had a lilt of amusement, as if entertained by the fact that this woman had the audacity to refuse his orders.

"Well, if you insist, have your men return my keycards," Holly shot back. "Can't monitor the inner workings of the plant from the outside."

Loqi was as equally resolute. "You will be permitted access as necessary. Follow my orders, and all will be well." He gestured to their surroundings to make some kind of point. "We provide you with peace and yet still you rebel. It is high time you learned to show some gratitude—" Stepping in front of Holly, Loqi's mirthful smirk contorted into a disdainful scowl. "—and to know your place as our lowly subjects. Take her away!"

On his command, soldiers approached Holly and forced the engineer to walk with them, away from the hidden trio.

"Let's go after her!" Noctis said, rising to his feet.

Prompto planted a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "No, Noct! We'd just be putting her in more danger."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" the prince countered sharply.

"I never said I had a better idea!"

"Calm down," Mia placated. She waited until she saw their shoulders ease before voicing her thoughts on the matter. "Whatever this Loqi's intentions are, he needs Holly alive to accomplish it. That gives us valuable time to come up with a plan."

Prompto hummed in agreement. "I did hear her say Loqi's men stole her keycards," he mused. "Maybe we can start by stealing them back."

Noctis pursed his lips. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he could return to having fun but alas, things could never be that easy for the royal and his retinue. "Okay, let's split up and take 'em down."

It was as good a plan as any. If they obtained these keycards, they could at the very least lock Loqi out of the plant. "It'll be harder with just the three of us," Mia spoke up again. "Let's rendezvous with Specky and Muscles before we do this." Never hurt to have more hands on deck.

With a collective nod, the trio backtracked the way they came, only to come to an abrupt halt when a lone MT stood in their way. It hadn't seen them, fortunately, for it was facing the other way. A perfect opportunity for a preemptive takedown.

"Leave it to me," Noctis declared as he materialized a blade in his hand.

Mia and Prompto waited around the corner, trusting he'd get the job done. As the prince dashed in to eliminate the MT, Mia felt a sudden pulse of energy course through her. Goosebumps formed on her skin as if a cold wind blew by, sending a shiver up her spine. If it affected her like this, it was even worse for Noctis. The sensation caused the man to stumble and gain the attention of the imperial axeman. The armored soldier rushed the caught-off-guard prince, weapon ready to strike. Noctis was quick to parry but it seemed like he exerted more effort than usual. In fact, his attacks barely fazed the soldier.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, dodging a vertical swing. "Nothing's working on this guy!"

"Uh, we have another problem," Prompto retorted with nervous confusion. "I can't summon my gun."

"And I don't have my baton," Mia sighed. "In that case, time for plan B."

He turned his nervous look onto her. "Wh-what's plan B?"

"Something I'm going to regret."

Without giving it much thought, the elementalist charged head on at the MT. She gritted her teeth, bracing herself for impact, and threw her body against it. She winced from the painful throbbing on her shoulder; it was inevitable that it would bruise later. Regardless, it was well worth hearing the satisfying, metallic slam against the brick wall. If this were any other situation, she would have laughed at Noctis and Prompto's flabbergasted reactions.

"I can't believe you did that," Noctis drawled.

Mia tossed him a dry look and held up her bracelet. "You needed assistance. It was either that or unleash uncontrollable magic. I think I made the right decision." She didn't wait for their response; she grabbed their arms and ran like hell. The MT was down but not out—she'd rather they not idle.

Apparently while they were preoccupied with eavesdropping on Loqi, more MTs began patrolling Partellum Market. This time around, Mia took the route of umbrellas and tarpaulins with the boys. It was significantly merciful on her knees. They dropped into a more secluded section of the market, with long hedges acting as a barrier. None of them wanted to make a noise in fear of getting caught so they steadied their breathing. After a couple minutes or so, they deemed they were safe for the moment, granted they keep their voices low.

"How we doing?" Noctis asked his companions.

"I'm okay," Mia retorted. "My shoulder could be better, though."

"Ditto, but without the shoulder pain," Prompto cheekily answered, receiving a light shove from the elementalist. "But I'm worried about the others."

"Yeah," the prince nodded. "Let's head back."

* * *

Avoiding the empire was easy enough... until they reached the Leville. Seeing the courtyard peculiarly empty set off the first red flag. The second and third came in form of the two imposing magitek soldiers standing guard at the entrance of the hotel. A heavy metal barricade was placed behind them for additional security. From the looks of things, the MT weren't about to leave their positions without direct orders from their commanding officer.

"They've blocked off the main entrance!" Prompto exclaimed, exasperated.

Noctis dismissed his concern with a reassuring pat on his back. "In that case, we just find a new one."

Summoning his blade again, Noctis threw his sword at the balcony above the guarded entrance. He disappeared from Mia's side in a flash of blue wisps of light and reappeared where his sword embedded into the building. From there, he effortlessly hoisted himself onto sturdy ground and walked over to the balcony doors belonging to their room. Even from this distance, Mia could see the triumphant smirk on his lips and felt her eye twitch.

Good news: Noctis made it past the guards.

Bad news: she and Prompto were stuck finding another way.

"Thanks dude," Prompto grumbled sarcastically. "We can _totally_ do that warping thing, too!"

"You're free to try," Mia quipped, already walking in another direction. "Meanwhile, I'll be searching for the fire escape."

"Oh, then wait for me!"

Around the back of a hotel they found a staircase with a landing at every floor, including the rooftop. Fortunately, no MTs were positioned there. Ascending to the first landing (on the second floor), they entered through the fire escape door and sauntered down the hall to their room. Gladiolus was the one who opened the door, most likely guarding it. Ignis stopped his pacing to glance at Mia and Prompto, checking for any injuries. Cindy and Noctis sat on a bed each, the latter grinning from ear to ear.

"What took you so long?" he snarked.

"Oh, forgive us, Your Majesty," Mia pleaded with heavy sarcasm. "For us commoners cannot use your almighty powers of warping."

The prince was poised to retort, but Ignis intervened. Business first, banter later. "Now that we're all here, let us discuss what we've learned."

For the next half hour, they shared information they gathered from their respective scouting parties. Mia assisted in summarizing what she, Noctis, and Prompto witnessed at the power plant. A look of annoyance also crossed the advisor and shield's faces when Noctis brought up Loqi. Although Cindy was relieved to hear Holly wasn't hurt, she was still very concerned she was being held hostage. Mia mentioned they needed to retrieve the keycards from Loqi's men (the how was still being figured out). She also went into detail about the fight Noctis was in and how it didn't go as planned.

Gladiolus proudly high-fived Mia after she told them she body slammed the MT into a wall. "That's my apprentice," he grinned, causing her to smile in return.

"Focus, please," Ignis chided. "The bigger issue is the fact that Noct was unable to defeat one MT on his own."

"It was like my attacks just stopped working all of a sudden," the prince insisted with a frown. "That's not my fault."

"I'm not implying it was," his advisor remarked. "However, it sounds like they've employed some sort of jamming device, one that prevents you from unleashing your power to its full potential."

Noctis groaned and plopped down onto the bed. "Great."

"Apparently, he's not the only one affected," Mia added, gaining the attention of everyone. She gestured to the gunner for further elaboration.

Prompto's shoulders slumped as he spoke, "I've been trying, but I can't summon any of my guns." He turned to his two older friends. "Can either of you do it?"

Ignis and Gladiolus quieted and focused on materializing their weapons. It became apparent within seconds they were unable to, judging by their brows furrowing in frustration. "It seems our situation just became more problematic," Ignis sighed and rubbed his temples.

Mia tilted her head inquisitively. "So how come Princey can still use his blades?"

"I believe it's because our power is tethered to the crystal via His Highness," he hypothesized. "Whatever this device of theirs is, it has dampened Noct's magical abilities to the extent that he can barely utilize the crystal's power himself, let alone share its power with us."

Pushing himself up to a sitting position again, Noctis ruffled his hair. "So, what now, Specs?"

Ignis placed a fist to his chin, pausing briefly to form his thoughts. "Our only option is to infiltrate the power plant and interrupt the empire's interference."

"Without the power of the kings on our side?" Gladiolus asked.

"I still have my magic," Mia offered. "Though I'd rather not take on Loqi's army by myself."

Prompto looked over to Noctis with a toothy grin. "But who needs the power of the kings when you have the power of the _Assassins_?"

Noctis's icy blue eyes lit up like fireworks. "I get to be an Assassin?!" he exclaimed eagerly before trying to play it cool. "Well, if I have no other choice."

"Then it's settled," Ignis stated. "Our first order of business should be to gather a little more intel. Noct: you, Prompto, and Mia should scout out Loqi's subordinates from the tower in front of the main thoroughfare."

Cindy stood up, a look of determination on her face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"It's too dangerous," Prompto voiced his concern as he scratched his cheek. "We can't put you in harm's way."

"But my friend's in harm's way right now!" the mechanic argued. "I wanna do whatever I can to help."

Prompto shut his mouth, unable to come up with a reply, and turned to his friends for help. It was obvious she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Noctis offered up a solution. "If anything comes up, we'll let you know." Cindy nodded, satisfied with that answer, and wished them good luck.

As they all prepared for the mission, Mia nudged Noctis, who donned his hood again. "Ready to be an assassin, Princey?" she smirked.

Noctis responded with a devilish grin. "Hell yeah, let's get it."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Real talk._

 _I'm sorry that my updates are horribly slow. Besides the struggle of dealing with the current whirlwind that is my life (and a short attention span), part of the reason why it takes me forever to update is because I try to make every chapter have its own little "arc/episode", with a beginning, middle, and end. In addition, trying to fill in the game's numerous plot holes and other inconsistencies in a way that is reasonable within canon sometimes takes up a lot of time. This affects how long each chapter is, as I'm determined to update this at least once a month no matter what—which is why I ended the chapter where I did. Not exactly a cliffhanger but a build up to the conclusion of the Assassin's Festival "arc"._

 _If there's something you guys like/dislike, suggestions for future chapters, critiques, etc, I would love to hear it! Anything that helps improve my story/writing is greatly appreciated._

 _Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading this lengthy note of my rambling. I just wanted to make it clear why takes me so long between updates._

 _See you guys in the next one!_


	24. The Creed of the Assassins

_It's been a long time coming, but we've finally reached the conclusion of the Assassin's Festival!_

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _The Creed of the Assassins_

* * *

"Make sure Holly's okay," Cindy pleaded to the scouting party. Mia sympathized with the mechanic; it's not easy to be on standby when close friends are in potential danger. Nevertheless, the fact she didn't pitch a fit about being sidelined spoke volumes of the trust she placed in Noctis and his retinue. Trust they did not take lightly.

"I'll bring her back safe a sound!" Prompto proclaimed, patting his chest with bravado. "Don't you worry, Cindy!"

Noctis tossed him a skeptical look. "All by yourself?"

"Call us when you're done then, Snapshot," Mia teased.

The blonde fumbled over his words, trying to find a medium between backtracking but also not losing face in front of his crush. Whatever response he tried to convey, they didn't get to hear it. Ignis cleared his throat to interrupt them. He scanned the three of them, looking for any sign of hesitance. He nodded in satisfaction when he found none. "Try not to attract attention to yourselves," he sagely advised. "Reckless actions may compromise your disguise." While Noctis and Prompto saluted him, Mia reactively straightened her back when Ignis turned a discerning eye onto her. "It would serve you better if you were in costume."

Mia dismissed him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Nah, I think I'll just wear my current clothes so I can stick out," she drawled, earning a few snorts from the others. Ignis was the only one who didn't find it so amusing. To appease him, she patted his shoulder. "Relax, I'm messing with you. We'll drop by my house before heading to the Leap."

Another sigh escaped him. "See that it is."

Bidding their friends a temporary goodbye, Mia guided Noctis and Prompto back to the fire escape. They descended the stairs at a slow place so their footsteps against the metal stairs didn't echo in the narrow alley. "I didn't know this was here," Noctis commented.

"Every building has one," Mia retorted offhandedly. "Though it's not like you have any need to use it, Mister Warpy."

"Are you seriously holding a grudge about earlier?!" His answer came in the form of the woman sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Their first stop: the Viridis household.

"I'll try to be quick," the elementalist told her comrades as she unlocked the door to her house. "My costume's not exactly the easiest to put on."

It was a little after noon—peak time for festival participation—so she wasn't expecting anyone to be home. Color her surprised to see her parents chatting with Elias at the dining table. There was a brief moment of awkwardness where everyone just stared at each other.

"Ah, Noctis, Prompto!" Clementia greeted the new visitors after recovering from the initial surprise. "Come in, come in!"

While the boys joined them in the kitchen, Mia hastened to her room, where her outfit (and its accessories) hung sloppily on her desk chair. Up until a few days ago, it had remained untouched in the depths of her closet. She didn't bother to try it on until the day before the festival began. It was more complicated than she remembered (why were there so many pieces?) but fortunately, it was easier this time around. Once dressed, she tucked her baton into her belt and returned downstairs.

The conversation she entered midway through was on the topic of the festival. Someone must have asked Noctis and Prompto if they were enjoying themselves because the two fawned over every part of it. It amused Mia to no end to see them gushing like children in a toy store.

"Ah," Elias hummed in response to something they said. A jesting smile spread across his face as he propped his elbow up onto the table. "So, I guess I have you guys to blame for Mia not hanging out with me yesterday?"

"Nope, that was all Iggy," Noctis replied nonchalantly. Catching the elementalist in the corner of his eye, he smirked a smirk Mia knew wouldn't end well for her. "She was on a date."

The response to the news was instant. Their reactions, while equally flabbergasted, couldn't be more different. Clementia clasped her hands together ecstatically, broke into a wide grin, and demanded more details. Sano kept his cool and simply crossed his arms, but the perpetual frown and the initial flash of horror that crossed his face indicated otherwise. Elias stared at Mia with look of bemusement and disbelief.

Meanwhile, the elementalist pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a certain annoyance building; she was never going to hear the end of it now. "It wasn't a date, guys."

"But we saw you holding hands!" Prompto sang not-so innocently.

"That was so we didn't get separated in the crowd!"

To her displeasure, Elias retained a dumbfounded expression. "You're charming enough to go on a date?" he wondered aloud as he rubbed his chin.

"Remind me to punch you in the face later," she glowered, drawing a sneer from the hunter. After pulling the masquerade mask over her eyes, she hooked her arms with Noctis and Prompto and dragged them to the exit. "Time to go, boys." Once they left the house, Mia felt inquisitive eyes bore into the back of her skull. "What's up, Prompto?"

"Why didn't you tell them about the empire?" the gunner asked with genuine curiosity. It felt like that was important information to share with the family.

"I'm sure they already know," she replied as they made their way to the main thoroughfare. "But it's not like I could tell them exactly what we're up to. Especially my worrywart mother. She'd have a heart attack." Mia recalled a time when she and her brother were teenagers and stayed out past their curfew to hang with friends. When they finally got home, they discovered their mother had organized a neighborhood search party. That incident was the longest they'd ever been grounded. Mia shook her head at the memory. "In any case, let's just deal with this whole Loqi thing without making too big a ruckus. With the amount of people here, the last thing this city needs is widespread panic."

The festival was in full swing, allowing the trio to blend in easily with the crowd. Magitek soldiers became more apparent the closer they got to the Leap. Although the MTs were positioned in various locations throughout the city, the people simply gave them a wide berth and continued the joyous activities. They weren't about to let the empire's presence ruin their fun.

Once at the Leap, the trio stared up at the wooden tower. It was definitely high enough to get a nice overview of Lestallum. "Okay, so how do we do this without making a scene?" Prompto asked no one in particular. Cheers erupted when a daredevil jumped off the designated platform. "Looks like only one person is allowed on the platform at a time." With lots of eyes watching, the three of them up there would no doubt arouse unnecessary suspicion.

"There's also the issue of the line," Mia continued, motioning to the lengthy queue to the right of her. "We could buy tickets but it would take too long." And cutting in line was just... a horrible plan.

"How about there?" Noctis interjected. He pointed to the very top of the tower, a good ten feet above where the platform was built. "It's a higher vantage point."

"That works," she hummed. "Though you should probably do your warpy thing somewhere less populated." Astrals only know what kind of chaos that will create.

They agreed the parking lot was the optimal place. It was one level below the main street, right behind the Leap, and most likely deserted... except for the axe-wielding MT standing a short distance away. Shoulders tensed as they trio quickly ducked behind some wooden crates next to a four-wheeled wagon full of hay. "What's the empire doing here anyway?" Prompto groaned. "Who invited them?"

"Beats me," Noctis replied with a shrug. "Wanna kick 'em out?"

"Duh," Mia chimed in. "They're crashin' our party."

The prince summoned his daggers, double checking he still retained a smidgen of his power, before sneaking toward the wagon. Both Mia's and Prompto's jaws dropped as they witnessed their friend—the same one who whined like a child whenever he was dirty or sweaty—voluntarily threw himself into the giant stack of hay. Deciding to not question his motives, they carefully peered between the boxes to see what he had planned. Noctis's sharp whistle drew the attention of the MT, who made its way over to the wagon. A circular device over where a thumping heart would be glowed a bright red, just like the light that empowered them.

When the MT was within distance, Noctis struck.

A flash of white popped out from the browns and yellows of hay. A sharp dagger shot forward, piercing the glowing device straight through the center. Red electricity flickered forth. The MT convulsed, as if being electrocuted; black smoke—though it didn't smell like smoke—dissipated into the air. When the ruby glow dimmed, so did the soldier, collapsing into a heap of metal on the ground. Mia idly wondered if the contraption was what brought them to life.

Prompto came out of hiding, looking upon the MT with an expression Mia could only describe as sympathy. "They bring those troopers to life just to let 'em die," he lamented softly. "It's kinda sad, y'know?"

Noctis tossed him an apathetic look as he hopped out of the wagon. "What's so sad about a bunch of robots getting their circuits fried?" he retorted. He then grimaced, swatting off the remaining pieces of hay stuck to his clothing. "Ugh, this stuff is itchy."

Ignoring the prince's struggle, Prompto's frown only deepened. "Robots... right."

While Noctis dragged the metallic body out of sight, Mia stared at the blonde with concern. He had that same expression she remembered seeing back in the Vesperpool: a far off stare with a tinge of melancholy. She knew Prompto wore his heart on his sleeve and showing compassion, even for enemies, wasn't completely out of character. It was one of the traits she liked about the guy. But this time around, it sounded like he took Noctis's brusque words personally.

Pushing her thoughts aside for the moment, Mia nudged him back to reality. "Did you say something, Snapshot?" she asked in a lighthearted manner.

"Nothing!" he sang, a grin returning to his freckled face. "Just sayin' he's right." Tilting his head back, he squinted his eyes to see the very top of the tower and patted the dark-haired man's back. "Well, break a leg, dude!" he continued before quickly amending, "I mean, not literally!"

Noctis smirked, "Relax, I've got this." Exchanging his dagger for the sword, the royal threw it up and disappeared from their side.

Now that they had nothing else to do but wait, Prompto plopped himself atop a wooden box. Mia joined him soon after. "So," she began. "Wanna talk about it?"

The gunner blinked, confused at the sudden and very vague question. "Talk about what?"

"The look you had a minute ago."

Prompto reacted like she wasn't supposed to see that particular expression because he turned away from her. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to form the appropriate words. "I mean—it's just—don't you think it's sad? To be created as a pawn... just to die like they mean nothing?"

Mia pursed her lips. She never gave the subject much thought—or perhaps, she didn't allow herself to. Now that he brought it up, however, she found herself agreeing with him. After learning from Aranea what the empire was doing, creating life from daemons... it was all kinds of wrong. "You're right, it is cruel," she eventually mumbled as she tilted her head to the sky. "Magitek, human, it doesn't matter. Nothing and no one deserves that kind of fate."

A small smile stretched across his face and returned to being his goofy self, relieved someone could see it from his perspective. Mia wondered if there was a bigger reason behind it but alas, she didn't get the chance. When the two looked up to check on Noctis, their eyes widened in horror. The man that stood at the tippy top of the Leap held his arms out to his sides. Just like what the daredevils on the other side would do before they jumped. "Uh... is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" the blonde gawked, frozen in place. As if on cue, Noctis leaned forward and began his free fall to the ground. "Gah! He is!"

Equally slack-jawed, Mia felt her heart rate spike when she realized Noctis was aiming for the hay-filled wagon. Compared to the giant pile on the thoroughfare, the wagon was half the amount and had a minute window of failure. If he landed wrong from that height, the consequences would be fatal. Why couldn't he warp back to them like a normal, crystal magic-wielding prince?

"If something happens, we're not at fault," she insisted breathlessly, too transfixed on their friend doing his own terrifying rendition of the Leap of Faith.

Their worries lifted the moment Noctis disappeared in the hay. Unlike the two bystanders, Noctis looked starstruck as he climbed out of the wagon again. "I have joined them," he uttered quietly.

"Congratulations on not dying," Prompto drawled with a frown. He wasn't very happy his best friend gave him heart palpitations. "Are we done here?"

"We are _Assassins_."

Mia rolled her eyes before poking his side to stop his fanboying. "Was this scouting mission successful or not, Master Assassin?"

Noctis shot her a dull look but nodded. "There's a different type of MT holding the keycards," he informed them. "I only saw two of 'em, but I bet the others are the same. They're taller with full black armor."

The elementalist placed a finger to her chin. "They might be positioned throughout the city," she mused aloud. "Since we don't know how many keycards were stolen, we should split up and search. We'll cover more ground this way."

"You sound like Iggy when he comes up with a plan," he snorted.

"Well, someone has to in his absence."

"If you say so." While Prompto pulled out his phone to send a group text, Noctis rolled his shoulders to prepare for the upcoming action. Things were about to get a little hectic. "And for now, we go after Loqi's men ourselves."

* * *

Ignis and Gladiolus notified them that they received the message, the former offering more information. Cindy had gotten in touch with a friend who also works for EXINERIS. According to her, Holly held a total of seven keycards that granted access to the entirety of the power plant. Locating and obtaining those seven keycards was the mission. With a clearer goal in mind, Mia dismissed herself from the group.

"A magitek soldier in black armor, huh?" she mumbled to herself. "That shouldn't be too hard to find." The MTs they encountered throughout the day had silver and greenish armor with a nightmare-inducing face mask. Identifying the outlier from the lot will be a walk in the park, especially since the populace running around in costumes were short compared to the Niflheim soldiers.

She started her search on the outskirts of the festival. It wasn't the most creative plan, but she figured she'd eventually stumble across one of the keycard-holding magitek. If not, well, at least the search would narrow closer to the festivities. The back alleys and side streets were sparse due to the increase of imperial troopers in the area, none of them the one she needed, unfortunately. The elementalist weaved through different groups of people to ensure she kept a low profile.

Prompto messaged the group chat awhile later, claiming he and Noctis obtained one of the keycards and were in the process of retrieving another. The news motivated Mia to march on, casting scrutinizing gazes on whatever she deemed suspicious.

Her efforts paid off. On the street below the rooftop obstacle courses, Mia spotted a black-armored magitek soldier. It stood foreboding as it blocked the path leading to the power plant. Her first instinct was to hide but then remembered she was in disguise. Still, she kept her distance until she formulated a plan. Like the other MTs, a red electrical gadget was attached to the cuirass. At least it shared the same weak point. The downside: she didn't have a piercing weapon to destroy the device.

 _I could fry its circuits_ , she contemplated, recalling Noctis's words. _But there's too many people around to use magic haphazardly._

Boisterous giggling broke her train of thought. She turned her head in the direction of the noise. Children huddled together, setting off sparklers while they stared in awe over the mesmerizing sight.

 _Ah, that works._ Smirking at her epiphany, Mia casually moved toward the vendor selling the sparklers—conveniently the closest stall to the magitek soldier. An open box of unsold sparklers and firecrackers displayed before her. _Sorry, sir,_ she mentally apologized to the vendor too busy entertaining the crowd. _You're doing Lestallum a service._

As discreet as possible, Mia used her foot to move the box away from the stall. When she deemed it was far enough to not cause anyone harm, she reached for her baton and conjured a small fire spell. She pressed tip of her baton—flickering with flames—into the box's contents and ran to safety. The box ignited in fantastic grandeur. Firecrackers popped off, chaining cacophonous explosions in sequence. Sparklers showered its surroundings in illuminated splendor. Everyone screamed and yelped as they scrambled away from the chaos.

Mia utilized the hazy smoke that filled the area to hastily sneak up to the MT. Even in the confusion, it remained unmoving. Conjuring a thunder spell this time, the elementalist jabbed her baton at the glowing red device. The trooper short-circuited, spasming erratically, before collapsing. A keycard fell from somewhere on its being and hit her boot. With the smoke starting to lift, Mia picked it up and fled the scene before someone started demanding questions. The only way to leave unseen was to use the road leading to the power plant. From there, she planned to loop around and search Partellum Market.

" _Oof!_ "

And then she ran into someone's chest.

Gentle hands holding her upright prevented her backside from a painful fall. The familiar scent of cologne and ebony quelled her spike of panic. "Be wary of corners, Lady Assassin," an accented voice mirthfully scolded as he steadied her balance. "You never know who might be around them."

"Oh, it's just you," Mia sighed in relief.

"Expecting someone else?" he quipped with a smirk.

"Anyone other than the empire," she retorted, taking a step back to give each other space. "I was just surprised to run into you."

Ignis motioned in the direction she came from. "I heard quite the commotion coming from over there," he said, tossing her a knowing look. "I'm assuming you were involved?"

Mia crossed her arms, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself. "I did what I had to do," she insisted. "Besides, no one got hurt... and I was successful." She showed him the keycard, her grin full of pride. "See? I got one."

The brunette chuckled as he also pulled out a keycard of his own. "That makes two of us."

Mia did a quick calculation in her head. "This isn't taking us as long as I thought it would," she commented. "We already have three of the seven keycards. Maybe four if Princey and Snapshot managed to obtain their second card."

"Assuming they succeeded, we have five," Ignis corrected her. His phone had replaced the keycard in his hand. "Gladio just messaged the chat."

"Even better. Only two more to go." The elementalist arched a brow at his contemplative expression. "You know where they are, don't you?"

"I have an inkling of where one of them may be," he answered evenly. "In the market."

Well, that's convenient. Partellum Market was her next location to search. Allowing him to take the lead, Mia stepped in stride with the advisor. Along the way, she pressed him for details regarding how he obtained his keycard. The empire's contraption suppressed Noctis's ethereal tether to the Crystal and sealed his retinue's ability to summon their weapons. Ignis would've been forced to find a clever workaround.

What he described was something similar to how Noctis dispatched the MT at the Leap. The short distance between them and the market did not provide enough time to get into details.

"This place sure is popular today," Mia drawled as they entered through the back of the market. In the initial area alone, she counted at least five MTs patrolling up and down the aisles. "Still think there's a keycard on the other side?"

"Indeed," Ignis answered curtly. "It was only for a moment, but I'm certain I glimpsed a magitek unit in black armor." He paused to press himself against the wall when an imperial soldier marched too close for comfort. When they had room to breathe again, he continued, "I presume Loqi has been informed of our activities by now. It would explain the increase of security."

"Unless it's a diversion," Mia proposed with an arched brow. "This could all be a ploy to waste our time."

The advisor considered her argument. "That is also a possibility."

"Iggy! Mia!"

The two turned to see a familiar duo jog up to them. Prompto flashed them a grin as he held his index and middle finger up in a victory sign. "We got two keycards!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. After being shushed by Ignis, Prompto leaned close and whispered, "What about you guys?"

"We have one each," Mia replied with a chuckle. "If we obtain the one from here, we'll have six of the seven."

Noctis glanced at his advisor with an inquisitive look. "There's one here?"

"Our target should be posted somewhere in the very back of the marketplace," Ignis elaborated, his eyes studying the patrol patterns of the MTs. "The soldiers patrolling the area, however, will make procuring the keycard somewhat difficult."

"But you have a plan, right?"

"Your objective is the MT on the opposite side of the market," the brunette continued, gesturing upwards. "Mia, Prompto, and I will watch from the rooftop. I will be directing you through the stalls." As an afterthought, Ignis added, "Just be careful not to get caught along the way."

Thanks to the elementalist's knowledge of her hometown, the group (minus Noctis) found their way to the rooftop in no time. It wasn't typical to be on rooftops, so even Mia was somewhat fascinated by what she saw. Buildings in Lestallum were tall and narrow so spaciousness wasn't a big priority in the construction. The rooftops were cluttered with cables, electrical boxes, other boxes, and walls of blue pipes, varying in size.

After ducking under a large pipe, Mia knelt down next to Ignis and glanced over the edge of the building. She was glad she didn't have a fear of heights. From this perspective, the market resembled one of those maze puzzles she used to do as a child. Noctis, comically conspicuous against his bleak gray surroundings, was the starting point. The goal: the MT in the hedge-lined courtyard.

"Alright, we're in position," Ignis announced. Mia thought he was talking to her until she saw the phone. He must've called Noctis sometime during her musings. "Are you ready?" The hooded figure below waved at them, signaling his confirmation. "Very well. Hug the stall to your right and proceed with caution..."

Leaving Ignis to navigate Noctis through the market, Mia and Prompto idled around, simply chatting. They eventually brought up their exciting "Assassin missions", which was how the elementalist ended up divulging the details of her stealthy quest.

"Ohhhh, the explosion sounds we heard earlier were 'cause of you!" the blonde exclaimed after hearing Mia's tale. Apparently, he found it more impressive than she did because his eyes sparkled with childish wonder. "I thought it was freak accident, but that's pretty bad ass! What we did is lame in comparison."

"I'm sure that's untrue," Mia chortled, nudging him with her shoulder. "I bet you guys were more stealthy. That's more in line with an assassin, right?"

"Yeah, if you count hiding in lots of foyers and dumpsters—"

Mia stopped him there, an incredulous look displayed on her face. "Back up," she began, that look contorting into teasing mischief. "You hid in _dumpsters_? Like willingly jumped into garbage?"

"We didn't have a choice!" he cried, his face turning red at the sheer thought of it. "We would've been caught if we didn't. It was Noct's idea!"

She pressed a finger to her chin and hummed, obviously mocking him. "So it was you I was smelling this whole time..."

"Mia!"

"Noct has succeeded," Ignis interjected, cutting the woman off before she could continue her onslaught of embarrassing their gunner. "He shall be up momentarily—"

On cue, the Lucian royal appeared from blue wisps and sparkles. He held up the newly obtained keycard before shoving it into his pack with the others. "Niffs are flooding the market," Noctis informed them. "It's too dangerous to go down right now."

All of their phones suddenly beeped in rapid succession, startling the group. The culprit: Gladiolus messaging the chat.

 _Cindy's got new info on the last keycard. Regroup at the Leville._

"To the Leville we go," Prompto sang monotonously. "Again."

"It's not that far from here," Mia assured, pointing to something in the distance. The top half the hotel's sign could be seen just barely over the structures in between them. She glanced around, eyeing numerous pipes running the length of every building, and suggested, "We'll be there in no time if we jump the rooftops."

Noctis didn't wait for the others' concurrences before hopping to the adjacent complex. The lone woman laughed when expressions of dismay and annoyance crossed her friends' faces. "This isn't ideal," Ignis sighed. "But the buildings are close enough to jump the gap safely."

"That's the spirit, Specky!"

Throwing her a dry look, Ignis asked, "Promise to catch me if I fall?"

Mia grinned. "I promise to try." Unable to suppress their amusement, the two shared a laugh and jumped the gap together.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the four of them reached the rooftop of the Leville. They only had one more obstacle in their path: finding the safest way to drop to the balconies below. They would've taken the fire escape but it was completely blocked off by MTs. While the guys took a breather, Mia cautiously peered over the stone parapet. The hotel had three floors, spelling certain death if they were to fall. She glanced to her right, eyeing the giant sign with the hotel's name. It was within jumping distance and bolted at the same height as the entirety of the second floor. Workers occasionally worked on maintaining the sign's neon so she wasn't concerned about it holding their weight. It seemed to be the best option.

She met Noctis's eyes and knew he was thinking along the same lines. Anything to bring out the daredevil in him, she figured.

Prompto gaped as he watched both elementalist and prince climb over the parapet, balancing delicate on the little edge. "Are you serious?" he drawled.

"Dead serious," Noctis retorted, undaunted by the height.

"C'mon, Snapshot," Mia teased, ignoring her nervous heartbeat. "Isn't this something the Assassin would do?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

They didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. She and Noctis leapt in unison, the former feeling a wave of immense relief when she grabbed the bars supporting the sign. She tossed the gunner a reassuring smile before beginning her descent to their hotel room. Despite the small whine of protest, Prompto followed their lead with Ignis picking up the rear.

Ignis showed little hesitance compared to their blonde friend, landing effortlessly next to Mia. He dusted his hands off before smoothing out his robes. "Well, this has been an exhilarating course," he commented lightly.

Prompto joined them on the balcony seconds later. A teasing grin plastered to her face, Mia gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. "See?" she sang mischievously. "Just like the game, right?"

The gunner shot her an unamused look. "This is so much scarier than the game."

Gladiolus and Cindy welcomed the remaining party as they filed into the room. "Glad to see ya'll're okay," Cindy greeted them with a wave. She waited until they settled in before her lips pressed to a grim line. "My engineer buddies told me the last keycard ya'll're lookin' for is with this Loqi fellow."

A collective groan resounded throughout the room. "At least we know where it is now," Mia piped up optimistically. "Plus, he's probably easier to find. I doubt he's the type to have fun at a town festival celebrating its independence."

Noctis placed his hands on his hips and sighed. Their new target would probably be surrounded by the rest of his metallic army. "So, we got this on lock?" he asked, as if the last step wasn't the hardest.

"Not without that last keycard," Gladiolus scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed," Ignis concurred, pushing up his glasses. "We need to find Loqi. Night is falling quickly. Back to reconnaissance we go."

Noctis stepped forward, volunteering himself. "I'm on it," he said before tilting his head. "But what do we do once we've got the card?"

"I'm gonna shut down that contraption," Cindy suddenly announced, undeterred by the worried and hesitant looks she received. "It ain't my first time at the rodeo. I know my way around the plant and the gizmos inside. My best friend's in trouble. I can't just sit around twiddlin' my thumbs when I could be out there helpin' her." Mia found more respect for the mechanic as her determination never wavered. If their roles were swapped, she'd also do whatever it took to rescue her dear friends.

A brief silence filled the room, the guys mentally debating whether or not to involve Cindy. She was, after all, an innocent caught in the middle of the conflict between them and the empire. On the other hand, Cindy had the necessary skills for the next step in their plan.

"Let her join," the elementalist persuaded, drawing everyone's attention. "Like she said, she knows the inner workings of the plant. It saves us time from bumbling our way around like a headless chocobo. Besides, if anyone can safely disable the crystal magic jammer, it's Cindy." Said mechanic smiled at the younger woman, appreciating her support.

"Fine," Gladiolus eventually acquiesced. "But you're not going alone."

Rising from his seat on the couch, Noctis donned his hood one more time. "Alright. It's time to end this."

* * *

"Why, hello there, Mia!"

"Elias, I need you to—" The woman narrowed her eyes, pulling her phone slightly away from her ear. "Wait, where are you? It's so loud."

"At the bar! Come have a drink with us! There's a dance party goin' on—"

"Elias, shut up and go somewhere quieter right now!" she hissed. Ignoring the curious stare from Prompto, Mia listened rather impatiently to the clamorous sounds drown out in the background.

"There," Elias sighed. "What is it?"

Mia hesitated for a moment, wondering how to phrase her words properly. "Listen, can you take care of my parents for me?" The pregnant silence that followed after suggested she effectively confused the hunter. If this was any other time, this would be amusing but the safety of her family was never a laughing matter. She quickly spoke again before he could demand answers. "I need you to look after them while I deal with a... situation. It's nothing bad, I promise—" _Hopefully_. "—I just don't wanna take any chances."

There was another long pause. "Whatever you plan on doing, be careful," Elias mumbled. "Don't worry about your mom and dad."

After hanging up, Mia leaned her back against the wall and sighed through her nose. One less thing to worry about. A flash of blonde entered her periphery. She figured Prompto was merely antsy while they waited for Noctis to finish surveying the city. What she didn't expect was a finger pressing against her face, right between her eyebrows. She blinked, dumbfounded as the finger began rubbing in a circle, like an uncomfortably awkward massage.

"What is happening?" she inquired in a daze.

"Your face is so serious," Prompto replied, exaggerating the expression she was apparently making. His grinned persisted even after Mia playfully swatted his hand away. "Is everything good?"

"Yep, we're good," she smiled. Bizarre as his poking was, Mia appreciated the distraction. She stared up, spotting Noctis standing on the apex of the Leap. Or at least that's what it looked like. All she could see was a thin silhouette, slightly darker than the star-speckled sky yet barely lit from the lanterns below. Seconds later, Noctis jumped. They trotted over to the prince once he landed in the hay wagon.

"Well?" Prompto demanded to know. "Did you see him?"

Noctis nodded and pointed to the east side of Lestallum. "He's this way."

Mia followed closely behind as they ran up the slanted pavement reaching the main road. On the other side of the portable walls, away from the festivities, was Loqi. Accompanying him were two magitek soldiers, one on both sides and just a step behind. He entered a side street, not even bothering to look if he was being followed. Perfect for the ambushing party.

"They'll show up eventually," Loqi stated to his guards. "After all, I've got what they're looking for." Mia couldn't help but wonder if the metallic soldiers processed what he was saying. Did they have the ability to think for themselves or were they really mindless machines?

"This guy thinks he's slick," Noctis scoffed, breaking her unnecessary train of thought.

"Not too slippery for us to catch," smirked Prompto.

"I haven't forgotten the humiliating defeat I endured in Duscae," Loqi fumed. "In the name of House Tummelt and the Niflheim Empire, I will have my revenge."

The trio moved cautiously, keeping an eye on the MTs positioned at every street intersecting with the one they traipsed. As they maintained their distance from the young general, a fork in the road gave them slight pause. The road split into two paths; the right blocked by wooden boxes and the left populated by MTs. Mentally mapping their route back to their target, Mia climbed over the boxes and jogged to the street running perpendicular to their current one. Their detour wasn't as bad as she thought, for she caught a glimpse of Loqi rounding another corner.

"The poor prince should be all but powerless now thanks to our jamming device," Loqi's continued his tirade to no one in particular. Did he like hearing his own voice? "It would be a pity if he were to hurt himself, but... accidents will happen. Taking his life now would in turn save countless lives in the future." He lifted one hand high in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "I'll kill him myself. I will be the one to bring true peace to our world."

Mia rolled her eyes in exasperation after listening to his dramatic monologue. _Do all imperial commanders have a god complex?_ If they weren't currently in stealth mode, she'd show her distaste with an exaggerated groan. Poor little Loqi, his haughty ego damaged after his defeat at the hands of the Royal Retinue. So full of himself that he takes an innocent woman hostage and rambles about his plan aloud with gusto. Hubris would be his downfall.

His destination was the power plant, a fact made even clearer by the wall of MTs greeting him and completely blocking the east entrance.

"I can't let him get away!" Noctis growled as he watched Loqi slip by the soldiers.

Mia and Prompto exchanged glances. "Don't let us hold you back," Prompto said. They might not be able to sneak past the defenses but their warping prince could. "Go on without us. Good luck."

Giving a curt nod, Noctis warped away without another word.

They had no reason to loiter. The remaining two decided to rendezvous with the others, who should be escorting Cindy to the power plant by now. They retraced their steps back to the thoroughfare. The crowds were thinner at this time; families with children retired for the night while the remaining adults continued the festive mood or meandered into bars. Either way, the partying persisted.

"We should be having fun, too," Prompto sighed as he looked around the city. "But instead here we are, fighting the empire on our day off."

"Do retainers really get the day off, though?" Mia lightheartedly inquired. "I thought it was an around-the-clock thing."

"You know what I mean..."

The elementalist responded with a cheeky grin. "If it makes you feel better, once we get rid of the empire's interference, there's nothing stopping us from—"

Startled yelps interrupted her when a loud boom resounded in the distance. Followed by another. And another. Mia glared at the dark plumes of smoke rising into the air. That sounded like an explosion... and not the fireworks-going-off-at-once kind of explosion. To make matters worse, magitek troopers were suddenly on the move, spooking everyone as they ran through the city.

At the first sign of danger, a city-wide broadcast was issued. "Attention: this is an emergency. For your safety, all civilians should evacuate immediately."

Pandemonium erupted. Waves of panicked citizens pushed and shoved each other out of the way to escape the chaos. Parents desperately fled with terrified crying children, scared awake by the explosions. Stall vendors and shop owners abandoned their businesses. Lestallum's law enforcement and volunteers from the Hunters were forced to shout over the cacophony of screams and turmoil as they attempted to usher the people in an organized fashion. On more than one occasion, Mia rather violently bumped into passers-by but opted to ignore the dull throbs.

Her mood soured as she picked up her pace. Loqi had shattered the lively atmosphere and turned her home into a state of utter bedlam. She was going to kick his ass. By the time she and Prompto reunited with the others, Gladiolus and Ignis had taken down the MTs at the gates of the power plant. An impressive feat Mia would have commented on if her blood wasn't boiling.

"Where's Noct?" Gladiolus asked.

"He had to go on ahead," Prompto answered, frowning. "The city's in an uproar."

Ignis tisked, glowering at the bursts of orange caused by the explosions. "He doesn't care who get injured as long as he captures Noct." He cast a concerned glance at Mia who was silently shaking with rage, nails digging into her closed fists. He placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezed. "It seems the detonations are all taking place on the rooftops," he placated. "We'll stop him before he can cause more damage."

The tenseness in her shoulders lifted slightly as she reached up to put a hand over his head. She exhaled slowly, appreciating and mentally thanking his presence. Now wasn't the time to be blinded by emotions. Her focus needed to be on finding Holly and disabling the jammer. "Yeah," she mumbled, gently removing his hand. "He's going down."

"Over here!" Cindy called out to someone.

Turning to look, Ignis and Mia witnessed a semi-alarming sight: Noctis hanging off the side of a bright orange cable car very high up in the air. Spotlights pointed right at him. Before he could give the bespectacled advisor a heart attack, Noctis warped to the ground in front of them. With a victorious smirk, he held up the last keycard.

"This is it," he announced as he handed it over to Cindy. "You ready?"

"You bet," the mechanic confirmed, clutching the keycard to her chest. "Let's mosey!"

"And which of us will be providing backup?" Ignis questioned while Gladiolus pushed the gate open.

Unhesitant, Noctis answered, "Prompto."

The surprised reaction told them the gunner wasn't expecting to be picked. Nevertheless, when the shock faded, he straightened his spine and proclaimed, "Then I, Prompto Argentum, solemnly swear to protect Lady Cindy with my life!"

Rolling her eyes, Mia pushed the blonde forward. "Get a move on, Sir Argentum," she drawled. "I'm going, too." With the exception of Noctis, Mia remained the only one unhindered by the jammer. There was a very logical chance Loqi placed extra security around the plant. Getting Cindy to the jammer was their top priority, which would be made easier with two protectors.

Since no one objected to the plan, Cindy glanced between Mia and Prompto. "Keep an eye out for me, will ya?"

Bidding her friends luck, the elementalist made haste across the bridge.

"Don't we need to wear protective gear?" Prompto asked as he eyed the large circular building in front of them.

Cindy shook her head as she alleviated his confusion. "Only if you're goin' inside the reactor, which we're not. See those two buildin's in the back? We're headin' to the blue one."

Looking up, they could see the tops of said buildings situated behind of the structure housing the reactor. The left building—painted white with curved apparatuses slowly rotating around it—was the giant wind turbine that powered the plant. The right building—painted blue with lots of windows—was more of a standard office tower for non-reactor employees of EXINERIS. For obvious reasons, Mia had never been allowed entry into the power plant so it was rather fascinating to see these buildings up close. The meteorite shards were also more massive than she ever imagined.

"What's the plan?" Mia inquired as she followed the rounded path to the towers.

"We gotta find Holly first," Cindy answered. "She knows where they're keepin' that contraption o' the empire's."

Magitek sentries stood at the front doors of the building with more guards patrolling the pathway up ahead. Naturally, they were met with resistance but it was of little trouble. Prompto acted as a distraction while Mia eliminated them in a similar fashion as when she retrieved her keycard. Once the coast was clear, Cindy expertly strode forward to whatever room they needed to reach. Turns out their destination was the surveillance room. Large consoles were situated against three walls, the one with the door being the odd one out. Monitors surveyed the many floors of the building in addition to the different areas of the power plant.

A terrified EXINERIS employee pressed her back against the wall. "Wh-who are you?"

"My name's Cindy," the mechanic introduced herself. "Holly's a good friend o' mine. We're here to rescue her. Do you know where she's bein' held?"

Mia appreciated her amicable approach, as the woman's fear quelled after recognizing the name. It seemed Holly has a good reputation among her coworkers. Her trepidation vanishing, she walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "She's being held here, in Storage Two," the woman said, maneuvering one of the joysticks adjust the view. On the monitor, the camera zoomed in on a door guarded by two intimidating magitek soldiers. It was near impossible to tell where in the plant that was just from looking. "A man from Niflheim forced Holly's hand. He threatened to kill another worker if she didn't cooperate. After that, they stole her keycards and locked her in that room. I've been keeping an eye on it; she hasn't been let out since."

"Storage Two, huh?" Cindy mumbled to herself before offering a grateful smile. "Thanks for your help, hun. We'll take it from here. C'mon, y'all!" Mia felt bad for leaving the poor confused woman but time was of the essence.

On their way out, a flash of something caught Mia's eye on one of the monitors. It compelled her to stop and take a closer look. Her glare hardened when she comprehended what she was witnessing. A security camera at the power plant entrance was recording three individuals fighting an imperial mech. The mech raised one of its robotic arms in the air and slammed it down, breaking the cemented tiles beneath it. Without their power restored, all her friends could do was dodge and open windows of opportunity for Noctis to inflict minimal damage.

"That's... not good," Prompto grumbled as they watched the monitors. He stepped away from the console with a contemplative expression. "Hey, Mia, you should go help them."

The elementalist snapped her head his direction. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to leave him to protect Cindy by himself. Not that she doubted his skills; she just preferred to take extra precaution.

"Hey, don't forget I'm in the Crownsguard," he grinned, striking a pose as if to showboat his confidence. "Guns or no guns, I got this. Go kick Loqi's butt!"

* * *

" _Requiescat in pace_ , Your Highness!" Loqi cackled as attacked relentlessly from the safety of his mech. Undaunted by the desperate dodges by his enemies, Loqi continued to mock the powerless prince. "Looks like you're having a little trouble there!"

Noctis clicked his tongue after back flipping out of the mech's arm swing. "So much for having a fair fight," he growled. All in all, he was annoyed; he never thought he would miss his crystal powers as much as he did right now. In this state, his blades were essentially useless against the magitek unit, no more than an inconvenience. The most he could do were a few scratches against the metal. Not to mention it was near impossible to get close because of those damn flamethrowers on its arms.

Damn Loqi and his stupid magic-suppressing device.

"We just have to bide enough time for the others to dismantle the jammer," Ignis reminded him. "Have a little faith they'll get the task done."

Gladiolus huffed, "Then they better get their asses in gear!"

"Not so tough now, are you?!" Loqi interrupted with a haughty snicker. The mech lunged forward, forcing them to scatter. With the prince separated from his retinue, the oblong-shaped "hands" pointed at Noctis, the center beginning to glow a bright orange. "Burn!"

Noctis tensed, prepared to avoid the flames by warping away. But he didn't have to. A freezing breeze shot past his head, so close his breath came out in a white puff. The next thing he knew, thick ice spread over the opening of the flamethrowers. The constant barrage of ice that followed froze the mech's arms in place, effectively cooling the mechanism.

A cry of imperial frustration was like music to the dark-haired prince's ears. "Nice timing."

Taking advantage of the arrogant general's confusion, Noctis rejoined his friends. He high-fived Mia, his savior. Said woman's cheeks were red from having sprinted back to them. "The ice isn't going to last long," she panted. "But there's more where that came from."

"You!" Noctis winced from a bright spotlight shining on them, or more specifically, on Mia. "You must be the witch Ulldor mentioned," Loqi spat. "Annoying bug." His condescending tone made Noctis want to punch him in the face. And he wasn't the only one. Gladiolus and Ignis came to stand next to the elementalist, glaring daggers at the reprehensible man. A low hissing noise alerted them to the flamethrowers thawing out. "No matter. Let's see how long your feeble magic will last against my armory!"

"We got your back, Mia," Gladiolus said, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll provide distraction," Ignis strategized. "When you see your opportunity, take it."

"Roger that," Mia nodded. "Let's do this."

Before they could initiate the plan, a powerful sensation surged through Noctis. He stumbled forward, breathless, feeling like he had been hit in the gut. The weird part: he felt completely revitalized. His smirk widened when he saw weapons in his retainers' hands. "They did it!" he exclaimed. Summoning his greatsword, Noctis stood at the ready next to the elementalist. "Sorry, you're not taking all the glory for yourself, Mia."

"Aw, shame," she retorted, channeling a lightning spell into her baton. "I really wanted to hang this over your head for awhile."

"The jamming device went offline!" Loqi gasped. "But how?!"

"Maybe the Assassins decided to mess with you," Noctis cheekily suggested as he rushed forward with Gladiolus. Their power reclaimed, the two effortlessly cleaved through one of the mech's legs with a vengeance. Payback never felt so sweet. Once the mech faltered, Ignis threw his spear at the joint of the other leg, resulting in the hunk of metal to buckle under its top-heavy body.

"You've overstayed your unwelcome!" Mia shouted, casting her spell at the immobile mech.

Electricity enveloped the mech, skittering across metallic limbs in a flurry. Between Mia's magic and the guys' relentless assault, the pummeling became too much for Loqi to handle. With his precious mech defeated, the general tumbled out, clutching something to his chest. "Damn it," he cursed. "If I'm fated to die here, then I'll take you with me!" He raised his hand into the air, revealing a detonation device. "Glory be to the Niflheim Empire!"

Noctis had fought enough magitek machines to know what happens when they're defeated. What he didn't expect, however, was for the elementalist to rush Loqi, baton-wielding, and smack the device out of his hand.

To the shock of everyone (maybe even to herself), she punched the man hard across the jaw. "Don't blow up my home, you asshole!" she thundered.

Loqi fell backwards, holding his reddened cheek. His flabbergasted reaction quickly contorted into one of indignation. "You... you dare to hit me?!" he raged, nostrils flaring. "Who do you think you are, you peasant bitch—"

Gladiolus promptly swooped in, delivering a second satisfying punch. "A man should never insult a lady," he reprimanded. "And a defeated man should learn to keep his damn mouth shut."

* * *

Mia stared at Loqi's unconscious form, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips. His terror over Lestallum had finally come to an end. "Thank the gods it's over," she mumbled as she shook out her throbbing hand. Who knew socking someone would hurt that much?

It was an action that didn't go unnoticed. Resting his elbow on her shoulder, Gladiolus patted her head. "Nice punch, missy," he complimented with a snicker. "But you gotta put more power behind your hits to knock someone out. Add this to your training agenda."

"Yes sir," she chortled.

"So, what do we do with this guy?" Noctis chimed in, lazily pointing to Loqi. "Leave 'em to rot?"

"We'll hand him over to the authorities," Ignis corrected. "Let them decide his fate." The elementalist agreed to the plan. Despite the empire's many attempts at a takeover, Lestallum remained the Kingdom of Lucis's largest suburban city. Loqi would receive his due punishment.

Mia spent the next minute watching the brunette fiddle with the detonation switch he caught earlier. His hands were busy twisting and yanking parts off, effectively dismantling it. Did this man know how to do everything? Once he was satisfied, Ignis tossed the pieces of the defunct switch aside to stare at Mia. Said woman tilted her head inquisitively. "Something wrong, Specky?"

He extended his hand to her, palm up. "May I see your hand?" She obliged and gently placed her pained hand on top of his. Her muscles twitched when he ran his fingers over her knuckles. The dull pain returned, much to her despair. Ignis lifted her hand to conduct a closer examination. Under the dim illumination of the street lights, it was still noticeable that her knuckles began to bruise. Mia tried to focus on that instead of his warm touch. "You need to ice your hand to suppress the swelling," he suggested. "Preferably soon."

Retracting her hand back to her side, she replied, "If you guys have a handle on the situation here, I can do that."

"Iggy can escort you," Gladiolus interjected. Mia decided that knowing smirk of his was too suspicious. "Noct and I can wait for the others to return." He didn't really give the advisor choice as he basically pushed him toward Mia and shooed them away. "Go take care of the lady."

Proceeding to ignore the snickers coming from Noctis, Ignis motioned Mia to walk with him. "Shall we?"

Mia silently nodded and began their journey to her home. With the evacuation order still in place, Lestallum was uncomfortably silent. It unnerved the elementalist to see her home as empty as a ghost town. Purely for the sake of adding some noise to the night, Mia spoke up. "You don't need to walk with me, you know. This is something I can handle on my own."

"I'm well aware," he retorted with a low chuckle. "But I would have requested to accompany you regardless. Call it a force of habit. Back in the Crown City, I tended to Noct's and Prompto's injuries when they returned from training... usually caused by Gladio, but I digress."

"What about you?" she queried. "You went through the same training. Did you take care of your own injuries?"

Ignis replied without missing a beat, "Would you believe me if I said I never received such injuries?"

"If anyone was capable of such a feat, it'd be you." Their laughter lasted all the way to the Viridis household.

Once there, Mia rummaged through her refrigerator, pulling out an ice pack tucked away in the back. After removing her masquerade mask, she leaned against the counter and pressed the ice pack to her hand. The cool sensation of the pack against her heated skin felt heavenly. "This already feels ten times better," she hummed in relief. All she needed now was a shower and her bed.

"I suggest icing your hand for ten minutes every hour until the bruising fades," Ignis recommended. Without warning, he took her hand in his again to place the ice pack in a more optimal position. He didn't release her hand immediately after. "That was very foolish of you," he scolded suddenly. "Running towards Loqi like that. What do you think would've happened if he was half a second quicker?"

"I'd be blown to smithereens."

He didn't appreciate her joke. " _Mia_."

The elementalist slumped her shoulders, defeated. "Okay, I may have acted a little desperately," she admitted with a petulant pout. "At least it worked out in the end, right?"

"Maybe this time," he responded. After releasing her hand, Ignis leaned his hip against the counter and faced her with folded arms. "But luck won't always be on your side. Keep that in mind the next time you decide to run at a man fully committed to self-destructing."

Mia couldn't help but ask, "Are you saying you'll let me do it a second time?" The exasperated twitch of his eye resulted in her laughing out loud. She didn't push the subject after that. He was only admonishing her out of concern for her wellbeing. While always appreciated, Mia had no desire to do something that stupid ever again... at least not intentionally.

"Attention: all civilians," the city-wide announcement broadcasted from the speakers outside. "The evacuation order has been lifted. It is now safe to return to your place of residency—"

"I shall take my leave, then," Ignis declared. "The streets will be flooded by the populace."

"And in a few hours, it'll be like none of Loqi's shenanigans ever happened," Mia assured as she walked him to the front door. She smiled proudly when he gave her a raise of his brow. "Just wait. You'll be surprised by the resiliency of Lestallum."

* * *

Due to the imperial assault happening in the night, the final day of the Assassin's Festival was delayed. Professionals worked tirelessly through the wee hours of morning, determining the severity of the incident. Rooftop access—which included the obstacle courses—was prohibited until the damage could be fixed. Besides that, however, the rest of the town remained relatively the same.

True to Mia's word, Lestallum returned to its lively atmosphere by noon. By the time the sun began to set, the festival was back in full swing.

Fireworks covered the sky, vibrant colors bursting to life with every boom and sparkle. Music reverberated throughout the city with cheers and laughter adding to the jovial atmosphere. Lestallum wasn't just celebrating their independence; they were also celebrating the end of an imperial nightmare. They could close out the festival without worries.

The Royal Retinue, after sleeping in way past what they were used to (one could say they deserved the rest), reunited with Cindy and Holly near the observation deck. The area was the designated children's section. Mostly toys, candy, and various food were sold at the stalls. Children ran amok, boundless energy taking them from the cafe on one side to the little battle arena on the other. Their parents exhaustingly chased after them. While popular indeed, it was still less crowded than the thoroughfare. It was the perfect place to talk without having to shout over each other.

"I can't thank you enough, guys," Holly beamed. "You really saved the day!"

Being the cool dude that he was, Noctis merely placed a hand on his hip and ran the other through his dark hair. "Least we could do after getting you involved in all this," he replied before gesturing to the blonde mechanic. "She's the real hero. We couldn't have done it without Cindy."

"Shucks, it was nothin'," Cindy giggled, blushing slightly from the praise. "I'm just glad Holly made it back right as rain."

"Word on the street is the Assassins are the ones who sent the empire packing," Gladiolus smirked.

"That 'word' should save us a world of hassle," Ignis added.

"If the empire is gullible, then the rumors will keep them out of Lestallum for good," Mia chimed in with a snort of amusement. Gaining her friends' attention, she showed them what she had been looking at on her phone. It was an digital version of Lestallum's newspaper with the bolded headline reading: _The Assassin is Real? Festival Attendees Say So!_ Beneath it was a blurry photograph of a silhouette jumping the gap between buildings with a magitek trooper right behind them.

They all turned to Noctis at once, who cluelessly shrugged.

Although the mystique around the "Assassin" was broken, Prompto made a noise of excitement. "Man, at this point, even I want to believe!" he grinned as he locked his hands behind his head.

"Why believe anything if nothing is real?" Noctis questioned, suddenly solemn. "And why not chase every desire you have if everything is allowed? As we say in the Brotherhood: 'Nothing is true; everything is permitted'."

Mia gave Ignis and Gladiolus a long stare, demanding answers, though judging from their reactions, they didn't know what the hell he was saying either. Prompto seemed to be the only one who understood. Poking the prince's forehead, the gunner snickered, "I think all that cosplay has gone to your head, dude."

Noctis playfully shoved him away, chuckling, "Maybe so." Another round of fireworks brightened the sky, interrupting the conversation. Fascinated by the colorful spectacle, the crowds oohed and ahed when the insignia of the assassin burst to life in a flurry of sparkles. Looking on, Noctis continued, "My time as an Assassin taught me to take pride in doing good deeds—even if they go unseen."

"Aw, our little prince is growing up," Gladiolus cooed, pulling the royal toward him to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, knock it off!" Noctis growled, his efforts to escape futile. When Gladiolus finally stopped, something caught the royal's eye. A figure wearing an assassin costume stood on top of a tower supporting the cable car track. A hood shadowed their face despite the illumination from the fireworks. Whoever they were, Noctis knew they were staring at him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, only to be distracted by the caw of a bird. When he glanced back, the figure was gone. "Hey, did you see that?" he asked no on in particular.

"See what?" inquired Prompto.

"Up there... there was a person."

Ignis followed his gaze but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "There's no one on the tower, Noct."

"Sure you're not seein' things?" Gladiolus teased.

"I'm telling you there was!" The dark-haired royal turned an annoyed look onto Mia, who attempted to stifle a laugh behind her hand. "Why are you laughing?"

Grinning, Mia clasped her hands behind her back. "Because of how poetically fitting it is," she answered mirthfully. "According to legend, those who glimpse the spirit of the Assassin are born to lead the world to a greater future."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _This chapter. Holy freakin' moly._

 _I severely underestimated how much content I had left to write. I realized as I was writing this chapter that there were a ton of story gaps that needed to be elaborated on. Because the Assassin's Festival is told solely through Noctis's perspective,_ _I had a really hard time figuring out what I wanted Mia to do during the whole action sequences. I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. There's also a lot of scenes in this that I didn't intend to write but it makes for a better story all around._

 _The next chapter will be a filler (meaning more bonding time, yay!) and then after that we'll be setting sail for Altissia!_

 _Hoo boy._

 _Until next time!_

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : Thanks so much for your continued encouragement! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. In Search of Flowers and Hunters

_What's this a long overdue update?! ...Yes, yes it is. Thank you for your patience._

 _Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _In Search of Flowers and Hunters_

* * *

Mia stopped at the doorway, scanning her room one final time. Her bed was primly made, like it was (almost) every morning. Her desk and its contents were either neatly organized or stashed away in drawers. Out of her small collection of notebooks, she took the one with the most blank pages. She didn't know what kinds of adventures (or troubles) she and her friends would get into, but she wanted to remember every moment of it. At the behest of her mother, her festival costume hung off her closet door to be thoroughly cleaned. Other than that, everything seemed to be in order. She wasn't about to leave a messy room behind.

Her parents waited for her at the shop's entrance, holding disposable cups of coffee in their hands. _They must've gone out while I finished packing_ , Mia mused. Sauntering over to them, she noticed their expressions weren't entirely natural. Hers must've look similar to theirs, she supposed—smiles tinged with sadness and a little apprehension. This was bound to be the furthest Mia would be away from home so of course her parents were concerned for her wellbeing. Pushing those thoughts aside, Mia accepted the third cup offered by her mother and breathed in the lovely aroma.

"So, today's the day," Sano sighed. "You're officially flying the coop."

Purposely exaggerating her eye roll, Mia sneered, "Don't get sappy on me now, old man."

"I'm not gettin' sappy," he huffed. His mirthful smirk fading, her father crossed his arms and stared straight into his daughter's eyes, searching for any sign of hesitance. "Just makin' sure you're prepared."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, all I want is for you to be safe," her mother interjected as she grasped her hand. "My wishes also extend to Prince Noctis and your friends."

Mia's eyes widened a bit at her remark of Noctis's title. She never recalled mentioning it to her parents in any conversations. "You knew this whole time?"

Exchanging glances with her husband, Clementia elaborated, "Not at first. We realized it the night you invited your friends over for dinner. We put two and two together after they told us they were heading to Altissia. Besides, Noctis is basically a one-of-a-kind name. We just figured His Highness wanted to keep a low profile so we refrained from asking." Mia thoughtfully hummed; with various news outlets covering the betrothal between the oracle Lunafreya and the prince of Lucis, Noctis's name was thrown around quite often. In hindsight, it was the natural conclusion to the group of rather peculiar strangers.

"In any case, thanks for keeping it a secret," Mia chortled. "The guys'll be very grateful."

"Speaking of those boys," Sano interrupted with a hard stare. "They might be your friends, but you're still the only woman among them."

The elementalist threw her father a dull look. "I know what you're insinuating so yes, I promise to be wary," she deadpanned, not bothering to rebut his suspicions. "That being said, if I didn't trust them with my life, I wouldn't be going." The little grunt told Mia he was satisfied with her answer.

"They are indeed capable gentlemen," her mother sighed dreamily. "Handsome to boot, as well. I wouldn't mind if one of them courted you." The exasperated groan brought an innocent grin to her face. "I'm only kinda kidding."

"Yeah, sure, okay, mother. I'll let you know how that goes," Mia offhandedly dismissed her jest, to which Clementia grinned wider. When she checked the time on her phone, the elementalist felt a painful tug on her heartstrings. The guys should be heading over to the Regalia by now. Her smile turned bittersweet when she glanced back to her parents. "Time to go."

Since she didn't want a prolonged goodbye, Mia gave her family a quick emotional embrace and left her home.

With the Assassin's Festival concluding the night prior, Lestallum had entered a bizarre state of recovery. As per usual, the reality of life set in. Despite the early morning start, construction workers were already at work repairing the damage caused by the empire. Street sweepers cleaned up the remaining trash around the city. Crews of volunteers dismantled the temporary stalls. Other crews removed the abundant decorations, including the makeshift walls blocking the main road. At the other end of the spectrum, the festival attendees, locals and visitors alike, were either sleeping off hangovers or lethargically packing for their return trips.

A slow exhale escaped Mia's lips as she firmly clutched her bag. This was it. After today, there was no telling when she would return to Lestallum.

Was she anxious? Definitely. Was she having doubts? Absolutely not.

"Yo, Mia!" The booming voice calling out to her broke her train of thought. She stopped in her tracks, turning to the obvious source. Gladiolus's stature made it easy to pick him out of the crowd immediately. Once he approached, he swung an arm around her shoulders and tossed a roguish grin her way. "Lookin' forward to being squished between me and His Royal Highness, my dear apprentice?"

"Best part of the trip, I just know it," she scoffed, earning a low chuckle from him. She proceeded to greet the rest of her friends, only to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at Noctis's and Prompto's long faces. It wasn't their usual I'm-too-sleepy-to-function expressions, either—they actually looked depressed about something. She waved a pointed finger between the two of them. "What's up with the frowny faces?"

"They're taking down the decorations," Prompto whined.

"We didn't even get to do what we wanted at the festival," Noctis grumbled.

Mia barely contained her laughter. Little children were taking the festival's end more maturely than these two were. Granted, it wasn't fair considering what they were forced to deal with, but it was still hilarious nonetheless. Giving them both a sympathetic pat on the back, Mia offered, "There's always next year." She finally lost it when they both groaned in unison.

She continued to giggle until she slid into the Regalia's middle seat. With a quick peek backwards, Mia bade Lestallum a silent farewell as it disappeared in the distance. Sighing softly, the elementalist fidgeted in her seat to find a comfortable position to be in for the next few hours. Unfortunately, it took more effort than it should have due to her present company. She was sandwiched between an already dozing off Noctis and the natural heater that was Gladiolus. Fortunately, Gladiolus relinquished some space to her by stretching his arm along the backrest. This allowed her to sit straight instead of awkwardly leaning against the prince.

"Mia, I've been wondering," Prompto spoke up after the first twenty minutes passed by in silence. Gaining her attention, the blonde twisted his body to look towards the backseat passengers. "What's gonna happen to your shop?"

"My dad's covering for me," she replied. She assumed he was asking about her flask trade in particular. "I made sure he has enough magic essence to complete the remaining orders. After that, well, magic sales will be put on hold until I return. I asked Dave to get the word out to the Hunters so they don't pester my family about it." The gunner made an "oh" sound and sat down again, curiosity satisfied.

Everything returned into silence then, with the exception of the radio playing music in the background. To pass the time, Mia pulled out her phone and found Elias had sent her a message.

 _Sorry for not seeing you off... I'm hungover._

It was sent a few minutes ago which meant he was barely conscious. Mia inwardly rolled her eyes as she messaged him. _Of course you are._

Her phone vibrated seconds later. _Don't judge me, brat. It was worth it. Watch yourself out there._ _Don't worry, I'll take good care of your bike!_

Mia typed her response with a little more force than she should have. _If you ruin my bike, I will end you._

He replied with one heart symbol and said nothing more.

"Someone's having fun over here," Gladiolus stated after seeing the amused look on the woman's face. Deciding to be obnoxious, he leaned his giant body against her in an attempt to peek at her screen. "Who's textin' you?"

"Wow, so nosy," Mia retorted in a singsong tone as she pressed her phone to her chest, all the while trying to support the extra weight. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Muscles—jeez, you're heavy."

He countered her judgmental frown with a wolfish smirk. "Now I wanna know even more."

"Too bad for you—"

"It's Elias," Noctis sleepily answered in her stead. He ignored the elementalist's half-glare to shift his position, his head resting against the window. "I saw the name while she was texting."

Gladiolus guffawed while Mia planted her face in the palm of her hand. "Does privacy mean nothing to you guys?" she grumbled under her breath. She was met with another round of chuckles from everyone in the car, including Ignis. A loud sigh escaped her, "All of a sudden, I have a yearning for the solitude of my bike."

* * *

The party made a pit stop at Old Lestallum, the designated halfway point between Lestallum and Cape Caem. This also provided an opportunity to check on the town post-infiltration of Fort Vaullerey. When they were last here, the townsfolk were worried about retaliation from the empire. From the looks of it, however, no such events have happened. In fact, there seem to be little to no imperial activity in the area. Mia preferred to believe that was a good omen.

Gladiolus was acting very odd during their meal at the Crow's Nest. All throughout lunch, he remained peculiarly quiet as he read something on his phone. That in itself was caught Mia's attention—usually he's invested in physical books instead of digital ones. Strange as it was, the elementalist opted to say nothing. If it was pertinent to the rest of them, he would tell them in time.

She didn't have to wait long; as they ambled over to the Regalia, Gladiolus spoke up. "Hey, uh, guys, I have a favor to ask." Everyone halted in their step to turn to the Royal Shield. Said man rubbed the back of his neck, as if sheepish about what he wanted to say. Again, very weird. "Mind if we take a little detour?" Gladiolus continued. "I wanna do something for Iris, and I need your help... specifically, I need Noct's help."

"What's this now?" Noctis inquired, his interest piqued.

Relieved that his interest was piqued, Gladiolus shed the awkward pretense. "Well, my sis puts on a brave face, but I know it's not easy for her. I want to do something to show that I care. And that's where you come in."

"Yeah, sure thing," the prince agreed immediately. "What do you need me to do?"

"Pick a flower."

The brief silence that followed was a little uncomfortable and comical (at least to Mia). "...A flower," Noctis repeated dully with a raise of his brow. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Gladiolus retorted. He reached for his phone to show them a picture of what he had in mind. "Problem is, it's a particular flower that only blooms at dawn, indigenous to these parts. But Iris has always had a soft spot for 'em."

Mia examined the picture—bright pink flowers with six petals against a rocky landscape—and recognized the plant. "Oh, those are rosies," she pointed out. "They're pretty rare."

Prompto tilted his head slightly. "They're called rosies?"

"An apt nickname for the Rosea Aurora, also known as the Pink Dawn," Ignis enlightened them after a hasty internet search on his phone. As he scanned more of the article, Mia mirthfully watched the man become increasingly interested in the flower. "How fascinating," he mumbled more to himself than to the others. "It's a highly light-sensitive, nyctinastic plant. It's blooming period is solely at dawn and closes by noon. But somehow the flower will stay in its bloomed state if it's obtained during said period. Remarkable."

"Maybe we should pick some for Specky as well," Mia suggested. She met the advisor's gaze with an innocent grin.

"Regardless," the brunette cleared his throat. "His Highness will have to be conscious before the sun rises."

Noctis pursed his lips, looking none too pleased about waking up before his usual time. He acquiesced, in the end, because Iris was just as important to him. If there was something he could do to brighten her day, he would do it without question. "Early morning, huh?" he sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, at least it'll be easy pickings. You can count on me." He paused to look at the rest of their friends. "Everyone okay with it?"

"I don't mind," Mia answered, clasping her hands behind her back. "I personally would like to see such rare flowers." Plus she enjoyed seeing the considerate, older brother side of Gladiolus.

Prompto echoed her opinion with a nod. "Ditto."

"Considering Cid has yet to contact us about the boat repairs, I suppose we can spare some time," Ignis reasoned. "Granted if he does indeed call, we leave immediately... with or without the flowers."

"Then it's settled," Noctis nodded as he nudged his Shield. "On your lead, big guy."

The Royal Retinue then drove to Lambath Haven, the closest safe zone to the supposed dwelling of the Pink Dawn flowers. Lambath was located on the far outskirts of the Rock of Ravatogh. Like most of the terrain in the Cleigne region, the haven's surroundings were uneven and rocky. The easily walkable areas were flat, speckled with stones of various sizes, and colored black because of the volcanic soil, which allowed the numerous patches of vegetation all around to grow rich and vibrant. And of course, it had an impressive view of the Rock of Ravatogh.

After taking in the scenery, everyone was assigned different tasks to hasten the setup of camp. In addition to her personal belongings, Mia brought her own sleeping bag for her place in the tent. She contemplated bringing her dad's old tent but it would simply take up too much space in the Regalia's already packed trunk. Once everything was settled, Ignis took note of their ingredients and contemplated what to cook for dinner. Gladiolus dragged Noctis and Prompto out into the field to train and spar. The latter two made their displeasure vocally known—one pleading to take pictures instead while the other wanted nothing more than to relax at camp. Gladiolus didn't budge, thus they begrudgingly followed behind the tattooed man.

Mia, meanwhile, spent her afternoon scouting for Lambath's elemental deposits. She didn't bring her extraction kit this time around, as her magic supply was filled before she left Lestallum. No, her intentions were simply to check the conditions on the deposits. The blizzard outcrop was the closest, situated in between the other two deposits. It jutted from a little rocky "island" which was surrounded by a sea of volcanic earth. With some effort, Mia lifted herself onto the protruding stones and carefully maneuvered over to the magical cluster. She touched the glowing rock and was met with an immediate coldness. Reactively shivering, the elementalist gave the deposit a scrutinizing examination. The chilly sensation exuding from the rock meant magic was prevalent. The pulsating glow was bright and consistent, another good sign that the magic flow within the area was normal.

Mia recalled Noctis absorbing the magic essence directly into his body and how the deposit's veins dimmed. She was too fascinated to process it at the time, but now her mind was reeling with questions. She'd never seen an elemental deposit fade to black before and it was a little more than disconcerting. Assuming Noctis didn't completely absorb the magic, how long would it take for the deposit to recover? Would it recover at all? How serious would the repercussions be if one deposit was completely drained of magic? Mia stopped herself from heading down that train of thought. She doubted Noctis, or anyone else really, could provide enlightenment to her questions. Alas, they would remain unanswered until she discovers the truth for herself.

Returning to the task at hand, Mia proceeded to examine the fire and lightning deposits with equal intensity. She breathed a content sigh. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The haven's protective ward functioned perfectly.

When she returned to camp, Ignis was lounging on a chair with a can of ebony at his side, taking a rare moment of peace to relax. His expression was rather serene, but every now and then his eyebrows furrowed whenever he wrote in his journal. Mia lingered in silence longer than she should have, but she assumed he didn't get a lot of free time to himself. She found the tranquil atmosphere around him too important to break with measly conversation. Luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"Everything alright over there?" Ignis inquired without looking up. The amused smirk on his face signified he was aware of her unintentional staring.

"The haven's working superbly," Mia replied evenly, countering his knowing look with a blank one. "No daemons or monsters attacking us tonight."

"Wonderful news," he chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. Since there was nothing much to do besides wait for the others to return, the elementalist joined his company on the adjacent chair, which she plopped onto with carefree inelegance. Mia pulled a knee up to her chest as she leaned her head against the back of the seat. She closed her eyes to the soothing sounds of Ignis scribbling in his journal. She wasn't sure if she dozed off or not, but the next thing she knew, Ignis had shut his journal with a snap. "If you don't mind me asking," he began. "What is your favorite food? I shall make a note of it so I can cook it one of these days."

"That's sweet of you, Specky," Mia smiled as she opened her eyes. "But I'm not a picky eater. I'll be happy with whatever you cook."

"Surely you have a preference," he insisted, his expression serious.

He was determined to get a proper answer. Humming aloud, the elementalist tapped her chin and gave it more thought. "Well, if I _had_ to choose a favorite, I'd say some kind of seafood. It's a rarity in Lestallum. When fish and the like are selling at the market, my family takes advantage of it. So I guess it's that… or cakes. All the cakes."

Laughing softly, Ignis wrote her answer in his journal. "I'll see what I can do."

The rest of the afternoon passed rather uneventfully after that. Gladiolus returned with an exhausted Noctis and Prompto, snickering when the two youngest cursed him under their breaths. While they rested, Mia and Ignis began preparations for dinner, the former readying the ingredients for the dish the latter decided to make. Their meal was delicious and their conversations were, as per usual, filled with lighthearted teasing (mostly at the expense of Noctis). It was a perfect way to end the day.

* * *

A hushed conversation was what stirred Mia awake the following morning. The voices were low and mumbled but she was able to ascertain the culprits: Gladiolus and Noctis. They were getting dressed, judging by the sounds of ruffled clothing being donned and zipped. In her half-awake state, she curled into her sleeping bag, attempting to both fall asleep yet also listen in on the discussion.

"Okay, let's go pick that flower," she heard Gladiolus say. "Ready, Noct?"

"Just to check," Noctis yawned not-so-quietly. "You sure you know where to look?"

Gladiolus made a noncommittal grunt. Though Mia couldn't see it, he probably shrugged as well. "Bound to be around here somewhere."

"It's a pretty big _somewhere_ to look," the prince drawled. Mia could practically imagine the skepticism on his face and the cheeky smirk of the bigger man.

"C'mon!" There was a light slap on the back, followed by a low exclamation of annoyance. "It'll feel great when you find it."

" _If_ I find it."

A third person cleared his throat, interrupting the Shield's encouragement of the prince. "You two can handle this on your own, I presume?"

"Yeah, we got this," replied Gladiolus. "We'll let Blondie and Ellie Elementalist catch up on their beauty sleep."

"Is that my new nickname?" Mia snorted, finally letting her friends know she was awake even though she made no intention of moving. "You can do better, Muscles."

Now it was his turn to snort. "I'll work on it."

After the flower seekers left, Ignis shuffled about (presumably to look prim and proper like he always did) before exiting the tent to do who-knows-what. She stopped caring when sleep decided to reclaim her again. When she awoke some time later, she was the only inhabitant of the tent. She used the chance to freshen up at her leisure. It was mid-morning by the time she took her first breath of fresh air of the day.

"Good morning," Ignis acknowledged her presence first. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," she replied as she gave a cursory glance around them. Prompto was relaxing on a chair, swiping through pictures on his beloved camera. Ignis, meanwhile, was in the middle of cooking breakfast for the party. Neither Gladiolus nor Noctis were present. "Guess they're still searching?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "Though I suspect their delayed return is due to a certain someone's inability to operate before dawn." They both laughed at the truth of his words. On a normal day, Noctis didn't fully function until noon, so waking up as early as he did would have definitely slowed their progress. "In any case, breakfast will be ready momentarily."

With a nod, Mia joined Prompto around the dwindling campfire, patting his shoulder as she sat down. "Heyaz," the blonde greeted her with a grin.

"Hey," she greeted back before pointing to his camera. "Did you run out of memory?"

"Nah, I just like looking at all of 'em. Wanna see?"

Taking him up on his offer, Mia moved her chair so it was right next to him while Prompto clicked some buttons on his camera. He decided to show his most recent photos and work backwards, beginning with an ethereal picture of the rising sun. Another displayed the Rock of Ravatogh in all its ominous glory, and the ones after were of the scenery. Prompto accumulated a ton of new photographs in a very short amount of time. Predictably, there was also a hefty amount from the Assassin's Festival. While some could be considered artsy (like close-ups of lanterns or a daredevil mid-leap off the tower), there were others that were more comical and spur of the moment. The ones with Noctis and Prompto making weird faces at each other in a photo stand-in display made Mia laugh the most.

As they continued to look through the memories, Mia blinked in surprise at one in particular. It was a picture of her extracting magic essence from a blizzard deposit. Although she knew there was a spile drilled into it, Prompto had framed the picture in such a way that it seemed like she was the one producing the magic. There was a slight blur on the edges of the photograph, indicating it was modified somewhat, but it was the choice of filter that produced a mystical feel about it, especially with the vibrancy of the pretty blue dust.

"When was this taken?" she inquired.

"It was the day you first camped with us," Prompto answered as he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "Sorry, I took it without you knowing. I can delete it if you want."

"Don't even worry about it," she dismissed his worry. "It's a really great picture, Snapshot. You even made me look decent. That's a superpower."

"Dude, shut up," he huffed, eliciting another round of laughter. "You always look awesome in pictures."

Nudging his arm, Mia grinned, "Only because I have a fantastic photographer." Her grin widened when her compliment set his cheeks ablaze.

For Prompto's sake, Ignis mercifully intervened. The advisor bent at the hip to hold out the first tray of food to the elementalist. A gourmet cuisine would be a better term for what was displayed: a singular piece of crisp toast under a lettuce leaf, thinly cut gighee ham, and a slice of cheese. A birdbeast egg, sunny-side up, topped off the dish. "Your breakfast, my lady," he announced with eyes closed. "Croque Madame, cooked to perfection."

Mia offered an awkward, sitting down curtsy in return. "Much obliged, good sir," she thanked him merrily, accepting the tray. Simply staring at it almost made her mouth water. Ignis certainly had a knack for taking basic ingredients and transforming it into something amazing. She made a pleased sound after she took a bite. "Absolutely scrumptious."

A smirk twitched onto his lips before giving an over-the-top bow. "I'm honored it pleases you so."

Mia attempted to mirror his straight façade but failed horribly, resulting in hearty laughter instead. She couldn't help it; it always brought a smile to her face when she recognized his more humorous side. While Ignis was a professional when it came to practiced stoicism, he also knew how to have fun. His subtle ways of displaying his affable side were shown through the mirthful twinkle in his eye, in his mannerisms, or in his words.

"So…" Prompto interrupted dully, thus shattering whatever strange atmosphere hovered over them. "Where's _my_ breakfast, Iggy?" Ignis chuckled as he excused himself to get his and Prompto's portions. The blonde gave the elementalist a suspicious look. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a shrug. "It just sorta happened." Her reply didn't convince him whatsoever, but the topic was forced to end because they spotted Gladiolus and Noctis returning to the haven. "Welcome back," Mia waved at them. "Did you find them?"

"Mission accomplished," Noctis gave her a thumbs-up. As if the bouquet of flowers in his other hand wasn't obvious enough.

Placing her tray on her chair, the curious woman approached him to examine one of the rarest flowers in all of Lucis. The Rosea Aurora was just as lovely as its name. Each flower had five rounded petals, colored bright pink around the edges which then faded into a soft minty green near the pistil. It was smaller than the more common flowers—it would fit in the palm of Mia's hand and then some—and genuinely smelled like crisp morning air. Very appropriate considering its short blooming period.

While Ignis took the flowers to store them safely, Gladiolus swung an arm around the prince's shoulders and pulled him close. "Thanks, Noct," he beamed. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Not really sure you needed me," the royal drawled with a dubious raise of his brow. Even he was skeptical by the sudden request to search for the flowers. It was indeed odd that he had been very insistent for Noctis to accompany him on his quest.

Under the heated stares of his friends, the Royal Shield ruffled his hair rather nervously. "Well, thing is…" he began, his hesitance only increasing their nosiness. "I-I'd like you to give Iris the flower. That'll mean even more to her."

 _Ah, should've known he'd noticed it as well_ , Mia mused while Prompto "oohed" in the background and Ignis chuckled.

Noctis was the only one who didn't seem to understand. "Why?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. "What's wrong with it being from both of us?"

A collective sigh rang throughout the camp, leaving the dark-haired royal to his befuddlement. "How clueless can you be?" Gladiolus mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand down his face. "Look, just hand it to her for me, okay?"

Apparently over it now, Noctis shrugged. "I guess I can do that."

As he sauntered over to Ignis for his share of breakfast, Mia glanced up at the tattooed man with a disbelieving stare. "Has he always been this dense?"

Gladiolus sighed once more. "I'd say it's gotten worse over the years."

* * *

The Royal Retinue were on the road again by noon. After a quick discussion, they decided to take the route heading south; it was a longer drive but it bypassed the majority of traffic they would've encountered had they gone through the towns and outposts. During the ride, Mia commented on a random conversation, only to halt midway through. Something interesting caught her eye. The Malmalam Thicket was quickly coming up on their right, but her focus was solely on the faded beige truck with a familiar dog pacing anxiously near it.

"Can we stop for a sec, Ignis?" she requested, leaning on the console between the two front seats. "Next to the truck, if you can."

"What's up, Mia?" Prompto asked as the brunette pulled off the road.

"Pretty sure that's Dave's truck," she said more to herself than to him. "That's Nanaki… but I don't see Dave." Ignis parked behind the truck at a respectable distance. The moment Mia jumped out of the car there was a loud bark, followed by a bronze-colored dog jumping on her, tail wagging. She gave the canine a loving pet on his head as she kneeled down in front of him. "Hey, boy," she cooed. "Where's your owner?"

"He ventured into the Malmalm Thicket to look for tags," Dave's teammate informed her after realizing who she was. "Linda went with him but it's been two hours." When Mia showed alarm, the hunter ruffled his hair in frustration. "Look, it wasn't my idea, alright? You know the Hunters need permission from HQ to enter but Dave was being stubborn about this. Said he wouldn't go too far in."

"What's the big deal about Dave heading into the woods?" Prompto inquired. "Do you really need permission?"

"Malmalam Thicket is strictly off-limits to hunters except in case of emergency," the man replied as a matter-of-factly. "It's been that way for years." Who were they to question the orders of HQ?

"Then we'll look for him," Noctis stepped in. He exchanged knowing glances with his friends. "Not like we need to abide by these rules." They already broke the rules not too long ago to grab the Royal Arm that resided deep within the woods. Why not do it again?

The hunter scanned the elementalis's odd group of friends, wondering just who would be crazy enough to traverse the forbidden forest. "If you're serious about this, take Nanaki on your search," he relented, gesturing to the dog who seemed to be giving pleading puppy dog eyes to him. "He won't be happy if you go without him."

"Alright," Mia nodded before beckoning the dog to follow. "C'mon boy, let's go find Dave."

The trek into the deeper part of Malmalam Thicket was foreign to Mia, but she trusted Noctis's guidance. On the off chance he was wrong, Nanaki was hot on Dave's trail. The dog eagerly sniffed at the ground, tracking the scent of his dear owner. Once they crossed a rickety bridge, monsters became more prevalent. The few encounters they were forced into were nothing too difficult to handle. It also helped that their canine companion was great at distracting the monsters.

Mia knew they reached the dangerous section of the woods when the trees began blocking out the sunlight. Along the way, she noticed there were multiple wooden signs stuck into the earth that read: NO HUNTERS ALLOWED.

A bark alerted her to Nanaki running ahead toward the two figures in the distance. Dave and the woman turned to the noise and blinked in surprise to see familiar faces this deep into the woods. "What in tarnation are you guys doin' here?" Dave asked while the woman knelt down to give his dog affection.

"Heard a hot tip sayin' you were in the area," Noctis casually answered, as if this was a normal situation.

"Worried about me?"

"About you breaking the rules."

"Finally, someone who gets it!" The woman—Linda, if memory served—patted off the dirt on her pants before waving over to the male hunter. "Please talk some sense into him," she pleaded with them. "He's been standing here, debating if he should get those tags himself or not, for hours. I'm not getting anywhere with him."

Dave narrowed his eyes. "It's not that simple—"

"Won't you get in big trouble if HQ finds out?" Mia countered with an even gaze. "Especially with Ezma? You know she has eyes everywhere."

The hunter flinched and rubbed the back of his neck after hearing his mother's name. "You got me there," he grumbled as he looked down at the ground. "The thicket's off limits to official Hunters 'less it's a matter of life an' death." He sighed in disappointment. "Reckon it's too late in this case. One of our hunters headed into the woods on a rescue mission and hasn't come back." He paused, hesitant to say what he was about to request. "Hate to ask you guys, but—"

"We can take up the search for you," Noctis volunteered without missing a beat. Everyone else agreed.

Dave laughed humorlessly. "Sorry for the trouble," he apologized, motioning further along the trail. "Oughta be a hut a little ways ahead. Lady there might know somethin' 'bout the hunter. I'd go myself… but regulations say collectin' tags ain't reason enough to head into the thicket. We'll head back." As he motioned for Linda and Nanaki to start moving out, Dave waved over his shoulder to those who were staying behind, "Be safe. Hate to lose y'all in there, too."

Gladiolus stretched his muscles, preparing for what may lay deeper within the forest. "Time to go tag huntin'."

"Perhaps we should heed Dave's suggestion first," Ignis recommended. "Ask the woman who lives in the woods."

"Might as well," Noctis shrugged nonchalantly.

Folding his arms behind his head, Prompto asked, "Who'd be crazy to live out here?"

"The witch, obviously," Mia retorted. He wasn't very amused by her answer.

Mia walked behind the guys since they were more familiar with this area than she was. According to Ignis, the trail eventually heads straight into the heart of Malmalam Thicket, where the royal tomb resided. The route leading to the forest residence presented itself as a smaller dirt path that veered off the main trail between narrow trees. Another sign prohibiting hunters was placed in front of it. Besides the one sign, Mia found it odd there weren't any additional warnings to stop people from actually traipsing through. Either Ezma trusted her Hunters wouldn't go against HQ orders, or the person who lived here didn't care too much. Or both.

Following the path led them to a dwelling sheltered beneath the forest canopy. A retaining wall of various stone sizes surrounded the property, which included a hut, a small farm, and a round umbrella table with a lounge chair. The hut was built with grayish wood, weathered from years of exposure to nature. Standing in front of said hut was an elderly woman, hands clasped in front of her. She wore a three-quarter, long-sleeved dark red dress, black boots, and a black shawl that covered her shoulders and head of gray hair. A string of dark-colored beads hung around her neck.

Mia jumped when she felt a poke in her side, courtesy of Prompto. "Is… is that really the witch?" he whispered nervously.

"Looks like it," she answered. "You probably shouldn't say that to her face, though."

The woman smiled at her new visitors, as if she was expecting them. "Welcome, dearies," she greeted. "It is I, Kimya, you seek?"

"Just… searching for some dog tags," Noctis replied after a pause. If Mia had to guess, he was taken aback by the woman's strange manner of speech, as was she.

Kimya made a noise of recognition as she tilted her head up in thought. "Belonged to a fallen hunter, it did, yes? Deep inside the woods, it lied." She then motioned to her home behind her. "In my cabin, it is now. Sent here by their leader, you were?"

"More or less."

"How come the Hunters aren't allowed here?" Prompto inquired, curiosity overriding nervousness.

Kimya shook her head. "Because a strong enmity toward me, they bear. Cast me out into the forest, they did. 'A witch,' they called me. Brew potions, I do, so a witch I must be."

Ignis pursed his lips, a fist touching his chin in thought. "So those rumors weren't entirely fabricated."

The old woman chortled. "Believe them, you do? Then explain, I shall. But first, grab what you seek, I will. Here, you wait."

As she disappeared into her home, Noctis exhaled a sigh of relief. "Well, this is convenient. We didn't have to search."

"Indeed," Ignis assented as he scanned the area. "She claimed to be an apothecary, yet I don't spy any curatives lying around."

"She's really a witch then?" Prompto asked, this time sounding more hopeful than anything.

Gladiolus leaned against the retaining wall and crossed his arms. "Can't imagine the Hunters would've banished her for nothing."

"Sad, but true," Mia concurred. Sometime in the past, Kimya associated with the Hunters, or maybe was one herself. From personal experience, Mia knew how critical Ezma was of anything that could inflict harm upon the Hunters. The only reason Ezma accepted her joint work with the organization was because Mia promised she would stop her flask trade if it became too troublesome or dangerous. Whatever Kimya did was dire enough to be outcasted.

Once Kimya returned, she handed the dog tags to the prince, who then tossed it to Mia. Dave and his team were probably long gone by now so responsibility of the tags was handed over to the only one carrying a bag (aka Mia). "Thanks," Noctis said. "So, are you gonna explain now?" Ignis cleared his throat rather audibly—his way of scolding his charge in a stranger's company.

Paying it no heed, Kimya elaborated on her previous words. "Brew potions, I do. But very special, they are. Understand them, some do not, so 'witch,' they call me."

"What kind of potions?"

"Repel the daemons, they do. At havens, they are used. The Oracle's blessing, my potions strengthen."

"That's what the blue runes over the havenstones are!" the elementalist gasped in revelation, receiving confused stares from her friends. "Now it makes perfect sense!"

"Uh, Mia?" Prompto called out to her. "What are you talking about?"

The younger woman was almost giddy with the new information. "Remember when I mentioned haven runes draw power from the elemental deposits surrounding it? Well, now it's only half correct. It's the combination of those magical properties and the Oracle's blessing that create the protective ward." Still seeing the blank stares on all but one of their faces (no surprise who), she tried to simplify her explanation even more. "Okay so, the Oracle's prayers stretch across Eos, right? At specific points in the world—havens, in other words—that blessing is magnified because of the magic residing naturally within the earth." Taking a breath, Mia utilized her hands for a visual demonstration. "Long story short: Oracle's blessing plus elemental deposits equal protected havens."

"…Oh."

Kimya smiled at her, impressed with her knowledge. "Experience with havens, you have?"

Mia nodded once. "It sounds to me like your potions were created for the good of the Hunters," she commented. Much like what she intended her magic flasks to be. "What happened to cause such hostility?"

The old woman's smile dropped to a grim line, a sullen expression of a painful past. "Particular occurrence, there is not. Long ago, healing potions, the Hunters wanted. Brew them, I did, but very angry, their leader grew. Dangerous, my potions are, my sister said. Make them, if I must, but alone, I shall be. Receive help, I shall not."

"Your own sister kicked you out?" Gladiolus frowned, adding under his breath, "That sucks."

"And she made the woods off-limits," Prompto added on. "Must be lonely."

"Terribly cruel, it was. But fault her, I cannot." Kimya pointed to her chest with an extended index finger. "Follow her heart, she said. Very important, that is. Learn to decide for himself, her son must. If he does, lead the Hunters, someday he will."

"Are you… talking about Dave Aubrnbrie?" Mia asked slowly. "That would mean Ezma is your sister." Kimya confirmed both suspicions with another nod. How did she not realize it before? Appearance wise, it was so obvious now. Even the way they dress was similar. If Mia didn't know any better, she would have thought they were twins. _I guess that's what Ezma meant back then_ , she thought, recalling the conversation she had with the hunter leader at Meldacio HQ. "Ezma told me I reminded her of you," Mia continued aloud. "She had a wistful smile while saying it. Perhaps she's ready to make amends?"

"This old woman's hopes, do not rise," Kimya dismissed her assumption. "But gratitude, you shall receive." She turned her attention back to Noctis. "Find that which went missing, you did. Now, to the man, that tag you must deliver. To you and to him, a message, I have: only one true path, there is not. Follow not others, but your own heart, you must."

* * *

Although the remainder of their drive was relatively short compared to where they started, their spirits revitalized once the lighthouse of Cape Caem came into view.

"Really looking forward to Iris's cooking!" Prompto eagerly sang as they neared their destination. "She always cooks awesome grub!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Ignis muttered.

"Aw, don't be that way! It's different when a girl cooks for you."

"Is it?" Mia questioned whilst raising a brow. "If I were to cook you the worst meal imaginable, you'd eat it with no complaints?"

He didn't hesitate. "Sure, I would!"

"I wouldn't," Gladiolus snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned into the cushioned seat. "I'm not putting my stomach through hell just to make you feel special."

"Ditto," Noctis concurred, mimicking both his pose and his expression.

Sandwiched between the snickering duo, the elementalist shot them a glare each. "Glad to know I have such great friends to keep me grounded." The heavy sarcasm dripping from her every word produced another round of chuckles.

A collective sigh of relief resounded moments later—they finally arrived at Cape Caem. They also weren't the only visitors, it seemed. With daylight to spare, a woman not too far from them had set up a shop of sorts for travelers looking for a quick rest. There was also a squad of hunters present, engrossed in discussing strategy for their monster bounty. Paying little mind to them, Mia grabbed her belongings from the Regalia's trunk and waited for her friends to do the same.

Iris and Talcott met them half way up the hill with huge grins on their faces. "Welcome back!" Iris greeted them ecstatically. She all but jumped into her big brother's arms to hug him. The older Amicitia returned the love with a tight squeeze.

Talcott mirrored her happiness by greeting his idol first. "Welcome back, Prince Noctis! And everyone else, too!" He received unisoned, energetic high-fives from Noctis and Prompto, which added to his already giddy mood.

"Hiya, Talcott," Mia chuckled, happily accepting a warm hug from the boy. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How have things been around here?"

"It's been good!" he exclaimed after releasing her from the hug. "Uncle Dustin finally got the water running to all the bathrooms so the showers are working! Oh, and the farm is starting to show progress! Aunt Monica planted carrots a few days ago and today I saw them coming out of the ground!"

"Ooh, interesting!" she humored him as he led the way to the lone house on the cliff. "You'll have to show me later."

The house had gone through vast improvements since the last time Mia was here. The excess cobwebs in every gap and layers of dust on every flat surface no longer existed. The rubbish collected messily in the corner had been sorted through. A rustic green metal shelf held items either Dustin or Monica decided to scavenge for parts. The wooden floor had been lightly polished, at least to a point where Mia was confident she wouldn't get splinters walking barefoot. All the hanging light fixtures were working now. The long dining table was clear of junk and available for use in its entirety. Nine red chairs surrounded it, four on each long side with one at the end nearest the kitchen. There was also a faded couch against the wall now. Despite only seeing two-thirds of the first floor, the appeal of the rustic abode was apparent more than ever.

Iris pointed to a door on the left interior balcony. "The boy's room is over there," she reminded the guys before pointing to the set of stairs on the right. "And the girl's room is on this side." Leaning toward Mia, she quietly added, "It's a lot nicer, too."

The elementalist giggled. "I'll take your word for it."

"Anywho!" the young Amicitia sang, diverting the suspicious stares. "You should get settled in first. I'll go tell the others you've arrived—"

"Before you go, Iris," Ignis intervened, stopping her from leaving. His even gaze locked with Noctis, who stiffened immediately. "I believe His Highness has a few words to say."

Since the girl stood a little distance away, she didn't get to see why Noctis suddenly jolted. Mia, who was positioned slightly off to the side, had the perfect view of it all. Using perspective to his advantage, Ignis had slyly handed Noctis the bouquet of rosies directly behind his back. How he managed to hide that without any of them noticing, Mia had no idea. One of these days she would stop questioning the man's effortless subterfuge. Today was not that day.

Iris tilted her head to the side at her friend's nervous mannerisms. "What's up, Noct?"

He was at a point of no return now. Gulping, Noctis combed through his hair with his free hand and drifted his gaze to the floorboards. "Oh, you know… nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Gladiolus stepped in with a little shoulder bump against the ball of awkward that was Noctis Lucis Caelum. "He has something to give you," he explained since the prince lacked the capacity to.

Iris's eyes lit up excitedly. "Something from Noct?" she repeated. "For me?"

Tossing his shield a quick glare, Noctis exhaled a slow breath as he presented the bouquet to her. Knowing who the flowers were for, Mia insisted the bouquet appear presentable. Thus, Ignis tied the flowers together with twine and wrapped it in a burlap cloth they cut from some item they bought at a Coernix Station awhile ago. Regardless of its origins, the end product was enough for Iris to gasp.

"It's beautiful!" she gushed as she took the bouquet. She breathed in the subtle fragrance and grinned from ear to ear. "I love it! Thanks, Noct. You're so sweet!"

Gladiolus stood tall, extremely content and proud of the outcome. "I'd say you made her day, buddy," he commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

Snapping out of his sheepish state, Noctis entered his cool guy state and shrugged. "All's well that ends well."

A forced cough turned his attention to Mia, who signaled to Iris with her hand. "There's something else you need to say now, Princey."

And just like that he reverted to a mumbling mess. "Oh… yeah. You're, uh, welcome… I guess."

Mia groaned into her hands. Ignis placed his hands on his hips and sighed. Gladiolus threw his head back and guffawed.

" _Wow_ ," Prompto drawled as he made grabbing motions at the air around his best friend. "You can just _feel_ the awkward."

Noctis's face exploded crimson. "Sh-shut up, Prompto!" he hissed, swiping the grabby hands away from him.

Ignis shook his head, disheartened. "So close, and yet so far away."

"What does that mean, Iggy?!"

"Ain't he cute when he's flustered?"

"Gladio!"

"Let's add this to the list of things I can tease Princey about!"

"You too, Mia?!"

Leaving Noctis to fend for himself from his friends' teasing remarks, Iris giggled softly behind her bouquet of flowers.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _...Hi. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm very sorry about my unannounced hiatus. I had a lot obstacles writing this chapter. Besides real life events, I hit major writer's block. When I finally found my muse again, I ended up rewriting huge chunks of the chapter because I felt like there wasn't enough content to justify my extremely delayed update._ _While I was away, however, I managed to put together a timeline of events complete with what I want ALIM's ending to be. The story is far from over (especially with the way I write) but having a clear goal in mind definitely helps the process._

 _(I also may or may not have already planned out a sequel...)_

 _Anywho, I don't plan to disappear for three months again so I'll see you all in the next one!_

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : Thanks for your kind words, as always! I'm glad you liked my version of the Assassin's Festival. If you can't tell, I really enjoy developing on ideas already presented in the canon because typically in the game it's a one-and-done kind of thing. There's so many chances to turn a good scene into a memorable (and logical) scene but we rarely get to see it.


	26. Pre-Sail Jitters

_Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 _Pre-Sail Jitters_

* * *

Following a shared bout of laughter at the expense of Prince Awkward, Iris excused herself to inform the others of the Royal Retinue's arrival. Once she left, Talcott tugged on Noctis's hand. "You should see the room now, Prince Noctis!" he exclaimed, an enthusiastic grin stretching across his face. "We found a cool dart board with all the darts and hung it on the wall! Uncle Dustin taught me how to play. I'm not very good at it, but it's still fun!"

Mia watched the guys follow their chatty young guide to where they would be lodging for the night before making the solo journey to her own temporary accommodations. Compared to the west wing guestroom (aka the boys' room), it was similar in size and design; there was also a bathroom adjacent to it. The only difference was the girls' room was more spacious because there wasn't as much furniture as the other. There were two beds instead of four, each covered with a colorful quilt and pillows. A dark wooden dresser was placed between the beds with a faded blue rug on the floor. Pushed up against the opposite wall was a small bookcase, a patched loveseat, and a round coffee table. A spare white sheet was draped over the circular window to act like curtains.

Mia assumed the bed with the moogle plush doll belonged to Iris so she sprawled out on the other bed. Pulling out her phone, she sent her parents a quick text, notifying them she made it to Caem safely. She then proceeded to stare at the ceiling in a daze. She looked forward to not being squished in a car between two people for the rest of the day. As much as she enjoyed the company of her friends, she could only take so much invasion of her personal space… especially when they were doing it on purpose.

A soft creak alerted her to the door opening. Unsurprisingly, it was Iris, holding her bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small white vase in the other. "What do you think of the room?" she asked as she placed the bouquet and vase on top of the dresser.

"It's quaint," Mia replied, propping herself up on her elbows. "There's lots of space for additional furniture if you wanted."

"Yeah," the girl sighed longingly. After arranging the flowers to her liking, she made herself comfortable on her bed. "It's still a work in progress. I'm hoping the next time I'm in town I can buy some things to make it nicer, like pictures or posters to hang on the walls. Talcott wants some 'cool stuff' for the other room, too." It seemed like Iris planned to make this her forever home, a fresh new beginning after everything she's been through. Not just for her, but for Talcott as well. "Anyway, you guys arrived at the perfect time. The boat will be ready to sail by tomorrow morning."

"That soon, huh?" Mia mumbled as she fell back onto the bed.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," the elementalist admitted after a pause. "I haven't been this nervous since the first time I left Lestallum with my brother. I can't wait to see new sights and meet new people. But at the same time, there's no telling what we'll encounter out there."

The younger Amicitia idly kicked her feet back and forth. "I understand how you feel. Insomnia was the only place I knew… before the attack. It was terrifying being forced so far away from home." Mia frowned at the melancholy in her voice but Iris quickly returned to a lighthearted attitude. "But thanks to Gladdy, Noct, you, and everyone else, I've broadened my horizons." Her smile was bright and brimmed with confidence. "So, I'm positive this will be an amazing experience for you."

Mia welcomed the optimism. Iris was right; there was little value dwelling in what-ifs. This was her perfect opportunity to see what lay beyond Lucis. She'd probably never get another chance like this. Setting aside her pondering, she turned her head and caught Iris ogling her bouquet of rosies. "You know, your brother was pretty adamant about finding those flowers," she commented out of the blue. "He said they're your favorite."

"That's my brother for you," Iris chortled. "Always going the extra effort to make me happy."

An impish grin stretched across the elementalist's lips. "But I bet the person who gave them to you made you even happier."

Her reaction was exactly what Mia expected: a stiffened body and wide eyes. Try as she might, her cheeks bloomed red. "Wh-what?" Iris stuttered.

Mia rose to a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "You know your brother knows, right?" she disclosed, her grin ever present. "About your feelings?"

A flustered Iris placed both hands on her face, attempting to hide her burning cheeks. An attempt made in vain when even her ears reddened. She was the epitome of a girl in love. "Am I that obvious?" she whined, sounding almost horrified Mia was aware of her crush. She was also whispering, as if someone was trying to eavesdrop on their intimate conversation.

"As an outsider looking in, it was obvious to me," Mia shrugged. "Though you probably don't have to worry about Princey realizing it. He's an idiot."

Iris was unable to suppress her laughter at the woman's deadpan delivery. She'd known for a very long time Noctis was rather… oblivious to these sorts of things. Letting her hands fall into her lap, she let out another long sigh. "I know my… feelings are one-sided," she started softly. "We've been friends since we were little kids and I know he won't see me as anything more than a younger sister." A small smile flitted to her face. "But I'll always care for him. As long as I can be someone he can trust and confide in, I'm happy with that."

Mia found a deeper respect for Iris. Iris had accepted her longtime crush on Noctis was unrequited, but in the end, they were still close friends. Ruminating over the girl's feelings, she felt a little envious toward Noctis for having someone like Iris by his side. Iris blinked when the elementalist reached over and offered a comforting squeeze of her shoulder. "You're far more mature than I will ever be," Mia declared with a self-assured nod. "Princey is very lucky to have someone who cares for him as much as you do."

"Thanks, Mia," Iris smiled. "But I think Noct is luckier to have a badass magic user on his side."

Mia rubbed her chin in playful thought. "He is, isn't he?" she agreed as she dramatically flipped some hair over her shoulder. "He should be grateful." After the two broke into a fit of giggles, the elementalist stretched her muscles toward the ceiling before heading for the door. "C'mon. We should go check on the boys. They're probably getting into trouble."

She heard Iris sigh behind her. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Arriving at the appointed room, the girls were greeted with a peculiar sight. Noctis sat on an ottoman, posing in a rather exaggerated position. Standing behind and slightly to the right of him was Ignis, stiff as a statue, with his hands clasped behind his back. Talcott and Prompto faced them, the former holding a familiar camera and the latter hovering over his shoulder. With a flick of Prompto's wrist, Noctis switched his stance to something equally as awkward. Meanwhile Gladiolus read a magazine on the orange couch, seemingly disinterested in whatever was happening.

"Our resident photographer is instructing his young ward on how to frame the ideal photograph," Ignis explained after spotting the inquisitive expressions on their visitors' faces. "His Highness and I are the models." A smirk threatened to break his stoicism when they uttered "oh" in unison.

"Composition is key!" Prompto exclaimed, beaming at the two women. "It's the difference between pros and amateurs—well, among other things." The blonde returned his focus to the camera's screen, keenly examining the arrangement his protégé created. "Not bad, dude," he commented. "But because we added Iggy to the picture, you have to move the little dot between them to balance out the two figures—" He gently pushed Talcott's hands slightly to the right. "—Like this, see?"

"Oh, I get it!" Talcott nodded enthusiastically before snapping the picture. Prompto gave him a congratulatory pat on the head. He might make a professional photographer out of the boy yet.

Iris voluntarily relieved Ignis of his modeling gig while Mia sat with Ignis, content with watching them have fun. After another short session, Prompto clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's move the setting outside!" he suggested. "I also wanna take some shots of the lighthouse!" Iris and Talcott were all game for it and waited for Noctis's decision. Prompto quickly stuck out a hand once he saw his friend open his mouth to seemingly rebut the plan. "Think about it, dude! Hair blowing in the breeze, the dreamy backdrop—we'll be seaside supermodels!"

The prince contemplated the idea for a minute before letting out a short laugh through his nose. He was in the mood to humor his photograph-frenzied friend. "Seaside supermodels it is, then."

"Oh yeah!" the blonde cried, fist-bumping the air in celebration and retaining the pose. "Seaside supermodels!"

The thought of the two becoming fabulous supermodels was amusing to picture. Imagining them in exaggerated, uncomfortable positions wearing impractical and nonsensical outfits brought a smirk to Mia's face. Apparently she wasn't the only one who pictured it. Ignis covered his chuckles with a hand while Gladiolus snorted loudly from the couch, which in turn caused her to bite her bottom lip. The other four were left to stare at them, bewildered by why the three eldest were fighting back laughter.

While the elementalist was usually down to humor Prompto's photo-taking antics, she declined the invitation to go. The "Youngin's", as she so aptly put it, consisting of Noctis, Prompto, Iris, and Talcott, said goodbye to the oldies (Noctis's whispered words, not hers) and left. With the room quieting, Gladiolus readjusted his laid back position on the couch. He was perfectly fine with returning his attention to his magazine and half-empty bottle of beer. Mia didn't know what Ignis decided ended up doing. She exited the room shortly after.

Iris permitted her free reign of the house so she decided to look around more. She discovered the new Caem residents had made numerous home improvements besides the apparent dining area. The kitchen, while still fairly small, appeared to have everything in proper working condition. There was hot water flowing from the faucet now, as opposed to only cold previously. The white quartzite countertops were shiny and near spotless. The doors of the faded, light green cabinets no longer creaked when opened; plus they were now stocked with food and a mishmash collection of dishware.

After half an hour of snooping, Mia found herself alone in the house. Checking the guys' room confirmed that it was indeed empty of a royal shield and royal advisor. "Thanks for the heads up, jerks," she mumbled to herself as she turned on her heels. "Maybe I can meet up with them or something."

With a new plan in mind, she made her way to the ladies room to grab a jacket just in case. Which turned out to be a good idea—a chilly sea breeze blustered past as she exited onto the front porch. Shivering from another breeze, Mia stepped off the porch and began her search for whoever she stumbled into first. The clang of metal drew her attention a little ways down the cliff from her position. Squinting her eyes helped to discover it was Gladiolus and Ignis sparring against each other. Ignis was absent one blazer, leaving him in his dress shirt with the sleeves folded just below his elbows. Gladiolus, unsurprisingly, discarded his shirt to the side. Mia would shamelessly admit she enjoyed the view as she spectated from afar.

The two men engaged in an impressive sparring session, neither of whom showed any mercy just because they were brothers in arms. They were equally skilled, switching between their respective weapons with almost no effort. When Gladiolus initiated an attack with his greatsword, Ignis used his lance to jump backwards. Replacing his weapon with twin daggers, the brunette prepared a counter attack, which his foe blocked by swapping to his shield.

It was fascinating for Mia to recognize the differences between her friends' dual fighting styles. Gladiolus's greatsword focused on slow yet powerful blows to show his opponents no mercy. His shield, on the other hand, allowed him to become the team's sentinel, drawing their enemies' aggro onto him to open opportunities for his comrades to strike. Ignis utilized the extreme close-range of his daggers for relentless swift strikes, wearing down his enemy's defenses. If it became too dangerous to fight up close, his polearm kept him at a safe distance away (of course, that didn't mean he was any less deadly). Now that she thought about it, they all had a duality to their combat styles. Besides his trusty pistol, Prompto possessed an arsenal of firearms that varied from simple, heavy duty gunnery to unique, ace-in-the-hole tricks. Even Mia herself was learning to fight without magic. The odd one out was Noctis, who seemed to do it all; the consequence of his Lucis bloodline, no doubt. He might not excel in one or two weapons like his friends, but he was the most powerful being out of all of them. A force to be reckoned with indeed.

The elementalist snapped out of her thoughts when Gladiolus stopped attacking. "'Rusty,' my ass, Specs," he snorted, rolling his shoulders to keep them loose. "As if your skills would deteriorate in less than a week."

"Better safe than sorry," Ignis remarked as his weapons disappeared into the aether. "We had time to spare, I might as well train." He turned his head to where Mia was watching, finally acknowledging she was there. "And it appears we have an audience."

"The show was nice," Mia commented dryly, using their apparent intermission to approach them. She glanced over to Ignis. "I don't think I've ever seen you train before."

"Not to your knowledge, no," he replied with closed eyes. "But I do when time permits. I cannot afford my skills to wane, especially when we're about to embark on a journey in foreign land."

"Point taken."

"And what about you, dear apprentice?" Gladiolus interjected as he eyed the woman. "You up for some trainin'?" He took her shrugging off her jacket and whipping out her baton to its full extension as an affirmative. Nodding once, he summoned his greatsword. "Alright. Let's begin."

Despite his weapon being almost twice his size, Gladiolus had perfect control and knew just how much power to put into each movement. He wielded it like it was nothing more than that piece of driftwood back at Spelcray Haven. Like he had done in their previous session, he interchanged his orders for her to either attack or defend. Mia adapted to the commands, at one point noticing her body moved more smoothly this time around. It gave her a surge of pride knowing she was getting familiar with movements that were once foreign.

Eventually he stopped instructing her on what to do and picked up the pace, leaving her to distinguish the shift in his stances and react accordingly. A twist in his torso meant he was winding up for a horizontal swing. When his front foot dug into the dirt, Mia knew to dodge sideways to avoid the vertical hit. While she was able to recognize his more obvious stances, she had trouble with the subtle cues. Whenever his weapon pierced her defenses, Gladiolus informed her where she would be injured if he followed through with the attack.

"Not bad," he commented. "You had some mistakes here and there, but overall you did a pretty good job."

"Thanks, coach," Mia panted, throwing him a thumbs up. "I know you're still going easy on me but I'll accept the compliment."

"He's not wrong, Mia," Ignis chimed in, an impressed smile on his face. "I see vast improvement in your close combat abilities." The elementalist felt warmth on her cheeks; whether it was from the workout or his praise, she wasn't sure. "That being said, your main method of fighting is magic. You should disengage from a close-ranged fight whenever possible." Stepping toward them, the brunette exchanged glances with the Royal Shield. "May I take over?"

"You do you, Iggy," Gladiolus shrugged, backing away for the Royal Advisor to take his place.

Mia swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt Ignis's serious gaze on her. Needless to say, she was more nervous squaring off against him than she was with Gladiolus. She reasoned it was because they've never been on opposing sides in combat, sparring or otherwise. And the fact that he fought very differently than his brawnier comrade. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"First things first," Ignis cleared his throat before motioning to the empty space between Mia and himself. "If I was your target, how close can you be and still reliably cast magic?"

The elementalist actually had to contemplate her answer. It took a few seconds to summon enough energy for a minimal spell (longer for more powerful ones, but she was working on that), and then some to project it forward. Taking the cast time into consideration, Mia moved a couple steps backwards. "I'd say here, I guess," she surmised. "Ideally, I'd be further away, but I'm confident I can cast my magic without interruption from about right here."

Ignis emitted a low, thoughtful hum. "Very well. In any case, in a close quarter situation, this is your optimal distance to your target. While this doesn't necessarily apply to open field settings, it is still useful information to have should you find yourself in an area with limited space. I recommend you burn it into your memory. That way you're more aware of your positioning during combat."

Mia absorbed his advice in silence. Her fighting range was something she never really thought about until he brought it up. While Gladiolus was helping her strengthen her CQC abilities, Ignis reminded her it was to be used for specific situations. Her primary role on the team was magic support for both offensive and defensive purposes. The backlines were where she would be most effective.

A flash of light diverted her eyes to the two daggers materializing in Ignis's hands. "Your next task—" Ignis began as he shifted to a battle-ready stance. Mia's whole body stiffened in anticipation. "—Is to avoid my attacks and maintain your optimal distance to me. Are you prepared?"

 _Doubtful_ , she thought, but replied aloud with, "As I'll ever be."

She barely had time to gasp before Ignis rushed at her. On pure instinct, she lunged horizontally, avoiding a would-be slice to the side of her stomach. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and the grip on her baton tightened. She actually felt the air rush by her when he attacked. She was about to retaliate when she remembered the whole point of this exercise wasn't to fight him. She needed to distance herself from him. Gritting her teeth, Mia recovered from her sloppy dodge and hauled ass in the other direction.

"You can't just run away!" Ignis easily matched her pace and then some. Mia skidded to a halt when he overtook her, thus effectively blocking her escape route. Damn his speed and much longer legs. "It's not as simple as fleeing," he admonished with a sigh. "If your enemy gives chase, it becomes a race of endurance. Your magic is dependent on your stamina, correct? You yourself should know what happens when it is depleted."

"I do," Mia sulked. "It's not fun." The urge to shrink away into oblivion increased the longer she remained under his serious gaze. However, she understood why he was doing this—learning how to disengage from combat was just as important as emergency CQC. Placing her hands on her hips, the elementalist frowned. "Then, what do I do?"

Ignis spent the next part of his lecture on the various methods she could use to break away from a close-ranged fight. Mia listened with rapt attention. She trusted his guidance the most, not just because he was the strategist of the group, but because his fighting style was a mixed-range combination similar to her own. Be that as it may, it didn't take long before she came to realize why Noctis would rather rudely cut his advisor off to deal with the actual matter at hand. The lecture, while extremely detailed and thorough, were at times longwinded. At the moment, she welcomed the wordiness. He never glossed over any detail and offered additional comments whenever she had an inquiry. His explanations were also followed by a demonstration, which she mirrored so she could get a feel for the motions.

One technique seemed too easy to be considered a skill: hopping backwards.

"It may sound fairly plain, but it works," Ignis chortled after Mia raised a dubious brow. "If you can force the enemy to dodge an attack, hopping can provide a quick leap in distance before they can recover." He moved to stand in front of her, daggers equipped once again. Mia tried to match his stern expression but found herself slightly more intimidated since she had to tilt her head to make any kind of impact. "Let's say I've entered your space," he posited. "Keeping you at close range as much as possible. What would you do?"

"In theory, I still have magic flasks at my disposal," she responded. "Perhaps I can counter you by tossing one between us and use the distraction to escape."

Ignis nodded in satisfaction. "Demonstrate," he commanded before rushing her once more. More familiar with his actions, the elementalist blocked his sequence of attacks with her baton. His movements were slower than their previous session, she noticed. He wasn't immediately trying to retaliate. She assumed it was because he was giving her ample time to devise a counter attack. After another successful parry, Mia pulled a fictional fire flask from her pocket and threw it at his feet. Ignis acted accordingly, pushing away from his adversary to escape the imaginary flames. Applying the method she was just taught, Mia leapt backwards.

Where the uneven terrain was her downfall. Literally.

The back of her boot hit a rise in the earth and caused the elementalist to trip. Her legs sweeping out from under her, Mia yelped. Her behind collided harshly with the ground first and the rest of her body followed. For a moment, she just sprawled out on the dirt in shock, her mind still reeling from what just happened. Then the pain set in. The next thing she knew, Ignis knelt next to her, brows furrowed together with concern.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I'm dying," she deadpanned, groaning as the throbs on her backside magnified. "Slowly. Painfully."

"My apologies," he chuckled softly. "If it's any consolation, your strategy works." Standing, he dusted off his pants before offering a hand to her. To her embarrassment, Mia knew he was holding back his laughter as he added, "But perhaps I should've mentioned the terrain you fight on is another facet of battle you need to be wary of."

"A heads-up would've been nice," she grumbled, purposefully sullen to get her point across. A smile twitched onto her face when he chuckled another apology. Accepting his assistance to pull her off the dirt, Mia rubbed her sore backside. "There's no better learning than through pain, I guess."

"Are you truly alright?" he pressed again. "You didn't hit your head?"

"I'm fine, Specky," Mia reassured him with a smile. "The only thing that hurts is my behind." Ignis studied her face for any lying tells but eventually relented. Just as she began to think he was done worrying for her wellbeing, he lifted his hand to her face. A breath hitched in her throat when his fingers grazed against her skin, where they stopped just behind her ear. She was too flabbergasted to question his actions when he retracted his hand, revealing the small twig that got caught in her hair. "Oh," she lamely said. A sigh of relief (or was it disappointment?) escaped her. "Thanks for that."

"I think that's enough training for one day," the brunette remarked, tossing the twig aside. "We have a long day tomorrow—let's not overexert ourselves."

"Okay," Mia concurred. "I need a break. More importantly, my butt needs a break."

A mirthful smirk broke through Ignis's stoicism. "I wouldn't have put it so brazenly, but yes."

While Ignis excused himself to retrieve his blazer, Mia removed whatever remnant dirt was left on her clothes. Hopefully that was the only twig stuck in her hair. Distracted by her appearance, she was oblivious to someone walking up behind her and whispering in a singsong tone, "You're blushing." The deep rumble in their voice made her jolt and spin around so quickly she almost got whiplash. The culprit was revealed to be Gladiolus, who stood obnoxiously close. For whatever reason, he was grinning ear to ear. "I saw that."

He received a light slap on the arm for scaring her. "Saw what?" Mia glowered.

If it was possible, his grin widened, which only brought about more apprehension for the elementalist. Gladiolus bent forward so his face was level with hers. "Just so you know, my student," he snickered. "Iggy doesn't go around pulling twigs out of just anyone's hair."

Mia's mouth hung agape, unsure of how to respond. What was he implying, that she was somehow special to Ignis? _That can't be it… can it?_ Gladiolus simply snickered at her expression—a mix of alarm and bewilderment—as her mind raced a mile a minute. She wanted to ask what he meant but Ignis returned. Ignis raised a brow at the woman's flustered face but instead of questioning it, he eyed their muscular friend, who was chuckling to himself. "Where did you run off to?" he inquired.

"Got a call from Cor," Gladiolus replied casually. "He'll be here tomorrow to see us off." Glancing to Mia, he added, "Said he's lookin' forward to meetin' you."

"Don't frighten her, Gladio," the brunette admonished, though his tone gave no indication the message was ominous.

Mia stared at the two with a distrustful look. "Is there a reason for me to be scared of him?" she probed slowly. To her dismay, both Shield and Advisor simultaneously glanced at the invisible watches on their wrists. It was clear they weren't going to give her a definitive answer. Huffing, the elementalist moved to stand between the two men and playfully pushed them arm's length away from her. "Haha, you guys are _so_ funny," she drawled. "But really, is the Marshal someone I need to be wary of or—" She never finished her sentence because her so-called friends quickened their pace toward the house. "H-hey! Don't you walk away from me!"

* * *

In the end, Mia never received a proper answer and she eventually gave up. Deciding not to fret over it eased her mind as she separated from her friends. She'd deal with her first impression with the Marshal whenever it happens. Once she returned to the east wing of the house, she made a beeline for the shower. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and thus she took her sweet time washing away the grime and sweat that had accumulated during her training. Speaking of training, Mia reflected on the lessons she learned from Gladiolus and Ignis. Because of them, she felt more confident fighting in close quarters and understood the importance of positioning. When that knowledge inevitably saves her life, she'll make a mental note to thank them.

Squeaky clean, the reinvigorated elementalist begrudgingly stepped out of the shower. It was a safe assumption she wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the day so she decided to sport casualwear. She pulled on a snug pair of black capris leggings and a short-sleeved, teal-colored shirt with a subtle floral print. She also tied a gray jacket around her waist, just in case she got cold later. As always, she accessorized with her brother's dog tags and magic bracelet.

Mia towel-dried her hair to the best of her ability before plopping onto her claimed bed, sighing to the ceiling. If she wasn't so lethargic, she wanted to find Noctis and the others seeing as how they haven't returned to the house yet. Alas, the more she rested on the comfy mattress, the less she desired to move. Sound logic dictated that she deserved to rest. She set an alarm to go off before dinner and happily drifted away into dreamland.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of a person shuffling around the room. Opening one eye, she discerned the blurry figure to be Iris. "You were out for a long time," she remarked.

The girl was not expecting her to speak and she jumped. "O-oh," she sighed, holding a hand to her chest to calm her racing heartbeat. The elementalist couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Mia reassured her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm glad you did. I probably would've slept through my alarm. Have fun with the boys?"

"Yup!" she beamed. "Prompto took a ton of pictures at the top of the lighthouse, though a majority of them were retakes because the wind was blowing our hair everywhere. We also visited Jared's grave. Noct and Prompto wanted to pay their respects. They even picked some wildflowers for him." Mia made a mental note to do the same in the near future. "So, what'd you end up doing?"

"I had an instructive training session with Ignis and your big brother."

"Ouch," Iris grimaced, which amused the elementalist. "Gladdy's pretty tough as a training partner. And I heard Ignis isn't very merciful either."

Mia flippantly flicked of her hand. "It wasn't too bad," she persuaded. "Then again, I'm not a seasoned fighter. They were easier on me than they would've been if it was Princey or Snapshot."

Iris giggled in agreement, "Well, it sounds like they dodged a bullet."

After their bout of laughter, there was a knock. The door opened slightly, just enough for Talcott to poke his head into the room. "Hey, Iris?" he called out to his guardian. "Are you ready to start dinner?"

"Yup, I'll be there in a sec," Iris told the boy, who nodded and left the door ajar.

Fully awake now, Mia slipped on her sneakers. "Let me help you."

Iris was quick to deny her assistance. "Thanks for offering, but we got this covered. You and your family cooked dinner for us, so I want to return the favor." Tossing Mia a cheeky grin, she added, "Tell Ignis he's not allowed to help either!"

"Whatever you say, boss," Mia acknowledged with a salute. She followed the girl out of the room and headed straight for the other set of stairs. She figured she could pass the time waiting for dinner by hanging with her friends. "Knock, knock," she announced without actually knocking on the door and letting herself in anyway. She witnessed Noctis staring intently at the dart board hanging above the orange couch. Beyond him were Ignis and Gladiolus, the former sitting posh on an ottoman while the latter sat backwards on a metal chair. Prompto leaned cross-armed against the wall adjacent to the door.

"'Sup?" the blonde greeted her first.

Mia smiled mischievously. "I'm here to bother you." Her comment was met with Noctis immediately shushing her, causing her to huff. "Wow, that's rude, Princey."

"I can't hear you, Mia," Noctis countered lightly, not bothering to even look at her. His eyes were locked on the board as he practiced his throwing motion for the final dart in his hand. Two darts were already embedded into the board, one in bottom left of the outermost ring and the other in the white panel below the center. "I need to concentrate."

"On what, exactly?"

"Tryin' to beat me at darts," Prompto answered with a snort. He tossed a cocky sneer at his best friend. "Bet you won't hit the red!"

"Shut up, Blondie," Noctis scowled. "I'll make you eat those words!" Exhaling a slow breath, there was a brief pause of tension before the prince let his final dart fly. The point sunk into the thick red ring that surrounded the bullseye. Noctis smirked triumphantly. Prompto threw his head back and groaned. A round of applause echoed throughout the room.

"Nice," Gladiolus complimented.

"That'll be difficult to beat," Ignis mused aloud.

"Gotta one-up him now, Snapshot," Mia grinned.

Still relishing in his feat, Noctis hopped up onto the couch to pluck his three darts out of the board. Prompto in the meantime wore his serious face as he stretched and rehearsed his own throwing motions. They were taking this competition way to seriously. Shaking her head, Mia used the opportunity to move away from the door. She sat cross-legged on the bed behind the two competitors, allowing her the perfect perspective to see the dart board. It didn't appear like they were keeping score so she assumed the winner was whoever hit the bullseye or came the closest.

"Alright, lady and gents!" Prompto exclaimed, seemingly ready to start his turn. "Let the professional show you how it's done!" His first throw landed on the thin middle ring. Not the greatest, but it was apparently better than Noctis's first throw (according to Gladiolus). His second attempt landed in the red ring, so close to a bullseye. Noctis's confident smirk fell slightly. He was starting to get nervous, judging from his constant fidgeting. Everyone waited in anticipation for the designated gunner's last attempt.

"It all comes down to this," Mia narrated as she held an invisible microphone to her mouth. "Will Prompto the Crownsguard's Sharpshooter win this nail biting championship? Or will it be Noctis, the dorky King of Lucis? We're all on the edge of our seats as we are about to witness history in the making!"

"No pressure, dude," Noctis whispered not-so-softly, hoping with all his being Prompto misses his mark. " _Nooo pressure…_ "

"You can't break my groove!" Prompto dismissed his attempt at sabotage. "I got this locked down, bro!" After his proclamation, he threw the dart… and fist bumped the air when it sunk firmly in the direct center of the bullseye. "Hell yeah! See?! What'd I tell ya?!" So into his celebration, he shoved Noctis, who clicked his tongue in disgust.

"Whatever," Noctis grumbled, petulantly crossing his arms as he pouted. "This was a stupid game anyway." Leaving Prompto to revel in his victory, the prince tossed his darts into a cardboard box and plopped himself onto the couch to sulk.

"Aww, poor little Princey," Mia cooed, a Cheshire-like grin stretching across her lips. "Will ice cream help His Highness feel better?" The vehement glare she received only made her cackle. Prompto joined in on the fun and soon after, Gladiolus. Ignis smartly opted to stay out of Noctis's line of fire. Before the prince could retaliate with some strongly worded insults for his so-called friends, Iris entered the room.

"Dinner's ready!" she announced, blissfully unaware of why the Royal Retinue was snickering at their prince. Regardless of what transpired, the mention of food riled everybody into following after the younger Amicitia sibling. Everything seemed to be forgiven... for now.

* * *

Mia was plagued by her recurring dream again. From her aimless walk through the void to futilely escaping an subaqueous prison, the sequence remained the same. Then the boy knight, the mysterious figure that still eluded explanation, appears. He offers his assistance like the numerous instances prior and when she accepts his outstretched hand, she regains the ability to breathe.

That night something new happened.

Instead of pointing to whatever existed behind her, the boy knight proceeded to hold onto her hand, smile omnipresent, and spoke.

 _"She has awakened."_

His voice sounded so young but held a sense of maturity. His words were so soft she wasn't even sure he uttered anything.

Caught off guard by the actual communication, Mia stammered, "Wh-what? Who's awake?"

Refusing to answer, the boy knight flipped her right hand over so that it was palm up. Mia observed him as he hovered his other hand over hers. Streaks of light converged in the palm of her hand, forming a small orb. The orb then reshaped into a glowing white feather, one so purely ethereal it was enchanting just to stare at it. The boy knight chuckled at Mia's wonderment before firmly pressing the feather between their palms. Mia cried out in alarm when she felt a searing heat. It was like the feather was branding into her skin. The heat was unrelenting yet he did not release her hand, no matter how hard she tried pulling away.

"Who are you?" Mia demanded to know, gritting her teeth to suppress the torment. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

The boy knight closed his eyes. _"When prophecy comes to pass, she summons thee."_

Hazel eyes snapped open and stared at the dark ceiling above. Mia sat up slowly, allowing the bedsheets to pool to her waist. The moonlight filtering through the window provided enough illumination for her to stare at her right hand. There was no indication her hand was burned but the painful sensation still lingered. Gently clenching her hand shut, Mia fell back onto her pillow and recalled her dream's newest development. The boy knight spoke to her, though by doing so only provided more questions than answers. What was the significance of that feather? What prophecy? And mostly importantly, who has awakened?

Too many questions swarmed her brain, so much so that sleep was impossible at the moment. After glancing over to Iris, who was sleeping soundly whilst clutching her moogle doll, Mia slipped on her shoes and jacket and left the room. The house was predictably quiet, save the muffled snores from the other bedroom. No doubt originating from Gladiolus, she thought with a chuckle. Mia decided to step outside, hoping the cool air would calm her rattled nerves. Out on the porch, she discovered she wasn't the only one awake at this blasphemous hour.

"Princey?" she called out in disbelief.

If his raven hair wasn't a dead giveaway, his face sure was. Turning to meet his unanticipated companion, Noctis blinked in surprise. "Mia? Why are you awake?"

"That's my line," she countered as she came to stand next to him. "I expected you to be in a dead sleep like you always are at this time."

He snorted, "Well, you're not wrong."

Leaning forward, Mia folded her arms against the slightly tilted railing. "So why _are_ you up?" she pressed before teasingly adding, "Have a nightmare or something?"

Noctis didn't respond immediately, which caused her to wonder if he actually did. "I wouldn't call it a nightmare," he answered after the pause. He then ruffled his hair as his brows knitted together. "But it was definitely… a dream. A bizarre and confusing dream that makes no sense."

"I know how that feels," she sympathized, laughing through her nose. "Mine's a recurring one and I still can't make heads or tails of it."

"Bet yours didn't involve that creepy kid we saw in Steyliff Grove." Noctis jumped when Mia shot upright and snapped her head to him, eyes wide with stunned awe. It took a few seconds for the prince to process her reaction before the realization dawned on him. "Wait, seriously?" he gawked, matching her astonished look with one of his own. "Did we have the same dream?"

"I don't know but _thank the gods_ I can talk to somebody about it!" Mia avidly exclaimed. Maybe Noctis could provide the insight she desperately wanted. Eager to get her answers, she grasped his wrists and began a speedy interrogation. "You've dreamt about the boy knight, right? Tonight was the first time since the dreams started that he said something to me! He mentioned something about a prophecy but hell if I know what that means. Has he said anything to you—"

"Whoa! Mia, calm down," Noctis placated, flipping his hands around so he was the one holding onto hers. He didn't release her until he saw her shoulders slump, acknowledging she became aware she was spewing words a mile a minute. Noctis offered a consoling pat on her shoulder before lightly flicking her forehead. "I did not understand anything you said in that spiel, by the way."

"Sorry," Mia pouted, rubbing where he flicked her. "It's just that I've been racking my brain for an answer and yet I still come up with nothing. I was hoping you'd be able to help with that."

Noctis ruffled his hair again and shrugged. "I doubt it. The only thing I remember is I'm standing in a bright room when the kid—or boy knight, whatever—shows up. And every time, he says the same confusing thing." He cleared his throat before quoting the boy knight, "'Those that are once lost cannot be reclaimed. Will the Chosen One be the exception?'"

"Sounds… ominous," Mia drawled after hearing the riddle. Noctis made a noise to agree with her. Blowing stray hair out of her eyes, Mia bent at the waist so that her chin rested atop her folded arms. "Even though that's all you remember, it's enough to know our dreams aren't the same." The only variable they shared in common was the boy knight. Everything else—the setting, the subjects conversed, their actions—were entirely different. She needed more time to put together a logical explanation to all of this. "Not as eye-opening as I thought it would be…"

The prince nudged her. "But it's a start, at least."

Mia tittered, "True." Their conversation soon faded into silence, both parties opting to collect their thoughts while enjoying a little stargazing. In the quietness of the night, Mia mulled over a variety of topics, eventually ending on their next destination. She tilted her head toward Noctis, who caught her gaze. "Tomorrow we sail for Altissia," she began. "Nervous?"

"I guess," was his vague answer. "But we don't have a choice. Luna's there."

"Excited to see your betrothed?"

He took longer to answer this time. "…I dunno," he admitted. The elementalist raised a brow as she watched him fumble his words. "I mean, I guess I am. Excited, I mean. But…" A pinkish hue dusted his cheeks as he attempted to express himself. Amused, Mia patiently waited for him to sort his feelings out. Noctis ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I'm excited but also nervous. It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"How long is 'a long time'?" she inquired curiously.

Noctis scratched his cheek, as if embarrassed. "Like, since the first time we met… twelve years ago."

Mia calculated the math in her head before giving the prince an incredulous stare. "You met Lady Lunafreya in person once when you were eight and that's it?" He nodded. "And your only form of communication for twelve years has been that tiny journal?" When he nodded again, she exhaled a breath in disbelief. "Damn."

"It's not like we had many options," he mumbled. "Ever since the empire took over Tenebrae, the journal was the only way we could stay in touch. If it wasn't for Umbra, we probably wouldn't have talked at all. I need to get to her, no matter what." Noctis studied his friend, who firmly pressed her lips together. "You look like you have something to say."

"I shouldn't," she shook her head. "It's none of my business."

"Mia," he frowned. "I'm not gonna bite. Just tell me."

His stern gaze told her she could be straightforward with him. After brief contemplation, Mia faced him fully. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" she prefaced cautiously. She sighed when he agreed. "I can tell you care for her and the feeling is mutual. That being said, meeting each other only once—when you were eight, for that matter—isn't enough time to know a person. Even if you were communicating via journal, twelve years is a very long time. A few words or sentences every so often are insufficient compared to expressing yourself to someone physically in front of you. Like what you're doing with me right now." Mia paused to gauge his pensive look before continuing, "All I'm saying is, if I were you, I wouldn't have preconceived expectations when you meet again. You can't project the child version you remember of Lady Lunafreya onto the woman she has become."

What she said must have struck a chord with him because Noctis heaved a heavy sigh. "I was afraid of that," he admitted softly. Mia watched as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the railing. "It's been on my mind since the engagement was announced. After we left Insomnia, I heard Luna's voice on the radio. She didn't sound the same as how I remember." He then lowered his head. "That's when I realized… maybe I don't know Luna after all. She might be completely different than I remember her being. How would she react if she saw me now?"

"Having doubts is nothing to be embarrassed about, Princey," Mia consoled with a shrug. "No one stays the same after twelve years. You're not the same as the eight-year old you. And neither is Lady Lunafreya. Your likes, your dislikes, your personality—everything, really—it gradually changes over time. If there's a silver lining, it's that you get to discover new aspects of the person you care about, and vice versa." In an attempt to lighten up the mood, she added, "Especially since you haven't seen each other since you went through puberty."

She got what she was aiming for: an amused snort from the prince. "Can't forget about that." Without warning, Noctis leaned his weight sideways onto the woman. The elementalist whined but made no attempt to shove him away and simply just allowed him to lean. "It's strange," he said in a hushed tone. "I haven't told this to anyone except you. Wonder why that is?"

"Because you _love_ me," she snickered, which made him sputter.

"Why you gotta make it weird?"

"It's not weird if it's true."

"…I'm starting to regret telling you anything."

"As you should," she grinned, laughing out loud when he groaned again. When Noctis alleviated his weight off of her, Mia reached out to grab his forearm, thus stopping him from moving away. He tossed an inquisitive look over his shoulder. "In all seriousness, I'm glad you opened up to me, Noct," she continued with a genuine smile. "It's not good to bottle up your feelings and hold it in." She then pointed to herself. "So, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm more than happy to lend an ear."

Despite the limited lighting, Mia could clearly see Noctis turn bright red. He tried to hide it by turning his back to her, but it was too late. She'd seen him blushing and burned it into her memory. "I'm going back to sleep," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading for the door. Giggling to herself, Mia didn't stop him. He'd shown enough emotional vulnerability for one night.

* * *

The following morning, Mia woke up earlier than intended thanks to Iris wanting to cook a meal for the party before they left for Altissia. She didn't mind, as it allowed her to mentally prepare for the trip ahead. After her habitual routine, Mia changed into a fresh set of clothes. Her outfit consisted of a sage-colored tank top under a dark olive green flowy vest, dark jeans, which tucked into her pair of brown boots. Pulling her hair up into the usual ponytail, the elementalist grabbed her bag and decided to wait for the rest of her friends on the first floor.

In the kitchen were a sizable serving of eggs, toast and ham. Mia was drawn to the delicious smell of breakfast, her stomach grumbling with need. Ignis was the only one present besides her. He held a can of Ebony in one hand and an empty plate in the other. "Good morning," he greeted as he handed the plate over to her.

"Morning," she returned his greeting. After accepting the plate, she filled it with food to her liking and claimed a seat at the dining table. She did a quick survey of the area. "Where's Iris?"

"She and Talcott left for the lighthouse to deliver some food to Cid and the Marshal," Ignis replied as he joined her at the table. "The others will be down momentarily. At least, that is my assumption. His Highness was in the midst of getting ready when I left."

"You probably should've stayed to confirm he didn't fall back asleep."

Her quip caused him to smirk. "I trust Gladio can keep him awake in my stead." They bided their time for Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus to arrive but it seemed one (or a combination of them) were taking longer than anticipated. "I'll go see what's taking so long," Ignis announced once they finished their meals.

"Then I'll go on ahead," Mia responded, rising to her feet. "Check if there's any last minute things I can help with."

He nodded to the plan. "See you there."

Bag strapped to her shoulders, Mia began her breezy walk to the lighthouse. She halted at the base, staring up at the structure in all its ancient glory. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she exhaled a deep breath and entered the building. There were various oddities and mechanisms stored within the building but the main attraction was the circular lift situated smack dab in the middle. The shut gate barricading entry signified the lift's platform was not at present level. She was about to push the call button when the machinery whirred to life. The noise coming from above told her the platform was descending from the catwalk at the top of the lighthouse.

The elevator gate retracted, revealing an elderly man holding a toolbox in his hand. He had shaggy silvery hair and hazel eyes, shadowed by a red baseball cap atop his head. He wore a white polo shirt with a blue strip across the chest and on the edges of his collar. Loose dark jeans tucked into black boots and a silver chain hung from one of his belt loops. Emblazoned on his red leather jacket and baseball cap was the Hammerhead logo. Mia recognized the grumpy face. It was Cid, owner of the Hammerhead garage and Cindy's grandfather. The two were briefly introduced during dinner the night prior. He had stopped by to grab some food but quickly returned to the lighthouse to finalize repairs for the boat.

Recognizing her, Cid spoke first. "All by your lonesome?" he inquired, to which Mia nodded. "Where's Reggie's boy?"

"Still getting ready," she replied as she stepped onto the lift. "What were you doing at the top of the lighthouse?"

"I was tryin' to see if I could fix the lantern," he answered, hitting a button to resume the descension. He grunted irritably. "But the darn ol' thing needs more work than the boat."

Mia couldn't help but smile. "If we had the time, we'd be happy to fetch whatever parts you needed. I'm sure Princey—er, Prince Noctis—would agree." She wasn't sure if he would consider her lack of formality with the Lucian royal disrespectful so she quickly corrected herself.

Cid didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he looked pretty amused when he heard her nickname. "Those boys mean a lot to you, huh?"

Mia blinked at the sudden seriousness in his tone but answered with complete confidence, "Of course they do. They're my friends."

After passing a brief section of darkness, the lift shook to a stop. A dim light greeted them at the bottom as the safety gates rattled open. "Let me give you some advice, kid," Cid began before he stepped off the platform. Mia gave him her full attention. "Treasure the bonds you've made. Fight for 'em if you gotta. Fight like hell. I pray you never learn how it feels to lose a valuable friendship."

The pained expression he tried to hide behind his gruff exterior… he was speaking from personal experience. Mia didn't even want to imagine what a falling out with Noctis or the others would be like. The thought alone brought a bitter taste to her tongue. Gripping the strap of her bag, Mia locked eyes with the old mechanic, showing him that she took his words to heart. "I'll fight for them," she vowed. "No matter what." Cid smirked, pleased with her answer, and exited the lift.

Following after him, the elementalist couldn't help but be fascinated by her surroundings. It was like she walked into a giant tent instead of a rocky cove way below the Caem lighthouse. The cove was covered by earth-colored tarps, held together by metal wiring and supported by the metallic framework. Lanterns hung from the apex of the tent, providing light along the catwalk leading from the lift to a room below. An abundance of packaged boxes, crates, and fuel cannisters lined the perimeter of the tent. In the open area, two wooden crates were pushed together, acting as a makeshift coffee table. Cushioned stools and a mustard yellow couch surrounded it. On said couch were pillows and blankets; presumably this was where Cid had been sleeping for the past couple of nights. Opposite the stairs, Mia could see the little harbor where the boat was docked.

At the bottom of the stairs, Mia spotted a man she didn't recognize. Despite simply standing there with his hands behind his back, the man emitted an imposing aura. He had cropped brown hair, sharp blue eyes, and closely shaven facial hair. Attached to his hip was a katana in which the black scabbard was decorated with silver embellishments. If his outfit was anything to go by, he hailed from Insomnia—a black collared jacket, a black skull-printed shirt, black trousers tucked into black boots with red soles.

 _What was it with Insomnians and the color black?_

"You must be Mia," the man stated as he faced her. The elementalist stiffened, not expecting to be addressed. She was also uncertain as to how he knew her name. Sensing her confusion, the man introduced himself, "I'm Cor Leonis. Gladio has told me about you."

"Good things, I hope?" Mia forced a laugh, suddenly nervous to be in the presence of a Crownsguard legend.

"He says you're adept at a different kind of magic. One not bound by the crystal." Affirming Gladiolus's report, Mia presented her bracelet to him and gave an abridged explanation of how it worked. It was difficult to tell if Cor was impressed or not; his stone-faced expression did not change in the slightest. He was harder to read than Ignis. Regardless, Cor grunted his approval. "You've proven to be a valuable asset to His Highness and his retainers so far," he remarked gruffly. "Please continue to be an ally for our future king." To her shock, the Marshal bow.

Mia's eyes widened in shock. Why was this highly respected man bowing to her?! Flailing her hands in front of her to get him to stop (which worked), she pledged, "I will do my best… sir."

After that horribly awkward exchange, the elevator's gears started turning again. As the platform rose, Iris and Talcott entered the tent from where they'd been admiring the boat. They ran up the stairs to be the first to greet the Chocobros. Iris stayed on the landing while Talcott waited on the catwalk. When the elevator opened, Talcott ran up to them.

"Look, Prince Noctis!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Cor. "Even the Marshal came to say goodbye!"

Peering over the rail, Noctis chuckled, "So he did."

Mia waved at her friends once they gathered at the bottom. Like her, they were ready to get the show on the road. Noctis silently looked over to Cor, acknowledging him with a subtle nod of the head. Cor situated himself off to the side of the stairs, arms crossed and eyes downcast. His brows furrowed together in what appeared to be frustration. "Before you leave, there's something I gotta get off my chest," he announced.

Everyone pivoted toward the Marshal. Having their full attention, Noctis inquired, "What's that?"

Dropping his hands to his sides, Cor faced the prince fully. "I'm sorry," he uttered solemnly. "Sorry I wasn't there for your father." Noctis pressed his lips to a grim line as the older man pressed on despite how hard it was for both of them. For all of them. Still, Cor was too ashamed to meet the prince's gaze. "I swore an oath to protect the king… but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it."

A long, sullen silence followed, none of them knowing what to say in this situation. It would be inappropriate for an outsider like Mia to even try to console him. She usually filled the void with some snarky remark but Cor was genuinely apologizing for something that was beyond his control. He wasn't the cause of the tragedies that occurred in the Crown City. It didn't seem fair to him to carry such a burden. As skilled a warrior he is, he was still human.

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened," Cid interjected as he walked in, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"Yeah, I realize that," Noctis remarked.

Taking a break on the couch, Cid gestured to his retinue. "But you need to realize just what you mean to the people by your side. Even if they can't solve your problems, you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em. It hurts like hell."

Cid glanced to a framed picture on the makeshift table. Being the closest, Mia could just make out the subjects of the photograph. The image depicted four men with the Caem lighthouse in the background. There was a man she didn't recognize, but the two figures in the middle were of a young smiling Cid and an even younger version of Cor, still retaining that stoicism. Lastly, the dark-haired man leaning against the recognizable Regalia bore similarities to Noctis. That could only be Noctis's father, the late King Regis. Cid's eyes lingered on the picture for a moment. When he eventually looked up, his expression was bittersweet. Seeing the prince and his friends together must have reminded him of memories long since passed.

Cid then leaned forward, scanning each royal retainer with an attentive gaze, before stopping on Noctis. "Remember—those ain't your bodyguards, they're your brothers. Trust in 'em. Always." Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto simultaneously straightened their backs, pledging their allegiance with pride. After rising to his feet, Cid motioned to the elementalist. "And that includes her. Never forget: a woman's intuition is a powerful weapon."

Mia grinned, "Damn right it is."

With the tension shattered, everyone seemed to pipe up almost immediately. Cid returned to the boat; apparently he was sailing with them to Altissia, seeing as how no one knew how to steer a boat. While making final preparations, Noctis glanced to Cor. "Have any advice for me before we leave?" he asked.

"You can never have too many tools," Cor replied. "Learn to wield not only weapons, but magic as well."

The prince snorted. "Then it's a good thing we have an expert with us."

"Who said I'll help you?" Mia sneered, happening to overhear the conversation.

"Why do you think I was talking about you?" Noctis countered.

She cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. "'Cause you love me, remember?"

Unbeknownst to them, their little quips drew an almost inaudible chuckle from the Marshal.

"Y'all waitin' for an invitation?" Cid grumbled loudly. "Get your asses on board!"

"Aw, yeah! Time to go!" Prompto cheered as he headed for the boat.

The royal boat was in fact a yacht, painted sleek black with a thick white trim. The shape of the yacht was a little odd compared to the rare few Mia had seen docked at Galdin Quay. While the bow was constructed with a generic design, a large hatch was attached to the stern, which sloped toward the water. Mia wondered what the purpose of the hatch was until she realized it was the perfect width of the Regalia. How they managed to get the car on the boat, she had no idea, but an amused smile spread to her lips. Why wouldn't the Regalia accompany them across the sea? She was a valued member of the party, after all.

Standing on the docks, Iris forced an optimistic smile as the Royal Retinue approached. She was trying her best not to look dejected. "I guess it's goodbye for now," she said.

"We'll be back before you know it," Gladiolus reassured her. As the two embraced, he added, "Stay out of trouble."

His sister rolled her eyes. "That should be my line, Gladdy."

Iris and Talcott proceeded to say their goodbyes to the rest of the party and gave hugs to those who wanted one. Once Cid okayed the royal vessel was primed to sail, the two stood on the dock to see them off. The young boy hung his head, scuffing his shoes against the ground. He was probably sad to see his idol leave, not knowing when he'd return. Iris comforted him with a loving pat on his head.

Mia was the last to board the boat. This would be her first time sailing, and being on a floating vessel for that matter. Needless to say, she was a little hesitant.

"Need some help?"

Snapping back to reality, Mia stared at the gloved, outstretched hand belonging to Ignis. She accepted his assistance and was hoisted onto the deck. She could feel the boat bobbing up and down with the waves. Being the gentleman that he was, Ignis held her steady until she adapted to the unfamiliar movement. "Thanks," she sighed after he released her. "Hopefully I don't get seasick."

Escorting her away from the edge of the boat, Ignis reassured her, "I have medicine if you start to feel queasy."

Cid revved the engine, causing the vessel to bob even more. The sudden movement evoked a squeak from the elementalist, who held onto the wall of the open cockpit for dear life. She threw the Royal Advisor a withering glare after he chuckled at her jitteriness. Calming herself, Mia pushed off the wall to carefully traipse the deck. Noctis stood near the front of the boat on the portside closest to the dock. Ignis and Prompto joined Cid in the cockpit, admiring the technology the seasoned mechanic managed to restore. Mia couldn't see what Gladiolus was doing—she was too preoccupied with her death grip on the rail.

"Hey! Your Majesty!" Talcott called to Noctis.

The dark-haired royal peered over the side. "What's up?"

"Please come back soon!" As the boat began to pull away, Talcott and Iris ran to the end of the dock, waving their hands in the air. "We need our king!"

Talcott's utmost trust in him brought a smile to Noctis's face. "Yeah!" he shouted back, cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify his voice. "Count on it!" Waving goodbye one last time, Noctis turned his gaze forward. There was nothing but a vast, cerulean ocean ahead… and whatever adventures lay beyond it. He balled his hands into fists, determination set in his icy blue eyes. There was no turning back.

"Altissia, here we come."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Apologies for the delayed update ... at least it didn't take me three months this time? The holiday season really kicked my butt this year._ _SO. MANY. SOCIAL. GATHERINGS._ _It's just been an unusually busy time for me, which sucks when all I want to do is sit and write but I get interrupted every so often. But I managed to get this out before the new year, so yay?_

 _Since this is my last update of the year, thanks for sticking with this story thus far and I hope 2019 brings happiness for you all!_

* * *

 **Responses to Guest Reviews**

 **Guest1995** : Oh my goodness, I have been WAITING for the gang to reach Altissia for long and it's finally here! There's a scenario that's been in my head for a very long time and I can finally start working on it. _Thanks for your continued support!_

 **Milk** : _Thank you so much for your review!_ I'm glad I've figured out the basic points of the story, too. The hard part will be filling in the blank spaces, but I'll get there slowly but surely.


End file.
